


It's a Rich Man's World

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: (will add more later!), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buckle up, CEO/Secretary au babies, Daddy Kink, M/M, Past Drug Use, belly bulge, feederism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: "Money, money, money...must be funny...in the rich man's world."---Tweek just wanted a job outside of his hometown that would allow him to live in the big city of New York.Tweek didn't think he'd be the secretary for one of the biggest brewing companies on the East Coast.Tweek didn't think he'd be the secretary for the CEO of said company.Tweek didn't think he'd be the secretary for one of the richest men in all of Manhattan.





	1. Angel Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

_Click._

_Click clack._

_Click click tap._

_Click click._

_Tap._

_Click click clack._

It was a difficult noise to tune out sitting in the small lobby.

Well, the lobby wasn’t _that_ small, but considering it was a lobby for an office, it was impressive in size.

Tweek stared at the working fingers of the brunette sitting across from him, her long acrylic nails _clicking_ and _clacking_ against the keyboard of her laptop. He was trying so hard to focus on preparing himself for his interview, but those _noises_. It was making it difficult for Tweek to look over his notes, his resume, his references.

            “Grace Kinney?”

Tweek let out a little sigh as he saw the brunette close her laptop, quickly packing her bag and shuffling into the office. The silence, however, didn’t offer much comfort to his nerves. He wasn’t sure why he was so worried. Maybe it was because of a few things: he’s the only male applying for this job by the looks of it, he was a twenty five year old with no real, professional job experience in his field, and just because he had a connection to this company, that doesn’t mean he was guaranteed this secretary position.

Yes.

Tweek Tweak, twenty five years old with a Bachelor’s of Science in Hospitality, is applying for a secretary job at one of the biggest brewing companies in New York City. He isn’t at the brewery itself, but the headquarters of this famous TNT brewing. He had a connection to someone within the business, so, after months and months of searching for work on his own, he turned to said connection.

            “Haven’t had your interview yet?”

_Speaking of._

            “Not yet.” Tweek muttered, hugging his little bundle of papers to his chest. Bebe chuckled a bit, reaching down and adjusting the round wired glasses sitting on Tweek’s freckled nose.

            “You’re gonna get the job, cutie.” Bebe whispered, Tweek biting his lip as he glanced around at the assortment of women around him.

            “I feel out of place…”

            “And why is that?”

Tweek paused a moment, letting his eyes dart to each woman sitting in the room. “I’m lacking in the…erm… _chest_ region.”

Bebe snorted, glancing over her shoulder as the door to the office opened behind her. Both blondes watched as the woman, that Tweek now knew as Grace, made her way towards the elevator with a smile on her face. Bebe must’ve noticed Tweek’s shoulders slouch out of the corner of her eyes, a small, supportive smile crossing her made up face.

            “Chin up, buttercup.”

Tweek whined quietly, the sound caught in his throat as he adjusted his dress shirt. “I really want this job, Bebe. I’m tired of driving an hour to come see you on the weekends.”

            “You don’t think I’m tired of it, too? I wish you could move in with me already!”

            “I want that, Bebe! I just-”

Bebe snickered, sitting on the arm of Tweek’s chair. “Don’t have the money, I know.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, slouching in his seat. “Don’t be such a bitch.”

            “Hey, this bitch?” Tweek looked up at her as she pointed towards herself. “Got you this interview, so be nice.”

            “And this bitch?” Tweek pointed to himself. “Has a degree he worked super hard for, so give me _some_ credit, please and thank you.”

Bebe snickered, reaching a hand out.

            “May I?” She asked, motioning towards the resume clutched tightly in his hand. Tweek looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. This paper? _God_. This paper literally contained all of his accomplishments, all of his life’s work. But…is it enough to get this job? Sure, it’s just a secretary position, but Tweek _really_ wants this job.

Really wants a chance to make a name for himself outside of Tweak Bro’s Coffee.

Yes, he loves his parents and working at that coffee shop, but at twenty five years old?

Something had to give.

And Tweek was the one who was giving in to the real world.  

            “Careful,” Tweek teased, passing over the paper finally to Bebe. He watched her brown eyes dance across the page, a soft hum escaping her lips as her head tilted from side to side. “…well?”

            “I forgot how impressive your resume is.” Bebe said quietly, Tweek’s cheeks tinting pink.

            “You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.”

            “I’m not!” Bebe whispered, sliding off the arm of the chair into the empty seat next to Tweek. “Babe, I remember you working your ass off in college. You have an impressive resume.”

            “I…well, yeah. I don’t have any jobs reflecting me working with my degree, though…”

            “Restaurant work? Barista training? You interned at a hotel your junior year!”

Tweek shrugged, looking down at his feet. “I mean… _yeah_ …”

Bebe smiled, rubbing a hand over his back. “He’s gonna like you. I have a hunch.”

            “He’s gonna like _me?_ The guy who has a degree in the most versatile industry and can’t find a job?”

Tweek looked up as Bebe tilted his chin upwards, smiling softly at him. The gentleness of it made Tweek’s jitters relax.

            “You’ve just been waiting for the right opportunity to come around, tiger.”

Both blondes looked up as a door opened, the dark haired woman that’s been escorting people stepping out.

            “Tweek…Tweak?” She said, eyes falling over towards Tweek as he stood.

            “You got this!” Bebe whispered in a hurry, Tweek biting his lip as he followed the black haired woman into the office. The little secretary desk that sat empty by the door mocked Tweek, but, in an odd way, it fueled his fire.

            “Take a seat,” The woman instructed, gesturing over towards a cushy seat that was by the only desk in the office. Her voice cut Tweek’s racing mind off, but as soon as he sat back down, his mind was running again. _Floor to ceiling windows with a view of the Brooklyn bridge and most of lower Manhattan…talk about fucking boujee._ “Mr. Tucker had to step into the other room for a moment to take a quick call, but he should be back any moment. Can I get you anything in the meantime?” The woman asked. Tweek found himself blushing as he cleared his throat, shaking his head.

            “No thank you, ma’am.”

            “Oh, jeez, call me Wendy. You’re Bebe’s friend aren’t you?”

Tweek blinked, nodding his head as he sat up a little straighter. “Yes-yes, that’s me!” He winced a bit as he spoke louder than he anticipated. “That’s me.” He breathed out a little quieter this time. Wendy let out a soft chuckle, pouring a glass of wine from the small cart containing an assortment of alcohol by the window.

            “She speaks highly of you.”

            “She…she does?” Tweek asked, surprised _anyone_ would speak highly of him. Sure, Bebe was his best friend, but Tweek didn’t expect her to gas him up this much. He knew he left a lasting impression on people, but he didn’t think it was a _positive_ lasting impression.

            “Yeah, of course! I know you two have been friends for quite some time.” Wendy explained, sipping from her glass.

            “Oh! Yeah, we met when I was a freshman and she was a junior in college. We ended up working at the same restaurant on campus.”

            “She has your picture on her desk.” Wendy noted, leaning against the edge of the desk in the room.

            “I know! I gave her that picture for Christmas last year.” Tweek breathed out, Wendy letting out a soft laugh as she smiled.

            “That was-”

            “Yeah, uh-huh, I got _that_ , but when is the order going to be in?”

Tweek nearly dropped the small folder he brought, eyes widening at the man who demanded attention. He had to have been about a foot taller (maybe more) than Tweek, and Tweek was five foot three. Angled facial features that Tweek craved to run a finger over, seeing if they’d draw blood from how sharp they were.

Bright eyes that were inviting, one blue and one brown, which made his entire appearance even more appealing and attractive.

His hands. Hands that held onto his phone and sat comfortably in his pocket while he walked towards his desk.

White dress shirt that stretched across broad shoulders and a wide chest, Tweek almost afraid the buttons would pop off due to the stretch of the fabric.

_Oh…wig._

            “Mhm…alright…thanks, Token. Hmm?....No! Token, I have to go, my next interview is here,” He muttered into the phone, Tweek swallowing hard at the mere mention of him being the next interview. “Mhm…yeah…okay, bye,” Tweek sat up as straight as he could, smiling nervously. “Sorry about the delay.” The man muttered, Wendy humming quietly.

            “No worries, Mr. Tucker. This is Mr. Tweek Tweak, friends to Bebe.”

            “Pleasure!” Tweek squeaked out, standing up as he quickly realized that this… _this man_ …was his potential boss.

Mr. Tucker looked him up and down, humming quietly as he gently took Tweek’s hand in his. Something in Tweek’s mind said that Mr. Tucker was holding back, that this handshake was not to its full potential.

It made Tweek feel a little weak in the knee.

            “Likewise,” Mr. Tucker muttered, motioning for Tweek to take a seat. “Thank you, Wendy.” He said, nodding his head towards the door. Wendy gave a nod back, shooting an encouraging smile towards Tweek before she left.

The click of the door made Tweek’s stomach flip, the blonde’s eyes widening a bit as he cleared his throat.

            “I, um, hope I’m not interrupting your day for too long.” Tweek breathed out, tugging his resume out from the folder in his lap. Mr. Tucker shook his head, hand extending out as he heard the sound of paper.

            “Not at all. You’re doing me a favor by applying for this position, aren’t you?” Mr. Tucker muttered, Tweek blushing as he handed over the entirety of his being on a single sheet of paper.

            “I…suppose so, sir.”

Mr. Tucker quirked an eyebrow, humming quietly as he glanced over Tweek’s resume.

            “So…Mr. Tweak…why should I hire you?”

            “Oh! Um…well, I like to think I have great organizational skills despite my brain being so cluttered.” _Oh my god…did I really just say that?!_

            “Is that so?” _Wait, what?_

“Um…yeah! I, um, take pride in organizing the product display in my parents coffee shop. I always have ever since I was young.”

            “You come from a business family, then?”

            Tweek let out a nervous laugh, adjusting his glasses. “Of the sorts. I never saw myself in business, but I somehow ended up in hospitality, which is watered down business school when you really look at it.”

The blonde’s eyes dropped to the tan fingers gripping at the stark white paper, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. _Fuck, I need to calm down._

“What made you apply to this job, then?” Mr. Tucker asked. Tweek paused a moment, letting out a sigh as he slouched a bit.

            “Bebe Stevens, sir.”

            “Figured as much. Couldn’t get a job on your own?”

Tweek felt his face heat up out of frustration, cheeks puffing out a bit. _What the fuck?_

“I tried for _two years_ to find a job that was outside of my stupid hometown. Bebe told me about this position opening up and I’m about at my wits end. I’d do janitorial work if it meant getting out of my hometown!” Tweek hissed. He blinked, however, realizing his sudden outburst. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Tweek cursed under his breath, looking at his feet. “M-My apologies.”

            Mr. Tucker chuckled, setting Tweek’s resume aside on the desk. “Don’t apologize. I appreciate the honesty.”

            “You…you do?”

Mr. Tucker pushed away from his desk, chuckling as he walked over to the windows. He stared out the window, hands clasped behind his back as he seemed to be deep in thought.

            “What do you know about this business”

Tweek swallowed nervously, adjusting his glasses once more as he crossed his legs and looked down at his fingers in his lap.

            “U-Um…TNT Brewing was founded by Thomas Nicholas Tucker, hence the initials TNT, in nineteen ninety. In nineteen ninety seven, after living in England for seven years, Mr. Tucker moved to New York where he managed to start up his brewing company by selling his whiskey brew to big name brand companies such as Jack Daniels. However, about-about… _nng_ … _six_ years ago?” Tweek glanced over towards Mr. Tucker, who gave a small nod of his head. “Six years ago,” Tweek repeated, a little more confidence in his voice. “Mr. Tucker was able to purchase his own brew back and started this empire that we now know as TNT Brewing.”

A soft laugh came from the man across the room from Tweek, the blonde looking up as he heard the noise.

            “I have to say…I am… _thoroughly_ impressed, Mr. Tweak.” Mr. Tucker practically purred.

A surge of confidence swept through Tweek’s body, face lighting up as he cleared his throat.

            “Thank-thank you, sir.” He breathed out, uncrossing his legs as he noticed Mr. Tucker look back out the window. The silence that filled the room made Tweek nervous. He couldn’t quite tell if it was a good silence or a bad silence, but Tweek was _begging_ that it was a good silence.

            “You’ll get your own cellphone that’s specifically for work-,”

_Wait…what?_

“If you need to use it as your personal cellphone, that’s fine, just let me know ahead of time-,”

_Is he…is HE-?!_

“You’ll normally sit at the desk right outside the door, but sometimes I’ll need you to run some errands for me. When I say follow, you _will_ follow and take notes for me.”

            “I…I’m sorry, um…do I…have the job, or-?”

            “Was I not clear enough?” Mr. Tucker said slowly, looking at Tweek over his shoulder. The blonde bit back a yelp, Mr. Tucker’s blue eye gazing right through him. He was a hard man to read, face cold, yet so inviting, to Tweek.

            “I-um-not…I guess not? I-I’m sorry, sir.”

Mr. Tucker turned his attention back out the window, Tweek blushing a bit as he heard his voice.

            “Mmm,” He paused a moment. “You start tomorrow. Wendy will show you out.”

Tweek blinked, biting back a scream of absolute _joy_ as he swallowed the noise down.

            “Oh!...T-Thank you, sir!”

Without saying a word, Mr. Tucker pressed a button on the phone resting on the corner of his desk, Wendy’s voice ringing through.

            “ _All good, Craig_?”

 _…Craig Tucker_ …

            “Yes, Wendy. Please escort Mr. Tweak out _after_ you tell the other candidates to head home.”

            “ _You’ve made your decision, huh?”_

            “Yes.”

_…Craig Tucker…_

            “ _I’ll see you in just a moment.”_

The line clicked dead, Tweek’s legs moving on autopilot as Craig turned to face him.

            “I look forward to working with you, Mr. Tweak.”

            “You-you can just call me Tweek,” Craig raised an eyebrow at him, the blonde’s face turning a dark red. “W-Wait, that-oh god-that was confusing. I know my name and last name are the same. They’re off by a letter. Just- _god_ -call me Tweek without the mister and thank you for the opportunity!” He blurted out, shoving his hand forward towards Craig. The taller man looked at the extended hand for a moment, chuckling quietly as he took hold of it once more.

            “I look forward to working with you.”

When Wendy walked in, Tweek barely remembers hearing her ask him if he’d like to see Bebe. Tweek barely remembers mumbling out a quiet “ _yes_ ”. He barely remembers seeing a few of the defeated faces of the other prospective candidates (however, he remembers the dirty looks some of them gave him as he walked past). Despite the hiccup with the other candidates, Tweek fully remembers the bright look on Bebe’s face as he walked into her office.

            “Well?!”

Tweek blinked, a grin breaking out across his face as the ringing faded out from his ears and the reality of the situation sunk in.

            “I…I got the job!”

Bebe let out a yell of celebration, arms wrapping around Tweek’s torso tightly as they embraced.

            “Yes! Oh my GOD we’re co-workers!” She laughed, Tweek unable to wipe the grin off his face. It was a good feeling. It felt good knowing he could _finally_ get out of his hometown, _finally_ be a big boy and have a big boy job that didn’t involve his parents, _finally_ live life fully in New York City.

            “I can’t believe he liked me enough to offer me the job right then and _there!”_ Tweek said, disbelief dripping from his voice.

Bebe snorted, opening her desk drawer to tug out a small flask. “Care for a little celebration drink?”

            “Does _everyone_ drink here?” Tweek asked, plopping down in front of Bebe’s desk. The blonde woman across from him smiled, chuckling as she poured two little glasses of what Tweek could see was wine.

            “It’s a brewery, babe, get used to it. We get to taste samples of new brews _all the time_.” Bebe explained.

            “Are you just saying that because you’re the Director of Sales and need to be able to _sell_ these brews to people?”

Bebe winked, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she passed the glass over to Tweek. “Now you’re using that degree of yours.”

Tweek grinned as he clinked his glass lightly against Bebe’s, both blondes taking a long sip of their wine. Pausing, Tweek closed his eyes and smiled around the brim of the glass.

Tweek Tweak, at twenty five years old, finally managed to get a job.

He used to be embarrassed to say he went to college and then _returned_ to his hometown to work at his parents coffee shop.

But he doesn’t have to be embarrassed anymore.

Tweek Tweak, at twenty five years old, can now look people proud in the eyes and say:

            “I-I’m a fucking secretary at TNT Brewing!”

Bebe giggled around her glass, setting it down after swallowing her mouthful of wine.

“Yeah, and for the CEO of the entire company.”

… _what?_

Tweek froze, body tensing up as his eyes slowly widened. Bebe smirked, noticing the look on his face. Carefully, Bebe reached across her desk and adjusted his glasses.

“C…CEO?” Tweek breathed out, swallowing hard.

            “Yeah, babe. CEO of the company _and_ one of the hottest bachelors in the New York business world.”

Tweek blinked again, eyes widening even more (if that was possible). “Wha-…do you…mean?” he mumbled, Bebe smirking slightly as she snickered.

            “Congrats, tiger. You’re the secretary for one of the richest and most sought after men in Manhattan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never listen to me when I say I'm not going to start another full length fic.  
> So hello!  
> This must be a surprise to most of you.  
> I'm feeling stuck with Tiny Dancer right now (I am going to finish it, don't worry!), so I decided to use this next fic of mine to help me motivate myself to finish!  
> It's gonna be just as kinky as Hot for Teacher, so get ready, you kinky bastards. ;) 
> 
> Please leave any and all feedback and thank you for your patience with my uploading recently!


	2. Uptown Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Even an elevator ride from the thirty second floor to the ground wasn’t enough time for Tweek to come to terms with the fact he was the CEO’s secretary.

And said CEO was _single_.

Shaking his head, Tweek gripped the strap of his satchel as the elevator doors opened. He didn’t even know this guy’s sexuality! A huff of breath escaped Tweek’s lips as he took the time to look around the lobby as he stepped off the elevator. It was spacious, the design sleek and welcoming. The walls were painted a light blue with gray trimming along the base and top of the wall, a small water fixture fitted into the wall behind the receptionist’s desk. A fire place sat by a little seating area that was fitted with gray couches and white pillows, the entire area radiating warmth and comfort. Tweek found himself smiling a bit as he did a small twirl around the center of the lobby, blushing a bit as he caught the eyes of the red headed receptionist.

            “I take it the job interview went well?” She said, chuckling a bit as she turned back to the finger nail she was filing. Tweek cleared his throat, slowly approaching the desk.

            “How-how did you know I had an interview?” He asked, the girl letting out a chuckle.

            “Please, I’ve seen countless people come in for interviews. They all radiate the same sort of energy.”

            “S-Shut up with-with that energy bu-bullshit, Tricia.” A new voice laughed, Tweek turning his head to see a man walking behind the desk. He had crutches, but he was nicely dressed and had a nice smile, Tweek noticed. The woman set his crutches aside after he sat down, a smile crossing her face.

            “You know I can read people’s aura’s, Jimmy.”

_Jimmy._

            “N-No you cannot. I don’t-I don’t care if y-you are the CEO’s s-sister. I c-call bull-bullshit.”

Tweek blinked, gasping quietly to himself.

            “You, um, you said your name was Tricia?”

            “Well, Jimmy said it, but yes, that’s my name.”

            “And…he-Jimmy-he said you were the-”

            “CEO’s sister? Mhm. Tricia Tucker, kiddo.” She laughed, thrusting a hand forward. Tweek blinked, but found a smile tugging lightly at his lips.

            “Tweek.”

Jimmy leaned against the palm of his hand, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he smirked.

            “T-Tweek?”

            “Yeah. It-long story short, my name is Tweek Tweak. First name with two e’s and last name with an a after the e.” He explained, the additional information somewhat of a mantra to him at this point in Tweek’s life.

            “Wow your parents must hate you.” Tricia snorted, the blonde squinting slightly as he thought.

            “I wouldn’t say that. I just don’t know… _why_ they chose the name Tweek.”

            “It-it’s s-spicy. I like i-it.” Jimmy said. The comment made Tweek smile, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

            “Thanks.”

            Tricia leaned back in her chair, clicking on the computer in front of her. “So, did you get the job? You still haven’t answered my question, blondie.”

Tweek watched her nails click across the laptop, the sound resonating within him.

            “I did, yeah.”

            “ _What?!”_ Tricia gasped, looking up with wide eyes. “My brother hired a _male secretary?!_ Fuck! He’s _so typical!_ ” Tricia giggled, grabbing her phone and unlocking it. The comment made Tweek blink in surprise, but Jimmy piped up before Tweek could ask.

            “Craig…Craig c-can be…p-predictable.”

            “I don’t…understand?”

            “Mr. T-Tucker is an a-ass fucker, if-if you catch my d-drift.”

The blonde stared at the man in front of him, finger tips pounding to the rhythm of his racing heart.

            “Wh-excuse _me?_ ” Tweek choked out, adjusting his glasses as they slid down his nose.

            “My brother has a boner for cute blonde twinks like you. Well, any guy really, but particularly blonde twinks.” Tricia giggled, acrylic nails tapping against the glass of her phone. _Do I really scream twink?_ Tweek thought for a moment, staring down at his outfit choice before whining low in his throat. _Oh…yeah, fuck, I’m the definition of a twink_.

“Wh-when do you start?” Jimmy asked, typing on his computer for a moment before looking up at Tweek.

“Tomorrow.”

Tricia’s eyes lit up slightly, the red head setting her phone aside. “Mmm. He’s starting you quick.”

The comment made Tweek choke out a laugh, feet shuffling back and forth as he tried to think of something, _anything_ , to say.

            “I…yeah! I-I, um, yeah I guess so!” He breathed out, Jimmy smiling a bit. _Oh yeah. He is definitely down here greeting people because of that charming smile._ “I, uh, should get going. Bit of a drive home.”

Tricia hummed quietly, raising an eyebrow. “Commuter?”

            “I live about an hour outside the city. I hope to move in with Bebe Stevens soon. She, um, works here. Director of Sales. You-you probably knew that. Um…yeah, I…can’t move in yet. I just…need more money.” Tweek muttered, looking down at his feet. Jimmy leaned back in his chair, glancing over at the phone on Tricia’s side of the desk as it rang. Both men watched for a moment as she went into the greeting she’s been told to say, but it was Jimmy who broke the silence of the conversation.

“Well, we-we’ll see y-you tomorrow morning then, Twink.”

Tweek blinked as he turned to leave, blushing a bit as he looked Jimmy up and down.

            “Tweek.” He corrected, but Jimmy smirked.

            “I-I know.”

* * *

 

Interviews were the first thing on Craig’s to-do list today.

One thing done, nine more things to go.

Between meetings, budget plans, listening to pitches from other companies, visiting each department to check on their daily progress, and making his weekly trip to the actual brewery, it was safe to say Craig Tucker had his hands full today. Any silence his office had to offer was welcomed, but-

            “Mr. Tucker,” As always…it was short lived. “I finished the paperwork for Mr. Tweak’s hiring. Just need you to sign off.” Wendy said, passing the newly made file over towards her boss. Craig made a quiet hum as he grabbed the pen from behind his ear, scribbling his initials on the dotted line. Thank god for Wendy. He hated human resources when he was on the bottom, but he realizes now, at the top, that HR just makes his life easier.

            “Thanks, Wendy.” He mumbled, leaning back in his chair as Wendy made her way towards the door.

            “When he comes in tomorrow, send him to my office. I have some paperwork he’ll need to fill out. Oh.,” She chuckled a bit before opening the door. “Clyde and Token are outside. They asked me to ask you if they could come in.” Wendy said. Looking up from the cigarette he just pulled out, Craig smirked a bit as he let out a puff of air, giving a small nod as his answer. His eyes moved over towards the door as Wendy left, two familiar faces entering the door frame as he flicked his lighter.

            Clyde snorted as he walked in, making a beeline for the cart of alcohol in the corner of the office. “Little early for a cigarette break.”

            “Little early to be drinking.” Craig bit back, speaking around his cigarette. Token smiled at the small banter as he sat in the chair in front of Craig’s desk, watching the smoke leave his lips and fill the air.

            “How did the interviews go?” Token asked after Clyde joined them, the brunette sitting in the other open seat. Craig shrugged, inhaling once more as he leaned back in his chair.

            “Fine. I got my secretary so that’s all that matters.”

Clyde’s eyes widened, choking on his drink at the news. “How hot is she?!”

            “ _He_ is fine,” Craig muttered, glaring at Clyde from across his desk. The brunette frowned but paused for a moment as he thought.

            “Well, okay, is he fine? Or is he _fiiiiiine_?”

Craig groaned quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t holding his cigarette.

            “How have I not fired you yet?” Craig grumbled, Token laughing softly as he stood to grab his own drink.

            “I sometimes ask that same question, Tucker.”

            “Hey!” Clyde gasped, setting his drink on Craig’s desk. “I am good at being the Director of Operations, so don’t be all ‘ _we should fire Clyde!_ ’ because you know I’m good!” Clyde smirked as he grabbed his drink, holding the glass up as a silent ‘ _cheers_ ’ towards the two men in the room. As much as Craig would love to disagree with Clyde, he knows Clyde is good at his job. He really makes sure everything is running smoothly both at the office and the brewery, and he has ever since Craig appointed him nearly five years ago. And Token? Token has been the best Director of Marketing that Craig could have asked for. All of Craig’s directors have been incredible and such hard workers, which, in return, makes Craig’s job much easier as CEO.

            “Anyways,” Craig sighed, looking at Token as he sat back down with his drink. “His name is Tweek. He’s the guy Bebe always mentions. Her best friend, or something.”

            “Maybe if Clyde gets on this kid’s good side, he could have a chance with Bebe.” Token teased, sipping at his drink. Face twisting upwards, Clyde shot Token a look, one that would make a child potentially laugh since it was such a bad attempt at being serious.

            “Mind your own business, _Black_.”

            “I don’t like the way you said my last name.”

Exhaling slowly, Craig stood up from his chair, arm crossed across his chest and gripping onto his bicep. He ignored the quiet banter between his friends behind him, taking a moment to look down at the streets that were thirty-two floors below. Despite all the hardships he’s faced over the past five years, Craig had to admit: this office was worth it all. He never got tired of being able to look out at this city and what it had to offer, and, way down below, Craig swore he saw a bundle of sunshine hair leaving the building.

He could get used to seeing that when he looked out the window.

* * *

            “ _You got the job?!”_

The pure delight in his mother’s voice made Tweek smile as he walked through Central Park, not in any rush to get home.

            “I did! I’m actually _really_ excited to start working, too. I start in the morning.” Tweek breathed out, plopping down on a nearby bench. It was a nice fall day in September and Tweek felt like today was literally him turning over a new leaf. Just like the trees are currently dropping their old leaves, Tweek is shedding his old skin for a new one. _A bit of a morbid analogy, but it works._

_“Well I’m so glad, sweetheart! Why don’t you spend the night with Bebe tonight?”_

“Don’t you need me to work in the shop tonight?”

            _“Well, if you have work in the morning, I wouldn’t want you driving all the way home for one simple shift. It’s not like your father and I can’t handle it. You and Bebe should celebrate! A night on the town!”_ Mary Tweak laughed, the sound making Tweek snicker quietly.

            “You do have a point…”

            _“Don’t worry about us. Enjoy your time in the city tonight.”_

“Well, I don’t know my schedule for the week yet, so I’m not one hundred percent sure when I’ll be home.”

Mary let out a soft laugh, the couch creaking as she shifted. “ _Sweetheart, you are twenty-five years old. You don’t have to tell me when you will or won’t be home.”_

Looking out of the water, Tweek let out a quiet hum as he bit his lip. _Should I bring him up?...Probably._

            “Is your computer nearby?”

            _“Yes, dear_.”

            “Do me a favor?”

            _“Yes, dear.”_

“…look up my boss.”

There was a brief pause between the two Tweaks, Mary letting out a puff of air as she grabbed her laptop.

            _“Odd request, but okay?”_

“No-no just…trust me on this one.”

            _“What’s his name?”_

“…Craig Tucker.”

Just saying his name made Tweek’s stomach flip, and in a way, that made him really nervous.

He hasn’t even officially worked one shift and he can’t get his boss out of his head. Continuing to stare out onto the water, Tweek waited with shaky breath for his mother to say something, _anything_. A minute had gone by, and Tweek was still waiting on his mom to say-

            _“Oh my god_.”

There it was.

            “W-What?”

            _“Oh my god. He…wow. He’s a very pretty man.”_

With a sigh, Tweek dropped his head into his hand, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. _It’s gonna be an interesting first day._

 “I was afraid you would say that, mom.”

* * *

Bebe didn’t get off work until six that night, and seeing Tweek had about three hours to kill, he opted to go shopping for some work outfits. Now, Tweek was always a little more… _progressive_ when it came to his outfit choices. He was a twenty-five-year-old gay man. A twenty-five-year-old gay man who is often a little more feminine and androgynous then most men. However, Tweek didn’t mind that. He used his femininity to his advantage and would wear outfits that men wouldn’t even _think_ of wearing. For instance, outfit number one that Tweek bought was a black pencil skirt, white button up, and mustard yellow cardigan. Every outfit was business casual (borderline professional) and it gave Tweek a sense of power he didn’t think he would ever find. Yeah, he was just a secretary, but he was a secretary for a very important man in the New York City business world. He wanted to dress to impress.

And Tweek wouldn’t mind impressing a Mr. Craig Tucker.

By the time Tweek finished up his shopping, he saw that it was just about the time that Bebe should be getting home. She lived in Soho, which wasn’t too far from the Financial District where TNT headquarters is located. But considering Tweek was up by Times Square, it would definitely take some time for him to get back to Bebe’s. A quick hop, skip, and a jump on the subway (as quick as Tweek could with the NYC subway system), Tweek found himself pressing Bebe’s buzzer, a smile crossing his face as he heard her voice through the intercom.

            “ _That you, babe?”_

“Yes, babe.”

The door to the building buzzed before clicking open, Tweek using his shoulder to push it the rest of the way open. Four flights of steps aren’t that bad to Tweek, but he underestimated four flights of stairs with six shopping bags in his hands. Upon reaching Bebe’s door, Tweek decided to use his foot to knock, kicking lightly against the door.

            “Someone was busy.” Bebe laughed as she pulled the door open. Tweek snorted, walking past her towards the spare room that would soon hopefully be his _for real_.

            “I needed to get some work outfits.”

            “Ooo are they _sexy_?”

Tensing, Tweek stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

            “Well… _maybe_.”

            “ _Please_ tell me you’ll try and sleep with him.”

Tweek let out a yelp, quickly shuffling to set his bags down. “Who is _him?!”_

            “Don’t play coy!” Bebe called out, holding the plate of Chinese food out towards Tweek. In his haste to set everything down, Tweek completely missed all the take-out containers on the counter top. “You know who _him_ is.”

            “No, uh, no I- _ngh_ -don’t.” He hissed, taking the plate of food from the blonde in front of him.

            “Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome! Craig Norman Tucker!”

Tweek turned his head slowly, his mouth filled with food as his eyes widened.

“ _Norm’n?!”_

“It’s bad, I know, but ignore that part! _YOU,_ Mr. Tweek Aster Tweak-”

            “Eugh, don’t use _my_ middle name.”

            “Have a chance to sleep with the _sexiest_ and _richest_ man in Manhattan!”

Tweek let out a soft huff, stabbing at the noodles on his plate. It wasn’t the _worst_ thing to think about. He wouldn’t deny that Craig was attractive, because Tweek will always acknowledge an attractive man. But his boss? That…that’s risky territory.

            “Wait,” Tweek gasped, looking at Bebe. “You knew he was gay!”

Now it was Bebe who froze, her brown eyes wide as she looked up.

            “Huh?”

            “You didn’t say he was gay when we were in your office! I found out from-from… _fuck…_ oh! From Jimmy and Tricia down at the reception desk! They told me!” The news of Tweek finding out Craig’s sexuality through Tricia and Jimmy was amusing to Bebe, a snort echoing through the apartment as she continued eating.

            “You met them? They’re a hoot and a holler those two. Jimmy and Craig were best friends growing up and Tricia…well, I’m sure she told you she’s Craig’s sister.”

            “I’m surprised she isn’t up in the offices.” Tweek said. Bebe shrugged a bit, taking a sip of her wine.

            “I don’t think she wanted an office job. She likes fucking around and the receptionist desk is perfect for that.” She chuckled, shrugging slightly. They fell quiet while they finished their first plate of food, Tweek’s face heating up as he thought of something.

            “Hey Bebe?”

            “Mm?”

            “Would you…help me pick out my outfit for my first day?” He asked. Bebe looked up from where she stood by the counter, a smile slowly crossing her face.

            “I was hoping you’d ask me.”

* * *

Another day.

Another dollar.

Another meeting.

Another day of doing the same old thing.

The drive to the office was uneventful, as usual, since Craig leaves at eight am to go to work. It’s after the initial rushes, and it’s not like he’s driving anyways. Stan, his driver, obviously drives him, and it makes Craig’s day a little less stressful.

            “Morning, shithead.”

            “Christ, Tricia.” Craig muttered, glancing up from his phone as he approached the receptionist desk.

            “My goal is to call you a different name every day this quarter.”

            “Please don’t,” He muttered again, noticing a familiar face was missing next to Tricia. “Where’s Jimbo?”

            “Getting us coffee. And speaking of coffee, I already let your secretary know your coffee order.” Tricia said. _Secretary_. The mention of his new secretary changed everything.

This wasn’t just another day.

Wasn’t just another dollar.

Wasn’t just another meeting.

Craig had a new secretary to show around. A new, attractive, and eager to learn secretary.

            “He’s here?”

            “He showed up about an hour ago. Said you never told him when to actually show up, so he came in with Bebe this morning.”

Craig cursed under his breath, realizing that he did, in fact, not give Tweek a time to come in today. However, Craig loved the initiation he had to just come in when Bebe did. He respected that.

            “He’s upstairs?”

            “He might be with Bebe.” Tricia said, looking up as Jimmy wakked through the front door.

            “M-Make the-the cripple get c-coffee. How-how dare you, T-Tricia.” Jimmy teased, Craig meeting him halfway across the lobby to grab the to-go carrier from him.

            “The nerve of her, I know.” Craig laughed. After Jimmy was settled behind the desk, Craig passed the two coffees over towards him.

            “You didn’t _have_ to say yes, Jimmy, I would’ve gotten it!”

            “I-I know. I just-just like teasing you.”

Opening his mouth to speak, Craig paused as his phone buzzed in his hand, looking down to see who had texted him.

**Dude your secretary is cool.**

It was Clyde.

_Where is he?_

**He just left Bebe’s office. Gave him the heads up you arrive around this time.**

_I’m on my way up_.

            “As much as I’d love to sit and chat with you two, _I_ have work to do.” Craig mumbled, pocketing his phone in his back pocket.

            “Byyyye tell Twink we said hi.” Tricia giggled, Craig blinking as he turned to leave.

            “His name’s Tweek.”

            “W-We know.”

Ignoring the comment, Craig let out a huff and went to the elevator. He had thirty-two floors to organize his thoughts every morning. It took about one minute with the speed of the elevator to get to his floor, meaning he had one minute to organize his day. But now? Craig didn’t _have_ to organize his days like this. He had a secretary that could do that for him. So today, for the first time in months, Craig let his mind go blank in the elevator up to his office. There wasn’t much on his floor, just his office, a meeting room that was attached to said office, and a secretary desk outside his office.

For the first time in a long time, a smile greeted him when he rounded the corner once he stepped off the elevator.

            “Good morning, sir.”

His voice was so bright, but _god fuck_ , his smile was even brighter. Craig gave a tight-lipped smile and a nod of his head back as his own _‘morning’_.

            “C’mere.” He ordered, walking straight into his office.

 _Oh, sweet Jesus_.

Tweek swallowed hard, shuffling into the office behind Craig and shutting the door. With a pad and pen in hand, Tweek prepared himself for whatever Craig threw his way. Bebe had warned him prior that Craig? Craig can be kind of a “cunt”, to put it lightly. (It was Bebe’s word choice, not his), and Tweek was a little nervous despite how well his interview went yesterday.

            “I, um, put your coffee on your desk, Mr. Tucker.” Tweek breathed out, watching how Craig’s head turned slightly to look at his desk as he stood next to it.

            “Mm,” He hummed, picking up the mug and bringing it to his lips. Tweek watched him, unable to turn away. It was mesmerizing. It really was. His eyes closed briefly as the liquid met his lips, Tweek swallowing nervously as he watched Craig’s throat bob with each gulp he took. With a soft _smack_ of Craig’s lips, the mug was placed on the desk gently. Tweek was nervous he messed up, since Craig hasn’t said _anything_ yet. But- “You…got that spot on.”

            “Tricia told me just how you like your coffee.” Tweek admitted. Craig smiled a bit, finally turning to face Tweek.

_Oh._

Craig couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting up and down the blonde in his office, black turtleneck hugging his torso just right. It was the bottom half that had Craig staring. Tan pencil skirt stretched over wide hips and thick thighs that was paired with knee high black boots greeted Craig’s mismatched eyes, his lips twitching upward as he slowly sat down at his desk.

            “She mentioned that,” He finally said, voice low as he leaned back in his chair. Resting his elbow on the arm rest and chin on his palm, Craig nodded towards the chair in front of his desk. “Sit,” He instructed, Tweek nodding as he sat down. Craig noticed the notepad in Tweek’s hand, a quiet hum heard through the room. “I’m sorry to say, but I’m going to have to toss you right into the deep end.”

            “I can handle it.” Tweek chuckled. The confidence in this young man was refreshing to Craig, a smirk on his lips as he lifted his chin off his palm.

            “Mm. I see,” He muttered, interlacing his fingers on his chest. “Usually, there will be a list of meetings on your desk each morning that I have to attend. Today, however, you’ll have to go to each department and just ask if there’s anything I need to attend since that’s what Wendy has been doing for me ever since my last secretary left two months ago.

            Around noon is when most people start eating lunch, but feel free to eat throughout the day if you find you’re hungry. There’s a vending machine down the hall. I don’t tell anyone about it, but I trust you with my secret snacks.

            Like I mentioned yesterday, when I tell you to follow me, you will follow. Usually means I need you to take some notes about a phone call I just had or to make a to-do list for me. There are times where I may even ask you to run some errands while I’m in meetings, but I won’t do that if I know you’re busy with filing work that day…do you…have any questions?”

It has been a while since Craig has had to recite the job description for the secretarial position of the CEO, but by the way Tweek took notes as Craig spoke to him, the CEO knew he hired the right guy. He watched Tweek finish up his writing, the blonde looking up from the notepad. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Tweek cleared his throat.

            “You, um…mentioned a work phone?”

            “Oh!” Craig pushed back from his chair, walking over to a cabinet that had some plants on top of it. Ducking down, Craig reached back into the cabinet, pushing some liquor bottles aside to grab a phone that was hidden in the back. “Feel free to make this your personal phone as well. It’s the latest iPhone, so it’s up to date on everything.”

Tweek blushed as Craig passed over the box containing his phone to him, the blonde clearing his throat.

            “T-Thank you, sir.”

            “You alright?”

            “Huh? Oh! Yeah! Just…I-I still have, um…the iPhone 4. It…I haven’t had a new phone in so long.” He admitted, a sheepish smile crossing his face. Craig chuckled quietly, sitting back down in his chair as he shook his computer mouse to wake the computer up.

            “Yeah. Definitely make it your personal phone then,” Craig said. Grabbing a post-it note, Craig scribbled on the blue colored paper, passing it over to Tweek after ripping it off the pad. “Here’s my personal number. My office phone number is already on your desk, but there will be times you need to contact me while I’m at the brewery located across the bridge in Brooklyn. There are times where I might message you as well to let you know of any changes to the schedule, like canceled meetings, or things I might need you pick up before coming into work,” He explained, Tweek nodding along. “Any more questions?”

Tweek paused a moment, thinking some more. Nothing came to mind, so he shook his head with a nervous smile.

            “None.”

            “Good,” Craig said, typing his password on his computer. “Before going off to each department, head down to the twenty fifth floor to sit down with Wendy in HR. You met her yesterday, right?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Thought so. She’ll have some paperwork for you. I’ll call down and let her know you’re on your way down. I’ll be here in my office until about ten, so I should see you before I head off to my first meeting.”

Standing slowly, Tweek nodded once more as he clutched the phone and notepad to his chest. The blue post-it note stuck to his notepad felt like it was burning a hole into his chest.

He had Craig Tucker’s number.

Craig Norman Tucker.

The sexiest and richest man in New York City’s business world.

Possibly the sexiest and richest man in _New York City._

“Thank you, sir.” Tweek breathed out. Turning on his heel, Tweek shuffled out the door and to his desk, making sure he heard the click of the door before moving towards the elevator.

This job may kill Tweek.

But part of him is okay with that.

So long as it’s by the hands of his boss.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> Sorry my uploading has been ass. I haven't had a lot of motivation to write, but I'm slowly starting to get it back! I'm also preparing to leave for Europe for four months, so a lot is happening in my personal life to get ready for that on top of the holidays.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Each chapter will be named after a song, so first chapter was Angel Eyes by ABBA and this chapter is Uptown Girl by Billy Joel.  
> I haven't made a playlist for a fanfiction in awhile, so maybe after this one gets going, I'll make a playlist with all the chapter titles.  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy! Have a Merry Christmas if you celebrate!!!


	3. It's Raining Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “HR…HR…HR…”

The secretary muttered those two letters under his breath as he paraded up and down the twenty fifth floor, papers and phone still clutched to his chest as he scanned each office door he passed. Rounding the corner, Tweek let out a shout of surprise as he ran face first into someone’s chest, tumbling backwards onto his ass. He yelped as he remembered his outfit choice, tilting his knees towards each other so whoever ran into him couldn’t get a peek up his skirt.

            “Ow! Hey, watch where you’re-!” Tweek cut himself off, eyes widening as he looked up at the person he ran into. “ _Davíd?!”_

Ah.

Davíd Rodriguez.

The first boy that taught him heartbreak and the first boy to put a dick in his ass.

What a surprise.

            “ _Tweek?”_

            “I-holy _shit_ -what are you doing here?!” Tweek laughed, jumping up and tossing his arms around the man’s neck. Davíd laughed softly, returning the hug just as quickly as it was given to him. Tweek met Davíd his freshman year of college, both immediately hitting it off as friends. It didn’t take long for the two’s relationship to progress forward towards the relationship zone, everything changing when Tweek took the leap of faith at the end of the first semester.

It was finals week and Tweek was stressed beyond belief. So, being the young, eighteen-year-old virgin that he was, Tweek decided to march himself over to Davíd’s dorm room and plant a fat kiss right on his lips.

He lost his virginity that night.

It was fucking amazing.

And Tweek and Davíd dated for about a year before they broke it off.

Davíd decided to study abroad in Spain spring of their sophomore year and didn’t want to be in a relationship during that time, but the two remained friends. Tweek was hurt, sure, but he understood why Davíd wanted to break up…after some time…a year, to be exact.

            “I’m the new hire in the marketing department! What are _you_ doing here?” Davíd asked, eyes just as bright as Tweek remembered.

            “I, uh, I was on my way to HR! I’m the new secretary for the CEO.”

It caught Davíd by surprise, but Tweek couldn’t help but notice the way the raven haired man looked him up and down. Davíd let out a soft chuckle, ducking down to pick up Tweek’s items that were still sprawled across the ground.

            “ _Órale_ , really? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

            “What, you don’t think I got the guts to work for the big guy?” Tweek teased, kneeling down to help pick up his scattered papers. Davíd laughed again, Tweek glancing over at the way his skin contrasted against the stark white paper.

            “I _know_ you can work for the big guy. Just…”

            “Just…what?”

Davíd stood, holding his hand out to help Tweek stand. The blonde bit back a quiet gasp as he stood, Davíd’s brown eyes staring intently at his face.

            “I always imagined that someday you’d be working for me in a similar fashion.”

The thought made Tweek’s stomach flip, thinking back to college when they talked about potential careers.

            “ _Hospitality has a lot of jobs, Tweek. You can work in a hotel or…or even a restaurant! Maybe you can help mami in our restaurant.”_

_“I work in a coffee shop now with my parents, what makes you think I’d want to work for a different family?”_

_“You have a point…what about catering? Like…dessert catering? You like baking.”_

_“Yeah, as a hobby. I don’t know if I want my hobby to be my job…”_

_“Mmm…you’re picky, mi amor.”_

_“I know. But what about you? What jobs are you thinking of for after school?”_

_“Dios mío, I don’t know. Marketing…can do a lot. Not as much as your major, but a lot.”_

_“What if we worked together someday? That could be fun…right?”_

_“What, have you working as my secretary while I’m the marketing director for a big company?”_

_“That sounds…really nice, actually.”_

The blonde blinked at the man in front of him, watching him move aside slightly to point to a door down the hall.

            “Wha-?”

            “HR is the last door on the right,” Davíd muttered, passing the papers and phone back over to Tweek. “I’ll be seeing you, _mi amor_ …and you look… _fantástico.”_

Blinking his eyes a few more times, Tweek stared at the spot his ex-boyfriend once was, quickly turning his head to watch him walk down the length of the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Tweek sucked in a deep breath and continued on down the hall as he tried to get any and all thoughts of Davíd out of his mind.

As he stood in front of the door that was (clearly) marked HR, Tweek gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

            “Come in!”

In the short day since his hiring, Tweek had forgotten just how kind Wendy’s voice was. Pushing the door open, Tweek blinked as he saw Bebe sitting on the edge of Wendy’s desk, her eyes widening a bit as she saw him.

            “Oh hey!” The blonde breathed out, smiling at her best friend.

            “Hey you! Whatcha doing down here?”

            “Wendy and I, uh, have morning coffee with each other. We’re the only female managers in this damn building, so we gotta stick together.” She explained, Tweek humming as he smiled a bit.

            “Mm. That’s nice that you two have that. Anyways, I have paperwork to sign and I just ran into someone from my past, so this day has been _wack_ to say the least.” Tweek breathed out, plopping down in the chair across from Wendy’s desk.

            “Wait!” Bebe exclaimed, standing up with wide eyes. “That’s right! Davíd!”

            “You know Mr. Rodriguez?” Wendy asked, getting the stack of papers together that Tweek needed to sign.

            “We went to college together.” Tweek said, and he glared at Bebe to just simply leave it at that. Did he still have some unresolved feelings for Davíd?

Maybe.

Was Tweek trying to distract himself from the fact his boss was the richest and most handsome man in all of Manhattan by thinking of his ex?

Definitely.

After giving his best John Hancock on each page (well, his signatures started out nice, but by the twentieth signature, he was about ready to be done) Tweek stood to leave, but something caught his eye. Davíd’s file was still sitting on the desk opened, his phone number scribbled on one of the lines. After saying a quick goodbye to the two women in the HR office (and taking a mental screen shot), Tweek quickly shuffled back up towards his desk, all while scribbling the number he was repeating under his breath on the sticky note that also contained Craig’s.

His new phone is bigger than his current little one, but Tweek had no issues with setting it up and switching his sim card over. After making sure everything worked, Tweek, in a moment of weakness, sent a text.

            _Hey Papí, wanna catch up some more?_

* * *

Spending his lunch break on his knees in a gender-neutral bathroom wasn’t how Tweek expected his first day to go.

The tile floor was digging into his skin and his feet were falling asleep, but the soft noises Davíd made above him only fueled the fire in Tweek’s stomach.

            “ _Ah! Mierda!”_

It always made Tweek smile when Davíd spoke Spanish during sex, but hearing him say it while Tweek sucked his dick was just as good. Tan fingers tangled into blonde curls, and Tweek’s pale fingers dug into Davíd’s hips as the man above him guided his head up and down his length.

            “ _Mmph!”_ Tweek gasped as Davíd bucked forward quickly, causing him to choke momentarily.

            “ _Dios_ _mío,_ you haven’t changed much with that mouth.” Davíd chuckled out, breath raspy from how heavily he was breathing.

Tweek let out a soft laugh as he gently pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand as he stroked Davíd’s length gently.

            “You act surprised.”

            “Y-you’re still good at hand jobs, too. Possibly better.”

Tweek snorted, pressing a little kiss to the tip of the cock in his hand. “I sure hope I’m better than I was at eighteen.” He teased, jumping slightly as Davíd groaned unexpectedly.

            “ _Mierda!”_

Yelping, Tweek closed his eyes as his ex-boyfriend reached his climax, spurts of cum landing over his face and glasses. Blinking his eyes open, Tweek puffed his cheeks out as he realized he couldn’t _see_ out his glasses, Davíd laughing under his breath as he tried to catch said breath.

            “Jesus Christ, Davíd, you could warn a guy before cumming on his face.” Tweek scoffed, taking his glasses off after standing up.

            “ _Lo siento_ ,” He muttered, tucking himself back into his pants after cleaning up. Looking over his shoulder at Tweek, who was now washing his face and glasses in the sink, Davíd leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Do you actually want to catch up or did you want to pick up where we left off?”

It came out of nowhere, but Tweek would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t expecting the question. Looking at him in the mirror, Tweek shot Davíd a tentative smile, taking a paper towel and dabbing at his face.

            “Of course I want to catch up with you. You’re still my friend, after all. I just…dunno. You got me all riled up earlier and I couldn’t stop thinking about you…and part of me was hoping you were still thinking about me…” Tweek admitted, blushing as he started wiping the water off his glasses gently. Davíd hummed quietly, pushing up off the wall and standing besides Tweek after a few steps.

            “I was thinking about you…but…”

Tweek blinked, turning around as he slid his glasses back on. “But _what?”_

            “We both just started these jobs. Let’s try and _keep_ them, you know?”

            “So…you don’t…want to see me again?”

Davíd flinched at the sad tone in Tweek’s voice, the raven haired man quickly recovering. “No! No no I want to see you, of course! Just…maybe keep the sexual aspect out of the work place from now on…at least for now. You understand, don’t you?”

Smiling weakly, Tweek gave a small nod, face flushing red in embarrassment. Of _course_ it was too good to be true. Again, he understood _why_ Davíd wouldn’t want to jump into anything right now. It has been five or six years since they’ve even seen each other _and_ they had brand new jobs to maintain, so maybe…getting this out of his system _was_ a good thing?

            “Okay…okay.” Tweek whispered, Davíd smiling softly.

            “Come on. Lunch is almost over.”

* * *

Craig’s stomach _hurt_.

His meeting before lunch went longer than he anticipated and now he barely has time to eat between his last meeting and his next phone call.

Surprisingly, upon entering his office, Tweek was there setting up the Chipotle he picked up from the shop down the street. At least, that’s where Craig assumed he got it.

            “Oh.”

Tweek let out a yell of surprise, turning a dark shade of red.

            “Sorry! I knew you were getting out soon, but I didn’t think you’d be-”

            “How do you know my order?” Craig asked, walking over slowly towards his secretary.

            “Oh! Tricia and Jimmy. They know a lot about you.” Tweek admitted, looping his index fingers together and holding them in his lap. Craig hummed quietly, a small smile tugging at his lip.

            “Thank you. I’m starving,” Craig moved past Tweek to sit, but noticed the somewhat saddened look on his face as he stared at the corner of his desk. “You okay?”

            “Huh?...oh…yeah-yeah just…long morning.”

Craig made a soft hum in his throat as he opened the tin off of his bowl of food.

            “You’re lying. You haven’t done that much…at least I _think_ so.” Craig muttered, Tweek smiling weakly.

            “I just…ran into someone from my past today.”

            “Mm. Sounds…bad?”

            “It…it’s complicated. It was my ex and I just…I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling lonely lately and seeing him again made it… _difficult_ , I guess.”

Craig blinked, not thinking Tweek would be so open and honest with him. But…if they’re going to be working together, he might as well _try_ and be considerate to the kid’s feelings.

            “Guys are… _dumb_ …ya know? He’s… _dumb_.” Craig winced at his attempt to be sympathetic, but he felt a pang in his chest as soft giggle came from the man next to him.

            “Yeah…guys are dumb,” Tweek whispered, grabbing the to-go bag and other garbage off of Craig’s desk. “Need anything else, sir?”

Craig paused to stare at Tweek for a moment, eyes moving up and down once more over his secretary’s body. He felt bad in a way. It’s never fun to run into someone from your past, let alone on the same day you start a new job.

            “Everything’s good. Thank you.” Craig finally said, taking a mouthful of his food. After Tweek gave a little nod, Craig watched him leave and waited for the door to click shut before reaching for his phone and typing a text message to Bebe.

            _What’s Tweek’s favorite candy?_

* * *

He had never been so happy to see his bed.

Tossing his bag to the side, Tweek let out a groan as he fell face forward onto his bed, immediately screaming away his frustrations into the pillow. He knew Bebe was in the kitchen, but he didn’t care. He was sort of hoping she’d hear and come in, just so he didn’t have to initiate the conversation.

            “Rough first day?” _Ah. There she is._

Tweek let out a groan, rolling onto his back and draping his arms over his eyes.

            “I fucked up.”

            “At work?”

            “Mhm.”

            “What do you mean?” She asked, opening up the curtains in Tweek’s room. It was a warmer September evening, so Bebe tossed open the window to let some air in.

            “Remember how I told you I ran into Davíd?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I…saw his file open on Wendy’s desk and memorized his phone number-”

            “Oh god, Tweek.”

            “-and sucked his dick during lunch.” Tweek squeaked out, Bebe’s mouth falling open (though Tweek couldn’t see it).

            “ _You did what?!”_

Tweek whined again, sitting upright and rubbing at his eyes under his glasses.

            “I know I know _I know_! It…was a moment of weakness.” He sighed, pushing his glasses up into his hair.

            “I mean…it’s kind of hot you did that on your first day of work…”

Tweek snorted quietly at the comment, shrugging a bit.

            “I guess so.”

            “But…why was it a fuck up?”

            “I sucked his dick and he immediately made it clear he wasn’t _looking_ for anything at the moment. I’m just… _lonely_ lately and just-like-I don’t know! Meeting Craig has sort of made me feel extra lonely.”

Tweek paused, gasping quietly as he realized what he just said. _Oh no. Oh god._

            “So…you do find him attractive, huh?”

            “I didn’t say that.”

            “You just said-”

            “Nope! Nuh-uh. I said _nothing_ of the-”

Bebe rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face as she turned on her heel.

            “Fine! You didn’t say anything of the sorts…but just know he messaged me around lunch time today asking what your favorite candy was.” The blonde said, walking out into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

The news made Tweek’s eyes widen, stomach flipping as Tweek realized what Bebe just said.

Craig texted Bebe about _him_.

Asked what _his_ favorite candy was.

But…why would Craig do that?

_He’s probably just being nice! You told him you had a bad day and just wanted to maybe know for future references…maybe…fuck._

Thoughts as to why Craig wanted to know his favorite candy kept Tweek up that night.

But…Tweek found himself smiling at the thought of Craig being concerned for him.

* * *

Tweek beat Craig to work again the next morning, opting to go around to each department and ask what meetings Craig needed to attend that day to kill some time. It was hard for him to talk to Token in the marketing department, well aware that Davíd was somewhere on that floor. But…he didn’t even see him, which, in retrospect, was probably for the better. It took Tweek about thirty minutes to go to each department (not that he was rushing. He was trying to kill time, after all) and so, after he finished his round, he decided to head back upstairs. The elevator ride was mocking him in a way, Tweek counting the six floors each time the elevator beeped.

It’s been six years.

Six years since he’s been in a relationship.

Sure, he’s had _sex_ since then, but…Tweek didn’t want just sex anymore. He was twenty-five! He should be settling down soon, getting married, but…Tweek just found a full-time _job_.

_Maybe…you should just focus on the job for right now…love can…always come later…right?_

Letting out a soft sigh as the elevator opened, Tweek slowly made his way back over to his desk with the list of meetings held tight to his chest.

However, there was something _on_ his desk.

Gasping quietly, Tweek looked around to see if someone was waiting for him, but no one was there. It was a little box with a cute red bow on it, Tweek blinking as he saw it. Setting the list aside, Tweek gently took the silk ribbon between his fingers and ran his fingers over it gently. It was freshly cut, the ribbon pointed as if someone took extra care into cutting it when they measured it out.

            “What…?” Tweek breathed out, disbelief dripping from his voice. Slowly, he tugged on the ribbon, watching it fold in on itself before falling delicately off the sides of the box. Tweek nearly had a heart attack as he saw the name scrawled across the top of the box.

_Lady M Cake Boutique._

This…this was one of the most _expensive_ and _delicious_ bakeries in all of New York.

Tweek has always said he’d give an arm _and_ a leg to be able to eat something from here. His heart was literally pounding so hard… _all for a bunch of sweets_.

As gently as he could, Tweek lifted the top of the box, audibly gasping as he saw the contents inside.

Macaroons.

Eclairs.

Croissants filled with various fillings.

Pastries with berries and whipped cream.

Chocolates.

Tweek literally had to sit down in his chair as he covered his mouth to stop from drooling.

_What the fuck?!_

Placed carefully in the middle was a little card, Tweek plucking said card carefully as to not ruin any of the decadents inside. Lifting the flap, Tweek blushed as he saw the gold trimming of the little card, wondering if it was, in fact, actual gold lining this card. _Never mind that_. Tweek needed to know who spent probably a few hundred dollars on sweets _just for him_.

_Hope today goes a little “sweeter” for you. Nothing has hazelnuts, so you don’t have to be careful. -C_

Staring at the scribbled message, Tweek ran his finger gently over the _C._

It couldn’t have been that Clyde guy. He barely knew Tweek and didn’t know that Tweek’s first day was kind of shitty…or that he was allergic to hazelnuts.

Which leaves only one _C._

_Craig._

Heart fluttering, Tweek stood upright and rushed down the hall around the corner, needing to see something else.

_Candy. Bebe mentioned candy_.

Rounding the corner where the vending machine hid, Tweek felt his breath leave his body for the fourth, fifth, possibly _sixth_ time alone that morning.

Three rows were stocked with Peanut M&M’s, Tweek’s absolute favorite candy of all time. There was a sticky note stuck to one in the middle row of M&M’s, Tweek quickly rummaging around his pockets to find some change. The price was only fifty cents, which was _perfect_ , since Tweek found a quarter, two dimes, and a nickel in his pocket. He watched the machine work, eyes following the yellow packaging as it fell to the bottom. Kneeling down, Tweek stuck his hand in and slowly stood as he read the message. He felt his face turn upwards into a smile as he read it, plucking the sticky note off as he sat back at his desk.

Yeah. He was definitely keeping both the notes he received today.

            _Hope three rows of M &M’s is enough. It’s for when my demands start to drive you “nuts”. Also, the puns weren’t my idea, but I hope it set a better mood for your second day. -C_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all you Tweekvid (also Creekvid, in a way) stans. I love ya'll.  
> But I hope you all enjoyed! It's a rainy day here, so I decided to knock a chapter out for this story before I wrap up Tiny Dancer sometime this week!  
> Also, Davíd needs more love. There. I said it.  
> Thanks for reading and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	4. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

They were everything Tweek had ever dreamed of and more.

Each bite was the most incredible combination of flavors and texture.

It was safe to say that Tweek Tweak was going to die of sweets overload this morning.

He was already on his third éclair and Tweek could feel the chocolate on the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t care. He didn’t have time to care. He had to _keep eating_.

Licking his finger after popping the last little bit into his mouth, Tweek leaned back in his seat and smiled to himself, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Yes. A food coma. Only after _three eclairs_ , but they were the best god damn eclairs he’s ever had.

            “I see the eclairs were a hit with you.”

Tweek let out a yelp at the sound of Craig’s voice, the blonde reaching for the piece of paper towel he grabbed from the bathroom as a napkin.

            “Yes, sir!” He squeaked out, covering his chocolate covered mouth. Craig chuckled softly as he leaned against the doorway, pen twirling in his fingers.

            “List of meetings?”

            “Right here.” Tweek breathed out, making sure his fingers were wiped free of chocolate before passing the list over to Craig. The blonde watched his boss’ eyes scan over the page, a grunt escaping his lips.

            “ _Fuck_ , I hate those guys,” He muttered, folding the list and tucking it into his back pocket. “I guess I should tell you what to do when these fuckwits arrive…”

            “I take it they’re not very good to do business with?” Tweek asked softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. The simple smile made Craig’s frustration…not as intense. He wasn’t sure why, but…

            “They’re just…they always try to get _more_ out of me. Try to get me to give them more product for the same price,” He explained, Tweek nodding along. “But, when any client comes, just…lead them to the meeting room. Greet them, say I’ll be in the room in a minute, and then offer them water. That’s all I need of you when it comes to the actual meetings. There may be times I need you to come in and make a copy of something, but you can use the printer in my office for that, so you don’t have to go very far.”

Tweek gave a soft hum, jotting down a couple of notes on a post it for himself to remember.

_Greet_

_Water_

_Copies (sometimes)_

            “Easy enough.” The blonde said, looking up at Craig after he finished writing.

            “They should be here in about fifteen minutes. They’re normally early. During the meeting, I’ll need you to organize some files. There isn’t a lot, so it shouldn’t take you too long.” Craig curled his finger at Tweek, motioning for him to follow as he turned back into his office. The notion made Tweek’s stomach flip, the blonde shuffling into Craig’s office. The raven-haired man was messing with his tie, cursing to himself as he loosened it a bit before passing the small stack of files over to Tweek.

            “Alphabetically?”

            “You read my mind.” Craig chuckled, sitting down in his chair.

            “Do you need another cup of coffee?”

            “I’m okay, thanks.”

            “Try and enjoy your meeting, then.” Tweek said between soft laughs, turning on his heel and walking out back to his desk.

Once the door clicked shut, Craig leaned forward on his desk, hands tangling into his hair as he let out a sigh.

He was… _feeling_.

Craig _doesn’t feel_.

He would describe it as _feel_ because he wasn’t sure what these emotions were.

He didn’t like it.

He felt sick to his stomach, but he couldn’t think about that now. Craig had only fifteen minutes to mentally prepare himself for his meeting, and that meant only one thing: time for a drink.

* * *

The elevator ding snapped Tweek out of his daze, setting his phone down before jumping up. Had fifteen minutes passed that quickly? Apparently, since a group of men all dressed in suits rounded the corner. Putting on his best smile, Tweek came out from behind his desk and hummed quietly.

            “Morning gentlemen.” He greeted, the stout man in the middle letting out a soft laugh.

            “Tucker finally got a new secretary, huh?”

            “That’s right, sir.”

            “Mm. Polite. I like you, kid.”

            “Thank you?”

            “Name’s Eric. Eric Cartman.”

            “Tweek.” The blonde said, sticking his hand forward. Eric took his hand in his, Tweek trying not to yelp at the force in which his hand was shook. He had to look over to double check and make sure his arm was still there.

            “This is my right-hand man, Kyle Broflovski.”

            “Pleasure.” The red head muttered, Tweek appreciating his gentle handshake after the forceful one Eric gave him.

            “Same can be said to you,” Tweek said, offering a small smile towards Kyle, the blonde gesturing over towards the second door that was a little down the hall. “Right this way, gentlemen.” The group of about ten men followed Tweek down to the meeting room, Tweek holding the door open as they filed in. He hasn’t actually seen this meeting room yet, the blonde blinking at the view it had to offer of the Brooklyn bridge. It was simply amazing, if he was being honest. He could get used to looking at that each time he had to bring clients in here.

            “It’s unfair that Tucker gets this view.” Eric muttered, Tweek stifling a snort at the comment.

            “Can I get you gentlemen any water?”

            “Please.” Eric said, Tweek nodding as he walked down the hall. There was a small break room that had a pitcher in it, so Tweek filled it with water and grabbed some glasses before making his way back down the hall. Turning out of the room, Tweek snorted quietly as he saw Craig leaning against the doorframe again, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

            “It’s not even eleven yet, sir.” Tweek teased, Craig rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

            “You’ve met Eric by now. I need all the alcohol I can get.”

            “I met Eric and Kyle. Kyle seems nice.”

            “He is. They were friends in college and started a business… _somehow_. They argue all the damn time.” Craig grumbled. Tweek offered a small smile, looking Craig up and down.

            “Stay there,” He said quickly, Craig’s brows furrowing as Tweek ducked into the meeting room. He emerged a minute or so later, Craig blinking as Tweek rushed over to him. He tensed for a moment as pale hands reached up, but relaxed and held his breath as Tweek adjust his tie. “Your tie was crooked.” He muttered, tongue poking out in concentration as Tweek fixed Craig’s tie. Craig noticed he was standing on his tip toes, his teeth now chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to focus on something other than his secretary. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (but was only ten seconds or so), Tweek settled back down on his feet, a smile on his face as he moved past Craig to sit back down.

            “Thanks.” Craig breathed out, downing the last of his drink before turning back into his office. The door clicked shut, Tweek biting down on his lip as he continued to smile.

            “Welcome.”

* * *

The meeting with Eric wasn’t bad (surprisingly).

The second meeting was okay as well, Craig actually liking that client.

The third meeting, he was falling asleep, but he managed to get through it.

The fourth?

Craig almost blew his brains out.

That particular client was always difficult, and Craig felt bad in a way for Tweek because most of the meeting was Craig and the client yelling back and forth with each other.

After that meeting ended, Craig waited until he heard the footsteps of the clients going towards the elevator before moving to go to his office, slamming the connecting door between the two rooms behind him. Tweek heard it as he walked back from the elevator, the noise making him jump. Frowning, the blonde set his cup of coffee down that he picked up on the way back onto his desk, knocking lightly on Craig’s door.

            “Craig?”

            “What?” Tweek flinched a bit at his tone, noticing how… _angry_ he sounded.

            “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. Tweek knew he probably shouldn’t pry, but he heard the yelling. How could he not ask?

            “…come in here.”

Turning the knob, Tweek slowly pushed the door open, the smell of cigarette filling his nose. He blinked as he saw Craig hunched over, elbows on his desk and hands in his hair. A cigarette rested between his index and middle finger in his right hand, Tweek closing the door behind him as Craig lowered his right hand to inhale on the cigarette.

            “Do you need-?”

            “No,” Craig hissed, pushing up off his desk and slouching in his chair. “I don’t need anything.”

Tweek knew he shouldn’t take anything Craig says right now personally, but it was hard not to. His voice was so filled with anger that Tweek couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt at his tone.

            “Is there anything you need me to _do_ , sir?”

            “I need a drink.”

            “Whiskey?”

            “Yes.”

Bebe had warned Tweek about Craig’s coldness.

He was surprised to hear Craig could be cold, but here he was: acting cold as ice.

Rushing over to the cart of alcohol in the corner, Tweek poured a little under half a glass of whiskey, placing it into Craig’s extended hand as he walked over. The blonde watched as he drank it in three big gulps, the glass slamming down onto the desk as Craig’s tongue darted out to catch a few drops that rested on the corners of his mouth.

            “Anything-?”

            “ _No_ , just leave.” Craig grumbled, Tweek wincing at the word choice.

            “…yes, sir.” He whispered, biting down on his lip as he quickly rushed out the door. The floor was too quiet, especially after the screaming match that just happened over the course of an hour. Letting out a shaky breath, Tweek sniffled quietly as he made his way to the elevator. He had nothing to do, so he was going to go complain to Bebe. If Craig got mad at him, so what? _He_ was the one that said he didn’t have anything for Tweek to do.

But back in Craig’s office, the raven-haired man kept replaying the sound of Tweek’s little sniffle in his head.

He had never felt like more of an ass then in that moment.

* * *

            “You’re here early tonight.”

Craig grimaced at the bartender, plopping himself down in his usual stool. No one ever sat there between the hour of six and seven, the patrons knowing that Craig Tucker usually sits there after work.

            “I had a rough day.”

            “You look like ya did, bud.” The bartender chuckled, Craig rolling his eyes as he watched the man make his usual drink of a whiskey sour.

            “I don’t need the attitude, Chuck.”

            “Look, you might be the boss at your place, but you aren’t here, bucko.” Chuck scoffed, giving Craig a dirty look. Rolling his eyes, Craig mumbled out a half assed apology, quickly taking a few long gulps of his drink.

            “Fine. But I came here as a patron, so treat me as such.”

            “I don’t know how people work for you sometimes.” Chuck chuckled, grabbing a glass to dry.

            “…I don’t either…” Craig muttered to himself, thinking back to how _rude_ he was to Tweek.

It’s been haunting him all afternoon, the CEO never meaning for Tweek to be the victim of his frustration.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Chuck asked, moving onto the next glass to dry. Craig bit down on his lip, shrugging his suit jacket off as he thought about how he should explain the situation.

            “Have you…ever said something you regretted?”

            “All the time!” Chuck laughed, Craig biting his lip.

            “Have you ever said something you regretted…to someone who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

Chuck hummed quietly, leaning against the back counter as he set the glass in his hand aside.

            “You got mad at someone else and took it out on an innocent person? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Chuck asked. Whining low in his throat, Craig scratched at the back of his neck, grimacing at the words.

            “Well… _yeah_.”

            “Who?”

            “My new secretary…”

            “Jesus, Tucker.”

            “I know, Chuck, you act like I don’t know I fucked up!” Craig hissed between his teeth, downing the rest of his drink in two gulps. He motioned towards the liquor, Chuck grabbing his empty glass and moving to make another.

            “Well, did you at least apologize to the lady?”

            “Man.”

            “Huh?”

            “My secretary is a guy. And _no_ , I didn’t apologize… _yet_.”

Chuck blinked a few times, suddenly realizing why this was eating Craig up as he passed over another drink.

            “You got a hard on for your secretary, don’t you?”

            “ _Excuse me?!”_

“That’s why you’re so eaten up over this. You didn’t want to hurt him.” Chuck said quietly so other patrons wouldn’t hear. Craig ate the cherry that was on top of his drink, tossing the stem onto a nearby napkin.

            “I don’t do relationships.”

            “Keep telling yourself that, Tucker.”

            “I don’t! I don’t have the fucking _time_ to dedicate to someone!” Craig snapped, blue and brown eyes ablaze with frustration.

            “You always say you don’t do _feelings_ either, bud, but have you stopped to think that maybe your secretary was able to pull them out of you?”

            “I barely know anything about him!”

            “Doesn’t mean he can’t be an attractive man.” Chuck quipped, shrugging as he turned to help another patron. Craig’s mouth felt dry as his mind started to wander, eyes squeezing shut as he used his drink to wet his mouth. It wasn’t helping, the alcohol just burning his chest on the way down. He _can’t_ have a thing for Tweek. _He can’t_. It was unprofessional. Tweek has worked for him for _three whole days_ now and he knows _nothing_ about him…well, he knows _some_ things, but he asked Bebe for that information! Wincing to himself, Craig signaled for Chuck to give him another drink, the bartender giving Craig a wary look.

            “You’re drinking awfully fast.”

            “Why does my heart beat so fucking fast when I think about him?” Craig croaked out, hands tangled into his hair as he ignored the bartender’s concern. Chuck blinked, not expecting Craig to be so blunt with him. He’s known Craig for a few years now, so he knew Craig as a quiet and reserved business man. But this?

This kid must really be eating at Craig.

            “That’s what your body does when you like someone, bucko. What, you mean to tell me you’ve never had a crush?”

            “I don’t remember the last time I did.” He admitted, undoing his tie and hanging it around his neck. Craig felt like he was suffocating.

            “…how else are you feeling then?”

            “My stomach hurts. My face feels hot when he’s near me and he always has-has such a nice _fucking smile_ and he’s _too nice_. _So nice_. Like- _fuck me_ \- who the fuck gets excited over _chocolate eclairs?!”_

Chuck blinked, passing another drink over to Craig. He watched as the businessman gulped it down in three long gulps, making him another one after that. He definitely needs it.

            “Craig?”

            “What?” Craig slurred, head starting to get dizzy from the three drinks he inhaled.

            “Congratulations, bud,” Craig jumped a bit at the hand landing on his shoulder, following the outstretched arm until he landed on Chuck’s face. “You got feelings for your secretary.”

* * *

            “ _FUCK_!” Craig choked out, doubling over in the alleyway of the bar as the drinks took their revenge on him. His chest and throat were on fire. Why did Chuck allow him to drink that many drinks?! The second wave hit harder than the first, Craig hugging himself as he vomited again behind the dumpster. _Why are you acting like this?! This isn’t like you!_ Scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands, Craig stumbled over into the small patch of light that illuminated the alley. Grabbing onto the wall to steady himself, Craig kept a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting again due to the sudden lurch forward. _What are you doing Tucker? You’re acting weak. You’re not like this. EVER. Get a fucking hold of yourself. You’re being weak all because of a fucking MAN._

Thunder rumbled in the distance, snapping Craig out of his self-pity trance. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he noticed it was almost ten. He shouldn’t bother Stan to come and pick him up, so looks like he was walking. After stumbling back into the bar to grab his suit jacket and bag, Craig gave Chuck a nod after sliding him the cash and then some he owed for his drinks.

            “You good, Tucker?”

            “No. Bye Chuck.” He slurred as he walked to the door, the air hitting his warm face. He didn’t even make it to the end of the block before it started raining, but Craig found he didn’t have the energy to care. In a way, it made him feel a little better. Pausing for a moment, Craig tilted his head back, letting the rain run over his face and neck. He couldn’t really stop swaying, but he didn’t care. The water still felt good to his too hot skin.

After a minute, Craig tilted his head back down, groaning as his head continued to spin. _Home. Go home._ It took an eternity since he had to stop a few times so he wouldn’t fall over from the nausea, but a half an hour later, Craig was practically tumbling into the lobby of his apartment complex. Giving the obligatory nod to the receptionist, the CEO made his way to the elevator, hitting the top floor after taking a moment to let his eyes focus on the numbers. Floor twenty. Apartment 20J. It was the last one at the end of the hall. The penthouse. It was spacious, offered gorgeous panoramic views of the city, and yet, Craig always felt like something was missing in his apartment.

He had a piano which he played sometimes when he couldn’t focus on work.

He had a mini bar and a kitchen stocked with the latest and greatest technology.

A bedroom with a comfortable king-sized bed with an attached bathroom that had a jacuzzi tub and waterfall shower.

A private balcony connected to his bedroom as well where he could sit and have his morning coffee.

Craig Tucker had everything that anyone could ever want…

But he had no one to share it with.

His bedroom felt particularly empty that night, Craig shrugging off his soaking wet clothes as quickly as he could. His teeth clattered lightly together, forgetting in his drunken state that it is, in fact, September in New York, which meant it was cold at night and not a good time to get wet. He made his way into the bathroom, closing the glass door of the shower behind him. Turning the knob, he hissed quietly as the hot water falling from above met his now cold skin, but Craig’s eyes fluttered shut nonetheless. He let out a quiet sigh, head falling forward and resting against the cool stone that made up the wall of the shower.

His chest was turning red from the temperature of the water, but he didn’t care. How could he? There were more important things on his mind; like his secretary.

His secretary that had the _audacity_ to show up to his first day of work in a skirt and turtleneck.

The _audacity_ to look so _beautiful_ with chocolate on his face and fingers.

The **_audacity_** to ruin Craig in the span of three fucking days.

            “ _Fuck_.” He gasped, pushing up off the wall and tangling his fingers into his wet hair. This isn’t how he wants to think of Tweek.

Tweek is a _damn good_ secretary, so why was Craig thinking of him bent over his desk with that cute skirt pushed up?

Why was Craig touching himself in the shower thinking of said secretary?

_Oh._

Craig hadn’t even realized he started jerking off, turning so his back was against the stone wall now. He felt like such a _dick_. Just about nine hours ago, Craig was being a total ass to Tweek when all the blonde wanted to do was his job. Now? Now Craig has his hand wrapped around his cock as he thinks about the same man he bitched at.

_You have to stop. You can’t think of him like that. You can’t. **You can’t**_.

But he could.

And he did.

It felt _so good_ , and yet, _so wrong_.

Craig’s mind wandered further, hand continuing to stroke up and down his length as his head hit the wall with a small _thud._

Thought of the way Tweek always calls him _sir_.

Thought of the way Tweek is such a fast learner and how he seems to always aim to please.

Thought of Tweek sitting on the edge of his desk with that skirt pulled up and legs spread open.

Thought of Tweek under his desk on his knees, glasses covered in his cum.

            “ _Shit!”_ Craig gasped in surprised as he came so suddenly, back arching up off the stone. Letting his hand drop off his now softening length after a moment, Craig’s eyes widened slowly as he realized just what happened.

Craig Tucker, CEO of TNT brewing company, just jerked off in the shower.

Craig Tucker, CEO of TNT brewing company, just jerked off in the shower **_to his secretary_**.

Blinking his eyes, Craig stepped under the water fully, tilting his head back with his mouth open.

Maybe if he drowned himself, he won’t have to go into work tomorrow and look at the man he just came to. Sputtering after his mouth filled with water, Craig let out a cough as the water previously in his mouth ran down his chin and chest, the realization fully setting in as he looked at his reflection in the glass.

Not the realization that he jerked off to his secretary, oh no.

The realization that he is completely, royally, and undeniably, **fucked.**

 

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY HAVE SOME CRAIG JERKING OFF AND REALLY FEELING THOSE FEELS IN THE SHOWER!!!   
> I hope you enjoyed this update! I wanted to get this up before the weekend since I go to Paris tomorrow and then have midterms next week!   
> Also, listen to the Elton John song that this chapter is named after ;) I dare you   
> Any all feedback is appreciated, and until the next update (which should be sometime next week hopefully!)


	5. Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Thirty-two floors weren’t enough for Tweek to want to go to work that morning. It was a little too late, considering he was currently on floor twenty-three and almost at his desk. _Just suck it up, Tweek. It’ll be fine…at least Bebe is six floors down._ There was no box on his desk this morning, no sweets greeting him to make his day better. It stung in a way because he really thought Craig was better than this cold attitude he was fronting at the end of the day yesterday. Letting out a defeated sigh, Tweek set his bag down under his desk and plopped into his chair, checking his emails to see what meetings Craig had today. He told all the department heads to just email him so it saved him some time in the morning, and so far, it seemed to be working. Not nearly as many meetings as yesterday, but Craig still had about five meetings he needed to attend today.

Tweek was hoping and praying that none made him as angry as he was yesterday.

The blonde froze suddenly, realizing that someone was standing in front of his desk. How did he miss the elevator ding at the end of the hall? Especially considering the only other person that works on this floor is-

            “Hey.”

Swallowing hard, Tweek looked up slowly at his boss, cheeks already red as he found it hard to meet his gaze.

            “G-good morning, sir.” He squeaked out, moving to stand. Craig held a hand out, Tweek sucking in a breath as he gripped at the edge of his desk. Swallowing again to wet his mouth, Tweek blinked as a box was gently placed on his desk in front of him, eyes widening as he saw it was _Chocolate Place_. It wasn’t the most expensive location, but the contents within that box were for sure to die for.

            “I’m sorry…for my attitude towards you yesterday,” Craig said slowly, Tweek looking up after putting his hands lightly on the box. “You were just trying to do your job and…and made it more difficult by taking my anger out on you…and I’m sorry.” The words made Tweek’s stomach do flips, but the chocolate covered strawberries lining the box inside made it flip even more. Slowly lifting a strawberry to his lips and closing his eyes, Tweek hummed quietly as he took a bite of one, unaware of the way his boss stared at him. It was downright sinful to be eating a strawberry like that, but Craig couldn’t look away. It was partially because Tweek still hasn’t said anything regarding his apology, but it was also because he looked so god damn _beautiful_ eating a simple strawberry. After a moment, Tweek opened his eyes as he swallowed, a small smile crossing his face as he reached into the box again and passed one over to Craig.

            “I appreciate that, sir. I accept your apology.” He said, Craig blinking at the strawberry extended towards him. Letting out a breathless laugh, Craig took the fruit from his secretary before eating it in one bite, tossing the top out as he walked past to his office.

            “How many meetings today?” He called out over his shoulder, assuming the prolonged silence was because Tweek ate another strawberry.

            “Five!” _His mouth is full. Cute._

            “Only five?”

            “Yeah. One with marketing, one with sales, one with operations, and two with clients.” Tweek rattled off, walking into Craig’s office with the list in one hand and a strawberry in the other. Craig tried not to make the sound of his breath catching in his throat too audible, swallowing hard as he stared at Tweek. He had seen the mustard colored turtleneck he was wearing, but not the black pencil skirt that hugged his hips and the black heels. _Is he wearing stockings…?_ Upon closer inspection: yes. Tweek was, in fact, wearing stockings. _Fuck me._

“Easy enough.” He finally muttered, eyes darting up to Tweek’s face. How was it that this somewhat petite blonde managed to take ahold of his mind so easily? Craig doesn’t think of guys the way he thinks about Tweek.

It was scary in a way.

            “Figured it would be.” The secretary said, taking a bite of the strawberry in his hand as he passed the list over to his boss. Craig took a moment to glance over it again briefly before giving a nod, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

            “Could you get-?”

            “Coffee?”

            “Mm. Yeah.” Craig breathed out, Tweek nodding as he turned on his heel.

            “Be back in a few!” Tweek called out. There was a melodic tone to how he said it, but Craig couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t think about Tweek the way he did last night. Nuh uh. He absolutely _cannot_ think of Tweek in that skirt of his sitting on the edge of his desk, feet dangling as Craig runs his hands up and under the black fabric that’s sitting so snug on his hips and thighs. He absolutely _cannot_ think about ripping the stockings just enough that he could easily fuck him with his clothes on and no one would know what happened. He positively _cannot_ think of what kind of underwear Tweek could possibly be wearing underneath- “Sir?”

            “ _Fuck!”_ Jumping a bit, Craig looked up with wide eyes as Tweek stood there with his coffee mug in one hand and his other hand over his mouth. A soft giggle came from under that pale hand, said hand dropping to reveal pink lips turned up into a smile.

            “You okay? Sorry to startle you.” He laughed. Craig watched as Tweek gently placed the coffee mug in front of him, quickly picking it up and gulping some of the hot liquid down. It was _burning hot,_ but it distracted him from the fact that he was hard. _Oh fuck_. Craig made sure to scoot himself a little closer to his desk as he lowered the mug as to make sure his crotch was hidden. He didn’t need any questions regarding that because _that_ would be hard to explain.

            “No-no you’re completely fine,” Craig mumbled. Clearing his throat, he gave a small nod and smile to Tweek. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, Craig. I’ll be in the hall writing out what I need to do for the rest of the week if you need me.” Tweek waited for Craig to give him a small nod before he turned and left the office, sitting at his desk. Lifting up his phone once he was seated, he shot a quick text to Bebe with a smile.

            _Bitch, he got me chocolate covered strawberries as an apology. Yell at me more if this is how you’re going to apologize._

Tweek set his phone down, deciding to start writing out his schedule as he waited for a response. After ten minutes however, Tweek furrowed his brows as he lifted his phone, humming in thought as there was still no response from Bebe. _Huh…guess she’s busy this morning._

* * *

            “You-you really need to silence your p-phone when we do this.”

            “You need to shut your mouth.” Bebe teased, hand working on the buttons of the dress shirt in front of her.

            “You’re the one that insists on this m-morning routine.” Wendy gasped, hand tangling into Bebe’s hair as she felt her dress shirt fan open.

It started not long after Bebe got hired, so a little under a year ago. The two women in charge of sales and human resources hit it off within weeks of meeting one another, but it wasn’t until the holiday party that year that solidified that yeah: they were definitely lesbians. No one knew of their little relationship, but they liked it like that. Besides, how often does one get to go to work and get fingered before ten in the morning?

            “Please, you _love_ it.” The blonde chuckled, pushing Wendy’s bra aside and quickly sucking her nipple into her mouth. The raven-haired woman gasped, her leg stretched over Bebe’s shoulder kicking slightly at the sensation. Wendy noticed her heel was barely on her foot at this point, gasping as she felt Bebe’s fingers curl gently inside of her. It was always such a marvelous sensation. Her girlfriend was so _good_ at making her feel good on a Thursday morning. Hell, she was so good at making her feel good _any morning_. If they weren’t doing this, they were making out, or sometimes both, like today. Wendy grabbed the back of Bebe’s neck, tugging her up from her breast and locking their lips together. She still tasted of her morning coffee but god, Wendy really didn’t care. Swallowing the moan that Bebe let out, Wendy started moving her hips down in time with the rhythm of Bebe’s fingers. The blonde let out a soft chuckle as she pulled away slowly, eyes casting down to watch Wendy’s hips.

            “ _God_ I-I’m getting so close, babe.” Wendy whispered, eyes fluttering shut. That was the indicator to Bebe that she was, in fact, getting close to her orgasm. Leaning forward, Bebe pressed a kiss to Wendy’s lips before ducking back down to her breast. Her free hand came up to massage her other breast while she sucked on the nipple of the other.

            “Come on, Wends.” She encouraged, her girlfriend gasping underneath of her. Bebe hummed quietly against Wendy’s skin as she felt her clench around her fingers, a chuckle following as she gently brought her fingers to a halt. The air smelt of sex and her hand was completely wet, but Bebe did not give a flying fuck in the moment. Kneeling down, Bebe ducked her head forward and smiled as she took a tentative lick at Wendy’s clit, the dark-haired girl smacking Bebe upside the head.

            “F-fuck off, I’m sensitive!” She hissed, but a smile was on her face as Bebe stood back up.

            “Sorry you just taste good,” She said with a shrug, leaning against her desk as Wendy slowly but surely collected herself. After wiping her hand clean, Bebe picked up her phone and chuckled after she scrolled through the few messages that made her phone buzz during her little rendezvous with Wendy. “Craig apologized to Tweek.”

            “Oh, thank god,” Wendy said, tugging her stockings back up and putting her shoes back on properly. “He’s a good kid and didn’t deserve to be the victim of Craig’s cunty side.”

            “Oh yeah, I agree…but,” Bebe turned her phone around, showing the image of the multitude of chocolate covered strawberries Craig gave Tweek. “I think our boy Craig might be trying to tell Tweek something.”

With wide eyes, Wendy grabbed Bebe’s phone and stared at the image a little closer, standing as she passed the phone back over.

            “ _Chocolate covered strawberries?!”_

“Do you think Mr. Craig Tucker wants to fuck his secretary, babe?” Bebe asked, eyebrow raised as she reapplied her lipstick.

            “Well, as the head of human resources, I should go and yell at him.”

            “But you don’t yell at me when I eat you out during lunch break.” Bebe teased, sitting on her desk and sipping at her coffee. She used it as a way to blot her lipstick.

            “And that’s why I _won’t_ say anything. Look, we don’t know if Craig has feelings for Tweek. It hasn’t even been a full week of him working here yet, so let’s not jump to conclusions.”

Bebe held up a finger, scrolling through her phone until she found what she wanted. Wendy blinked as she saw text messages in front of her, noticing they were between Craig and Bebe.

**What’s Tweek’s favorite candy?**

_Why are you asking?_

**It’s important**

_Peanut M &M’s_

**Does he like pastries?**

_He’s the biggest sweets fan you’ll ever meet_

_Just nothing with hazelnuts/Nutella_

_He’s allergic_

**Got it**

**Thanks**

Wendy slowly looked over at Bebe after she finished reading, a smirk on both of their faces.

            “Do we dare set them up, Wends?”

            “…it doesn’t hurt to try.”

* * *

The plan was so simple it was stupid.

Craig had a meeting with Token at one and it was only supposed to last a half an hour.

Tweek had lunch around that time and would come back around the same time Craig’s meeting was supposed to end.

In that half hour time span, Wendy and Bebe went down to the security guard’s office which was down in the lower level, knocking lightly on the door.

            “Yeah?”

            “Kenny!”

            “…yeah that’s me, who else could it _possibly be_ down here?”  Kenny poked his head out the door, blinking as he saw Bebe and Wendy. “What are you-?”

            “Can you do us a favor?” Wendy asked, cutting him off. The blonde blinked, scratching the back of his neck.

            “What the hell do you want from _me?_ ”

            “We’re trying to set Tucker up.”

            “Oh shit. Really? With who?!”

            “Have you seen his new secretary?” Bebe asked, Kenny gasping slowly.

            “ _Seriously?!_ That little blonde twink?!”

            “Hey, he’s my best friend, so lighten up!” Bebe said defensively, but he was right: Tweek _was_ a twink.

            “Anyways, we need your help to set them up.” Wendy added, Kenny furrowing his brows.

            “Why do you need my help?”

            “We want to trap them in the elevator for a little bit.” Bebe said quickly. Kenny blinked, a toothy grin slowly crossing his face. Bebe never noticed the gap between his two front teeth.

            “That’s fucking genius.”

            “You have an emergency switch for the elevator, don’t you?” Wendy asked, pushing past Kenny to head over to his desk.

            “Yup! It’s the red one by the monitor,” He said, closing the door behind him once everyone was inside. “This is devious. I _love it_.” Sitting back down in his seat, Kenny scooched forward so he could adjust some of the cameras in the elevator since no one was in it currently.

            “We just have to wait until around one thirty. Craig is in a meeting and Tweek is at lunch.” Bebe muttered, leaning against the edge of the desk.

They waited.

And waited.

Talked a bit.

Then waited some more.

Finally, at a little after one thirty, Tweek came wandering into the lobby, waving towards Jimmy and Tricia.

            “Let me see what Craig is doing on the twenty-seventh floor,” Kenny muttered, quickly changing one of the cameras to check on the floor. No one was in the hall, so he checked the meeting room. Sure enough, Craig was still in his meeting. “Okay so Tucker is still in his meeting…how should we get Tweek to go back down?” The blonde man asked, both girls thinking for a moment.

            “Oh! Bebe!” Wendy said excitedly, Bebe blinking. “You can text Tweek! Tell him to come and visit you and that you’re on the twenty-seventh floor. Then, when he gets there, tell him something came up and they can take the elevator back up together!”

It took everything in Bebe’s power not to kiss Wendy, but she opted for a big grin and a high five.

            “ _That’s_ what I like to hear!”

Once they saw Tweek at his desk back on the thirty-second floor, the kept an eye on Craig down on the twenty seventh floor.

            “He’s moving.” Kenny muttered, all three noticing both men standing.

            “They like to talk for a minute after each meeting, so hurry and text Tweek.” Wendy said to Bebe, the blonde nodding as she quickly typed a message to Tweek.

_Hey, I’m bored come visit me! I’m on the twenty-seventh floor break room._

They all quickly turned their attention to the screen, all making a triumphant noise as they saw Tweek pick up his phone. After a moment, he stood up and Bebe looked at her phone as it buzzed.

**Be there in a sec**

            “Perfect.” Bebe mumbled, all watching as Tweek stepped on the elevator.

            “Craig, predictable as always, has finished his conversation.” Wendy announced, all watching as he hit the elevator button.

            “Should I text him so he doesn’t even get off the elevator?” Bebe asked. Kenny and Wendy gave a nod, Bebe quickly sending another text.

_Ugh! Sorry I just got an email and I need to go make a business call. I’ll message you after!_

As soon as Bebe hit send, she looked at the screen that showed the elevator, watching as Tweek looked down at his phone. Kenny smirked as he saw the elevator doors open, a hum escaping his lips.

            “Show time, ladies.”

* * *

The text message came as soon as the door opened, Tweek scoffing as he read it.

            “God dammit, Bebe…” He muttered, blinking as someone got in the elevator with him.

            “Something bugging you?” Craig asked, hitting the button for the thirty-second floor.

            “Bebe had messaged me to come and see her and then immediately cancelled.” Tweek explained, laying his phone on top of the box of chocolate covered strawberries in his hands. Both men let out a startled yell as the elevator suddenly stopped, the light flickering slightly before turning off. The dim emergency light flickered to life, Tweek’s eyes widening as he heard silence around them.

            “ _Shit_ ,” Craig muttered, immediately tugging out his phone. They were in a dead zone, his phone receiving no reception. “You okay?” He asked, turning his attention to Tweek. His eyes were so big, it was cute in a way, but he knew it was from fear.

            “Y-yeah. Just- _fuck_ -this is like my biggest nightmare.” Tweek whispered, clutching the box closer to his chest.

            “Hey, listen, it’s alright. Kenny is in security and I’m sure he noticed something wrong with elevator…wait, what time is it?”

            “A little after one thirty…”

            “ _Shit_ , he normally goes on lunch between now and two…” Craig muttered, sighing as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

            “…at least we have each other…right?” Tweek said quietly. The words hit Craig like a truck, but they made his stomach tighten in the best of ways. Letting out a quiet laugh, Craig crossed his arms over his chest and gave Tweek a small nod.

            “Yeah…that’s right.”

The blonde gave a small smile, his nerves about the situation slowly melting as he opted to sit down on the elevator floor. Kicking his shoes off, he let out a sigh as he reached down and rubbed at his sore feet.

            “Guess we should relax, huh?” Tweek asked. Craig snorted quietly, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. The elevator wasn’t wide enough to fit Craig’s legs fully stretched out, so his feet rested on the wall slightly.

            “You brought your strawberries?”

            “I wanted to offer some to Bebe. Figured it would be a nice mid-day snack.” Tweek chuckled, removing the lid and bringing one to his lips. He sighed quietly as he ate one, setting his heels to the side so Craig had a little more room.

            “How do you wear those?”

            “What?”

            “The heels.”

            “Barely,” Tweek snorted. Setting the strawberry top aside, he moved onto another. “I’ve always really loved fashion and fashion brands. Gucci. Prada. Christian Louboutin. Michael Choo. Every brand. It’s my _dream_ to have a pair of Christian Louboutin red bottomed heels but…I just never have the money. Every time I get close, an expense comes up…that’s just…life.” He laughed, Craig chuckling softly at his words.

            “What got you into fashion?”

            “College. College was when I really came to terms with…myself, ya know? I came out my junior year of high school, but I come from such a small town outside of the city and I was just nervous to really express myself. College was like a reset button in a way for me. I got to try new things with fashion and-and how I wanted to express myself.” He explained, Craig nodding along.

            “I can relate,” He said. Reaching up, Craig started to undo his tie, figuring he might as well get comfortable as well. “College was when I… _rebelled_ to put it lightly.” He cursed to himself as he couldn’t quiet seem to get his tie undone, Tweek quickly crawling over and holding a strawberry out.

            “Here,” He breathed out, swallowing hard. “Maybe some sweets will help.”

Blinking, Craig gave a small nod as he took a bite of the strawberry, fingers finally untying the tie around his neck.

            “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome. Wouldn’t want you getting chocolate on your suite, now would we?” Tweek giggled, sitting back down on his side of the elevator. Craig dumbly nodded as an answer, draping his tie around his neck and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

            “Back to college?”

            “Yes! Yes, back to college.” Tweek repeated, handing the half-eaten strawberry over to Craig. He moved the box so it was between them, using the lid as the disposal for the strawberry tops.

            “I got… _piercings_.”

            “Piercings?”

            “Yeah,” He snorted, taking a bite of another strawberry. “Piercings.”

            “Like, what kind of piercings?”

            “My eyebrow, that’s why this part has no hair,” Craig pointed to his right eyebrow, Tweek leaning forward to look at the spot. He could see where there used to be a barbell. “My ears were pierced as well. Sometimes on the weekends I put them in just for shits and giggles,” Craig paused a moment. Does he dare? Does he dare tell Tweek about them? _…fuck it_ “And…my… _nipples_.”

Tweek blinked, eyes lighting up as he shifted onto his knees.

            “ _Your nipples_?”

            “Yeah…my-”

            “Are they still pierced?”

            “…Yeah.”

Tweek blinked again, cheeks dusting pink as he cleared his throat.

            “Oh.”

            “Do you…want to see?” He said tentatively, Tweek nodding dumbly as he shifted a little closer. Craig could feel his heart beat through his shirt as he moved to unbutton it more, swallowing hard as he fully unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it slightly off his shoulders so Tweek could see.

The blonde felt like he was going to die.

Not only was Craig attractive in the face, his _body_ was also attractive. He definitely worked out. He had to have! There’s no way he couldn’t. It took everything in Tweek’s power _not to touch his chest and stomach_ , but he gave a small smile as he stared at the little barbells on Craig’s chest.

            “Why’d you never take them out?” He whispered, still staring at Craig’s chest. _God, I love hairy men_.

            “Dunno…I just…really liked them.” Craig admitted. He shrugged his shirt back onto his shoulders, but he left it unbuttoned. Tweek was _very_ thankful for that.

            “What else did you do besides piercings to rebel?”

            “I was in a band for a while. I was the pianist. Not super cool, but-”

            “I played piano too, it’s okay.” Tweek admitted. Both paused a moment, but Craig smiled slowly at his words of encouragement.

            “I think I dyed my hair at some point. Maybe red or blue. I don’t remember. I drank. _A lot_. Smoked, too. I just did everything. I got… _arrested_.”

            “You’re kidding!” Tweek gasped. Craig let out a laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck.

            “My twenty first birthday. I got in a bar fight.”

            “Oh, I’m sure your father was happy about that.”

            “He was _livid_ ,” Craig laughed, resting his arm on his knee. “I swear he was going to skin me alive in front of the paparazzi when he came to pick me up.”

            “So, there’s pictures?” Tweek teased.

Craig tugged out his phone, scrolling for a minute before turning his phone around. Thomas’s hand was gripping Craig by his forearm, a young and beaten Craig throwing up his middle finger and sticking out his tongue as his father dragged him from the police station. Despite the bloody face and broken nose, Tweek had to admit: twenty-one-year-old Craig could _get it_.

            “Clyde has sent this to me every birthday since my twenty first.” Craig mumbled, setting his phone back down. Tweek smiled, reaching for another strawberry. He was quickly disappointed as he saw there were no more, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

            “We’re out of strawberries.” Tweek whined. Craig hummed in thought, checking the time on his phone.

            “What time do you get home normally from work?”

            “A little after six. Why?”

            “I can send some over for you and Bebe.”

Tweek blinked, turning a dark red as he sat up straight.

            “Sir, you don’t-”

            “You both live in Soho, right?” Craig said, unlocking his phone to write down the address.

            “Well…yeah,” He whispered, swallowing hard. “But you really don’t-”

            “Tweek, it’s fine.” Craig chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Tweek. He shouldn’t look _that_ sexy in the dim emergency lighting of an elevator.

            “Fine,” Tweek finally muttered, telling Craig the address of their apartment. “Craig, I’m telling you, it’s okay if-”

            “Hey,” Craig shifted, moving the box out of the way so he was a little closer to Tweek. The secretary _swore_ he could feel the heat coming from his boss, could smell his cologne. It was…intoxicating. “You work for me now, right?” Tweek nodded in agreement. “That means you get some perks. It’s the least I can do for you.” Craig said quietly. Tweek blinked, face turning a dark red as he nodded slowly.

            “That’s…really kind of you.” He whispered. There was a comforting warmth pressing down on Tweek’s hand, both men’s eyes following the length of their arms until it landed on their hands. Craig’s hand rested on top of Tweek’s, his tan hand prominent against Tweek’s pale skin. They both paused for a moment, but Tweek couldn’t stop himself from flipping his hand over slowly so their hands were palm to palm. Both men slowly looked up at one another again, Craig letting out a shaky breath as their eyes met.

            “Um…you have…soft skin.” Craig whispered. Tweek hummed quietly at the comment, turning his eyes back down to their hands.

            “You have big hands.” Tweek whispered back, Craig chuckling quietly at his secretary’s words. They fell quiet after that, Tweek looking up again at Craig. They stared at each other for a moment, Tweek swearing he saw Craig’s eyes dart down to his lips.

            “…Listen, I-”

Both men gasped as the elevator lurched upwards, both scrambling to gather their things since they were only a few floors from the top. As the doors opened, Tweek grabbed his phone, the now empty box of strawberries, and his heels before walking off. Craig didn’t bother to button his shirt yet, trying to quickly get to his office as Tweek reached his desk.

            “Were you…going to say something back there?” Tweek asked quickly, Craig grabbing the door frame as he walked through to tug himself backwards so he could look at Tweek.

            “Huh? Oh! I was just gonna say that I was, um, gonna try and see if I could get someone’s attention since the elevator was, ah, getting warm.” He spit out, rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek blushed as he swallowed hard, giving a soft smile and a nod.

            “Oh! Alright. Glad we got out, huh?” Tweek said as a way to lighten the mood. Craig let out a quiet laugh, nodding as he pushed the hair off his forehead.

            “Yeah…glad we did,” Clearing his throat, Craig looked back into his office, motioning towards it. “I’ll, um, be in here if you need me.” He said. Tweek nodded, letting out a shaky breath as soon as he heard the door shut. Slowly, he stared down at his hand, the phantom touch of Craig’s still settled on his palm. It was so comforting, tingling even as if Craig was still holding his hand.

Behind the closed door of Craig’s office, Mr. Craig Tucker was staring at his palm as well. He brought it slowly up to his chest, resting it over his heart. It was beating so fast, faster than after he works out. Craig found himself smiling, thumb running over his chest.

Yeah…this thing with Tweek?

It feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry I'm literally so horny lol (can you tell???)  
> I hope you enjoyed! Things are starting to get a little ~spicy~, but we got ages to go before anything major really happens between these guys ;)  
> I'm on spring break next week, so the likely hood of an update is very slim since I'm traveling to four different countries/cities in a week ;-; (i'm excited but already tired)  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time!


	6. Does Your Mother Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Tweek couldn’t get his keys out fast enough that night once back at Bebe’s, body sore from his long day. After the elevator incident, Tweek had to make up for lost time by rushing around trying to make the copies Craig needed him to make when he got back from lunch. He needed them for the rest of his meetings, so of course, as luck would have it, it was two o’clock when they got back to the thirty-second floor.

That meant Tweek had zero minutes until the next meeting.

He got the copies, but he had to bust into the meeting room with them. Craig understood, but he definitely left the clients confused.

Pushing the door open, Tweek let out a sigh as he kicked his heels off as he walked through the doorway. Bebe somehow beat him home that night, the woman looking up from her bowl of ramen.

            “Oh, well hello, sunshine!”

            “Hi.” Tweek breathed out, leaning against the door after he pushed it shut. He let his bag drop to the floor, sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed at his neck.

            “Long day?”

            “You have _no_ idea.”

Bebe quirked an eyebrow up, a soft hum escaping her lips. _Oh, I have an idea._

            “Did he over work you?”

            “No! But the elevator got _stuck_ for a half an hour and I had to book it down to the thirtieth floor to make copies since Craig was on a quick call and I couldn’t use his in his office!” Tweek complained, rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat. He was surprised he was still hungry after eating thirty, maybe forty some, chocolate covered strawberries throughout the day.

            “The elevator got _stuck_?” Bebe asked, trying not to grin too wide since it was her handy work, after all.

            “Yeah! Like, it’s not like it’s an old elevator! It was just weird.”

            “Were you with someone?”

            “Craig, thankfully. Made the situation not as...dunno, scary? It’s concerning being twenty-nine floors up in the air in a metal box.” He laughed, tugging a packet of ramen out for himself. Bebe paused a moment, pursing her lips as she watched Tweek clean the pot she used for her own ramen in the sink. After he filled it with water for his dinner, Bebe pressed on.

            “Did you guys talk?” She said slowly, fingernail tapping against the counter top. Tweek blushed a bit, back still to Bebe as he gently opened the ramen packet. He bit his lip to stop from smiling too wide.

            “...Yeah. For a bit.”

            “Whatcha talk about?”

            “Oh, ya know...college. Fashion. Work.” _Rebellious college Craig. My desire for Christian Louboutin shoes. How he really appreciates me as a secretary after only five days._

            “That’s it? Nothing else?” Bebe was a little disappointed. They watched on the monitor the progression of the conversation; starting with chocolate covered strawberry eating all the way to Craig’s shirt nearly off. The trio in the security room were _certain_ as soon as their hands touched it was all over, that they were definitely going to act on the clear tension between them. But, as luck would have it, Kenny’s hand accidentally slipped as they leaned closer to watch the monitor and pressed the release button.

Wendy and Bebe each smacked him upside the head for that.

            “Not really! The elevator started working again not too long after we talked about work.” Tweek said with a shrug, preparing the bowl for his ramen as he saw little bubbles forming at the bottom of the pot. He stared at the bubbles for a moment, humming in thought as he watched them let go from the silver bottom of the pot.

This... _tension_ between him and Craig was undeniable. But...how long will it take to boil over? _Will_ it ever boil over? Or are they going to be stuck in a weird limbo between the freezing and boiling point?

The sound of the intercom snapped him out of his thoughts, blinking as he walked over.

            “Yeah?”

            “ _Yeah, uh, I have a delivery for...Tweek Tweak?”_

            “Yeah, that’s me.”

            “ _Dude, that’s your real name?”_

 _“_ Just bring me my fucking delivery!” He groaned, hitting the button to open the front door for the delivery man. Bebe snickered at his response, looking over as she stood to wash her bowl.

            “I didn’t know you ordered anything.” She said, but then she noticed the puzzled look on Tweek’s face as he tugged the door open as footsteps approached their door.

            “I didn’t.”

The delivery guy let out a huff of breath, the portly man probably out of breath from climbing the steps.

            “Tweek?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Here, I need you to sign this,” He muttered, thrusting forward a little slip of paper. Eyebrows furrowed, Tweek gave a half assed signature before passing the slip over. “Alright, here ya go.”

Tweek took the decorative box, breath catching as he remembered a very important conversation once he held the box in his hands.

_“Hey. You work for me now, right? That means you get some perks. It’s the least I can do for you.”_

           “Thank-thank you.” He stammered out, slowly closing the door as he stared at the box.

           “Whoa.” Bebe muttered, walking over to inspect the delivery.

In his hands, Tweek held probably two hundred dollars’ worth of sweets. Setting it on the counter, he gently tugged the ribbon off and lifted the lid, eyes widening as there were even more chocolate covered strawberries than this morning. On top of that, there were little pieces of fudge, toffee, peanut clusters, salted caramels, mint chocolates, and so on and so forth. A little card laid in the middle, Bebe snatching it before he could even move to grab it.

          “Hey! Bebe!”

          “ _Hope this got to you safely. Thanks for working so quickly after we got out of that elevator. Hopefully these can give your evening a little ‘lift’ after our long day,”_ She read, Tweek’s eyes widening as she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “Signed CNT.” Bebe said slowly, bringing a strawberry to her mouth as she passed the card over to Tweek.

The little white card stock kindled the fire in Tweek’s hands, skin tinted red as he read over the words again.

And then again.

And then once more for good measures.

Grabbing a piece of chocolate, Tweek ate the sweet slowly before turning to finish making his dinner.

He let his thumb run over three letters as he cooked, smile tugging at his lips the entire time.

_CNT._

* * *

It’s been almost a month now since Tweek’s hiring and he’s fallen into his own little routine with his boss.

At eight am, Tweek shows up and clocks in behind the receptionist desk, talking with Jimmy and Tricia for ten minutes while he had a cup of coffee.

At eight seventeen, Tweek usually checks his emails to see what meetings Craig had that day. He’ll write down each meeting, adding what Craig should bring to said meeting and how many people will be attending.

At nine am (sometimes a little before or a little after), Craig shows up, often dropping off a little sweet on Tweek’s desk around nine ten, which is when Tweek leaves to get Craig and him a cup of coffee.

And from there, the day went according to the meeting schedule.

But lunch was always one pm for Tweek.

That never changed.

However, on a particularly cold October morning, the routine was tossed for a loop.

At nine twenty, as Tweek settled in to eat his little sweet (a strawberry jam filled donut this morning) and drink his second cup of coffee, the elevator dinged at the end of the hall.

The first meeting wasn’t until eleven, so he wasn’t sure why someone was coming up here at this time. He blinked in surprised when a woman rounded the corner, but something about her seemed... _familiar._

Blonde hair that was cut into a long bob, this seasons Armani purse strapped to her arm, red dress hugging her body in all the right places, and, to Tweek’s pleasure (and somewhat dismay), black Louboutin high heels adorned her long legs.

            “You,” Tweek jumped at her voice, slight accent tingeing her words. “You the new secretary?”

            “Y-yes, ma’am?” Tweek hadn’t meant for the sentence to come out as a question, but her personality was intimidating. Tweek jumped once more as she set her purse on his desk, blinking as a little Pomeranian popped its head out of the bag. _She put her dog in this season’s Armani?!_ Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, the woman held her hand out, Tweek gently taking it in his as he stood up.

            “Pleasure,” She paused a moment, assessing Tweek’s outfit. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at his skirt, a hum passing her lips. “Is that Chanel?”

            “Yes!” Tweek breathed out, face lighting up. Not many people recognized the skirt as Chanel! The fact this stranger was able to pinpoint the label of his skirt so quickly made his heart swell. It was his first big purchase in the city, and he has cherished the outfit ever since.

            “I like your style.” She said with a smile, turning as she heard footsteps from behind.

            “Are you harassing his secretary already?”

Tweek nearly passed out.

 _Now_ he knows why she looked so familiar.

The tall man that appeared behind her was unmistakable, especially after all the research Tweek had done to make sure he secured this job.

 _This_ was Thomas Nicholas Tucker.

The TNT in TNT.

Which meant this _woman_ was-

            “Mom?”

Tweek turned as he heard Craig’s voice, eyes widening as he met Craig’s gaze.

            “Oh! Hola, Gordo!”

Tweek was going to get whiplash at this rate, eyes widening even further as he watched Craig’s mother round the corner of his desk to toss her arms around his neck...well, the best she could. Craig still stood about eight inches taller than her.

            “Cómo estas?”

“Ocupado. Lo sabes, Mamá…”

            “No seas tan listillo, Craig.”

Tweek let out a slightly shaky breath, swallowing hard as he realized something major: Craig speaks Spanish.

Tweek has been working with Craig for _a month_ and he has never heard him speak the language _once_! Maybe he has spoken it, but Tweek hasn’t heard it, which means it doesn’t count! Right? Yeah! _Right!_

             “I, um, see you’ve met Tweek.” Craig said slowly, cheeks tinted a light red. Well, at least it seemed that way. It was hard to tell with his skin tone, but Tweek swore he saw a little color on his cheeks.

             “Tweek? That’s your name?”

             “The one and only.” Tweek laughed, rocking on his heels a bit.

             “Laura. And this is-”

             “Thomas,” Tweek jumped in, but quickly flushed a bright red. “I-I did a lot of research before coming in for my interview. Looked at interviews and-and pictures to understand everything about this place. It’s-it’s a pleasure.” His voice was squeaky from nerves, but Tweek (somehow) stuck the landing. Thrusting his hand forward towards Thomas, he gave a nervous smile to the man in front of him. Thomas looked him up and down, chuckling quietly before taking Tweek’s hand firmly in his.

             “Well, Craig, I have to say. I like him better than the last one already.” Thomas laughed, Tweek letting out his own breathless laugh at the words.

             “You and me both.”

It was muttered, but Tweek heard it. He looked at Craig over his shoulder, giving him a tentative smile before sitting back down.

             “We wanted to pop in, see how you were doing!” Laura explained, running her hand over the Pomeranian’s head. Tweek had to admit: the dog seemed well trained. Craig reached out and gave the pooch a little scratch, smirking slightly.

             “I’ve been busy, like I said. I told dad in our call last week.”

             “Yeah, but that was strictly business, son.” Thomas snorted, corralling his family into the office.

             “Hold your calls?” Tweek called out, taking a bite of the donut he’s been dying to eat.

             “Yeah! Thanks!” Craig yelled back, Tweek smiling as he heard the door shut.

Once inside the comfort of his office, Craig pulled the two comfortable chairs he usually has in front of his desk a little closer, so his parents weren’t so far back. They all sat, Craig rummaging around his desk drawer for his lighter and carton of cigarettes.

             “How’re the numbers this quarter?” Thomas asked, taking his seat finally after having wandered over to get himself a drink.

             “Fine. They’re about the same as last quarters, but Bebe has been killing it with sales, so I think this quarter’s numbers are going to be higher by the end of November.” Craig explained. He made a little triumphant sound as he found his cigarettes, tugging one out and placing it between his lips.

             “I wish you didn’t smoke those.” Laura grimaced, watching Craig flick his lighter alive.

             “I wish you didn’t bring Chica to my office, but here we are.” He teased, inhaling as he signaled to the Pomeranian now running around his office.

             “Hey, be nice to her!”

             “She’s humping my couch pillow, so no.” Craig snorted, inhaling again on his cigarette as he glanced over to the dog on his couch. This is why he doesn’t have pets of his own: because he grew up with little dogs like Chica all his life.

             “Anyways,” Thomas laughed, sipping at his drink. “Your mother and I came here because we wanted to express... _our concerns._ ”

Craig blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he sat up more in his chair.

             “Concerns?”

             “Sí,” Laura said, taking the drink from Thomas’ hand and sipping from it. “You’re turning forty soon.”

             “You just came here to tell me I’m old?”

             “No no! Well, yes. But that’s not the point!” Laura stood and walked over to the window, looking out towards the Brooklyn bridge. “You...haven’t dated in a long time.”

There it was.

Groaning, Craig leaned his elbows on his desk and ran his hands over his face. He took the opportunity to inhale on his cigarette while it was near his lips. Maybe the nicotine will finally kill him and then he wouldn’t have to have this conversation.

             “Yes. I know.” He whined, tugging on his cheeks until it pulled down on his eyes.

             “Aye! We wouldn’t have to _have_ this conversation if you would just-just put yourself _out there_ sometimes, Craig!” Laura quipped. Thomas sighed, knowing this was something his wife really cared about. Not that he didn’t, but he understood Craig’s reasons for not wanting to date. Running a business and balancing a love life _is stressful._ Sure, he did it while also balancing a family, but his relationship was well established when he made it big.

Craig doesn’t have that luxury.

             “Laura, it’s okay,” Thomas said, standing and wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders. Craig always forgets about the comical height difference between them. “Craig, we’re just… _concerned_ that you’ll never find a partner, is all. We want you to find someone and we feel that…well, your time is running _out_.”

Craig blinked, unable to believe that his parents really drove (well, had their driver drive them) all the way here just to tell him “ _You’re getting old and crusty and no one is going to want date you when you hit the magic number of forty.”_

             “Running _out_? Dad, I’m thirty-seven and-and healthy! I work out, I have a _somewhat_ balanced diet, I got _money_.”

             “Money you got from me, sort of.” Thomas muttered, Craig’s eyes narrowing.

             “You gave me the extra oomph I needed to get started, don’t flatter yourself.” He hissed, smashing the last bit of his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk. It was time for alcohol if this is how the conversation was going to continue.

             “Hey, I’m on _your_ side with this one, son, so don’t bite my head off,” Thomas bit back. “It’s not my idea to set you up with-”

             “Whoa. Whoa whoawhoawhoa. WHOA. _WHAT?!_ ” Craig yelled, Laura shuffling over to her son with her hands up in mock defense.

             “Hey hey hey, lower your voice.” She said in a calming tone, Craig grimacing as he turned his back on his mom.

             “I don’t need _you_ setting me up on a date! I don’t _need_ anyone, alright?!” Craig was clearly defensive, his mother recognizing that tone anywhere. She smiled sadly, hands reaching up to rub over his shoulders.

             “Gordo, I’m just _worried_. You’ve held the most desired and richest man in Manhattan title for two years now. Don’t you think it’s time to at least _consider_ dating? And-and it’s just one date! There’s no harm in that, right?!”

Craig bit down on his lip, staring at his reflection in the whiskey he just poured. It took a minute, but Craig sighed quietly before nodding slowly.

             “...Yeah.”

             “So…you’ll go on the date?”

             “Depends. What’s his name?”

             “Kyle.”

Craig’s head raised slowly, body turning to look at his mom.

             “...Broflovski?”

Laura blinked, eyes lightning up.

             “You know him already?”

             “He’s a _client_.”

             “Perfect! You two already have something in common!”

Craig snorted at her enthusiasm, pinching the bridge of his nose.

             “Yeah. Business. We’ll talk business, probably.”

             “No, you will not!” Laura smacked his arm, making Craig jump slightly. “Try and get to know him outside of what’s talked about at work!”

Sighing, Craig gave a little shrug before sitting.

             “Alright...alright, _fine._ But I’m telling you, mom,” Craig smirked a bit, taking a sip of his drink. “He’s _totally_ not my type.”

Thomas blinked, crossing his arms over his chest.

             “You have a type?”

Craig leaned back in his seat, biting on his index fingernail as he tried not to be _too_ obvious.

             “Well...you’ve...met my secretary…” He muttered, but Craig quickly learned this was information he probably should’ve kept to himself.

Tweek wasn’t sure what they were talking about in there, but he made a mental note to ask Craig why Laura yelled at him in Spanish for a good ten minutes.

* * *

             “Thanks for inviting us to join you tonight, Jimmy.” Token said, holding the door to the little pub open for his two friends.

Jimmy smiled, making his way over towards an empty table. “It-it’s no problem, dude. I know you-you’ve both been wanting to come.”

             “You kidding?! We’ve been _dying_ to come!” Clyde laughed. “A shame Craig couldn’t make it, but hopefully soon.”

             "Please,” Token scoffed, pulling the chair out for Jimmy. “The man is _married_ to his job.”

             “Speaking of,” Clyde purred, wiggling his eyebrows. “Didya hear that him and blondie got stuck in the elevator together last month?”

             “Yes! It was after my meeting with him!” Token laughed. Jimmy grinned, standing again to head over to the small stage that’s been set up for the open mic.

             “G-God Tricia was wishing he made his-his move that day.”

             “Why hasn’t he? Ya know, it doesn’t make sense! He likes the kid, right? We don’t know _how much_ he does, but there’s clearly some good energy going on there! Like, I’m an idiot, but I know when two people are filled with sexual tension, and those two are filled to the _brim_.” Clyde explained, Token’s brows furrowing as Jimmy came back from signing up.

             “I don’t...I don’t know if they’re _filled_ with sexual tension. I mean, there’s _something_ there. He buys the kid something to eat every morning. He’s spent probably over a thousand dollars on him already on sweets alone!”

             “We-we-are we talking about T-Twink?” Jimmy asked as he sat, both men nodding. “I-I like him. He-Tricia and I were thinking…he-he’s made Craig... _n-nicer_.”

             “...Wow…you’re…kind of right,” Token muttered, thinking back over the course of the month. Craig _has_ seemed nicer. “It might just be because Craig was doing his job on top of the little tasks a secretary has to do. He isn’t as stressed anymore since Tweek’s hiring.”

             “T-that, or Craig can finally j-j-jerk off again.”

Token and Clyde let out a laugh, the three men talking amongst themselves until the open mic started. There were a plethora of comedians: tall comedians, small comedians, black comedians, white comedians, female comedians, male comedians, first timers, returners.

But there was one name that all three recognized in an instant.

There’s only one of him, after all.

             “Ladies and gents, we have another well-known returner coming up to the stage! He’s got an attitude that will put my older sister to shame and a fashion sense like no other: it’s Tweek!”

All three men watched as a familiar head of blonde curls weave through the crowd, his face red once the light hit him.

             “Oh.”

             “My.”

             “G-god.”

It was _him_.

_IT WAS HIM!!_

They watched as Tweek grabbed the microphone, a grin on his red cheeks as he giggled a bit.

             “Hello! Sorry I’m dressed so _formally_ tonight. I just came from work,” Shifting on his heels, Tweek put a hand on his hip as he let out a soft laugh. “Like the man said, my name is Tweek, but my last name is _also_ Tweak. First name with two e’s and last name with an e and an a. I get _a lot_ of questions regarding my name, so I’ll answer them for you right now so we can move forward. No: my parents _don’t_ hate me, at least I don’t _think_ ,” Clyde snickered, Token and Jimmy glancing over towards him. “This is my _actual_ name, and no: I have _not_ done meth.”

Now it was Token who let out a laugh, along with others in the audience. They were trying so hard not to focus on the fact that Tweek, _their Tweek,_ was actually doing stand-up comedy. But it was hard _not_ to think about the fact the little secretary seemed so much bigger on stage than he did in the office.

             “Did you know?” Token asked Jimmy, the brunette shaking his head.

             “N-not a clue.”

Tweek’s heels echoed throughout the room as he started walking around the stage.

             “I love my parents, I really do, but...I realized a few years ago that I _never_ asked them about _why_ my name was _Tweek_. So, I decided on a whim to call my mom when I was with my friends. I said,” The blonde raised his pinky and thumb to his ear, using it as a mock phone. “‘Hey mom, it’s me, your son. Remember?’,” Tweek paused a moment, grinning as the audience let out some laughs. “She said ‘why yes, of course!’. The suspense is _killing_ my friends at this point, even though I’ve only just established that my mother is indeed talking to her son. So finally, I asked her: ‘Why is my first name Tweek?’ My mom…was _not expecting_ this question on a Thursday night. I really don’t think she was. Because she thought my question over for maybe _two seconds_ before replying ‘We saw it in one of those baby books!’”

The blonde leaned the hand he was holding up as a phone on his cheek, eyes wide as he grinned with the audience’s laughter.

             “ _One of those baby books?!_ Which one did they grab, the one for recovering _drug addicts_ who want a reminder of what they once were, so they don’t _slip up_?! ‘My name is John, I’m a recovering meth addict, and I’m ten years sober. I now have a wonderful life with my wife, Kelly, and our ten year old son, _Tweek_.’” He paused for a moment, giggling to himself at the remark.

             “My name came up a few weeks ago when I got a delivery, actually. The delivery guy questioned me like, ‘Dude, is that your real name?’ as if I had a reason to lie to him. Anyways, the delivery was a big box of chocolate covered strawberries and various other sweets that my new boss sent me.”

The three men all looked at one another, eyes widening as they leaned closer to one another.

             “He didn’t mention he sent _more_.” Token whispered, the other two men shrugging.

             “My new job is _fantastic,_ by the way! I’ve been there for a little over a month now, I’m a secretary for the CEO of a really big company, and on my first day I sucked my ex-boyfriend’s dick during my lunch break,” Tweek smiled at the sentence, pausing as people laughed at his forwardness. “It was his first day, too, and we hadn’t seen each other for a few years, so _obviously_ the right thing to do was spend my lunch break on my knees in the gender-neutral bathroom.”

Token gasped suddenly, leaning on his hand as he realized who he was talking about.

             “Davíd.”

             “What about him?” Clyde whispered.

             “They started on the same day. He’s talking about _him_.”

Clyde’s mouth dropped open, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

             “ _Oh my god!”_ He gasped, turning his attention back to Tweek

             “But he made it _very_ clear afterwards, with his cum _still on my face,_ that he wasn’t looking for anything at the moment,” Tweek let the mic drop from his hand, grabbing the cord so it didn’t fall on the ground, and then swung it back up and caught it with his other hand. “You kidding me with _that_ _shit?!_ I could’ve been spending that lunch break trying to impress _my boss_ since _he’s_ the one who’s dick I _really wanna suck!”_

Clyde’s hands reached out, batting at Token and Jimmy’s arms in excitement as he grinned.

            “That’s Craig! That’s Craig’s dick he wants to suck!” He hissed out in an excited whisper, Token smacking his hand away as he made sure to pay extra attention to everything Tweek was saying from here on out.

            “My boss...let’s call him Big. He’s tall, he’s big in the New York business world, and I am _confident_ he’s got a big dick. My little twink self just _knows it_. So Big and I, about five days after I started working, got stuck in an elevator together. I was thinking ‘Holy shit. Here’s my chance. The perfect chance to get my world _rocked_ by this Bear.’ For those who _don’t_ know, a Bear is a gay man who is just _big_ and hairy. He’s just pure _man_ and that’s the kinda guy I want. I found out he was hairy when we were casually talking in the elevator and I discovered he had gotten his _nipples_ pierced when he was in college. Me, being ever so curious, asked if he still had the piercings, to which Big replied ‘ _Yeah. Do you wanna see?’”_ Tweek’s eyes shut, the blonde clearly biting back a grin as he put his hand on his hip. When he spoke again, he seemed almost choked up. “My ass… has _never_ wanted to be _fucked_ more in that moment than _ever_ before,” Tweek let out a laugh as he sat down on the stool, leaning his elbow on his knee as people cheered and hollered. “Like, _yes please, sir! Please_ show me your nipples and therefore everything you have been hiding from me under those tight dress shirts you always wear!” He laughed, grinning as he sat upright again on the stool.

            “F-fellas?” Jimmy chuckled, looking at Tweek for a moment.

            “Yeah?” Token muttered, Clyde too entranced with the act to answer.

            “I think our-our r-resident twink h-h-here...genuinely l-likes Craig.”

Jimmy noticed how, despite the fact every movement and word are exaggerated and emphasized for the sake of comedy, Tweek’s eyes were bright as he talked about Craig.

That look wasn’t part of the act.

            “His parents came into work today. His dad is the founder of this company, so that was a little intimidating, but imagine my surprise when his mother sees him and shouts ‘Hola, Gordo!’ I don’t remember _much_ from seventh grade Spanish, but I _do_ know ‘ _g_ _ordo_ ’ means ‘ _fat_ ’. However, it is also used as a term of endearment. I forgot about the term of endearment part at the time, so I’m thinking to myself: ‘if Big, a six-foot six, maybe six-foot seven tall man, who works out three to four times a week, is _fat_...then what _the fuck_ am I?!’ Look at me! I’m _Gordzilla,_ then! The man has been giving me pastries _every day_ for breakfast!  I’ve gained five pounds since I’ve started working there! I ripped a skirt the other day trying to get ready for the job _he_ hired me for! Part of me has half a mind to bust into his office with my ripped skirt and accuse him of being the fucking witch from _Hansel and Gretel_.” Tweek laughed softly, standing from the stool.

            “In all seriousness, I like my boss. I do! In more ways than one, actually, if you haven’t figured that out. He’s a real nice guy and I haven’t thought of someone like this in a long time. Yeah, so he’s _twelve_ years older than me and he’s closer to forty than I am thirty, but I look up to him. He does not _give a fuck_ what people think about him, where I constantly need people to like me _all the time,_ all day, _every day_. It’s _exhausting_! Big is the epitome of what every Arnold Schwarzenegger character turns out to be in every movie he’s ever been in: cold, tough, and somehow really sweaty by the end of the day. But I am the epitome of what every Dr. Seuss CGI character looks like: fat, awkward, and just a flat-out _mess_.” The blonde let out a little giggle as he put the mic back in the stand, grinning out at the audience.

            “Like I’ve said countless times, my name is Tweek with two e’s, and thank you so much. Have a good night!” The crowd applauded and cheered for Tweek as he walked off the stage, the blonde grinning as he made his way back to his seat.

However, three familiar faces stopped him in his tracks, heart dropping to his stomach as they all made eye contact.

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy all raised their hands, waving in Tweek’s direction as he stared blankly at them.

Three of his co-workers just heard him announce to this audience that his greatest desire at the moment is to be fucked by his boss.

His boss is Craig.

Craig is _their best friend._

Slowly making his way over to the bar, Tweek breathed out his order to the bartender, sliding over his free drink ticket before quickly gulping down the contents of his glass.

Yeah.

Tweek with two e’s is absolutely _fucked_ , and not in the way he so desperately wants to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!  
> hope you enjoyed my attempt at comedian Tweek! It's been awhile since I've performed/wrote stand-up, so I'm a little ~rusty~ and I know this probably isn't that funny, but I enjoyed writing it.  
> I also figured it would be a fun way to introduced Tweek's inner thoughts on everything to all of you/the trio that are dying to call Craig at the table.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! :)  
> The title of the chapter is yet another song by ABBA, by the way!


	7. All the Young Dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “Please don’t tell him anything.”

The three men sitting and enjoying the last of their drinks looked up, Token’s lips turning up into a small smile as he saw Tweek standing there. He had his shoes in his hands and his face was red, more than likely from a combination of alcohol and embarrassment.

            “Well, hello to you, too.” Clyde said slowly. Tweek grimaced, shifting on his feet and swallowing hard.

            “Fine. _Hello_. Jimmy, you were _great_ tonight and I had _no idea_ you did stand up. Now… _please…please_ don’t say anything to him.”

            “A-and who is… _him_?” Jimmy teased, Clyde and him giggling quietly.

            “You know who! Please, I’ll literally do anything so-so you guys don’t _say anything_! God, I’m so fucking… _mortified_.”

Clyde leaned against the palm of his hand, a grin on his face.

            “I really don’t know who _him_ is. Is it this ‘ _Big’_ guy you spoke so passionately about on stage?” Tweek blinked, bottom lip quivering slightly as he shook his head. He shot a bitter smile towards Clyde, letting out a forced laugh.

            “ _Forget it_.” Tweek breathed out, turning and making his way towards the door.

            “Hey! Tweek, come on!” Clyde laughed, Jimmy joining in on the quiet snickering.

But Token wasn’t laughing.

Standing, he rushed over and blocked the doorway, frowning as he saw the stray tears on Tweek’s cheeks.

            “Tweek, don’t listen to them alright?” He muttered, grabbing Tweek by the shoulders. “They’re just… _excited_.”

            “Excited? Token, they’re making fun of me!”

            “You think that because you don’t know them,” Token assured, smiling to emphasize his point. “Look, we’ve known Craig for a really long time, like… _a really long time_. Craig…he doesn’t date much. Hearing that someone, _anyone_ , is interested in him is _exciting_ to us! And-and it’s _you_! We love you at the office and _you_ have brought something out in Craig that hasn’t been seen in a long time!”

This made Tweek look up, his green eyes big and wet with unshed tears as he sniffled.

            “You’re just saying all that so I’m not upset anymore…”

            “I’m really not. Take it as you will, but the three people who know Craig the best are excited that someone has a little crush on him. Trust me, I’ll make sure they won’t say anything, alright? We aren’t like that. I’ll talk to them, just get home safely.” Token said, giving his shoulders a squeeze before heading back over towards his seat. Tweek stood still, staring where Token’s face once was.

            “It…it isn’t little.”

Token stopped, looking over his shoulder at the blonde. Tweek’s back was to him still, the grip on his heels tightening.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You said it’s nice that someone has a _little_ crush…it…isn’t little…it’s _huge_ ,” Tweek let out a soft laugh, looking over his shoulder to look at Token as he put his hand on the knob of the door. “One might even call it _big_.”

* * *

To Tweek’s surprise, Token called him down to his office on the twenty-seventh floor that Monday before Craig showed up for work. Clocking in was difficult enough with Jimmy wiggling his eyebrows at him the entire time, but thankfully he hasn’t seen Clyde at all this morning. Token _was_ on his side after all, so he should be easy to face…right?

What if he was calling Tweek down to let him know Clyde accidentally spilt the beans?

What if it was Jimmy?

_What if it was Token?!_

Before he knew it, Tweek was in front of Token’s office door, knocking lightly to snap himself out of his ‘ _what if_ ’ thoughts. He answered relatively quickly, causing Tweek to jump in surprise.

            “Oh! It’s you. Come on in,” Token moved aside, motioning for Tweek to take a seat. Once the door shut and Tweek was settled into his chair, Token continued on. “Thanks for coming down. I know this tosses your routine off.”

            “It-it’s no problem.” Tweek practically whispered, voice caught somewhere in his throat.

            “I just…wanted to let you know what I talked about with Jimmy and Clyde after you left Friday.”

Oh.

Well.

This…wasn’t so bad… _right_?

Maybe this will help Tweek’s nerves over the entire situation.

… _maybe._

            “Oh.”

            “It wasn’t much, but I figured you had the right to know since you were so… _upset_ when you were leaving.”

            “Well…yeah…”

            “You don’t…you don’t have to be upset Tweek. They really won’t tell him. They felt bad afterwards, honestly.”

            “I saw Jimmy this morning and he didn’t even attempt to apologize…” Tweek muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. Token leaned against the palm of his hand, lips pursed as he hummed in thought.

            “Give it a day or two. They’ll probably come to you eventually. They’re… _weird_.”

The little remark made Tweek smile a bit, a laugh escaping his lips as he gave a small nod.

            “Alright…alright.”

            “They aren’t going to say anything. They want you to be able to trust them, especially if you and Craig… _you know_ …”

Tweek blushed at the thought, but he wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t make him… _happy_ to think about him and Craig together. Especially after what Token said to him on Friday about how he brought something out in Craig.

He wasn’t sure what, but…he was happy he could help.

            “I…thank you…for talking with them. I was…three or four drinks deep and didn’t have the mental capacity to look them in the eye at the time.” Tweek admitted, face flushing red as he shot Token a nervous smile.

            “It’s no problem. And I talked to them about Davíd, as well.”

_God fuck that’s right._

Tweek had totally forgotten he spilled the news about his past with Davíd.

            “Oh…”

            “They have short attention spans, so their focus was more on Craig than Davíd. I don’t think that’s going to be an issue with them.”

Tweek gave a small nod, glancing down at the time on his phone.

            “Thanks, Token. I should, uh…I should-”

            “Head upstairs.”

            “Yeah…that,” He chuckled, standing up. “I really appreciate this, by the way. I might not seem it right now, I’m still just… _embarrassed_.”

            “It’s okay to have a crush on someone, Tweek. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Token assured. Tweek let out a shaky breath, smiling small as he gave a nod before turning and leaving. He took his time walking through the marketing department, looking around for a certain someone. Finally, he heard his voice, the man no doubt on a call with someone. As he followed the sound of the Spanish language, Tweek smiled a bit as he saw Davíd leaning back in his chair as he spoke on the phone with someone. The blonde slowly walked up to his cubicle, leaning his forearms on top of the cubicle edge and listening to Davíd speak. It was about a minute before Davíd turned to look at him, the man smiling a bit against his phone as he saw Tweek.

            “Mama, guess who just showed up?” He said in English, Tweek’s eyes lightning up as he held his hand out for the phone. Davíd passed the phone over to him, the blonde adjusting his glasses before holding the phone to his ear.

            “Hola, Mrs. Rodriguez!”

            “ _Tweek?! Ohhh it’s you! Tweek, oh my goodness, how are you?!”_

“I’m great! Been enjoying my new job, slowly moving my stuff to the city each weekend. Seeing Davíd has been a nice little surprise, as well.” He admitted, grinning at the man sitting in front of him.

            “ _Oh, I’m so happy you two work together! I always liked you, Tweek. Are you seeing anyone?”_

The question made his cheeks heat up, but Tweek found himself smiling.

            “Not at the moment. Too busy with work to focus on boys.” He laughed, resting his chin on top of his forearm.

            “ _You’re cute, so don’t worry! Davíd isn’t seeing anyone either, you know.”_

_“_ Yes, yes I know,” He giggled, Davíd rolling his eyes as he saw Tweek look at him. “I hate to cut this short, but I should be getting upstairs to my desk before my boss shows up.”

            “ _Take care, sweetheart! So nice hearing your voice!”_

            “Yours too!”

Passing the phone back over, Tweek listened as Davíd finished his little conversation up with his mom in Spanish. After he hung up a minute or so later, he looked up at Tweek with a smile on his face.

            “What are you doing in marketing?”

            “Needed to talk to Token. What are you doing talking to your mom on the clock?”

            “She was with my abuela and she wanted to say hello.”

Tweek hummed in thought, shifting on his feet slightly.

            “How’s your abuela?”

            “Hanging in there. She’s starting to lose it a bit, but she’s still healthy other than that.”

            “That’s good at least.” Tweek muttered, Davíd nodding in agreement.

            “What’s on your agenda today?”

            “Well, I haven’t gotten a chance to write down what meetings Craig has today, so I have to do that when I go upstairs. Then I have to send out some emails for him to clients thanking them for coming in.”

            “Mm. Sounds fun.”

Tweek snorted, shrugging as he stretched his arms above his head.

            “Hey, it pays the bills.”

They both let out a laugh at the comment, but Tweek was none the wiser to his boss leaning against the wall nearby.

He was listening.

Watching.

And Craig hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

* * *

Tweek was humming quietly to himself as he finished up the last couple of emails for the day, this Monday actually not dragging on too long for once. However, around a little after five, Craig emerged from his office with his jacket on and bag in hand.

            “You’re leaving early.” Tweek chuckled, the taller man smirking slightly.

            “I…have a date.”

Tweek’s hand slipped, causing the email he was typing to have a string of letters that definitely did not belong in the word ‘ _sincerely’._

            “You-you what?” The blonde breathed out, eyes widening slightly.

            “You remember Kyle? The red head that’s business partners with Eric Cartman?” Tweek nodded slowly, eyes still wide as he tried not to let his heart fall on the floor. “My mom set me up on a date with him. So hopefully, by me going on this date, she will leave my love life _alone_.”

            “Why do you…do you say that?”

            “I just…don’t have time to date…don’t have time to dedicate to someone, ya know?”

_Why are you saying this to him?_

_You want to dedicate so much of your time to him._

Tweek smiled, but Craig swore he saw a hint of sadness behind it.

            “I…yeah, I understand,” He breathed out, clearing his throat and trying not to let Craig see his eyes. “Have fun, yeah? Tell Kyle I said hi.”

Craig bit down on his lip, looking down at his feet. He smiled a bit after a moment, making his way over towards the hall to head to the elevator.

            “Hey, if it’s any consolation,” He paused, looking back over his shoulder at the blonde typing away at his desk. “You and Davíd seemed to hit it off.”

Tweek snorted as Craig turned, any sadness he had suddenly washing away. _Oh, so he saw that?_

            “Were you _spying_ on me?”

Craig yelped, shoulder smacking into the wall as he quickly spun around.

            “ _What?!_ No-no, I just-I was down in marketing this morning and saw you two talking!” _And watching…for ten minutes._

            “I was in marketing at eight forty. You don’t get in until nine.”

            “I got in early today.”

            “And you spied on me.” Tweek teased, leaning back in his chair with a grin.

            “I-hey- _no_!”

            “And you don’t even know _the half_ of my history with Davíd.”

Craig blinked, back straightening as he tried to quickly figure out what history Tweek could _possibly have_ with Davíd.

            “You-wait-you two have _history_?”

            “Mhm. Remember on my first day when I said I ran into my ex?” Tweek said slowly, watching the gears turning in Craig’s head. Finally, after a moment, Craig’s eyes widened as he pointed a finger at Tweek.

            “ _You two-?!”_

            “Bingo.” Tweek giggled, sipping at his third cup of coffee of the day as he looked at his boss. Craig blinked, letting out a breathless laugh.

            “What a coincidence.” He muttered, Tweek nodding.

            “That was the first time I had seen him since we broke up sophomore year of college.” Tweek explained. _Now_ Craig feels like the biggest dick. He basically just told the one person he’s _actually_ interested in that he doesn’t have time for dating because he thought Tweek possibly had a little thing with the man down in marketing, but now?

Now Craig just feels like a fuckwad.

Happy Tweek doesn’t have anything with Davíd, but a fuckwad nonetheless.

            “So…you two aren’t…?”

            “Dating? Not at all. We’re just friends now.” Tweek assured, Craig smirking slightly to himself as he turned against the edge of the wall to head down the hallway.

            “Good to know.” He laughed, Tweek biting down on his lip to stop the smile from crossing his face.

            “Wear protection tonight, big guy!”

The _thud_ that came at the end of the hall and hissed out ‘ _shit!’_ made Tweek let out a laugh, Craig rubbing at his arm as he stumbled into the elevator.

The feisty blonde working for him was going to be the death of him.

But…Craig wouldn’t mind dying if that’s how he croaked: being teased by his cute secretary.

* * *

            “…Do you…even want to do this?”

            “No,” Kyle snorted, leaning against the palm of his hand as poked at his pasta. “I mean, no offense to you.”

            “It’s fine.” Craig chuckled, sipping at his drink.

The pair figured a nice evening in would be a fun little date…right? I mean, it wasn’t… _awful_ being on a date. It was…kind of _nice_.

            “I mean, it’s just…my _mom_.”

            “Yours too?” Craig asked, Kyle nodding as he sat up a little straighter in his chair.

            “Yes! I mean, I just turned thirty-two a few weeks ago-”

            “Happy birthday.”

            “-thanks, but anyways! She busted into my office last week saying how I was running out of time, how I needed to find a guy, preferably Jewish…wait, you’re not Jewish.”

            “No, at least last I checked. Otherwise all those Sundays in church as a kid were a waste.”

            “So why…did my mom set me up with you?”

Craig shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he finished eating.

            “Dunno. My job? Social status? Looks?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, snorting quietly as he sipped at his wine.

            “Don’t flatter yourself.”

            “Not trying to,” Craig mumbled, puckering his lips slightly as he thought. “Do our moms even know each other?”

            “I think they met at like…yoga or something.”

Craig gave a soft hum as he nodded, the silence between them thick.

            “My mom said the same thing to me. About me running out of time.”

            “Well, for you that makes sense.”

Craig scoffed, eyebrows furrowing as he leaned his elbows on the table.

            “Why the fuck is everyone telling me I’m so old lately?” He muttered, Kyle’s face breaking out into a smile.

            “You turn thirty-eight in January, Tucker.”

            “Doesn’t mean I’m _old_.” He said defensively. Kyle laughed, biting down on his lip as he looked Craig up and down.

            “I mean…I gotta hand it to my mom…she knew you were my type.”

_Oh…really?_

            “ _I’m_ your type?”

            “Mhm.”

            “What about me?” Craig teased, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. Kyle rolled his eyes, leaning back in his own chair.

            “Tan. Dark hair. Tall. I guess…anyone that just looks the opposite of me.”

            “Really?”

            “Mhm. I don’t know why. I’ve just…always found myself drawn to people who don’t look like me.”

Craig hummed in thought, a face popping into his head suddenly. _Hmm…he…he could work._

            “Does he have to be tall?” Craig asked, Kyle thinking a moment.

            “Well…no. Well, it depends. At least taller than me.”

Craig quickly did a mental comparison of Kyle and the face in his head, the smirk on his face splitting into a smile.

            “What if he…spoke Spanish?”

            “That’s…well, I mean, I speak Hebrew. I’ve always found people who are bilingual attractive since that often equates with intelligence.”

Craig bit down on his lip, tugging his phone out of his pocket.

            “I have someone I think you might like.”

Kyle blinked, scoffing as he smiled.

            “What, you trying to get rid of me?”

            “No no. You and I both made it clear we’re just doing this to appease our moms, right?”

            “…right.”

            “But…don’t you want someone? Don’t you wish you could come home to a man and be greeted with a kiss?”

Kyle blushed a dark red, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat. Slowly, he nodded his head a few times, looking down at his empty plate.

            “I’m just…so _busy_.”

            “Me too,” Craig admitted, but he didn’t admit that the things he spoke of to Kyle were also things _he_ longed for. “So why not give this guy a shot? If it doesn’t work out, you can tell me ‘ _I told you so_ ’. I know you love to do that, you say it to Cartman all the time.”

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as he finished contemplating Craig’s proposal.

            “What’s his name, if you don’t mind me asking?” He said slowly, leaning forward as Craig slid his phone over so Kyle could see a picture.

            “Davíd…Davíd Rodriguez.”

* * *

His home felt empty once more.

That was the only down side to this night: Kyle left, and Craig was alone once more.

_This_ was why Craig didn’t date.

Craig didn’t date because no one ever felt right.

No one ever felt like someone he would want to see again.

Sure, he ended up having fun with Kyle and they shared a good night kiss, but Craig felt _nothing_.

And that’s why this entire situation with Tweek is so _scary_.

Craig feels _everything_ when he thinks about him.

Letting out a sigh, Craig stood from the floor he’s been lying down on for fifteen minutes, eyes spotting over slightly from how quickly he stood. Scrubbing at his eyes, the man kept his balled-up fists there as he felt that his hands were now wet.

Was he _crying_?

Craig _doesn’t_ cry.

No.

Sniffling, he walked over slowly to the record player in the living room and put on whatever record he had on last, chest clenching as he heard the opening cords to Mott the Hoople’s “ _All the Young Dudes”._

He wasn’t sure why, but something about hearing the song tonight…it felt different. Craig sat down in front of the window leaning against the edge of the couch, phone in his lap as he tugged a cigarette out of its carton and the lighter that went with it. As he inhaled, Craig let his head lean back against the arm of the couch, eyes closing as he exhaled.

            _Billy rapped all night ‘bout his suicide_

_How he’d kick it in the head when he was 25_

_Don’t wanna stay alive when you’re 25_

Craig wanted to stay alive at twenty-five.

Tweek was twenty-five.

Gasping suddenly, Craig grabbed his phone from his lap.

_God_ , he said such shitty things on accident today. He knew he had upset Tweek, _again_ , and he hasn’t even _apologized_!

Pressing his phone to his ear, Craig bounced his leg as he let the cigarette hang from his mouth, mumbling to himself as the phone rang on and on.

            “ _Come on…”_ He breathed out, eyes flying open as he heard a soft voice.

            “ _Are you okay? It’s like…one am almost.”_

Craig’s heart clenched at the sound of Tweek’s voice, sleep coating his voice. It was squeaky and he sounded so young, but it made Craig smile.

            “Yeah-Yeah just…I couldn’t sleep.”

            “ _So…you called me?”_

“Figured you’d want to hear about my date.”

            “ _Oh,”_ There was a soft laugh on the other line, a hum escaping Tweek’s lips. It sounded as if he was stretching. “ _Yes, how did that go?”_

“Fine. We had dinner and talked. Turns out _his mom_ also set us up. I think our moms were in kahoots. All I did when he left was kiss him good night. Is that-do people still do that?”

            “ _I mean, yeah, but sometimes a kiss entails a little more, nowadays.”_

“What, you saying I’m old fashioned?” Craig teased, inhaling slowly on his cigarette. Tweek snorted, shifting on the other line.

            “ _You said it, not me,”_ There was a pause, Craig swearing he could feel Tweek’s smile against his face. “ _How was the kiss?”_

“It was… _nice,” But I’d much rather it be you._ “But it didn’t mean anything. Just…courtesy.”

            “ _I like Kyle.”_

“Yeah…he’s cool,” Craig bit down on his lip, leg continuing to bounce to the rhythm of the song. “I, um…set him up with someone.”

The words were pulled from Craig’s mouth, the man unable to keep this from Tweek.

            “ _Oh really? You set him up with someone while on a date with him?”_ Tweek laughed, Craig swallowing hard.

            “Tweek, I set him up with Davíd.”

The music was ringing in his ears, the silence more deafening than the song.

            “ _You…really?”_

“I- _fuck-_ I should’ve called or-or at last sent a text asking if that as like… _okay_ , and-”

            “ _Craig, it’s fine! Davíd…I think Kyle and him will be good together, actually.”_

“Why…why do you say that?”

            “ _Kyle’s feisty, like me! And it seems that he has a similar taste in men as me.”_ Tweek laughed, voice still a slight whisper.

Probably so he doesn’t wake Bebe.

Craig let out a soft laugh as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth, rubbing the last bit into an ashtray on the coffee table.

            “Similar taste, huh? He said I was his type.” Craig teased, Tweek snorting on the other line.

            “ _…who said you weren’t my type…?”_

The words hit Craig in the stomach like a baseball bat, but he found that when he regained his breath, it felt like he was breathing in the freshest of air.

            “Am… _I_ your type, Tweek?”

            “ _You…you could say that,”_ The words were so rushed, but Tweek quickly cleared his throat. “ _Listen, some of us have work tomorrow, mister.”_

Craig snorted, running a hand down his face.

            “Yeah…yeah, you’re right.”

            “ _Get some sleep, Craig. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”_

“You too,” Craig bit his lip, humming quietly. “Hey Tweek?”

            “ _Mm?”_ He already sounded half asleep, but Craig didn’t mind. Closing his eyes, Craig leaned his forehead against his knees as he tugged them up towards his chest.

            “…I’ll always have time for you…”

The soft little hum that came from Tweek sent a jolt of electricity down Craig’s spine, but the words his secretary whispered back to him made his nerves dance throughout his body.

            “ _And I’ll always have time for you, big guy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than 24 hours?!   
> Is it one year ago when I uploaded every day?!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just knew what I wanted this chapter to be about so I was able to write it in two hours!   
> We're getting ever so closer to when these boys just act on their feelings, but we got some ways to go ;)   
> The title/song used in this chapter has been stuck in my head allllll day, so give it a listen and imagine Craig trying to figure out his life at 1 am on an early Tuesday morning!   
> until the next chapter!


	8. A Well Respected Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

_The air smelt of vanilla and sweat, and as odd of a combination as it was, it was making Tweek’s head swim as he tried to steady his breathing. The body pressing against his was warm and welcoming, Tweek’s legs on either side of the man whose lap he sat in._

_“I’ve dreamt of this moment.” His lover panted out, Tweek whining as he tangled his fingers into the dark hair near his face._

_“M-Me too. For-for far too long.” Tweek whispered. His head lulled forward, face falling into the tan shoulder that looked oh so inviting. Their chests slid together as they moved, both panting as it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Tweek’s heels dug into the mattress behind his lover, toes curling and uncurling into the pushed aside sheets as he tried to collect his unraveling thoughts._

_“You’ve fallen quiet.” The man teased, head turning to nuzzle his nose into Tweek’s pink cheeks._

_“It…it’s just-it’s so good.” The blonde breathed out, lifting his head up from the shoulder he was resting on. His head felt so heavy from how fast his brain was swimming, whining loudly as his head tilted backwards as his partner continued to slowly fuck him._

_“You’re flattering me.”_

_“Y-you deserve it, you jerk.” Tweek said through bated laughter, back arching as he tried to get closer to the man inside of him. Soft kisses pressed lightly against his throat, strong hands running from his back, slowly down his sides, until reaching their final destination on his hips._

_“How is it your skin still remains soft during sex?” The raven haired man teased, Tweek’s throat vibrating with laughter._

_“I-I don’t know, big guy.”_

_“Oh, I **love** it when you call me that.” The man practically purred the words out, sucking in a breath as he gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. The movement made Tweek let out a shout, arms wrapping around his lovers’ neck even tighter. _

_“C-Craig!”_

_“That’s right, kitten, say my name.” Craig whispered, phantom kisses trailing up from his place on Tweek’s throat to his jaw._

_“Craig. C-Craig. **Fuck** , C-Craig!” _

_Tweek could feel a smile against his cheek, a soft rumble of laughter meeting his ears._

_“That’s right, baby. That’s right.”_

_Craig’s right hand slowly traveled up his side, Tweek shivering as he grazed his sensitive nipple on the way up. Whining, Tweek turned his head as he felt his thumb brush his bottom lip, sucking the appendage into his mouth and whining around it. He couldn’t hold back his own movement, hips thrusting down to meet Craig’s own upward thrusts._

_“Cr’g!” He choked out around his thumb, his boss grinning slowly as the grip on his hip tightened._

_“Come on, Tweek. Cum for me, kitten. Be good for daddy.”_

A gasp was ripped from Tweek’s throat as his eyes shot open, hand coming down over his mouth as he whined into his palm. His body shook as the unexpected orgasm was pulled from him, back arching as he squeezed his eyes shut as he came into his underwear. Coughing from the dryness in his mouth afterwards, Tweek took a moment to collect his thoughts, sleep shirt sticking to his back and hair plastered to his forehead.

Okay.

So…he just had a sex dream about Craig.

Like…an _incredible sex dream_ about Craig.

Tweek can’t move, his body physically won’t let him.

That has never happened before.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Tweek grabbed his phone after scrubbing at his eyes, grimacing as he saw it was five minutes before his alarm. _Well, at least now you have a motivation to get in the shower…_

Peeling back his blankets, Tweek winced as the cool air hit him, the drying cum and sweat making him even colder than he normally would be on this October morning. Biting down on his lip, he tried not to think of the dream, knowing it would only lead to a longer shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, Tweek’s eyes closing as he let the water fully run over him. He decided that he should wash up first, but only because he hates the feeling of dried cum on his skin. As Tweek started to lather himself up with his body wash, he swallowed hard as he slowed down the movement of his hands, letting his fingers dance over his pinkening skin as he leaned against the wall of the shower. He was still so sensitive, the heat of the shower making him even _more_ responsive to his touches. Well…he _does_ have an extra five minutes this morning…

Tweek thought back to the start of the dream, each image so vivid and precise in his mind.

_The kiss was gentle, Craig’s hands cupping Tweek’s face as he gently guided them over towards his bed._

_“You wear these skirts,” Kiss. “Practically every day,” Kiss. “And I never get to do **anything** about it.” _

_“I’m sorry, sir.” Tweek teased, hands working on the buttons of Craig’s dress shirt. The taller man smirked, reaching down and groping at Tweek’s ass through his skirt._

_“Don’t be sorry, you’ll just have to find out what I’ve been dying to do to you.”_

_Whimpering quietly, Tweek nodded as Craig brought his thumb up to his mouth, pressing lightly against the part of his lips._

_“Open.” He demanded, Tweek letting out a shaky breath as he sucked the thumb into his mouth._

Tweek sucked his own thumb into his mouth, breath hitching as he tried not to moan. Bebe’s bedroom was right beside the bathroom, so he couldn’t be _too_ loud. He let his thumb fall from his mouth, sucking his index and middle finger into his mouth as the images continued in his head.

_Tweek whimpered around the two fingers in his mouth, stumbling as his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat on the edge, gasping as Craig quickly tugged his hand off of Tweek’s face,_

_“W-What do you need me to do, sir?” Tweek found himself saying, eyes wide as he stared up at his boss. The size difference between them was a huge turn on to Tweek, Craig bigger than him in every way possible: height, shoulder width, dick size, shoe size. Tweek was only bigger in the stomach, the thighs, and the ass, which was something he was self-conscious of._

_“Suck my cock, kitten.” Craig mumbled, Tweek nodding as he worked on undoing the belt in front of him._

Tweek bit down on his lip as his hand dipped between the curves of his cheeks, eyes squeezing shut as he started teasing his entrance. His knees were shaking, head lulling back as his other hand gently wrapped around his dick. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

_God._

_God Craig was fucking huge. Tweek was fully prepared to die for a chance to take this cock, eyes wide as he looked up at Craig._

_“Do you want-do you want me to take my clothes off?”_

_“Not yet, Tweek.”_

_Nodding, Tweek swallowed hard as he gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Craig’s cock, the blonde reveling in the little gasp that came from above him. Wrapping his hand around the base, Tweek slowly eased his mouth around Craig’s cock, whine escaping his throat as he slowly eased his way down. He couldn’t fit all of it, to his disappointment, but what he couldn’t reach he made sure to stroke in time with the movement of his mouth._

_“Mmph!” He gasped, Craig’s hips bucking forward suddenly. A hand tangled into his hair, guiding him up and down the length in his mouth._

_“That’s a good boy.” Craig encouraged, other hand brushing lightly over the pink tinting Tweek’s cheeks. The blonde let out a muffled moan, free hand running over Craig’s thigh as he tried to pull him closer. Gasping as Craig pulled back, Tweek let out a few coughs as he looked up at his boss. The man smirked, hand titling Tweek’s chin up._

_“M-more?”_

_“Look at you…you’ve made a mess of yourself.” Craig purred. His thumb dragged along Tweek’s chin, collecting the drool that had accumulated there while Tweek was occupied._

He couldn’t cover his mouth, not this time.

Not with three fingers in his ass and a hand wrapped around his cock.

Tweek couldn’t seem to get enough.

Nothing was sufficing his insatiable lust for Craig Tucker.

            _“P-Please…please fuck me.” Tweek pleaded, voice a whisper as he tugged up on the hem of his skirt. Craig’s eyebrow quirked up, mischievous smile crossing his face._

_“Oh, so you’re just going to beg already?” Craig clicked his tongue against his teeth, Tweek whimpering as the taller man slowly crawled up the length of Tweek’s body. Once their faces were level, they moved together up the length of the bed, Tweek’s breath shaky as he tried not to seem too eager._

_“I-I just-I need you.” He whispered. Craig hummed in thought, hands on either side of Tweek’s head._

_“How long have you thought of this?”_

_“M-months, sir.”_

_“Oh, so you’ve been thinking about this for a long time?” Craig chuckled, hand slowly running up under Tweek’s skirt. His hand was warm against his thigh, breath hot between them as Tweek could see he was losing his own composure. “So maybe I should **really** make you beg for this…”_

_“Please-please. I-I’ll do anything at this-at this point!” Tweek shouted, gasping as Craig’s hand gripped hard on his thigh._

_“Don’t you raise your voice.” Craig practically growled in his ear, the tone making Tweek’s back arch up._

_“Y-Yes, sir.”_

_“Now,” Craig muttered, pulling back with a smirk on his face. “Why don’t we get you naked so daddy can really give it to you?”_

            “F-Fuck! _Craig_!”

The name was ripped from his throat as he came, eyes flying open as Tweek tried to form some words.

Nothing came to mind.

As he finally started to come down from his orgasmic high, Tweek found himself sliding down the wall of the shower. His legs couldn’t hold his body up anymore. He felt like rubber. Maybe it was the orgasm, maybe it was from the steamy shower starting to get to his head.

Tweek has never felt more incredible, and he wasn’t even fucked just now.

Well…he was _sort of_ fucked.

A knock came on the door of the bathroom, Tweek biting on his lip as he realized that Bebe has probably just heard him shout.

            “Tweek?”

            “…y-yeah?”

            “Were…were you-?”

            “Yeah…yeah…” He let out a shaky breath, tugging his legs up to his chest as the door opened slowly. Tweek couldn’t see Bebe through the curtain, but he could sense her presence, the shame washing over his body as he hid his face in his knees. It’s not like Bebe could see him, but it didn’t hurt to hide his face.

            “Oh, honey…you don’t…I know you’re embarrassed, but you don’t have to be.”

            “Bebe…I… _shit…_ Bebe, I haven’t thought of anyone like that in a long time…”

Bebe bit her lip, but it was to hold back a smile. Sure, she just heard her best friend slash roommate cum, but…she hasn’t heard that before. She knows that Tweek is pent up, lonely, and crushing really _hard_ on someone.

She can’t blame him.

            “I know, sweetheart…I know.”

            “Bebe?”

            “Mm?”

            “…Clyde, Token, and Jimmy know.”

Bebe blinked slowly. She pushed the door the rest of the way open, leaning against it as it hit the wall.

            “They know?”

            “Yeah…about my crush…”

            “How?”

            “…they…saw me do stand-up…and I might’ve…talked about Craig…”

Bebe hummed in thought, looking at the shower as the water turned off.

            “Did you say his name?”

            “No. I used my codename.”

            “Codename? You made a codename for him?”

Tweek bit his lip behind the curtain. He couldn’t help but smile, eyes closing as he thought back to his dream.

            “Yeah. Big…Mr. Big.”

* * *

A few weeks have passed since that delightful morning (or perhaps frightful? Tweek was still conflicted on how everything made him feel), and it’s about three days from the wonderful holiday of Halloween. The office was decorated in orange and black, much to Tweek’s liking. Halloween was always one of his favorite holidays, since it was the unofficial start to the holiday season: his birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. On this particular day, Tweek showed up for work and, to his surprise, Craig had beaten him there. He knew this due to the fact an éclair was already on his desk upon his arrival on the thirty-second floor. After eating the sweet (it was incredible, as always), Tweek went and got a cup of coffee for himself and Craig. He knocked on the office door gently, a smile crossing his face as he heard Craig’s voice.

            “Yeah?”

            “It’s me.”

            “Oh! Come in.”

Tweek held both mugs in one hand, opening the door and shooting a smile over at Craig. It was…quite the sight to see, honestly. Craig was standing in front of the window, tying his tie as he stared out over the city scape. He wore a suit today, which he only wears every now and then, but he added suspenders this time around. The suit was gray, dress shirt white, suspenders black, and his tie was pink.

            “Well…don’t you look spiffy.”

            “Thanks,” He chuckled, turning as he finished adjusting his tie. “I have an interview slash photoshoot today.”

Tweek blinked, a pink tint crossing his nose and cheeks.

            “A-an interview?”

            “With GQ.” Craig muttered, taking the coffee Tweek offered up to him.

            “Oooo. Well, aren’t you fancy?” Tweek teased, sipping at his own cup of coffee. Craig gave a soft hum, sitting down in his desk chair with a sigh.

            “I don’t think so, but I’m glad _you_ think so.”

The comment made his stomach flip, but it also made Tweek smile against the rim of his coffee mug.

            “What time are they coming in? I didn’t see it in my emails.”

            “That’s because _I_ am forgetful and forgot to forward the emails to you, so that’s _my bad_ ,” Craig muttered to himself between his teeth, quickly typing on his computer and clicking a few times. “I sent it to you, so now you have record of it, but they’re coming in around eleven. I’ll need you to hold my calls until about…hmm…twelve thirty?”

            “Twelve thirty. Got it,” Tweek muttered, making a little note on his phone to remind himself. “Need me to get you anything in the mean time?”

            “No no. Thanks though,” Craig paused a moment, biting his tongue in order to not smile _too_ wide. “Did you enjoy the éclair?”

            “ _Yes_ , thank you,” Tweek breathed out. He put a hand on his hip, however, cheeks puffing up as his eyebrows furrowed. “But I’m starting to think you’re fattening me up! I’ve ripped _two skirts_ since working here and I’m blaming _you_ for that!” He explained, face a light pink as he finally admitted all of this. He hated to admit he was getting fatter, but he’s always wondered what Craig would say in this scenario.

            “ _Two_?” He muttered, Tweek nodding his head. Craig hummed in thought, shrugging his shoulder slightly. “I’ll get you new ones.”

_Wait, what?_

“Wait, what?” Tweek choked out, back straightening a little bit as he looked over at Craig.

            “What? I told you, Tweek, you get perks for working for me. This isn’t new information.”

            “Yeah-yeah but, this is clothing. You don’t need to-”

Tweek bit back the rest of his sentence, noticing the look Craig was giving him.

There was no use fighting it, because it seemed that Craig had already made up his mind over the situation.

            “I have an idea,” Craig stood suddenly, tugging his wallet out of his back pocket. He liked the way Tweek’s face tried not to seem too excited, but he could see the shock etched across it as well. “I don’t need you to do anything this morning since there are no meetings to prepare for. So, take this,” Craig smirked as Tweek audibly gasped, something he _knows_ the blonde didn’t mean to do as he held his credit card forward. “Over to Saks Fifth Avenue, Chanel, Armani, Louis Vuitton. Whatever it is you wear. Buy yourself some new skirts and treat yourself to lunch. Stan can take you, so you don’t have to worry about taking the subway or a cab.”

            “You- _Craig_ -I can’t _take_ your fucking card!” Tweek hissed out, but the blonde jumped slightly as Craig put the card in the waistband of his skirt.

            “You can and you are. Just be back here around noon, alright?” Craig spoke as he walked back over to his seat, his secretary plucking the card from his waist band.

            “C-Craig, I can’t-” He paused, swallowing hard. “I don’t… _shop there_.”

            “So, shop there today.”

            “Craig, I shop at like H&M and-and like Forever 21 for skirts! I can’t _afford_ those-”

            “Tweek,” The tone made the blonde stop in his tracks, eyes searching his boss’s face for any indication he was joking. There was none. “You’ve been here for almost two months now. Is that correct?” Tweek nodded slowly, face as red as the sweater he was wearing today. “Consider this…an early two-month anniversary gift. How about that?”

There was no winning this fight.

It’s not that Tweek doesn’t want to shop at these places and do so while on the clock.

He just…didn’t feel right about this. It felt like he was using Craig. But…it doesn’t seem that Craig felt that Tweek was using him.

Finally, Tweek let his face break out into a smile, curls bouncing as he nodded his head.

            “O-Okay.”

Craig chuckled quietly, waving his hand towards the door.

            “Go. Have fun.” He laughed softly, Tweek pursing his lips to stop the grin _dying_ to cross his face.

            “Yeah-I-okay! I’ll be back!”

Craig couldn’t help but smile as Tweek darted out of his office, turning back to his computer to finish up some emails before the photographer and interviewer came in.

It didn’t take long, however, before his phone lit up with a text.

It was Bebe, the message actually making Craig laugh out loud into the quietness of his office.

            _How comes you never give me your fucking credit card, daddy?_

* * *

Craig always hated interviews.

They always asked him the same questions: ‘Just how rich are you?’, ‘What do you see for the future of the company?’, And, the always obligatory ‘Are you seeing anyone?’.

However, this woman interviewing him…she wasn’t… _half bad_ at the questions.

She had a personality, at least.

            “Look, I know you always get the same three questions.”

            “So, you did research?”

            “It’s what you do if you’re a reporter.” She said with a shrug, pen twirling between her fingers. They were doing the interview first so that way the photographer had time to set up his equipment, which Craig didn’t mind since he hated the interview part the most when he did these things.

            “Are you going to avoid those questions?”

            “All except one.”

            “Which is?”

            “Your availability.” She teased, Craig rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

            “Oh _great_.”

            “Hey, you’re _still_ the richest and most eligible bachelor in Manhattan. You’ve had this title going on _three years_ now. The question is going to be asked until the public sees some candy on those arms of yours.” The reporter laughed. Craig can’t quite remember her name, so he’s kind of begging someone comes busting in at some point so she can introduce herself again.

            “Well…it’ll probably be awhile.”

            “What, you mean to tell me no guys are fawning over you?” She asked, adjusting her phone to make sure everything Craig said was picked up by the microphone. He hummed quietly in thought as she prepared her pen and paper for any extra little notes she thinks of, eyes watching the seconds tick by on the phone screen.

            “No…but…there’s a guy _I’ve_ been interested in.” He said slowly, eyes darting back up to her face. Her brown eyes widened in excitement, probably because this is the first time Craig has gone _public_ with this information. The only people who had any sentiment of an idea about how he felt about his secretary were his parents and best friends, which weren’t many people. Well…Chuck kind of knows, but Craig was drunk that night, so he could’ve been lying for all Chuck knew. (He wasn’t. Not one bit. Everything he said that night was true.)

            “ _You? You’ve_ been going after a guy?”

            “Well, I haven’t been actively going after him…I’ve just been letting things take their course, if that makes sense.”

            “Elaborate, please?” She practically purred, excitement dripping from her voice as she leaned forward a little more.

            “I’m a busy man. Everyone in New York knows that. I don’t necessarily have the time to go on multiple dates or-or think of the next way I’m going to woo this guy…but I see him a lot. We’ve…grown pretty close over the course of a few months, and I like the slowness of the situation. It doesn’t make me feel like I need do any grand gestures or anything to impress him. It…feels like he likes me for _me._ Not for my position in society, not for my position within this office building, not for the money in my bank account. He makes me laugh…smile, he _challenges_ me which is-is _exciting_ to me! I haven’t had someone like…make fun of me or-or oppose my opinion in a long time. Everyone is always trying to impress nowadays, but him? He just…goes about his day as _himself_ , not some phony who puts on a façade in order to conform to what people want him to be. That…that’s just _incredible_ to me.”

The reporter opened her mouth to speak, but the office door swung open. Tweek came stumbling in, a bag from Valentino and Givenchy on one arm and a bag with Taco Bell in the other.  
            “Craig! _Oh!_ Fuck- _I mean_ -hello! I-sorry to interrupt I just, _hnng_ , oh god, um, hold on!”

Craig bit back a laugh as Tweek rushed out to his desk, returning a moment later with just the bags containing clothing. “Hi! Sorry to interrupt, I just- _god_ -okay, this is what I got! I got two like you said, and-and I wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry or not, so I got you Taco Bell since I was _really_ craving it when I walked past it on Fifth Avenue.”

The reporter sat back, watching as Craig waved Tweek over. Now this?

 _This_ was an interesting development.

            “Lemme see,” Craig muttered, peeking into the bags so Tweek didn’t have to unfold them. “I like the color of that one.” He mumbled, Tweek grinning as Craig pointed to the one in the Givenchy bag.

            “Yeah, I did too! I didn’t have one like that, so I figured I’d try something new.” Tweek whispered back, Craig looking up at him.

            “What did you get from Taco Bell?”

            “Those like…Dorito taco things.”

            “You have good taste.”

            “I wasn’t sure what you would want to drink so I just got you that Baja blast drink they always talk about. I got one too, so I thought we could try it together!” Tweek spoke as he walked out back to his desk, returning into the room with the Taco Bell bag this time. Craig laughed softly, sitting up as Tweek passed him his drink and a few tacos.

            “Works for me. Thanks, Tweek.”

            “Welcome! Oh!” Tweek rushed back out to his desk one more time, quickly returning with a credit card in hand. “Before I forget.” He mumbled, tucking the card in the breast pocket on Craig’s suit jacket.

            “Thanks.” He snorted, watching as Tweek turned to leave.

            “Hey kid,” The reporter stood suddenly, Tweek’s eyes widening as he heard her. “Stay for the photoshoot. I want you in it. I like the chemistry you two have.”

Tweek’s eyes widened slowly, lips wrapped around the straw of his drink.

            “Wh’?” He choked out. Craig…Craig wasn’t opposed to the idea of this. It might make the photo shoot a little more… _fun_.

            “That’s…not a bad idea.” He muttered.

            “I’m Izzy, by the way.” She said to Tweek, the blonde sticking his hand out.

            “Tweek.”

_Izzy. Fuck, remember that, Craig._

“You have _great_ style.” Izzy noted, circling Tweek slowly as she looked him up and down. He wore a red turtleneck that was tucked into a white pencil skirt, black boots reaching up and over his knees. There wasn’t a lot of skin exposed today, but Craig felt that this was his best outfit.

            “Oh! Thank you! The entire outfit is under twenty dollars.” He giggled, Izzy’s eyebrow quirking slightly as she hummed in thought.

            “Why don’t you sit on the edge of Craig’s desk over there? I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem, right Craig?”

Craig blinked, clearing his throat as he stood up.

            “Yeah-yeah, no! It’s-yeah that’s fine.” Craig said. Tweek gave a small nod to Izzy, setting his food aside on one of the little tables Craig had in his office before shuffling over, sitting on the front of Craig’s desk. His legs kicked lightly as he awaited further instruction, Craig swallowing hard.

Okay…so _maybe_ this little photo shoot might be the death of him.

He’s thought of inviting Tweek into his office countless time and having him perch on the edge of his desk.

Thought of Tweek running his hands up Craig’s chest and giggling as he tugs his face down to meet his for a deep kiss.

_Hey, Craig, **stop thinking about this right now.**_

            “Tucker, why don’t you stand besides him?” Izzy suggested, Craig nodding as he moved to lean against his desk near where Tweek was standing. The woman scoffed, crossing her arms. “Come on, get closer together! Act like you _enjoy_ each other’s company!” Izzy gave a few claps of her hands, Tweek snorting as he shifted closer to Craig. He looked over, blinking as he tried not to grin too big.

            “How do you always fuck up your ties?” He whispered. Craig looked over at him, pursing his lips to suppress his laughter.

            “Maybe I _like_ my ties crooked. It lets people know I’m not straight.” He teased, Tweek laughing quietly between them as he made Craig face him.

            “You can’t have a crooked tie, dumbass.” Tweek giggled reaching out to adjust Craig’s tie. He felt his breath catch as the room filled with a flash, but Craig gave him a small smile to ground him.

            “It’s alright. Just…focus on me, okay? Photoshoots can be intimidating if you aren’t used to them.” Craig assured. The comment made Tweek let out a breathless laugh, nodding as he finished adjusting the pink tie.

            “Been in many photoshoots?”

            “I’ve done my fair share.” Craig said quietly, Tweek humming as he rested his forearm on Craig’s shoulder.

            “What, you model or something?”

            “Sometimes.” Craig said, grinning at the way Tweek’s face lit up.

            “ _You haven’t_!”

            “In my twenties, yeah. It paid the bills.”

            “Your dad is rich.” Tweek laughed, the flash of the camera not even a thought at this point.

            “Like I said: it paid the bills.” Craig said between his own laughter, grinning as Tweek unbuttoned his suit jacket. He felt any remark he could’ve possibly said get trapped in his throat, pale hands tugging on the black suspenders resting on his chest.

            “You mean to tell me that you, with those _piercings_ of yours, did modeling gigs in your twenties?” He whispered low enough so only Craig heard, snapping the suspenders back against his chest. Craig let out a yelp, the sound making Tweek laugh.

It was the kind of laugh that made someone toss their head back because it was just such a funny little moment.

Craig would do _anything_ to see the sight of Tweek like that every day for the rest of his life.

            “Are you hungry?”

            “Yeah. Can we eat during this?” Tweek said between giggles, wiping the tears out of the corner of his eyes from his fit of laughter.

            “It’s my photoshoot. What are they gonna do, fire me from it?” He scoffed, moving quickly to grab the food Tweek had set aside. The blonde said a soft ‘ _thanks_ ’ as Craig passed the tacos and drink over to him, a grin on his face as he unwrapped the first.

Izzy, being the reporter that she is, glanced between the two eating and talking amongst themselves and her notepad.

There weren’t many notes on her little pad since everything she would write about was spoken by Craig.

But _this_?

There was no record of _this_ except for the images that would be printed into the magazine.

Izzy had a few words written down, however, that could give some light as to what really happened here today in the confines of this office.

_They have an energy._

_It’s hard to explain, but they have some…connection. A connection that I have never seen before._

_He’s just Tucker’s secretary…_

_But maybe there’s more?_

            “Jesus, big guy, you ever eat a taco before?!”

            “It’s been a long time since I’ve had Taco Bell!”

_No. Not maybe._

_There is **definitely** more than what meets the eye. _             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter that is pretty much just sex dreams and flirting!!  
> We getting ~closer~ to what I have planned for these boys  
> To put it into perspective, some things are going to go down ~after the holiday season~ and it is almost November, so slowly...slowly but surely!  
> The title is a song of the same name by the Kinks and, scarily enough, it says "gets to work at nine, leaves at 5:30, it's the same train every time" and that's the same times craig goes and leaves work haha!  
> hope you enjoyed and any and all feedback is appreciated!!


	9. Sea of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

He felt ridiculous.

Craig should have _never_ let the guys convince him to dress up for Halloween.

He should have never let the guys convince him to let the office dress up on Halloween.

Sure, Halloween is Craig’s favorite holiday (he loved tormenting his sister with the scary masks in the store), but he’s thirty-seven and costumes…well, costumes like the one he’s wearing are _not_ meant for thirty-seven-year-old men.

            “Well, well, well. You actually did it.” Tricia laughed as Craig walked into the front lobby. She loved how her brother grimaced at her, middle finger raising as his eyes darted over to Jimmy.

            “You know I don’t back out of something when I say yes…” Craig mumbled, but he had to admit: Jimmy was killing the Yoda costume.

            “S-Smashing look y-you.” Jimmy teased, raising his coffee mug as a silent cheer. Craig gave a soft whine in his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet.

            “Where are the guys?”

            “Probably waiting by your office. I think they’re up talking with Bebe and Tweek.” Tricia said, turning to take a call as the phone rang.

_Oh._

That’s right.

The _entire office_ is dressing up.

That means _Tweek_ is dressing up.

            “Jimmy, do you want to come up for a few?” Craig asked. Jimmy hummed as he thought, shrugging as he downed the last of his coffee.

            “S-Sure, we-I might a-a-as well.”

Craig walked in time with Jimmy, his mind wandering as to what Tweek could have possibly dressed as today.

            “…Hey Jimmy?”

            “Y-Yeah?”

They got on the elevator, Craig waiting until the door shut before speaking.

            “Did you…see Tweek this morning?”

            “I-I always do.”

            “What…what was he wearing?”

Jimmy snorted quietly next to him, but never said anything. Biting the inside of his cheek, Craig looked down at his feet. But finally, as the elevator started to slow down, Jimmy spoke.

            “Y-You’ll like i-it.”

Craig stared at Jimmy with slightly wide eyes as the doors opened, laughter hitting his ears as they started walking down the hall.

Rounding the corner, Craig physically couldn’t move when he saw Tweek sitting on the corner of his desk, his face so bright as he laughed at whatever nonsense Clyde just said. Bebe was sitting next to him, Craig realizing they were doing a couple’s costume.

 She was Raggedy Ann, meaning Tweek… _Tweek_ was Raggedy Andy.

Navy blue pants that were pulled up a little higher than he’d normally wear them with a red and blue checkered button up tucked into them, blue bowtie tied around his neck, red and white striped socks peeking out from under his pants that were paired with black ankle boots. His cheeks were painted red with what Craig could only assume was the same lipstick Bebe was wearing.

He looked… _adorable_.

They didn’t bother doing anything with their hair since they were both blonde, and Craig had to admit: it blew their stupid group costume out of the water.

A whistle snapped him out of his thoughts, grimacing as he met Bebe’s gaze.

            “Damn, Craig! I knew you had some legs, but you’re always hiding them!” She laughed, Tweek grinning besides her. Craig could’ve sworn he was biting his lip, too.

            “The costume wasn’t my idea…” He grumbled, motioning towards Clyde.

            “Hey! We always do a group costume!”

            “Not at work.” Craig said between his teeth. Token snorted, elbowing Craig’s side.

            “Come on, you’re like the _perfect_ Han Solo and you know it.”

Craig went to object, but a soft little sigh came out of his mouth instead. It wasn’t…the _worst_ costume he could’ve worn. Craig just…hasn’t worn this _tight_ of an outfit in ages.

            “No. Harrison Ford is the perfect Han Solo, and he _is_ Han Solo.”

            “I…I think you look handsome.”

The words stabbed into him and exploded butterflies all into his stomach. Craig looked over at Tweek, noticing his cheeks were turning pink underneath the red circles.

            “You…yeah?”

            “Mhm,” Tweek quickly cleared his throat, motioning to the rest of the guys. “It-this group costume is great.” He giggled. Craig took a moment to look between the group, not having paid much attention to Clyde or Token’s costume.

Clyde pulled off Chewbacca the best he could, which, to Craig’s surprise, wasn’t the _worst_. And Token? Token can pull off Lando at any point during the year. Hell, he swears the outfit he’s wearing now is one he saw him in a few weeks ago.

            “What’s the meeting situation like?” Craig muttered, trying to keep his mind focused on everything except how _fucking cute_ Tweek looked today. The blonde hummed as he passed the list of meetings over, Craig swearing to himself as he noticed Tweek’s legs kicking.

            “Only two! The first is with Eric and Kyle.”

            “Oh good. Jabba the Hutt is coming in.” Craig mumbled. It must’ve been loud enough for Tweek to hear, because the little laugh the blonde let out made Craig’s face break into a smile.

            “At least you’re appropriately dressed and have the money to pay him off if need be.” Tweek teased. It took everything in Craig’s power not to stare in awe at him, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Clyde and Token were doing that for him.

            “Funny.” He said slowly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

            “Want me to get you coffee?” Tweek asked.

            “Please?”

Tweek hopped off the edge of this desk, making his way around the corner to get Craig and him each a cup of coffee. As soon as he rounded the corner, the other four people in the room surrounded Craig, looking up at him with wide eyes. Clyde spoke first.

            “Dude, when are you-?”

            “When am I _what?”_

            “You know,” Bebe whispered, circling her index and thumb and ramming her other index finger inside the circle. “ _That!_ You two have been going at this for _months!_ ”

            “There-what?! Going at-?!”

            “Craig,” Token mumbled, looking over his shoulder to make sure Tweek wasn’t coming back yet. “You two have been flirting since he’s started working here. It’s November tomorrow and you hired him early September. Something has to be done.”

Craig blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he felt his face grow hot.

            “…why do I have to do anything? Can’t I just flirt?”

            “Not w-when it-it’s been m-mutual for this l-l-long.” Jimmy added, everyone backing to their original locations as they heard Tweek’s footsteps. The blonde was sipping at his coffee cup as he held Craig’s out to him, the taller man mumbling a soft ‘ _thank you_ ’ before pushing through Token and Clyde to reach his office.

            “Everyone get to fucking work.”

* * *

 

The knock on his door jolted him out of his concentration, but it was Tweek, to Craig’s surprise. He thought he had left already considering it was almost seven pm.

            “I’m about to head out. Do you need anything before I go?”

            “No…no I’m good, thank you.”

Tweek bit down on his lip, looking at Craig still.

            “They tried to get me to be Luke.”

Craig blinked, looking up before leaning back in his chair.

            “They did, huh?”

            “Yeah. Yesterday. As if I’d have enough time to put together a good costume!” He laughed. Craig chuckled softly, sipping at the drink he had made about an hour ago. The ice had melted a bit, but Craig had compensated for that by pouring more whiskey in.

            “I like your costume. I didn’t get to say it, but you and Bebe _killed_ _it.”_

Tweek grinned, doing a little twirl before bowing.

            “Why thank you! It was my idea to do it.” He said between soft laughter. Craig leaned forward onto the palm of his hand, humming quietly in thought as he looked at Tweek.

            “I meant to ask you the other day…but…did you have fun with the photo shoot?”

Tweek smiled as he straightened his back out, hugging his jacket a little closer to him.

            “I did. Did you enjoy your first Taco Bell since college?”

Craig let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe just how _incredible_ this god damn man was in front of him.

            “Absolutely.” He chuckled. There was a silence that fell between them, but it wasn’t awkward.

            “I’m surprised you’re still here,” Tweek said. “You usually leave at five thirty.”

            “It’s…that time of year where I’m here until about nine each night.”

            “W-What?”

            “Yeah,” Craig sighed, leaning back in his chair. “A lot of people need to have late night phone calls since it is _business trip season_ , so every client is in a different fucking time zone.” He scoffed. Tweek frowned, walking over and sitting down in the chair across from Craig’s desk.

            “Do you want me to hang for a bit and keep you company? I have nothing going on tonight.”

As nice as the offer sounded, Craig found himself shaking his head.

He’d get _no_ work done if Tweek was here.

            “Not tonight, kid. But thank you,” Craig ran his hand down his face, sighing as he slouched in his chair. “Go home. Enjoy a drink or two for me.” Tweek gave a tight lipped smiled to Craig as he stood, humming as he made his way over towards the door. Without looking back, Tweek waved over his shoulder as he spoke.

            “Clyde said he sent you an email about twenty minutes ago, said it was important! See you tomorrow!”

Craig blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he opened a new tab to check his emails. Sure enough, a single email from Clyde was waiting for him, mingled in within his other business emails. All it contained was a link, the subject line making him roll his eyes.

            _Be more like Han_

            “Be more like Han…” He grumbled to himself, leaning back with his drink in his hand as he clicked the link. It took him to a YouTube video, eyes rolling as he realized just what the clip was.

He’s seen the movie countless times, recalls rewinding this scene over and over as a young boy just to stare at Harrison Ford because he always looked so damn _good_ in this scene.

It was the famous first kiss between Han and Leia, Craig groaning as he took a sip of his drink. It was a nice little two-minute break, but…at about a minute in, the dialogue caught his attention.

            _“You make it so difficult sometimes.”_

_“I do, I really do…you could be a little nicer sometimes. Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I’m alright.”_

_“Occasinally, maybe…when you aren’t acting like scoundrel._

_“Scoundrel?... **Scoundrel** …I like the sound of that.”_

_“Stop that.”_

_“Stop what?”_

_“Stop that. My hands are dirty.”_

_“My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?”_

_“Afraid?”_

_“You’re trembling.”_

Craig felt his breath catch in his throat as he sat upright, swallowing hard as he let a shaky breath out through his mouth as he watched their faces inch closer and closer.

            _“I’m **not** trembling.”_

_“…you like me because I’m a scoundrel. There are no scoundrels in your life.”_

_“I happen to like nice men.”_

_“I’m a nice man.”_

_“No…you’re not_.”

Craig pressed down hard on the spacebar to pause the clip, head dropping to his desk with a loud thud. His heart was pounding in his chest, the rhythm almost painful at this point. Was it from Harrison Ford? Was it from the alcohol? The stress? The kiss itself?

He wasn’t sure what it was, but he hated to admit it:

Clyde was right.

He should be more like Han.

* * *

It’s now two weeks into November, which means a very important day has arrived.

Yes.

Tweek woke up on the morning of November 10th another year older.

He was a Valentine’s day baby, which he found appropriate considering how much he loves love.

Even though love hasn’t always been on his side, he still believed in it.

Believed that one day he will, in fact, find his love.

But it didn’t seem like today was that day.

Upon leaving the apartment, Tweek felt his breath leave his body as he realized it was an absolute snow storm. He didn’t remember hearing about _this_ on the weather report.

            “Great…”

The commute to work was awful.

The bus got stuck going up a hill, forcing him to get off and take the subway.

The subway was packed, meaning he was smelling someone’s BO for about twenty minutes until he had to shove his way out of the subway car.

And, to top it all off, he slipped as soon as he got to the street level on some ice, which caused him to drop his coffee and bruise his ass.

By the time he walked into work, he didn’t even want to _mention_ that it was his fucking birthday. Frankly, he wasn’t in the mood after this morning’s commute. However, upon reaching his desk, Bebe was sitting in his chair with a little cupcake with a candle in it, a grin on her face.

            “Happy birthday, cutie!”

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, dropping his bag besides his desk before blowing out the candle.

            “Thanks.” He whispered. Bebe set the cupcake on his desk as she stood, moving so he could sit.

            “Rough morning?”

            “The bus got stuck on a hill, my face was in some man’s armpit for twenty minutes on the subway, and I dropped my coffee when I busted my ass down the street,” He whined, running his hands down his face. “But…tonight should be fun! Dinner with my parents and you!”

Bebe bit down on her lip, rubbing at her forearm.

            “Um… _about that_ ,” She hated the look that Tweek was giving her, but the situation was out of her control. “I have a Skype call I have to take tonight between eight and nine, so I’m not going to get home until closer to ten…”

Tweek frowned, shoulders drooping slowly as he slouched in his chair.

            “Oh…okay! That-yeah, work is important, so I understand.”

Bebe cupped his face in her hands, giving a sad smile.

            “I’m _so sorry_. It was the first thing I saw when I came in this morning in my emails. But hey! This weekend: you, me, and a bottle of wine. How does that sound?” She said with excitement in her voice in an attempt to lighten the mood. It took a moment, but Tweek gave a small nod and smile, Bebe leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “I’ll try and catch you on my lunch break, alright? Try and have a good rest of your day, birthday boy!”

And boy, Tweek _really_ tried, but it seemed that the world was out to get him today.

At around two, his parents called to let him know they couldn’t make it into the city for dinner because of the snow, but that they’d see him soon for Thanksgiving.

At three, Tweek was eating the cupcake Bebe had gotten him when a big glob of icing fell onto his sweater.

At four, he dropped his phone in the toilet. It was fine, but he still had to reach his hand into the toilet (thankfully, he had already flushed so he didn’t have to touch his own piss).

Finally, at five, he jolted up from his chair and grabbed his coat and bag, knocking on Craig’s door.

            “Hey.” Craig said as he typed on his computer, not even looking at Tweek.”

            “I’m done everything.”

Craig blinked, turning and staring at Tweek as he heard the harsh tone in his voice. This was…unlike Tweek. In fact, the entire _day_ Tweek hasn’t been acting like himself. He hasn’t been as talkative, as willing to make jokes, and as energetic.

Something was off.

            “You finished for the day already? You normally leave at-”

            “I just…don’t feel well. Can I go home?”

Craig looked at him for a moment, but he gave him a small nod.

            “Yeah…yeah, feel better.”

Tweek left without even saying goodbye.

Furrowing his brows, Craig leaned back in his chair as he held his phone to his ear. She wasn’t busy, so she had to answer-

            “ _What’s up?”_

 _“_ Bebe…is everything okay with Tweek?”

            “ _Why you asking?”_ He could hear her typing in the background.

“He just left without saying goodbye. He asked if he could go and just…left once I said he could.”

The typing stopped, a soft sigh following.

            “ _He…wasn’t having a really good day…and of all days, too…I mean-”_

 _“_ Wait, what do you mean of all days?”

There was a pause, as if Bebe was saddened to deliver this news.

            “ _Craig…it’s Tweek’s birthday today.”_

* * *

His bottle of Tito’s vodka and cranberry juice tasted _heavenly_ tonight. Well, he wasn’t drinking from the bottle and then taking a swig of juice. Tweek decided, that for his lonely birthday, he was going to make a _very strong_ mixed drink of vodka and cranberry juice before crawling out onto the fire escape and watching the snow fall. He was bundled up in his winter jacket and had on a hat and scarf, but his fingertips were numb from the coolness of his glass and the air around him. He’s already stuffed his face with a burrito from the little Mexican place around the corner, he’s already eaten a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, so now?

Now was the time to drink away the rest of the evening.

His mind was already fuzzy from the vodka, legs tingling as they dangled over the edge of the fire escape. His head rested on his forearms, which were leaning against the middle railing of the guard rail.

Yeah…twenty-six?

This was _not_ how he wanted to start his new year.

The snowflakes were biting at his cheeks and nose, the sensation causing his eyes to flutter shut as he downed the last bit of his drink. With his glass set aside, Tweek closed his eyes as he listened to his neighbor’s shitty music from above. He couldn’t figure out what song it was, but he hated it, he knew that.

            “Tweek?”

Blinking his eyes open, Tweek furrowed his brows as he _swore_ he heard his name. No one was home. It wasn’t even eight yet and Bebe didn’t have her call until this time. Sitting upright, Tweek looked around, blinking as a lone balloon floated past him. Quickly reaching out, he managed to grab the tail end of the string, tugging it to him. _Where did this come from?_

Rubbing at his eyes to focus, Tweek poked his head out between the railings of the fire escape, face immediately flushing red as he saw Craig bundled up in the snow below.

            “Craig?”

            “It’s fucking cold, can I come up?”

Tweek fumbled for the right words, mind still fuzzy from the alcohol.

            “I-um-yeah! Just-hold on!”

As Tweek stumbled inside, he cursed to himself as he looked around. The apartment was dirty, small, and desperately needed to be repainted, but he had no time to do all of that.

Craig was _outside_!

He put his shoes on once he was behind the front door four floors down, tossing it open as he shuffled outside.

            “Took you long enough.” Craig chuckled. Even in the dim, harsh street lighting, he still looked phenomenal.

            “I- _fuck_ -sorry I’m a little… _drunk_? I couldn’t-couldn’t get my fucking shoes on. But, more importantly, why the _fuck_ are you-?!”

Tweek cut himself off mid-sentence as Craig held out a little cupcake, small smile on his face as he stepped closer to Tweek.

            “…no one should be alone on their birthday.”

The words sent Tweek reeling, mind racing more from the words now than the alcohol. Swallowing hard, Tweek looked down at his feet as he shifted his weight from left to right, listening to the snow crunch beneath him.

            “I…how did you-?”

            “You have a very good best friend.”

Tweek made sure to thank Bebe the next time he saw her, eventually looking up. Taking the cupcake gently, Tweek gestured to the cracked open door behind him.

            “Come on up.”

* * *

They sat on the fire escape, just as Tweek had done before. Craig, however, stuck to sitting against the wall. Unlike Tweek, who let his legs dangle once more.

            “Are you afraid of heights?” He eventually asked, Craig humming quietly behind him.

            “Yeah.”

            “You’re like six feet tall.”

            “Seven.”

            “What?!”

            “…six foot seven.”

Tweek hummed quietly in thought, pursing his lips as he turned back to look at the falling snow.

            “What else are you afraid of?” Tweek said slowly. The question was a heavy hitter, but Craig didn’t mind answering it.

            “Being alone.”

Tweek turned his head, frowning as he brought his legs back up onto the landing. He leaned against the corner where the bars met, stretching his legs out.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’m… _old_.”

            “You’re not _that_ old.”

            “No, but I’m in a weird phase in my life. I’m not quite old but…I’m not young either. I’m just… _existing_. And in this _existing_ phase…when you don’t have someone to share it with…you start to feel lonely.”

            “…How often do you feel lonely?”

Craig thought a moment, tapping his finger against his knee cap as he leaned his head back against the brick wall of the building.

            “Maybe…once a day.”

            “That often?”

            “Well,” Craig cleared his throat as he darted his eyes over towards Tweek, looking him up and down. His eyes were half lidded from the alcohol coursing through him and his face was flushed, probably from the vodka and cold nipping at his face. It was… _everything_ to Craig. “Not so much anymore.”

Tweek gave a quiet hum, tugging his legs up to his chest.

            “What changed?”

            “Do you want me to be honest?”

            “Mhm.”

            “…you.”

The little clouds indicating Tweek was breathing stopped suddenly, Craig feeling his lips tug up into a smile as he looked at Tweek.

            “You…y-you’re just saying that.”

            “I’m not.”

            “Yes you are. Because _no one_ will ever like me.”

The words were sharp and meant to hurt himself, but Craig found himself frowning at his secretary.

            “What…what do you mean?”

            “ _Look at me_ ,” Tweek’s words were shaking, eyes filled with unshed tears. His face was scrunched up as his bottom lip quivered. “I’m _fat_. I’m-I have a big personality and people c-can’t seem to _handle that_. I-I rip my clothing because I can’t stop s-shoving food into my face. And _you_ ,” He pointed a finger at Craig, a sob finally falling from his lips. Craig wasn’t sure if this was from the alcohol or if this was something that Tweek’s been wanting to talk about, but either way, he took it seriously. “ _You_ feed me _every day_! I-I love and _hate_ you for that! I’ve gained _s-seven pounds_ since I’ve started working for you!” The sobs came freely now, Craig frowning as he listened. Slowly, he tossed his legs back into the apartment, holding his hand out towards Tweek.

            “Come on.”

            “W-What?”

            “I want to show you something.”

Looking at Craig’s hand, Tweek frowned as he slid his hand into Craig’s, letting the taller man lead him downstairs. They walked hand in hand for a few blocks, Tweek not even _excited_ that his hand was in Craig’s. He should be excited, but he wasn’t. It…pained him to not feel happy, the alcohol fogging his judgement. Craig stopped suddenly, removing his hand from Tweek’s. The blonde swayed from side to side, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm while Craig did whatever he needed to do. Looking around, Tweek realized they were on a street corner at a little newspaper stand. It was eighty thirty.

Why were they standing here this late at night? What the fuck could Craig show him that could be so-?

            “Wh-?” Tweek gasped as Craig held open a magazine in front of his face, eyes widening as he saw himself.

 _Himself_.

Slowly, Tweek took the magazine from Craig’s hands, Craig’s finger pointing to Tweek in the image.

            “I think you look _sexy_ in this picture,” He flipped the page, pointing to another image of Tweek. “And you look _sexy_ in this one,” Another flip of the page. “And this one. And this one. _Every single one._ I think you look _sexy_ every fucking day you walk into that office.”

Tweek’s bottom lip started quivering, flipping through the magazine back to the beginning of the interview involving Craig. It was titled “ _Through the Multicolored Eyes of Manhattan’s Most Desired Man”,_ and Tweek let his eyes skim over the page. The little foot note at the bottom caught his eye, mouth suddenly drying as he read on.

            _Craig Tucker (left) and his secretary Tweek Tweak (right). Tucker and Tweak have been co-workers for two months by the time this issue comes out. After my conversation with Tucker and listening to them talk during the shoot, it’s safe to assume the two have an electric connection and are great partners in and outside of the work place._

Tweek rolled up the magazine and shoved it into his coat pocket, hands reaching up and cupping Craig’s face in his hands. He quickly tugged him down until they were face to face, but he didn’t move after that. Swallowing hard, Tweek leaned their foreheads together, tilting his head up enough to place a light kiss to the corner of Craig’s mouth.

            “… _thank you_.” He breathed out, hand sliding into Craig’s hair.

The little kiss ignited a fire within Craig, hands wrapping around the wrists near his face. His breath grew uneven as he turned them, pushing Tweek up against the nearby building. Tweek’s breath hitched between them as Craig leaned their foreheads back together. Their noses kept brushing together as Craig moved closer, hands running up the length of Tweek’s arms and cupping his face. Fingers ran over his tinted cheeks, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. The movement of his fingers made Tweek’s glasses push up, the glass fogging and clearing quickly because of their breath. Said breath continued to intermingle as they tried to figure out just what they wanted to do, but Craig finally decided what he _needed_ to do.

            _Be like Han…but not here._

“Not here.” He whispered, Tweek letting out a strangled sob as he tried to tilt his face up to meet Craig’s lips.

            “ _Why?”_ He croaked out, hands coming up to wrap around Craig’s wrists.

            “I’m not kissing you against the side of a building.”

            “Then where?”

            “I don’t know.”  
            “When?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “ _Craig_ ,” He sobbed, dropping his head forward to rest against his chest. It felt like his tears were freezing to his cheeks, but the warmth of Craig’s arms distracted him from the bitter cold around them. “I-I’m lonely, too.”

He hasn’t admitted that to anyone, really.

Tweek has hinted that he was lonely to Bebe, but he’s never flat out said the words.

Closing his eyes, Craig ran a hand up and down Tweek’s back. He waited until Tweek fell quiet against his chest, tilting his chin up and giving him a tentative smile.

            “Come on, let’s get you home…you’re trembling.”

* * *

Bebe had never been so glad to be home, especially after the disastrous sales call she had. It wasn’t _bad_ , she made the sale, but she hated talking to people who only seemed interested in flirting with her. Pushing the door open, she flicked on the light and nearly jumped back when she saw Craig sitting on the couch.

            “What are you-?!”

Craig held a finger up to his lips, nodding his head towards his lap. Furrowing her brows, Bebe gently kicked her shoes aside before walking over. Her face softened as she saw Tweek’s head resting on a pillow in Craig’s lap, blanket wrapped around him as Craig’s hand gently stroked through his hair.

            “He had a little too much.” He muttered, Bebe letting out a soft laugh.

            “I can see,” She gently took his glasses off his face, walking into his room and setting them on his end table. She pushed the sheets back on his bed before walking back out. “Wanna carry him in here?”

Craig gave a nod, pushing the blankets off of Tweek and being careful to not wake him up. Bebe couldn’t help but watch her boss, noticing the way he looked at her best friend’s face. Looking over on the couch, Bebe blinked as she saw a magazine lying where Tweek and Craig once were. Curious, the blonde lifted up the magazine and started flipping through. However, the images of the two men in the other room caught her attention. A smile slowly crossed over her face as she glanced over the images and article, head turning to face Craig as he walked back into the room. As the door clicked shut, Bebe turned the magazine to face Craig, other hand on her hip.

            “When were you gonna share this?”

Craig gave a shrug, grabbing his jacket off the arm of the couch.

            “I don’t know.”

            “When are you going to make your move?”

Craig looked down at his feet, letting out a soft laugh. He scratched at the back of his neck as he tried to figure out when he would, in fact, make his move.

            “I…don’t know.”

            “I don’t want you dragging this out. I _swear_ if you hurt him-”

            “Believe me…I don’t want to do that…but I want…I want to make him _happy_.”

Bebe looked Craig up and down, swallowing hard.

            “He deserves happiness…you know that, right?”

Craig glanced over to the cupcake he brought over for Tweek tonight, lips tugging up as he thought back to an hour ago when they were mere inches away from one another with barely any space between them.

            “Of course I know that…why do you think I want to give him happiness so badly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo  
> oh hewwo!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I've been super motivated lately and have known what I've wanted to write about, so that's why I've been updating so much haha!  
> But I hope you all felt the ~sadness and tension~ in this one!  
> Also: PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG THAT'S THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER!!!  
> Sea of Love by Cat Power!!  
> This song is so beautiful and it makes me cry at times, but it's just so wonderful :)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!!


	10. Take Me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Each and every time Tweek saw Craig in the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving, his lips tingled.

They were aching, begging, and _dying_ to be kissed.

Sure, they were acting as if nothing happened between them, but the stolen glances and brushes of their hands each time they pass papers to one another were an indication that things _were_ different.

Tweek was more than okay with that.

It was the day before the office closed for a few days for Thanksgiving, and Tweek was just trying to get through the day so he could catch his train back home immediately after work. Two suitcases sat behind his desk, which Craig was quick to ask about when he walked in that morning.

            “Where are you going that requires two suitcases?” He laughed, passing over a croissant with raspberry jelly in it towards Tweek. The blonde smiled as he took the pastry, setting it aside to grab his empty coffee mug.

            “Home,” He said. “But one is my actual clothing and the other is my laundry.”

Craig snorted, giving Tweek a quick up and down look as he walked to get their coffee.

            “What, you don’t have a washer in your apartment?”

            “Nope! But there’s a laundromat around the corner. Figured I’d save myself some money by taking it home and doing it for free.” He explained, turning the corner to enter the break room. Craig glanced over at the two suitcases, humming to himself as he moved to put his things in his office. By the time he set his bag down, hung his coat up, and started up his computer, Tweek was wandering into his office with his morning cup of coffee.

            “Any exciting plans for the holiday?”

Tweek shrugged, twisting his torso left and right as he thought for a moment. “Not that I can think of. Thanksgiving is usually pretty quiet in my house. It’s just me, my parents, and our cat.”

            “Do you guys do like…Black Friday shopping?”

            “Sometimes! I’m going to go out because _I_ finally managed to save up enough money to afford my Louboutin shoes!” Tweek said excitedly. Craig couldn’t help but stare at the way his face broke out into a huge grin the more he spoke.

            “Really? I know that’s a big deal for you, so congrats.” Craig said with a smile, leaning back in his chair with his coffee.

            “Yup! So just so you know, when we come back on Monday, I’ll have some red bottomed heels on.” His voice was confident and eyes bright, something Craig admired. Tweek was always so _determined_ , so _passionate_ about everything he did. Even if it was just passion directed towards a pair of designer shoes, Craig knew this was something Tweek really wanted and worked _really_ _hard_ for.

He couldn’t _wait_ to watch him strut his stuff around the office.

            “I look forward to seeing that,” Craig muttered. “So, what’s on my agenda today?”

            “Meeting in Brooklyn to discuss the possibility of selling wine through TNT, phone call with Cartman, and a meeting with sales and marketing.” Tweek rattled off. He passed the paper containing all this information over to Craig, the taller man twirling his tie around the palm of his hand as he read it all over.

            “Simple enough…” He muttered.

            “If you need me, just give me a call.” Tweek turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Once situated at his desk, he jumped as the phone rang a minute later. He glared at the caller ID on the little screen, lifting the phone after pressing a button.

            “What?”

            “ _That’s not how you answer a phone.”_

“Do you actually need me Craig, or are you just calling to be a smartass?” He giggled, rolling his chair over in front of Craig’s door. The cord of the phone was making his head tilt slightly, but he didn’t mind. He raised his chair height so he could just peek over the bottom, Craig’s bright smile meeting his gaze as he looked into his office.

            “ _I dunno, maybe I just want to talk to you_.” He covered his mouth with his hand so Tweek couldn’t see him talking, the blonde biting his lip. Not that Craig could see it, but he couldn’t stop the grin that plastered across his face.

            “Some of us have _work_ , sir.” He teased, rolling back over to his desk.

            “ _You’re right. So…get to work_.” Craig hung up after that, but he could hear Tweek’s laughter through his closed door.

It made him see stars.

* * *

The day was relatively simple, Tweek bidding Craig a happy Thanksgiving before rushing to Penn Station to catch his train out of the city. About an hour and a half later, Tweek was happily seated on his own couch with his mom running a hand through his hair while his dad made them coffee. He let out a soft giggle as the family cat, Bean, hopped up onto the couch and curled into his side. Bean was a tabby colored American long-haired that Tweek’s parents adopted not long after he left for college. The little tabby was the runt of the litter and rejected by his mother, so of course, the Tweak’s felt the need to bring the little guy home once they saw him at the shelter. He’s taken a particular liking to Tweek. Richard always teased it was because Tweek’s hair was long and wild like Bean’s fur.

            “How was work today?” Richard asked as he carried three mugs of coffee out.

Tweek took his mug before speaking. “It was nice! Not too busy since a lot of clients are already home with their families for the holiday.” He started rubbing at Bean’s head, smiling as the cat started purring.

            “Oh, to be able to have that choice.” Mary Tweak laughed, Tweek scoffing.

            “I agree,” He laughed. “But Craig was nice enough to give everyone off. I think he’s going to his parent’s, so it would make sense.”

            “Speaking of…” Richard teased.

            “What?”

            “You talk an awful lot about… _your boss_.” He said, holding up a magazine off the coffee table.

Tweek blinked, face flushing a dark red as he realized just what magazine it was: the edition of GQ he was in.

            “Oh…yeah.” He breathed out, hiding his face in his warm mug.

            “Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell us you were in a magazine?! That’s so _exciting_!” His mom asked. It was a good question, because Tweek really had no reason as to why he _didn’t_ say anything.

            “I…don’t know. It-it was a real spur of the moment thing! The interviewer wanted me in it, said something about how Craig and I have ‘ _great energy_ ’ or something…” His voice trailed off towards the end, but both of the Tweak’s heard it.

            “I mean…from what we’ve heard just on what you’ve said alone, and from what I’ve read in this interview, he seems like a stand-up guy.” Richard chuckled, flipping to the article.

            “Have you…read the article, Tweek?” Mary questioned. She blinked in surprise as her son shook his head, Richard smirking a bit as he started reading.

            “ _I’m a busy man. Everyone in New York knows that. I don’t necessarily have the time to go on multiple dates or think of the next way I’m going to woo this guy, but I see him a lot,”_ Tweek felt his breath catch, eyes slowly moving to stare at his dad. “ _We’ve grown pretty close over the course of a few months, and I like the slowness of the situation. It doesn’t make me feel like I need do any grand gestures or anything to impress him. It feels like he likes me for **me**. Not for my position in society, not for my position within this office building, not for the money in my bank account. He makes me laugh, smile, he challenges me which is exciting to me! I haven’t had someone make fun of me or oppose my opinion in a long time,” _The blonde swallowed hard, looking down in his lap as he let out a breathless laugh. He continued to pet Bean, Richard smiling as he heard a giggle come from his son. “ _Everyone is always trying to impress nowadays, but him? He just goes about his day as himself, not some phony who puts on a façade in order to conform to what people want him to be. That…that’s just incredible to me.”_

A little sob bubbled out of Tweek, but it wasn’t sad.

He didn’t know if that was about him for sure, but considering the things Craig said to him on his birthday? Yeah…it was probably about him.

            “I think your boss is trying to say something, kiddo.” Richard mumbled after a moment. The comment made Tweek let out a laugh, head dropping to his mom’s shoulder as she continued to play with the hair at the base of his neck.

“Yeah,” He whispered, Mary pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I think so, too.”

* * *

Tricia was staring out the bay window when she saw him pull up.

            “Craigory’s here!” She yelled unceremoniously, downing the last of her drink before heading downstairs where the rest of her family sat, which was just her parents. The Tucker estate was…well, it was huge.

A pool in the backyard, tennis court just beyond that, private driveway which held enough cars to be a parking lot, fountain in the middle of said driveway to greet guests, a guest house for when family and friends came, and so on.

The estate went on and on, and this is where Craig spent his life from the ages of fifteen until he moved out.

His mom answered the door for him, a grin on her face as she tugged him down for a kiss on the cheek.

            “Hola, Gordo!”

            “Hola, mama.” He mumbled, giving a tight lip smile as he moved into the foyer. He grimaced a bit as Chica ran up to him, jumping up and down while she barked. Craig wasn’t _totally_ cold hearted, so he bent down and gave her a few pats on the head. It was almost nine, so it was safe to say that he was tired and ready to go to bed. But, as things would have it in this household, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

            “Roads weren’t too bad from the snow?” Craig looked up as he heard his dad’s voice, smirking slightly as he stood at the top of the steps with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. It felt like he had just come home from high school, since this is how his dad ends his days each and every day.

            “Thankfully no, but traffic was shitty.” He explained, Thomas making his way down the steps. There were two stair cases, but Thomas always took the one on the right-hand side, said something about how it’s about ‘ _starting the day right_ ’.

            “Well that’s good. Want a drink?”

            “Please,” He mumbled, reaching into his pocket to grab a cigarette. “Where’s Trish?”

            “Here,” She said from the living room, flipping through a magazine. Craig could tell that it was Vogue just based on the contents of the pages. “What’s up, shithead?”

            “Nothing much, cunt.” He scoffed, sliding onto a stool at the island.

            “Ooo haven’t heard that one in a while.”

            “Need I remind you we lived in London for seven years of our lives…” Craig muttered. He flicked his lighter a few times, bringing the flame to the cigarette before inhaling deeply. It’s been a _long_ day.

            “God, you don’t have to remind me,” Tricia breathed out, standing from the couch and joining her family at the island. The conversation would go nowhere, so Tricia opted to make things a little more… _interesting_. She waited until Craig was taking a sip of his drink before speaking once more. “Twink looked cute today.” Tricia grinned as the comment made Craig sputter, whiskey splashing up onto his face as he coughed into his elbow.

            “ _Tricia!”_ He coughed out, eyes threatening as he glared at her.

            “Who’s Twink?” Laura asked, a grin on her face as Thomas came up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

            “His secretary.” Tricia said in a sing songy voice.

Thomas furrowed his brows. “I though his name was Tweek?”

            “It is, but a twink is-”

            “ _NO_.” Craig said sternly, clamping a hand over Tricia’s mouth. The red head grimaced, pushing his hand away.

            “You’re no fun.”

            “I’m not-we’re not talking about him.”

            “Awww why, Craigory?! Don’t wanna talk about how you two practically _eye fuck_ one another nowadays? Or would you rather talk about the time you two got stuck in the elevator and you showed him those nips of yours?” She quickly flicked at Craig’s chest, her brother swatting her hand away.

            “ _Fuck off!”_

Laura snapped her fingers, pointing an accusatory finger towards Craig.

            “Aye! Language!”

            “Mom, she’s acting like a brat!”

            “And you two are thirty-seven and thirty-two, not seven and two! Knock it _off!_ ”

Both siblings muttered under their breaths, Laura hearing something along the lines of ‘ _lo siento, mama…’_

Thomas laughed softly as he finished the last bit of his drink, setting the glass aside before letting his hand fall on Laura’s ass. Craig made a face at the sight of his parents acting like teenagers, but…he was a little jealous. He wishes _he_ could have someone here he could do that to. Someone who’s ass he could grab and hear them laugh.

_There’s only one person you have in mind, Tucker, so stop saying someone…_

He wishes _Tweek_ were here for him to hold, to fondle, to squeeze as he peppers him with kisses.

Thomas has treated Laura like a queen for as long as Craig can remember, so he just wants to be able to do the same.

            “I saw your interview with GQ.” Thomas finally said. Craig felt his breath catch, swallowing hard before inhaling on his cigarette.

            “Yeah?”

Thomas nodded, looking at Craig sternly. “Yeah,” He paused. “The interviewer was right.”

            “About what?”

            “The energy you two have,” Craig tensed at the words. “Don’t…get involved with this kid if you’re not _serious_ , Craig. You’ll be searching for a new secretary if you-”

            “I won’t be searching for _anyone_. I know what I’m doing…”

            “Do you? Because it’s almost December and _nothing_ has changed between you two,” Tricia muttered. She let out a yelp as Craig kicked her chair _hard_ , almost tumbling out of it. “Jesus Christ, Craig!”

            “I had a long fucking day, alright?! I don’t need all of you tellin’ me how to live my fucking life!” He stood suddenly, grabbing his drink. “If it’s not you, it’s the guys and Bebe, and if it’s not them, it’s _all of fucking New York City_ breathing down my neck! Christ, I can’t even enjoy flirting with the guy without everyone hoping on my dick over if we’re dating or not!” This was something that Craig has clear thought a lot about, Thomas smiling sadly as he watched his son turn and head upstairs. A door slammed shut somewhere, Laura leaning against the counter after plucking Thomas’ cigar from his hand.

            “Ay dios mio…,” She muttered, taking a few puffs from the cigar. “I think he’s reaching his boiling point.”

            “I would too if the public was watching over my every move…” Thomas mumbled back to his wife, Laura giggling as she felt his hand slide up under her shirt. Tricia scrunched her face up, grabbing the bottle of whiskey off the counter before heading towards the stairs.

            “ _Eugh_ , gross. I’m going upstairs. _Please_ don’t have sex on the counter top.”

* * *

The bubbles surrounding him were relaxing to Tweek’s sore muscles, the bathroom lit by some candles. It was _definitely_ a self-care day, especially after the day he had. It was the night before he had to head back to the city and Tweek wanted to enjoy a bath while he could. Bean was curled up on the floor by him, the cat meowing for his attention.

            “Bean, come on.” He whined, sitting upright and peeking his head over the edge at the tabby. He jumped up onto the ledge of the tub, face nudging into Tweek’s cheek. It made the blonde laugh, wet hand coming up to scratch under his chin. Something caught his eye, however. Across the room, Tweek could see himself with Bean in a full-length mirror that his dad must have installed for his mom at some point, mind running wild.

What if…what if he sent a picture to Craig?

_No!_

No, he can’t do that!

They weren’t dating!

But…then again…

Biting down on his lip, Tweek reached over to where his phone was resting on top of his pajamas, swiping to bring the camera up. It…wasn’t the worst picture to send.

Bean was watching what he was doing in the mirror, Tweek’s glasses pushed a bit since the cat was still leaning on his cheek. His hair was messy from the fact he had a headband on to push his bangs out of his face, and his arms were covered in bubbles. He snapped a few pictures, one with him smiling and another with his lips puckered towards Bean, before sending them to Craig with a simple caption.

            _My cat says hi :)_

He slouched back into the tub a bit, biting on his lip as he tried not to giggle. This…this had to be the most ballsy thing Tweek has done. He just hoped and prayed that it was worth it.

About two minutes later, his phone buzzed in his hand.

            **How the fuck do you have a cat that looks just like you??**

The message made Tweek laugh out loud, relaxing himself before messaging back.

            _I get that we look alike a lot_

**The resemblance is uncanny**

**Hope you had a nice few days off**

_It was great! All except for Black Friday_

**What happened?**

_The car broke down on a hill while my dad was out_

_Rolled backwards into a pole_

_Needed to replace the bumper amongst many other things on this old car of ours_

**Shit, I hope your dad is fine**

_He is!_

_Just…they didn’t have enough money in savings for it all_

_I had to dip into my shoe fund_

_Like…dip a lot into it_

_But that’s okay!_

_There’s always next year…or the year after that…or the year after that_

**You’ll get them soon enough**

_I sure hope so_

_Hope you had a good break as well!_

_I’m excited to start planning the holiday party with Bebe and Wendy tomorrow_

**You’ll knock it out of the park**

_That’s the plan, big guy_

* * *

After three weeks of planning, a few thousand dollars, and one day spent decorating the office, the Holiday Office Party Extravaganza has arrived. (The name was Clyde’s one and only contribution to the party planning process). Although Bebe, Wendy, and Tweek were in charge of organizing and planning the entire thing, Tricia, Token, Davíd, and multiple others chipped in to help set up and pick food, drinks, and decorations out. The party was being held on the Saturday before Christmas and everyone was told to dress in their most comfortable and fashionable outfits. The office was closing after the party until January first, giving everyone an adequate amount of time off after a year of hard work. It was about eight pm at this point and the party was ‘ _banging’_ (according to Jimmy). Craig was leaning against the wall with Clyde and Token, drink in his hand.

            “What do you have planned for the holidays?” He asked the guys, Token shrugging next to him.

            “Nichole’s having her parents over for Christmas Eve. Other than that, it’s just going to be a quiet few weeks.”

            “Maybe not so quiet?” Clyde asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow, Craig elbowing him.

            “Fucking behave.”

            “I’m thirty-five, I don’t _need_ to beshmave.” Clyde slurred. His eyes were drooping, which was an indicator to Craig and Token that Clyde has _maybe_ had a bit too much to drink already.

            “What about you? Plans with the parents?” Token asked Craig. The taller man hummed, eyes scanning over the sea of people in an attempt to find one person in particular.

            “Christmas with my parents as usual, but the day after Christmas I have to go to Paris.”

            “ _Have to_ go to Paris.” Clyde scoffed, Craig jumping as Clyde’s arm slung around his shoulders. It was impressive that he reached that high.

            “I _do_ have to go to Paris, smartass. We’re trying to start selling wine, remember? What better place than Paris to get some information?” He explained. The brunette next to him gasped, head tossing back to look up at Craig.

            “Oh! _Of course!_ Why-are you _bringing_ anyone?” He teased, letting out a laugh as he stumbled forward. Token caught him, eyes rolling as he looked at Craig.

            “I’m gonna get him some water.”

            “Good idea.”

As he watched his two friends wander off, Craig kept scanning the crowd as his head turned back, eyes settling on that sunshine hair he’s grown so fond of over the past three, almost four months. Making his way through the crowd, Craig finished up his drink as he reached Tweek, the blonde turning and greeting him with a smile.

            “Hey Craig!”

But Craig ducked his head down so his lips were by Tweek’s ear, Tweek biting down on his lip a bit as Craig spoke.

            “Can I steal you away for a bit?”

Tweek pulled back enough to nod, turning to Wendy and Bebe.

            “Hey, I’ll be back in a bit!” He called out, the girls nodding as they watched the two wander off.

            “What if they fucked?”

            “When, now?” Wendy asked, Bebe nodding.

            “Wherever they’re going, what if they fucked?” She giggled, alcohol coursing through his system. Wendy giggled too, wrapping an arm around Bebe’s waist.

            “What if-what if _we_ fucked?”

            “Here?” Bebe whispered, Wendy nodding as she bit on her lip to stop from laughing. “Your office or mine?”

            “Mine.” She laughed, the two women rushing off to the elevator.

Tweek watched them dart off as they rounded the corner for the elevator, Tweek rocking on his feet as they rode the elevator up.

            “So…whatcha need me for?” He asked once they passed the twentieth floor, genuinely curious as to why Craig would need him right now.

            “Can’t I give you your Christmas present in private?” Craig teased, Tweek blushing a dark red.

            “You-you got me a present?” The elevator ding snapped him back into reality, body feeling like it was floating a million miles away.

            “Of course. You thought I wouldn’t?”

            “Well, no, I just-”

            “Just what?”

Tweek smiled a bit, opening his desk drawer as they walked past and grabbed a little wrapped package. “It’s probably way better than my gift to you…”

Craig blinked in awe, breathless laugh escaping his throat.

 _Holy fucking shit_.

            “I doubt it.”

Tweek followed Craig into his office, face heating up once more as he saw the size of the wrapped gift in Craig’s hands.

            “How-why is your package so much bigger than mine?”

Craig quirked an eyebrow up, looking down. “Well…I’m six foot seven.”

Tweek let out a strangled whine, eyes widening as he realized the double entendre behind his words.

            “ _WAIT!_ No-I- _oh fuck_ -you know what I meant!” He screeched, thrusting his gift forward. “I’m-I’ve had a lot of vodka cranberry again, so please take this before I _die_!” Craig grinned slowly, letting out a breathless laugh as they exchanged gifts. “Open yours first, _please_.”

Craig nodded, gently tugging the wrapping paper away. It was a little box, but when he opened it, there were three ties lining the inside: one that was navy blue and had constellations on it, one that was just plain yellow, and one that had pink cherry blossoms on it.

            “These…are perfect.” Craig muttered, Tweek rubbing the back of his neck.

            “You-you think? I-I know you like stars, so I saw that one and just _knew_ I had to pick it up! And-and yellow is my favorite color, so now you can think of me when you wear it! The flowers were just because I thought it was pretty.” He explained, pointing to each tie as he spoke. Craig wasn’t watching his finger move between ties, but instead he opted to watch Tweek’s face as he spoke. It was…simply _magnificent_ the way he spoke so brightly about _ties_.

_Fucking neckties!_

            “Thank you, Tweek…I love them,” Craig said once more. He nodded his head to the gift in Tweek’s hand. “Your turn.”

The blonde let out a breathless laugh, sitting in a nearby chair so he could set the gift in his lap. His fingers started working on the wrapping paper.

            “I’m telling you, whatever it is you got me, it’s going to blow my gift right out of-”

Craig bit back a laugh as Tweek tugged the wrapping paper over the top of the gift, the words _Christian Louboutin_ meeting his eyes in bright white cursive. His movements were slow as he continued to unwrap the box, chest heaving as he let out a cry. “ _C-Craig, you-”_

            “Merry Christmas, Tweek.”

            “C-Craig, no-no I can’t-!”

            “Hey, no. None of that shit,” Craig pushed the box back down onto Tweek’s lap as he held it out. His hands were on top of Tweek’s, but Craig needed Tweek to _really understand_ what he was trying to say. “You _deserve_ these shoes. You-you worked your fucking ass off for me these past three months, helped your parents when they needed help, and you… _you_ deserve this. I’m not taking them from you because I want _you_ to have them.”

Tweek’s hands were shaking under his, but happy tears were falling down his secretary’s cheeks when he looked at him. His face split into a grin, curls bouncing as he nodded.

            “ _Thank you…thank you, thank you, thank you.”_ He cried out, Craig grinning as he wiped a few of the tears away.

            “Why don’t you try them on for me?” He whispered. Tweek let out a laugh, nodding as he kicked the heels he was wearing off. Gently, Tweek lifted the lid off the box, legs kicking in excitement as he gently pulled the bag out from inside the box that contained the shoes. Every movement was mechanical, well thought out as to make sure nothing happened to these shoes. They were black, just like Tweek had always wanted, and _those red bottoms_. The red bottoms were just as Tweek has always imagined. Removing the tissue from the heels, he gently slid his feet into each heel, an excited yell coming from his throat as he rushed out of the office. His laughter was infectious, Craig laughing behind his hand as Tweek appeared back in the door way. He walked back into the office in a way that showed off the shoes, Craig laughing along with Tweek as the blonde did a little spin and stuck each leg out a few times so Craig could get a good look at the shoes on him.

            “Craig, I- _fuck_ -thank you!” He cried out, rushing over and tossing his arms around Craig’s chest. The taller man laughed, the sound vibrating against Tweek’s cheek. He looked up, blushing as he stared at Craig’s face. He was smiling so wide, Tweek spotting dimples he didn’t even know Craig _had_. Unable to help himself, he reached up gently and ran his thumb over said dimples, Craig’s eyes fluttering shut as his smile slowly relaxed. Tweek didn’t take his hand away. “… _thank you_.” He whispered one last time, straightening his back a bit so he was pressed closer to Craig.

The taller man felt the shift, breath hitching slightly as he saw the way Tweek was looking at him. The hand on his face trailed down his jaw and throat, moving its way down his chest.

            “What’re you doing?” He mumbled, voice low as he pushed up off the edge of his desk. He grabbed Tweek’s traveling hand, slowly turning so that Tweek was pressed against the edge of the desk. He watched Tweek’s throat bob as he swallowed, pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

            “I-I…well, I…I-”

            “What’s the matter?” Craig asked, knee nudging between Tweek’s thighs. The blonde put a hand over his mouth, other hand catching himself on the desk as he nearly tumbled backwards. He gasped under his hand as Craig’s hands dug into his hips, lifting him easily until he sat on the desk. Their foreheads met, Craig’s hands moving until they rested on either side of Tweek. There was barely any space between them, Tweek’s breathing rapid as he moved his hand away from his mouth. “Cat got your tongue?”

Every inch of his body felt like it was dipped in molten metal, limbs heavy and hot as the hand previously covering his mouth reached out to fist the fabric of Craig’s shirt in his hand. He let out a soft whimper, bottom lip brushing up over Craig’s.

            “Why haven’t you _kissed me_ yet?” He choked out. His mouth was so dry, the scent of Craig’s cologne swimming his thoughts and distracting him.

            “You still want that?” He mumbled, grabbing at Tweek’s hips once more. He pulled until their hips met, Tweek letting out an audible moan this time. He hadn’t meant to, but something was jutting into his leg, something… _hard_. Glancing between them, Tweek whined in his throat as he could see the outline of Craig’s erection through his dress pants, legs spreading on instinct at the sight. His skirt had been pushed up so far that he had so issue moving his legs.

            “ _You’re so hard_.”

Craig let out a breathless laugh, tan hands tugging Tweek’s sweater out from the waistband of his skirt. Tweek’s skin was soft under his fingertips as he ran a hand up and under the fabric gently. He liked watching him squirm, liked watching him fall apart under his touch.

            “Because it’s been a fucking _dream_ of mine to be standing between your legs like this.”

The words made Tweek lunge forward to press their lips together, but Craig stopped him, shaking his head as Tweek whined.

            “ _Why_?” He whispered, Craig’s composure faltering as Tweek pressed his hips down. His legs wrapped around Craig’s thighs, the back of his ankles pressing into his skin to move him closer.

            “Mm…eager, aren’t we, _kitten_?”

Tweek’s eyes widened slowly at the pet name, Craig’s hand coming up to run along his jaw.

            “Say… _say that again_.”

Craig smirked, holding Tweek firmly by the jaw as he moved their lips closer. He moved them close enough for Tweek to feel his lips form the word, but not close enough for them to actually kiss.

            “ _Kitten_.”

Craig felt Tweek’s jaw tighten under his grip as he tried to lean forward and kiss him, but Craig shook his head again.

            “What will it take?” Tweek panted out, clearly losing control of himself faster than Craig.  

            “What will it take for _what_?”

            “What will it take for you to _kiss me_ and _fuck me_ over this desk?”

The words were a bullet of arousal to Craig, hips jutting forward as he audibly gasped. He knows this is what Tweek wants, knows that Tweek wants _him_ , and it’s perfect because _he_ wants _Tweek_.

But he has standards.

And as much as he’d _love_ to do just that right now-

            “Not for the first time, baby.”

            “When? _When?_ I’ve wanted this _so badly_ for _so long._ ” Tweek whined, gasping as he felt Craig’s hands run up his thighs. They were grabbing, manhandling him, squeezing at them, but Tweek could care less about that.

            “I have…a little _proposition_ for you,” Craig purred, hands sliding to the underside of Tweek’s thighs. They moved until they rested behind his knees, squeezing tightly as he tugged Tweek closer somehow. “ _I_ have a business trip to Paris coming up,” He pulled more, Tweek gasping as he tumbled backwards onto the desk. His head landed on the keyboard, but he quickly moved it aside. “And I can bring someone along if I so choose to,” Craig was slowly leaning over him more, Tweek’s chest heaving as he tried to stay calm. “What if _you_ came with _me_ to this business trip?”

            “W-When?”

            “The day after Christmas.”

            “I’ve-I’ve never flown.”

            “You don’t have to worry about anything. Just pack a suitcase,” The hands started traveling again, Tweek’s back arching as he felt them travel back up the length of his thighs. They weren’t stopping, however, Tweek gasping as Craig grabbed _hard_ at his ass. “And I’ll pick you up from your apartment in Soho. We’ll be back before New Year’s Eve, and maybe by then,” Tweek’s eyes widened as he stared between them, hand covering his mouth once more as Craig rutted his erection against the curve of his hip, hands coming up from his ass to land on either side of his head. “Maybe by then I will have _really_ given it to you, kitten.”

Tweek went to speak, tried to speak, but nothing came from his mouth.

The elevator dinged at the end of the hall, Tweek moving to get up, but Craig pushed him back down.

            “C-Craig-!”

            “Just relax,” He mumbled, turning his head enough to see who it could be. Not to his surprise, Clyde stumbled into the door frame, beer in hand. “Hello, Clyde.”

            “Cr’g, we-they’re gonna cut cake.” His words were _very_ slurred, Clyde barely able to stand upright at this point. How he got up here, he had no idea, but Craig shot him a smile.

            “I’ll be down in a few.”

Clyde’s eyes narrowed as he saw the other pair of legs, a grin lazily crossing his face.

            “Is-is that Twink?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Mmm. Nice.” Clyde turned without another word, stumbling back down the hall towards the elevator. Tweek pushed himself upright while Craig was distracted, grabbing him by his tie and tugging him down. He leaned their foreheads together once more, lightly sucking Craig’s bottom lip into his mouth. Craig’s hands came down hard on either side of his hips, a throaty groan ripped from him as Tweek’s other hand brushed lightly over the outline of his erection. Pulling away with a little _pop_ , Tweek jumped off the desk and pushed his skirt back down before grabbing the box and his other pair of heels.

            “Text me more details about this trip… _sir_.” He breathed out. Without another word, Tweek made his way to the elevator. Was he hard? Of course. But he could wait until he got home. He had a feeling however, that Craig was _not_ going to be able to wait, which is why Tweek rode the elevator alone down to the party.

The Holiday Office Party Extravaganza was a success in the eyes of Tweek Tweak.

* * *

He was surprised that the sex shop was even open this late, but thankfully, to Tweek’s joy, they were. Tweek realized throughout the last bit of the party that he needed to be _fucked_. And since Craig wasn’t going to do that tonight, he needed a dildo. So, after breathlessly asking the clerk for ‘ _the biggest and thickest dick you’ve got_ ’, Tweek found himself panting into his mattress as he leaned over his bed. Sure, this wasn’t his _proudest_ moment, but it has been _a long time_ since Tweek was this horny. Thankfully, Bebe wasn’t home yet, assuming she got some more drinks with Wendy, because Tweek had the damned thing suctioned to the floor as he rode the dildo into _fucking oblivion_.

He’s _felt_ what Craig’s dick feels like, _knows_ he’s got a big dick.

It was _nothing_ like this stupid dildo.

It was _better_ , he just knew it. He felt it against his thigh, his hip, his hand. Tweek let out a cry as his legs started shaking, hand dropping down to wrap around his erection. _God_ Craig would split him in half. He wanted that…wanted that _so badly_. But…what if Craig didn’t like what he saw?

What if Craig _did_ think he was fat?

Thought his dick was tiny? (It was, but still!)

Thought he was just a cock hungry secretary and paid for him to go back home once in Paris?

_No! NO! Stop thinking about that. Think about how he called you **kitten** , just like the dream. Think about how he’s dreamt of being between your legs. _

Tweek let out another cry, rhythm of his hips growing sporadic as he squeezed his eyes shut.

            “ _Fuck. Fuck. Daddy, daddy please!”_ He panted out into his comforter, teeth biting into the fabric. His free hand fisted the sheets, a scream ripped from his throat as he sunk his hips down a few more times before cumming _hard_. “ _Fuck!”_ He screamed, body shaking as he collapsed back onto the floor. He gasped as the dildo slid out, feeling exposed and empty as he tried to come down from his orgasmic high. As he laid there, Tweek came to a conclusion: Craig was going to kill him. Whether it be from fucking him, kissing him, or worshipping him, Craig would be the death of Tweek.

He heard his phone buzz from his bed, Tweek shifting slowly to grab it with his clean hand. His flushed cheeks felt hotter as he read the message, a giggle falling from his mouth as he read it once, twice, three times.

Okay…maybe Craig would be the death of him because he was just so damn _incredible._

            **I know you just gave me these ties, but I’m bringing them to Paris with us. Which one do you want me to use to tie your hands, which one do you want me to use to cover your eyes, and which one do you want me to gag you with so you can scream as loud as you want?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's hot hot hot up in this office ho ho!!  
> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> I think you all know what's coming soon since the boys are off to ~Paris~ next chapter ;)  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated and prepare for their kiss next chapter!!!


	11. Loving is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

The hustle and bustle of the holidays were a blur to Tweek, especially when he had to spend Christmas evening packing for five days in Paris. He had a train back to the city at seven, meaning he’d be in his bed in his apartment by nine. Sitting on his knees, Tweek looked at the piles of clothing sprawled out on his floor while his parents sat on his bed. They each had a glass of wine in their hand, Tweek’s wine sitting on the night stand.

            “So…Paris.” Richard said suddenly. The tone in his voice made Tweek laugh, the blonde beginning the process of selecting about eight outfits to wear.

            “What about Paris, dad?”

            “Just…you know, I want you to be _safe_ and-”

            “In which _context_?”

            “ _Both_ , Tweek.”

            “Dad!” He whined, dropping his face into the pile of clothes next to him. Mary let out a laugh, her head lifting from Richard’s shoulder.

            “Well, it seems that this is a big step in your professional _and_ personal life! We just want you to be… _prepared_.”

            “I-yeah, I got it!” Tweek squeaked out. He lifted up two skirts, biting his lip. “This one or this one?” He held one in each hand, his parents looking between each article of clothing with a careful eye.

            “The brown.” They said at the same time, Tweek giving a nod as he folded the brown suede skirt. Of course, he packed a few pairs of pants as well, but Paris… _Paris_ is one of fashion capital of the world! He has to show off _some_ of his fantastic outfits!

            “What time is your flight?” Richard asked.

            “Craig is picking me up at five am, so I think it’s around eight in the morning?”

            “Makes sense to me.” Mary mumbled, finishing her glass of wine.

Tweek let out a huff as he looked at his bag, turning to the few pairs of shoes he wanted to bring: ankle boots, his Louboutin’s, and dress shoes.

            “I just…,” He grabbed the Louboutin’s, holding them gently in his hand. “He… _bought me my shoes_ …” Tweek breathed out, laughing in disbelief. It still hasn’t sunken in that he, _Tweek Tweak_ , was the proud owner of Christian Louboutin _red bottomed heels_. He was the conversation of the restaurant they went to one night since a lot of the waitstaff were long time workers, all of them asking how his ‘ _fancy new job was treating him’._

Tweek just stuck his legs out to show off his shoes.

_They_ were his answer.

            “I told you he was trying to say something.” Richard said triumphantly, Mary swatting his arm.

            “Please, you read what he said in GQ and suddenly you know exactly what the man is thinking.

            “Guys are _simple_ , Mary! It’s obvious he was talking about Tweek in the article, especially after seeing those photos next to his words! I like this guy.”

            “Why, cause he’s the _richest man in Manhattan?”_ Tweek teased.

But Richard shook his head.

            “No,” He laughed, staring at his son for a moment. He watched him struggle to pack his shoes, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Because he makes you happy without even trying that hard.”

* * *

It’s been a _long time_ since Tweek has woken up before five am.

There was a reason for that: he _hated_ it.

But…it wasn’t _so_ bad, considering he walked downstairs to be greeted by Craig leaning against his car with a cigarette in his mouth and two cups of coffee in his hand. He raised one up in a silent cheer, Tweek smiling as he walked over slowly, suitcase rolling behind him.

            “Isn’t it _my job_ to get us coffee?” Tweek teased. Craig snorted, passing the cup in his left hand over to Tweek.

            “My job today,” He plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, holding both his coffee and the cigarette in one hand before grabbing Tweek’s suitcase. “Get in.” Tweek gave a nod, getting in the passenger’s seat while Craig put his luggage in the back with his. When he got in the car, Tweek couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

            “This is the _nicest fucking car_ I’ve ever been in.”

Craig chuckled, pulling away from the curb to head towards the airport. No one was on the roads, so they should get there no problem.

            “Thanks?”

            “No, seriously, is this a Corvette?”

            “Mhm.”

            “ _Fuck_.” Tweek was grinning from ear to ear, Craig trying to steal glances from the corner of his eye as he drove. His excitement over something that Craig hasn’t even _thought about_ as exciting was _refreshing_ , a chuckle falling from his lips as he inhaled on his cigarette. He spoke as he exhaled.

            “So, when we land, it’ll be about nine pm due to the time change. I have to wake up relatively early the next day, but you’re free to do whatever while I’m in these meetings,” Tweek nodded along to his words, sipping at his coffee. “I’m giving you a thousand Euros, so-” Craig jumped as Tweek choked on his coffee, the blonde coughing _hard_ next to him as he set his coffee in the cup holder.

            “ _A thousand?!”_ He cried out between coughs. Craig shrugged his shoulder, pausing a moment.

            “Actually,” Craig grabbed his wallet from the coin holder while they were at a red light, laughing quietly as Tweek shook his head. “ _Yes_ , don’t argue with me.”

            “I’m not-no! I can’t take your money!”

            “Okay, fine, so take my card.”

            “ _Craig!”_

“Tweek,” His voice was stern, Tweek tensing up as he heard the tone. Craig held that very same credit card Tweek used months back between his index and middle finger. “Take the fucking credit card.”

_Well…seems there’s no arguing with him._

Tweek swallowed hard, nodding as he plucked the card from his fingers and tucked it into his own wallet. _Just don’t fucking lose it, Jesus Christ, Tweek._

            “…thank you.” Tweek whispered. Craig glanced over at him, reaching over and giving his thigh a squeeze. The silence of the car made Tweek’s gasp seem much louder than it was, but the touch…it wasn’t sexual. It was calming, in an odd way.

            “You’re welcome.”

They fell quiet after that, the coffee still needing to kick in. But once they got to the airport, they both walked close enough that their hands continuously brushed as they moved. The security process was relatively simple, but Tweek likes to think it’s because people _knew_ who Craig was, knew he was important and had priority. They got to sit in a lounge, one of those ones you have to clearly pay some sort of fee to be there. Tweek’s never been to an airport, but he just _knew_ this was a place for very important people. The chair was cushy, and it made him want to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t. By the time he’d fall asleep, it would be time to board the plane at this rate. They killed their extra time by relaxing, Tweek biting his lip as he sent a text to Craig.

            _Whatcha looking at on your phone_

Tweek watched Craig’s face until he heard his phone buzz, the multicolored eyes of his boss slowly moving to look at him. He had an amused smirk on his face, a chuckle coming from him as he turned his attention back to his phone. After typing, he stared at Tweek until a vibration filled the quiet room.

**Those pictures you sent me of you in the tub**

Tweek’s face turned a bright crimson, eyes darting up to Craig’s face. His attention was already back on his phone, _that fucker_. Tweek hummed, scrolling through his phone until he found some pictures from that night that he didn’t send. One was just of him, the headband in his hair discarded while his hand rested on his cheek. His shoulders were a little more exposed in this one, the freckles standing out due to the lighting from the candle. He sent it with one word as the caption, eyes immediately darting back to Craig’s face.

_Yeah?_

It didn’t take long before Craig inhaled sharply, teeth sinking into his knuckles as he tried not to stare over at the blonde next to him.

**Are you…fucking serious?**

_What’s the matter, big guy?_

**I just can’t wait to be inside of you**

* * *

It was an uneventful seven-hour flight to Paris.

Well, not _quite_ uneventful, considering they were flying _first fucking class._

Tweek tasted champagnes he didn’t even know existed, tried the freshest of strawberries in the middle of December, and even got a soft blanket that he could keep afterwards. Both Craig and him slept for half the flight, making small conversation while watching a movie for the other half. (Some of Tweek’s time was also spent staring out the window, the clouds and sun so spectacular at eye level). Once they got off the plane, a driver was waiting for them to take the pair to the hotel, which Tweek just _could not_ believe. (“ _He was holding your last name up like in the fucking movies!”_ )

The hotel was about ten blocks from the Eiffel Tower, Tweek staring up at the building with wide eyes as they got out. People were greeting them as they walked in, Tweek never expecting people to be holding doors for _him_. While Craig was checking in, Tweek took the opportunity to look around the lobby. His eyes were permanently the size of saucers as he tried to soak in everything around them. It made the receptionist laugh, the woman glancing to Craig.

            “Your boyfriend seems excited.”

Craig looked over his shoulder, biting back a smile as he chuckled.

He didn’t even bother correcting her.

            “It’s his first time out of America.”

            “Well,” She said. “I hope he enjoys his first time in Paris. You have the penthouse suit, which has an elevator that will drop you right in the living room. That elevator is right behind the desk down this hall. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Tucker.”

Craig gave a curt nod, grabbing his back and walking over to Tweek who was speaking French with a bellhop…well… _an attempt at French_.

            “I didn’t know you spoke French.”

Tweek jumped, letting out an embarrassed squeak as he turned to face Craig.

            “I… _don’t?_ I, uh, took French in high school and-and never got to use it so…I’m _trying_.”

Craig smiled at his words, looking to the bellhop.

            “Merci de parler de lui.”

Tweek tensed up as he heard Craig speak, mouth dropping open as the bellhop smiled.

            “Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Tucker.”

            “Que lest le meilleur endroit pour obtenir les éclairs?”

            “Ah!” The bellhop pointed towards the door, hand hooking left. “Il y a une boulangerie au coin de la rue qui les rend frais tous les jours.”

            “Merci.”

The bellhop gave a small nod, Tweek following Craig dumbly to the elevator as the taller of the two lead the way.

            “ _You-you speak-?!”_

“I took French in high school, too…and in college…and a little after.”

            “But-but you speak-!”

            “Spanish? Yeah, I’m fluent in both.”

Tweek swallowed hard as they entered the elevator, falling quiet after that. He totally didn’t even register that Craig put a key in the elevator, causing it to lurch upwards.

            “Um…what-what room are we staying in?” Tweek eventually asked, but he quickly shut up ( _again_ ) as the elevator doors opened.

            “Penthouse suit.” Craig said everything so nonchalantly, as if this wasn’t the most _gorgeous_ and _ginormous room_ he’s ever been in. Tweek let his bag fall from his hand, body twisting as he tried to take in everything around him. Fingers tangled into blonde curls as a breathless laugh left his lips.

            “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!” He laughed, rushing to the windows. He tore the curtains open, screaming in delight as the Eiffel Tower, all lit up and beautiful, met his eyes. “ _This is insane!”_ Tweek jumped down from the ledge he was on, rushing into the bedroom. It had a balcony that overlooked the Eiffel Tower as well, king bed with the softest looking comforter on it. Attached was a bathroom that had a tub big enough for four, a shower that had a waterfall spout, and next to the bathroom was a walk-in closet.

_A walk-in closet!_

Tweek let out a choked laugh, turning to find Craig leaning against the doorway of the bedroom.

            “I take it you’re impressed.”

            “ _Impressed_?! Craig, I’m _flabbergasted!_ This-you didn’t have to-!”

            “Hey,” Tweek froze at his voice. _How does he have this much power over you?_ “I always like to stay in the penthouse when I travel. I wanted to get this place because I want your first time in Paris to be memorable. Got that?” Tweek nodded dumbly, Craig glancing over at the clock. “I need to try and get to bed, even though I’m wide awake.” He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed before grabbing a pillow, Tweek grabbing his wrist.

            “Hey, what are you doing?”

            “…sleeping on the couch?”

            “It’s a king-sized fucking bed! Just hop in, dumbass!” Tweek laughed, kicking his shoes off before crawling up the length of the bed. Craig watched in awe as Tweek moved, breath caught somewhere between his chest and throat. Giving a small nod, he walked back into the living room to turn the lights off since it seemed they would both just be relaxing for the night after a long day of traveling. He grabbed both their bags and brought them into the room, setting them aside before sitting on the edge of the bed.

            “Do you care if I take my shirt off?” He asked, Tweek staring at his back. Tweek shook his head, but realized Craig couldn’t see him, so he swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

            “… _not at all_.” He breathed out.

Craig gave a small nod before unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging the white fabric off his shoulders slowly. He rubbed at the back of his neck, letting his eyes close as he toed his shoes off. The bed shifted behind him, the sound of a zipper meeting his ears. Biting down on his lip, Craig hummed quietly as Tweek’s hands gently brushed over his shoulders. The touch was gentle, meant to tease, meant to set a fire under his skin. Plump lips brushed over his neck, Craig grunting quietly into the darkness in front of him as the warmth behind him pressed against his back.

            “Not tonight.” Craig finally whispered. Tweek’s hands didn’t falter, a whine meeting his ear as Tweek let his hands fall on Craig’s belt.

            “ _Why not?”_

            “I have to wake up early.”

Their voices were barely above a whisper, their breathing louder than their words. Craig turned, knee coming up onto the edge of the bed. Tweek had discarded his skirt, leaving him with black stockings that were tugged up to his thighs and a black turtleneck to match.

            “Just this morning you were saying how you couldn’t _wait_ to be _inside of me_.” Tweek breathed out. He grabbed at Craig’s shirt, pulling him down on top of him. It was just like _every single time_ they ended up like this: noses touching, lips brushing, breath intermingling, but lips never fully touching.

            “And that’s true,” Tweek gasped sharply as Craig grabbed under his knees, tugging quickly so he tumbled onto his back. The taller man placed his legs against his chest, hands running over his thighs, calves, feet. Anywhere Craig could touch him. “But you’re going to have to be _patient_ , kitten.” The words were said through his teeth, making Tweek squirm against the mattress.

            “Maybe I don’t want to be patient anymore,” Tweek looked Craig up and down, fists curling into the white blanket under him as he arched his back slightly. “ _Daddy_.”

It was just a word, but it was a word that was said in such a way that it made Craig’s body lurch. He let Tweek’s legs drop to either side of his body, Craig’s hips jutting down _hard_ into Tweek’s. It made the blonde cry out, Craig’s hands curling into the comforter as he tried to maintain his composure. He couldn’t break, not when he had such an important meeting in the morning. Was he _incredibly hard?_ Of course, but he could feel Tweek’s own erection against his hip. He knew he couldn’t keep him waiting too much longer, but for now?

            “ _Save it for tomorrow.”_

* * *

By the time Tweek woke up in the afternoon, Craig was well gone and off at his meeting. However, a note was left on the pillow by his face, Tweek rolling onto his back as he read it.

            _Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 4:30. Hope you have a good day exploring. -CT_

It still made Tweek smile that Craig signs his notes ‘ _CT’_ , as if anyone else would be leaving him notes on his bed. After a luxurious shower, Tweek opted to wear whatever outfit he would wear tonight since he wasn’t sure what he would get up to today. Hopefully, he’d have time to stop at the hotel and drop off his shopping bags, because Tweek had a little plan in mind that he was hoping would _really_ solidify his chances of getting _fucked_ tonight.

His day consisted of going from one high end shop to the other, buying any outfit he tried on and that he felt suited him. Tweek didn’t go batshit wild, still being conscious of what and how much he was spending. This wasn’t his money, after all, and it felt sort of… _sleazy_ to be spending it. Sure, Craig gave him his credit card, but he didn’t say how _much_ Tweek could spend.

Tweek was done shopping around two, which gave him plenty of time to go back to the hotel to drop off his new clothes. He changed his outfit around a bit, but not _too_ much. There were just a couple of finishing touches he needed to add after shopping. He got a text a little after four from Craig, butterflies bursting in his vision and stomach as he read it.

**I’m on the bridge in front of the tower. Meet me here when you can**

_I’m at the hotel, so be there soon!_

Craig smiled as he saw the message, leaning against the stone of the bridge as he waited. He’s been to Paris before, but it’s been a very long time since he’s last been here. He also has never been here with someone he’s been _dying_ to sleep with.

Or someone he’s just dying to spend time with in general.

Craig just couldn’t wait to finally fell those plump lips pressed against his, feel every _inch_ of that body under his fingertips.

_You need to stop before you get yourself worked up._

Almost fifteen minutes have passed now since he’s texted Tweek and he knew the hotel wasn’t _that_ far from the Eiffel Tower. He was growing _a little_ worried, but not _that_ worried.

            “Craig!” Turning his head, Craig felt his mouth drop open as Tweek was on the other end of the bridge, but he wasn’t walking towards him. Oh no, he was riding on a little motorized scooter, the blonde stopping mere inches from Craig.

            “What the hell did you find?” He laughed, Tweek grinning up at Craig after holding his phone over a little QR code.

            “They’re little scooters you can ride around the city! You just scan the code with the app and it’s like…fifteen cents for every minute you’re on it! I saw them when I was out earlier and wanted to ride one here! It-they’re so _fun!_ ” Tweek explained. Both men paused after that, taking a minute to look at one another.

Craig wore black dress pants and shoes, simple white button up with a black tie adorning his torso. He paired it with a heavy weight black coat that reached his knees, Tweek swallowing hard. He imagined himself in that jacket, and he just _knew_ it would reach the floor considering that Craig is a little over a foot taller than him.

Tweek wore a black pleated skirt that reached his knees, black stockings underneath to go with his Louboutin shoes. His sweater was olive green and he had a black bag that crossed his body under his jacket. Craig hummed in thought, gently tugging on the strap of the bag until the bag itself was exposed.

            “You didn’t come to Paris with this Louis Vuitton bag.”

            “Okay, well, you said to go _shopping_ today, so I did!” Tweek said defensively, but Craig didn’t seem upset. In fact…he seemed _happy_ that Tweek bought a designer bag today. “Oh!” Tweek reached into said bag, tugging out his wallet and passing Craig’s card back over to him. “Thank you…I-I mean it.”

Craig chuckled low, taking the card back and nodding behind him.

            “You’re welcome. Now come on,” He held his hand out, Tweek’s face bursting with color as he stared at Craig’s face. “We have dinner reservations.”

* * *

 

            “Nothing is simple with you, is it?”

            “What makes you say that?” Craig asked, sipping at his wine.

            “Craig,” Tweek breathed out, setting the menu down. “We’re eating at Eiffel 51.”

Craig looked around him dramatically, Tweek rolling his eyes as he watched.

            “Are we? Is _that_ where we’re at? _Shit_ , I had no- _ow!”_

            “I don’t need your smartass comments.” Tweek giggled, Craig rubbing at his shin under the table. He shot a playful look at Tweek, grin crawling across his face.

            “Which food combination you gettin’, wise guy?”

            “Hmm…dunno. I might just get whatever you get. I trust your judgment with this kind of thing.” Tweek admitted. Craig gave a small nod, deciding to order for the both of them when the waiter came back around. It was a bit of an ordeal getting to the restaurant, seeing as you have to take an elevator that shows you getting farther and farther away from the ground. Craig?

Craig thought he was going to die.

But…that isn’t even the _worse_ of it.

            “Just so you know, after dinner we’re going to the summit.”

Tweek blinked, hiding his mouth under his hand.

            “Craig, you could barely take the elevator to the restaurant.”

            “Well who the fuck designed it so you can see your impending doom?” He hissed between his teeth, Tweek tossing his head back with laughter.

            “I thought it was fine! It gave us a good view of the city!”

            “I can’t focus on the city when my palms have turned into the god damn Trevi Fountain! Here, touch!”

            “Ew, no I don’t want to touch your gross palms!”

            “Do it, come on.” Craig said between laughter, reaching across the table. Tweek shrunk away, trying not to laugh.

            “No!”

            “Fine,” Craig quickly put his hands in his lap, sliding it under the table to touch Tweek’s knee. The blonde gasped, glaring at Craig with his mouth agape. “See I told you!”

            “Get your _wet palms_ off my _knee_!” He giggled out. Craig grinned at him, tugging his hands back to his lap.

            “I can’t help it!”

Their appetizers came out not long after that, the couple falling quiet as they ate. They were savoring each and every bite, Tweek humming as he decided to break the silence.

            “How was your meeting today?”

Craig held a finger up as he chewed, shrugging his shoulder.

            “Fine. I tasted some blends and talked to the manufacturer about the steps to take to brew the blend in the states to cut import costs.”

Tweek hummed as he listened, swirling the wine in his glass around.

            “Sounds very _professional_ of you.” He slowly uncrossed his legs under the table, careful as to not bump Craig’s leg.

            “It was, smart ass.” Craig snorted. The waiter came over a few minutes later with the main course, Tweek humming as he “accidentally” let his napkin slide off his lap.

            “Fuck, my napkin fell,” He muttered, looking under the table. “Hey, it’s closer to you, can you grab it for me?”

            “Yeah, sure.” Craig said, ducking his head under the table. Tweek bit down on his lip, lifting the two wine glasses on the table off the table top as Craig ducked down. As Craig grabbed the napkin, he couldn’t help but notice the spread of Tweek’s legs. He had pulled his skirt up enough to show off his stockings, snugly squeezing on his thighs. Garter belts attached at the top, and as Craig’s eyes followed the black belt up Tweek’s milky thigh, he hit his head on the table as he saw he was wearing _black lacy panties_. The collision made him let out a shout, hand on the back of his head as he emerged from under the table cloth. Tweek was biting his lip at him, holding Craig’s wine out to him. _He planned this. He fucking planned this. He knew I’d hit my fucking head, that fucking sneak_. Craig let out a shaky breath, taking the wine glass from Tweek slowly.

            “What’s the matter?” Tweek’s voice was inviting, teasing, and oh so playful as he stretched his leg out. His foot rubbed against Craig’s ankle, but Craig wasn’t letting him get to him. Well, he _was_ getting to him, but he wouldn’t let Tweek know that.

            “When did you buy _those_?”

            “Today. _Your_ money bought them.” Tweek purred, turning his attention onto his entrée.

The words were making Craig’s spine tingle with desire, fingers barely able to hold his knife and fork. He just had to make it a few more hours. A few more hours and they’ll be back at the hotel staying up until the _ass crack of fucking dawn_ because Craig didn’t have another meeting until the following day. They could fuck _all night_ if they chose to, and Craig couldn’t fucking _wait_. The conversation was playful, flirty even, as they ate the rest of their dinner. Their ankles were hooked together under the table, the seclusion the table cloth offered an added bonus. The dinner was one of the bests Tweek has ever had, if not _the_ best. But as they stood, Tweek noticed a shift in Craig’s demeaner. He was rubbing his hands over the front of his jacket once it was on, acting as if there were wrinkles on it. There were none, but Tweek recognized that behavior: Craig was anxious.

            “I, um, we can-we can head to the summit now, if you-”

            “Hey,” Tweek stopped them before they got to the elevator line, taking Craig’s wrists in his hand. “I’ll be with you the entire time, okay?” His voice was so soft, so sincere, and so _kind_ as he whispered those words. Craig couldn’t believe that Tweek was an _actual_ human being he got to spend each and every day with.

            “I-” He swallowed hard, glancing over as the elevator showed up. “Y-Yeah.”

They had to take two elevator rides to reach the summit.

They got on the same elevator they rode up to the restaurant to take them up to the second level, and Craig could admit that the second level wasn’t _that_ scary. He felt secure here, felt that this was doable. They took a lap around the level, Craig’s nerves slowly but surely melting away.

But then they reached the second elevator.

It was small and only meant to hold about fifteen people, but thankfully, it was just Tweek, him, the elevator operator, and another couple.

The elevator lurched up, Tweek hearing the soft whine in Craig’s throat.

            “Hey-hey, look at me.” Tweek put a hand on Craig’s cheek, forcing him to rip his eyes away from view the elevator offered.

            “ _Tweek, I can’t-”_

“Craig Tucker, you are six foot seven! You are the tallest man I know!”

            “Tweek, just because I’m-I’m six foot seven, that _doesn’t mean_ that makes this _any less terrifying_.” Tweek had to bite back a smile as Craig’s voice cracked at the end, the blonde feeling him tense under his hand each time the elevator made a _clicking_ noise. It was just to signify it passed a certain point on the tower, but to Craig, it was a death toll. Finally, _finally_ , after about a minute, they made it to the summit. Thankfully, they entered on an inside level, giving Craig time to catch his breath and calm the heartbeat in his hands, ears, throat, and feet.

            “You-I’ll be out in a minute.” Craig whispered to Tweek. The blonde frowned, giving Craig’s hand a squeeze.

            “I can wait-”

            “No-no go ahead. I’ll be out, I promise,” Craig assured, shooting him a weak smile. Tweek went to protest, but Craig covered his mouth with his hand. “Go.” His voice was a whisper at this point, hand shaky in Tweek’s, but Tweek knew there was no convincing Craig. There never was a way to convince him.

Giving Craig a warm smile, Tweek gave his hand one last squeeze before taking the small flight of steps up to the outside, leaving Craig to himself. He needed to snap out of it. He really, _really_ needed to snap the fuck out of it. Sure, they were _over one thousand feet in the air_ , but…Tweek was here. The one person he’d want to be here with was here. _Yeah, but if you fell, that means six feet seven inches plus about **one thousand feet**. You’d be so dead! You’re dead! If I fall from this height, I’m dead! _He’s been standing at the bottom of the steps for two minutes now, ball of nerves stuck in his throat. _Come on, Tucker. Come on_. Slowly but surely, Craig ascended the stairs leading to the outside. The wind hit his face first, taking his breath away as if he was a newborn fucking baby. _Don’t stop. Keep going. You can do it_. It was just like that song from that one Christmas movie his dad always liked to watch: ‘ _put one foot in front of the other_ ’. It’s all he _could_ do. Eventually, Craig found himself out of railing, meaning he now had to walk forward out onto the platform. There were a bunch of people all around him, Craig whining once more as he emerged onto where everyone else was. He leaned his back to the wall, the view breathtaking in more than one way.

It was beautiful, no doubt about it, _but why did it have to be **so fucking high up?!**_

The sun was setting, and Craig knew he needed to make it around the platform at least once to see the city all the way around. Taking shaky breaths through his nose, Craig kept one hand on the wall as he started the pain staking process of taking a lap around the platform. He tried to look out at the view, but he could only focus on his feet. Craig would glance up every now and then, searching for the real sunshine he wanted to find. Each and every time he averted his eyes away from his feet, a gasp left his mouth. He couldn’t help it. He felt so _weak_ , like such a fucking _baby_ , but…his sunshine.

His sunshine was there.

His sunshine was pressed against the protective grating, eyes bright with wonder as he looked out at the sunset over the city of Paris.

Everything started to blend together after he let his eyes fall on Tweek.

His gaze never left the back of Tweek’s head, hand slowly leaving its place on the wall. His body was on autopilot, body numb as he got closer and closer to the man he’s been _falling so madly for_.

Craig wasn’t sure when he reached Tweek, but all he knew was when Tweek turned to face him as his hand rested on his shoulder, Craig knew he was a _fucking lucky man_.

            “ _You did it_!” Tweek breathed out, eyes bright and optimistic as he held onto Craig’s hand. His tongue felt heavy, his mouth too dry as he realized that as he stared at Tweek, he could see straight down to the ground. _Was the platform tilted?! **It feels like it!**_ God, this was _horrifying_.

But…Tweek was keeping him grounded.

It didn’t seem so scary with his hands in his, didn’t seem so daunting with Tweek standing here, didn’t seem so _lonely_ with Tweek-

Craig stared at Tweek’s face, breath stuck in his lungs as he continued to try and find the words he so desperately needed to say.

… _Maybe…words aren’t needed right now._

Slowly, Craig plucked his hands free from Tweek’s. He let them settle on his cheeks, forehead dropping down to meet his. Their noses brushed, breath intermingled, but this time?

This time Craig closed that gap.

The breath he’s been apparently holding slowly released through his nose, one hand dropping down from Tweek’s face to rest on the small of his back. Their lips moved slow, treasuring the moment they’ve both been dying to experience for what has felt like _months_ now. Tweek let out a quiet little hum, hands coming up to tangle into Craig’s hair. He pushed lightly on the back of Craig’s head, signaling him to kiss him _harder, deeper, longer_. Craig got the hint, tongue poking lightly at Tweek’s lips. It felt so _right_ , like something they clearly should have done a _long time ago_ , but the wait? _Fuck_ , the wait was _worth everything_. Tweek took a step closer, sighing into the kiss as their lips parted. Craig’s tongue was heavy in his mouth, but he wasn’t sloppy, oh no. Craig was meticulous with each and every movement of his lips, Tweek’s head spinning as he tried not to get too drunk off the sensation. Hands dropped lower, squeezed a little harder, moved a little slower as no space could be seen between the two men at this point. Tweek was surprised Craig hasn’t pulled away to adjust his neck, considering how low he had to duck his head to meet Tweek’s lips, but Craig wasn’t willing to pull away it seemed. A hand rested under Tweek’s chin, the blonde gasping as he chased after Craig’s lips once he pulled back slowly. Craig took a moment to stare at Tweek, noticing how swollen, spit covered, and _red_ his lips were. It wasn’t the heights that were taking his breath away anymore; it was _Tweek_. His fucking _secretary_ , his _sunshine_ , his (and dare he say it) _best friend._ A breathless laugh escaped his lips, hands dropping down to rest on Tweek’s ass. The blonde let out his own little laugh, foreheads falling together again as Craig gave a firm squeeze to Tweek’s ass. Each and every word was being pulled out of him due to the lack of air in his lungs, but he meant them.

Craig _abso-fucking-lutely_ meant what he said to Tweek

            “ _When are we going to get out of here so I can fuck you already?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo  
> i think ya'll know what's coming next chapter ;))))  
> (also give the title song a listen it's one of my current favorite songs!!!)  
> Hope you enjoyed and any feedback is appreciated!! See ya in the next, long awaited update!!


	12. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker
> 
> I also made a spotify playlist with all the songs used for the titles of the chapter!! Enjoy some jams!!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/3s69p2v4dhp8wrha527fv9enm/playlist/7gGGPQgDAn2qdZrR2u3BFy?si=2r8jiY3wQ-mvWCyrn-ZftA

Tweek cursed his god damn height.

His legs couldn’t carry him the same way Craig’s legs could carry him down the streets of Paris. About five blocks from the hotel, Tweek kicked off his Louboutin heels and scooped them up, quickly rushing to catch up to Craig.

But-

            “ _Wait!”_

Craig whipped around, eyes slightly wide from the sudden shout that came from Tweek.

            “What?!”

            “Craig, look at those chocolate covered strawberries!”

Tweek was pressed against the glass of a bakery, Craig letting out a breathless laugh as he quickly walked back to where Tweek was…about a half a block back. Without thinking, he grabbed Tweek’s hand and tugged him into the bakery. Tweek stared up at him as he spoke French to the worker, not understanding a single word he was saying, but it didn’t matter. Tweek knew what packaging chocolate covered strawberries looked like. The worker _clearly_ had no indication that they were in a rush, but Tweek had other plans while they tried to patiently wait for this worker. Stepping behind Craig, Tweek gently slid his hands under his jacket, tugging his dress shirt out of the waistband of his pants. He heard the slight catch in Craig’s breathing, a giggle coming from Tweek as he let his hands gently run up Craig’s back. _God_ he was so warm, every inch of his skin sending sparks up Tweek’s arms. He could feel Craig’s heartbeat once he reached his arms high enough, the sensation so surreal as they seemed to mimic the heartbeat he was feeling all over his body.

            “Merci.” Craig eventually choked out, Tweek not even registering that he had paid already. A grin crossed his face as Craig grabbed his hand, dragging him along behind him as he held the strawberries in the other hand. Sure enough, in a little over five minutes, the pair were making their way across the lobby to their elevator. Craig was fumbling to get the key from his pocket, Tweek plucking the bag containing the strawberries from his hand.

            “I’ll take these.”

            “Don’t you fucking open those yet. They’re needed.”

            “ _Needed_? For what?’

            “Bed.”

Tweek’s face lit up at the sound of that, giggling as he stumbled into the elevator with Craig. He dropped his shoes to the ground with a _thunk,_ sliding his feet into each heel so he had a free hand now. With a twist of the key, the elevator doors closed, meaning they were _officially alone_. Grabbing at Craig’s tie, Tweek tugged him closer until their hips bumped, a hum falling from his lips.

            “C’mere, big guy.” He whispered, arm wrapping around Craig’s neck to tug him down for a kiss. He could feel a smile against his lips, soft chuckle following as Craig’s hands grabbed at his hips. Tweek was quickly learning that Craig was very _handsy_ , and he really didn’t mind that. It was nice in a way, considering Craig was so _big_ and well…Tweek was so _small_. It didn’t take long before Tweek wanted more. Tongue poking out, the blonde silently asked permission into Craig’s mouth, which Craig happily obliged to. A breathy moan left Tweek’s lips, the noise causing Craig to grab at his ass. With a soft _ding_ , the elevator doors opened, but Craig wasn’t wasting a single drop of this kiss. His arms slid behind Tweek’s thighs, easily lifting his secretary to carry him through the living area to the bedroom. It made Tweek gasp, face feeling hot as his feet left the ground and instinctively wrapped around Craig’s torso. The hand that wasn’t holding the strawberries tangled into his hair, pulling lightly on the dark locks to test the waters.

The waters were definitely _hot_.

Grunting, Craig kicked the bedroom door open and took the strawberries from Tweek’s hand, setting them on the end table before letting Tweek fall onto the bed. The blonde let out a laugh as he bounced off the mattress slightly, Craig grinning as he fell forward and planted a hand on either side of his head.

            “Do you know how long I’ve _waited_ for this?” He grumbled, moving them more towards the middle of the bed.

            “Yeah, cause I’ve been waiting just as long as you.” Tweek whispered back. The words made Craig let out a quiet laugh, pushing back so he was on his knees.

            “Take your shirt off.”

Tweek blushed at the demand, fingers tugging at the bottom of his sweater. What if…what if Craig didn’t like him naked? Sure, he seems to like what he sees now, but this is an entirely different level of intimacy! This is _sex_! _Naked sex_!

            “I…okay.” He breathed out, but he continued to fidget with the bottom of his sweater. Craig noticed the sudden shift in Tweek’s demeanor, eyebrows furrowing as he tugged his tie off his neck.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah just…p-promise me you won’t laugh?”

The words twisted and stabbed at Craig, eyes dropping to Tweek’s face as he stopped unbuttoning his shirt. His face softened, smile crossing his lips as he gently tugged upwards on the bottom of Tweek’s sweater.

            “I would _never_ ,” He whispered, and he meant it. Tweek gave a small nod, lifting his arms once the sweater got high enough. Craig was awfully quiet, and considering Tweek couldn’t see him right now, the silence made his stomach flip with anxiety. Tweek took over the last bit of the removal of his sweater. He figured he should at least participate for a moment. “ _Holy shit_.” Jumping at the words, Tweek wrapped his arms around his stomach and torso the best he could.

            “W-What?”

            “Hey, no,” Craig’s hands gently moved Tweek’s arms aside, eyes slowly moving up and down the length of his torso. Pretty pink nipples that sat on his not so flat chest, the color sticking out against his pale, freckled skin; stretch marks on his tummy that Craig just wanted to kiss; love handles that made Craig want to hold him a little tighter, squeeze a little more. Tweek was chubby. There was no question about it, but Craig didn’t mind, not one bit. _Call me a chubby chaser._ “You’re… _gorgeous_.”

Tweek let out a whine, squirming as he felt so… _exposed_ lying against the mattress.

            “You-you’re just-”

            “ _No_ ,” Craig ducked down, unable to hold back anymore. Lips moved against the tendon in Tweek’s neck, Craig feeling him gasp under his lips as he moved further down. One hand came up to grab at his chest, lips sucking on one nipple as he listened to Tweek get progressively louder and _louder_. “Don’t you talk about yourself that way. I fucking _worship_ you.” Craig growled against his stomach once he reached the soft mound of flesh, nipping and sucking the skin into his mouth. His hands rested on Tweek’s waist, holding him in place so he couldn’t squirm away.

Tweek’s body was on _fire_. No one has _ever_ paid attention to him the same way that Craig does, all the kissing, sucking, nipping, licking driving him further and further up a wall.

            “C-Craig!”

            “What do you need, kitten?”

            “ _You_.”

            “Oh, but we have some things to do first before we get there,” Craig chuckled, hands lifting Tweek’s hips up. Reaching under, he gently tugged the zipper of Tweek’s skirt down, other hand pulling the skirt down the length of Tweek’s legs. _This_ was what Craig was hoping to get to. Those _black panties_ , so prominent against Tweek’s body, attached to the stockings with garter belts. The entire thing was so _magnificent_. “I know you want me to fuck you, baby, and I will.”  Craig leaned forward, capturing Tweek’s lips with his. It was slower than the one in the elevator, both sighing quietly into the kiss as Tweek moved to finish unbuttoning Craig’s shirt. He pushed the fabric off his shoulders, both men groaning as their chests met, but the metal of Craig’s piercings was so _cold_ against Tweek’s warm skin. He was flushed pink from head to toe, particularly on his cheeks, chest, and legs, but Tweek?

Tweek didn’t care anymore.

Craig was showing him how he should _always_ be treated in bed, but Tweek didn’t want anyone else anymore. He just wanted Craig.

            “What-what do you have planned?” Tweek eventually whispered. He whimpered into the solitude of the room as Craig rolled his hips gently against his, the older man humming in thought as he pulled back.

            “Well,” Tweek gulped as Craig’s hands moved towards his belt, eyes wide as he could see the outline of his erection _perfectly_ against his thigh. _Jesus Christ._ “It’s been a _long time_ since I’ve been with someone, so I want to really, _really_ want it by the time I’m inside you. So, for starters…I want to fuck your thighs.”

Tweek’s back arched slightly off the mattress at the statement, eyes fluttering shut as he nodded.

            “Y-Yeah?”

            “Yeah. And while I do that,” Craig grabbed the bag of strawberries off the end table, tossing them besides Tweek’s head. He gently tugged Tweek’s glasses off his face, placing them where the strawberries previously were. “You’re going to eat. And then, when _you’re_ all riled up, and _I’m_ all riled up to the point we both just can’t _take it_ ,” Craig hummed as he popped the button on his pants, relishing in how Tweek audibly gasped. “I want to suck that cute dick of yours I can see through those _panties_ and finger you at the same time, making sure you’re good and ready for me,” He grabbed at Tweek’s thighs, giving them a squeeze as a moan tumbled from his mouth at the sensation of Tweek’s skin under his. “ _Understood_?” Tweek nodded, gasping as Craig squeezed harder on his thighs. “ _Speak_.”

            “Yes-yes, daddy!”

The word came out of his mouth faster than he could think it, but Craig didn’t mind, not one bit by the looks of it.

            “Good.”

Slowly, Craig pushed back until he stood at the foot of the bed, Tweek shifting his body so his head was towards the pillows. He sat up as Craig pushed his dress pants down, wanting to see every fucking _second_ of Craig Tucker undressing. This…this was _everything_ Tweek had hoped it would be and _more_. He couldn’t help but notice the strain of Craig’s underwear, a wet spot where the tip of his cock was. _God…he’s already so fucking wet and hard…and all from me._ As Craig moved to take his underwear off, Tweek spoke up.

            “Slower.”

The comment made him laugh, Craig rolling his eyes as he obeyed Tweek’s one request. Locking eyes with Tweek, Craig pushed his underwear down as slowly as he could, sighing after a moment when the pressure on his cock was _finally_ gone.

_Tweek…Tweek, sweetie, you better be praying to God because holy **fucking shit**_ **.**

Tweek may have given the nickname of Mr. Big to Craig himself, but he was living up to the namesake no problem. Craig smirked to himself as he crawled up the length of the bed, stopping when he got between Tweek’s legs again.

            “You’ve fallen quiet.”

            “When was the last time you measured your dick?”

Craig let out a soft scoff, rolling his eyes again as he grinned.

            “I dunno…ten years ago?”

            “And?”

            “Like…ten inches…,” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. “ _Maybe twelve…inches…?”_

Tweek’s mouth fell open, corners turned up into a smile.

            “Well…isn’t everything about you just… _big_.”

The comment was so simple, not even that clever, but it meant so _much_ to Craig. Unable to wait any longer, Craig grabbed Tweek’s legs and held them against his chest, his feet to the right of his head as Tweek laid on his back. It made Tweek giggle with excitement, Craig noticing he already had the box of strawberries opened next to him. _Fuck_.

            “Just sit there and let me stare at you.” Craig muttered, sliding his length along a patch of exposed skin between the garter belts and stockings on Tweek’s legs.

            “And eat?” The blonde asked, already bringing a strawberry to his lips. Their eyes fluttered shut as Craig pushed his cock between his thighs, the sensation making Tweek’s legs squeeze closer together. The pressure was _incredible_ on Craig’s cock, mind going blank as he dumbly nodded.

            “Yeah-yeah and _eat_.” He croaked out, sighing into the room as he established a slow and steady pace. After a minute, Tweek let his eyes flutter open, biting down on his lip as he saw how complete _calm_ and _blissful_ Craig looked as he just _fucked his thighs_. He didn’t think anyone would ever want to try this with him, but Tweek wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel _good_. It made him feel confident, desired, _sexy_. Craig’s hands ran up and down his calves, going further every now and then to brush over his ankles or parts of his thighs.

            “You want a strawberry?”

Letting out a breathless laugh, Craig stared down at Tweek as he shook his head.

            “Busy.”

            “I can see.” Tweek purred, eyes fixated on Craig’s length poking between his legs. It was the most _incredible thing_ Tweek has ever seen and Craig hasn’t even been _inside of him yet._ Yeah.

There was _no way_ he was getting through tonight without going brain dead at least _once_.

            “You’re awfully talkative for someone who should be eating.”

            “Oh, believe me, I’m eating. These strawberries are so damn _good_.”

They stayed like that for about five minutes before Craig noticed Tweek’s eating was slowing down, eyebrow raising as he stopped his hips.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Feeling full.” Tweek mumbled, Craig leaning forward to pluck one of the strawberries from the box.

            “Daddy thinks you can eat _one more_.”

Tweek blushed as red as the strawberry in Craig’s hand, nodding as he craned his neck forward to eat the strawberry from Craig. Plopping backwards, Tweek let out a sigh as he let his hands rest on his stomach.

            “You going to fuck me now, _daddy_?” Tweek breathed out, grinning slowly as Craig let his legs drop open on either side of him.

            “I have to prepare you first, kitten.”

Tweek’s eyes were half lidded, stomach satisfyingly full, which was making him sleepy. He watched as Craig rummaged through the nightstand, a condom and lube in his hand when he returned. Craig tugged the garter belts free, the elastic snapping towards him due to the stretch. It made him grin, the sight so _satisfying_ as he tugged the stockings off Tweek first before gently pulling the panties down his legs. He glanced up at Tweek’s face to make sure he was okay still, and by the way he was lazily grinning and spreading his legs more, he was _more_ than okay.

            “Come on, Craig.” He teased, stretching his arms above his head to elongate his torso. Craig swore under his breath before wasting no time, ducking his head down before taking Tweek’s dick into his mouth. It made Tweek gasp, but _fuck_ Craig was in heaven. Tweek wasn’t very big, which was _perfect_ since Craig could just hold him in his mouth and tease him with his tongue while he worked on stretching him. So, with a pop of the cap on the lube, Craig coated his fingers as he started to swirl his tongue around Tweek’s length, the blonde whimpering above him as he started squirming. Craig’s free hand pressed down on his stomach, eyes looking up at him as he silently told him to ‘ _knock it off’._ It hurt a little considering how full he felt, but Tweek nodded quickly, shouting in surprise as Craig’s fingers grazed against his entrance.

The lube was cool, but Craig’s fingers were warm and gently prodding at the muscle separating Craig from what he wanted. With a suck of his cheeks, Craig used that as his opportunity to press one finger in. He reveled in the way Tweek cried out, hands attaching to Craig’s hair as he lifted his head to just suck gently on the tip while he focused more on fingering Tweek now. This sensation was making Tweek feel drunk, head spinning and vision blurring as he tried to spread his legs even further. There was another finger, Tweek’s head tossing back as he cried out Craig’s name this time instead of just babbling like he did the first time.

The pattern went on, Craig alternating between one and two fingers for a bit while simultaneously licking and sucking at Tweek’s dick. But Tweek couldn’t wait any longer. He _needed_ to be fucked like yesterday, hands pulling on Craig’s hair.

            “Craig-Craig, c-come on I-I think-”

A third finger pressed in, Tweek’s jaw going slack as he garbled the rest of his sentence. The suction on his dick stopped too, Craig crawling up the length of his body until he was hovering over his face. His breathing was labored, lips covered in spit and swollen, which was a sight that Tweek was really hoping he got to see again.

            “You’re ready when I _think_ you’re ready.” Craig growled out between his teeth, Tweek nodding his head furiously since no words were coming to him at the moment. It was only a few more minutes of Craig fingering him before the stretch disappeared, Tweek gasping sharply at the loss. He watched as Craig moved to grab the condom, Tweek swallowing hard as he watched him roll it down his length. _This is it_. _The moment you have literally had dreams about_. The sound of lube being squeezed out of the bottle snapped him back down from his daze, Craig obviously stroking it over his cock to make sure he didn’t hurt Tweek. Grabbing Tweek by his hips, Craig tugged him towards him until he could lean his forehead against Tweek’s, staring at him for a second. He still looked drunk, but he had one glass of wine. The lazy grin was still on his face, too, Craig just assuming he was sensitive and drunk from all the sensations Craig put him through. He let his hands drop down a little, giving his ass a hard squeeze. He started kneading the flesh, moaning quietly between them as he let himself get lost in the feeling.

            “Craig.” Tweek whispered finally, the sound of his name snapping him out of his trance.

            “What is it, baby?”

Tweek’s hand stroked lightly along Craig’s cheek as he shifted his hips, Craig gasping as the tip of his cock pressed against Tweek’s entrance now. Both fell quiet for a moment, but Tweek brought their lips closer together.

            “Kiss me?”

Craig’s eyes closed at the request, lips moving forward in time with his hips. His hand came up to cradle Tweek’s face, seeing as Tweek’s head tumbled to the side as Craig pushed past his entrance.

            “It’s okay.” Craig cooed, capturing Tweek’s lips with his own again. It was such a slow process, but Craig really, _really_ didn’t want to hurt Tweek. The blonde was panting into his mouth, lips barely moving against Craig’s. Not that Craig minded. He’d much rather watch Tweek at this point. So, pulling back just enough to watch Tweek, Craig gave a small smile to the blonde under him as he continued to slowly inch himself inside.

            “ _C-Craig_.” Tweek breathed out, jaw clenching and unclenching as the burning sensation came and went. It wasn’t so painful since Tweek had fucked himself about a week ago, but Craig?

His hunch about Craig being bigger than the dildo was correct.

However, Craig’s movements were so gentle, so slow, which gave Tweek plenty of time to adjust to the stretch. Tweek’s toes curled and uncurled, legs stretching and curling as he tried to figure out just what his body wanted him to do. It took some time and soft words of comfort, but Tweek eventually sighed as he felt Craig bottom out. Neither said anything, Craig’s head dropping to rest in the crook of Tweek’s neck for a moment. His hand still held onto his face, thumb brushing lightly over his cheek. Light kisses peppered along Tweek’s throat and up to his jaw, Craig eventually placing a light kiss to his lips.

            “I’m going to move.” He whispered, Tweek nodding eagerly at the words. Pushing himself up so a hand was on either side of Tweek’s face, Craig’s eyes fluttered shut as he pulled his hips back, both men making some sort of sound at the sensation. _God_ , the drag on his cock was so, so _good_. Tweek was so fucking _tight_ around him and it was making his legs numb as he continued to pull his hips back.

But then he pushed forward.

And then pulled back again.

And then forward once more.

It was a slow pace, but the bed still moved with them due to the roughness of Craig’s hips.

            “O-Oh my _god_.” Tweek gasped after the rhythm had been established, his hands coming up to wrap around Craig’s neck. Craig’s eyes opened as he felt the arms around his neck, eyes darting down between them. Something caught his eye, something that made him stop his movement as he thrusted forward. _Is that…no, it can’t be!_

But it was.

Letting out a soft, breathless laugh of disbelief, Craig shook his head as he lifted one hand off the bed.

            “Well…would you look at _that_.”

Tweek’s eyes fluttered open, quickly widened as he soon realized what Craig was referring to. There, for Craig to trace over gently through Tweek’s stomach, was the outline of Craig’s cock. Tweek has watched porn where belly bulges occurred, but he _never_ would have thought that it would happen to him! It was… _so…so good_.

            “I…I-you-I-”

            “What’s the matter, kitten?” Craig purred, eyes fixated on the spot below Tweek’s belly button now. He pulled his hips back, watching the bulge disappear and reappear with each thrust. Tweek started whimpering, back arching as he tried to coherently think of something to say.

Nothing.

That’s what he came up with: nothing.

The sex was _so damn good_ , Tweek couldn’t tell where his body began and Craig’s ended, and they weren’t even that close to one another!

            “Cr-aig!”

            “That’s all you can say, isn’t it? My name.” Craig murmured, eyes drifting back up to Tweek’s face. His secretary’s head was lulled to the side, wet streaks from tears falling down his cheeks. There was droll in the corners of his mouth, said mouth moving as if he was trying to say something, but his mind wouldn’t let him speak more than Craig’s name. Couldn’t _handle_ saying anything other than his name.

It was _luxurious_.

            “M...M-more.”

Craig’s eyebrow raised in surprise, tongue darting out over his lips as he hummed in thought.

            “What do you want, baby?”

            “T-Top. Ride you.”

Craig chuckled at the request, but nodded nonetheless.

            “Okay.”

He unceremoniously pulled himself out of Tweek, the blonde gasping _hard_ at the loss. Quickly, he scrambled to get on top of Craig once he was situated, not wasting any time in sinking his hips back onto the cock he so desperately needed back inside of him. It made Craig grunt in surprise, hands coming up to grab at Tweek’s hips. Craig didn’t move, opting to let Tweek fuck himself for a while. He just liked to watch the way his stomach jiggled with each movement, thighs bouncing along with his chest, and just _listen_ to the way his ass slapped against Craig’s hips. Everything about Tweek was so god damn _perfect_ to Craig and he was more than willing to spend the rest of his _fucking life_ proving to Tweek just how _perfect_ he really was to him.

In his blissed-out state of mind, Craig didn’t even notice the fact that Tweek’s legs were shaking, hands now planted firmly on Craig’s chest to leverage himself.

            “C-Craig, _please_.”

            “Please what?”

            “F-fuck me again.”

Craig clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, eyes dropping half way closed. “That’s no way to ask me.” He let his hands fall from Tweek’s hips, the blonde flustered as he tried to continue fucking himself. He couldn’t, his legs not moving anymore, leaving him motionless with a cock deep inside of him. Craig took the opportunity to gently roll his hips, but never move them, allowing his length to bury itself slightly deeper inside of Tweek with each movement of his hips. He liked watching his secretary squirm on his length, watching him start to sob as he realized he physically can’t wait any longer.

            “ _Please, daddy!”_ Tweek finally sobbed out, crying out in pleasure as Craig lifted him by his hips. The thrusts were a little faster this time, Tweek unable to shut his fucking mouth at this point as Craig continued his assault on him. He wasn’t embarrassed about the fact he was crying because his boss’ _dick was so fucking incredible_ , Tweek actually feeling so _relieved_ in every aspect. He felt emotionally, sexually, and mentally relieved as Craig pushed himself up so they were chest to chest, Tweek’s legs on either side of him now with Craig’s hands on his ass to support him. _Oh_.

This…this was the position they were in in Tweek’s dream.

Except…this time?

This time was _better_.

Tweek’s head lulled forward, burying into Craig’s neck as he relinquished any and all control over to the man inside of him. Craig turned his face to nuzzle into Tweek’s hair, his own body starting to betray him. His arms were shaking from holding Tweek up. Not because he was heavy, but because he was getting so _god damn close_ to cumming.

            “ _Fuck_ , you-you’re so fucking _good_.” Craig panted out, shifting so he rested Tweek on his thighs. He wrapped his arms tight around him, wanting to just _feel_ Tweek against him. The blonde swallowed a few times to wet his mouth, moans filling his mouth each and every time he closed it.

            “Yo-you’re clean, right?”

            “I-In what way?”

            “S-Sexually. I-I’m clean.”

            “Yeah. Why-?”

Tweek pushed his head up, taking Craig’s face in his hands.

            “ _C-Cum inside of me, daddy. Please?”_

Craig’s hips slowed for the first time since they entered this position, the raven-haired man dumbly nodding as he wanted _nothing more._ Leveraging himself in the sheets behind Craig, Tweek lifted his hips until Craig was out of him, the taller man quickly tossing the condom to the side before letting Tweek sink back down. Both men cried out at the new feeling, Tweek’s hand on the back of Craig’s neck tugging their lips together in a deep kiss. Their tongues immediately started poking and prodding, both men panting into one another’s mouths as Craig managed to move his hips a little faster. Tweek’s hands started tugging on Craig’s hair, lips sliding off of his as he tried to say something, _anything_. Craig got the hint, reaching between them and gently grasping Tweek’s neglected dick in his hand, the blonde letting out a cry as his back arched.

            “I got you. I got you, Tweek.” Craig panted into his neck, voice straining as he tried to last just a _little longer_.

But Tweek couldn’t last any more.

            “ _CRAIG!”_ He screamed, back arching and body spasming as he came between them. Some landed on Craig’s chest, some landed on his own chest, but Tweek could only focus on the sounds Craig were making. He started moaning more, chest heaving as he grabbed Tweek’s hips.

“ _Fuck! Tweek!”_ With a groan and a few more thrusts, Craig pushed his hips up and Tweek’s down against him as he came _hard_ inside his secretary. The feeling made Tweek scream again, his body so sensitive from his own orgasm that it made him lose his balance. Craig, in his delirious state, managed to catch Tweek before he tumbled off onto the bed besides him. Tweek fell forward as Craig fell backwards, body shaking as the room was plummeted into silence.

It smelt of sex and sweat, but neither gave enough of a fuck to do anything about it. Tweek didn’t even care that he was lying in his own cum. He felt so damn _good_ that he whined as Craig gently slid himself out of Tweek. He was empty, exposed, and God he could feel gravity doing its work already on the cum deep inside of him.

            “C-Cr-”

            “Shh,” Craig cooed, stroking a hand through Tweek’s hair. He waited until Tweek didn’t try to talk before he spoke. “I’ll get you a rag.” He whispered, kissing his forehead before sliding out from under Tweek. The blonde whined at the loss of Craig’s warmth, but he turned to watch him move into the bathroom. Craig emerged with a towel and wash rag, passing the rag to Tweek before spreading the towel on the sheets after pushing the blankets aside.

            “Wh-What’s that for?”

            “For you to lie on. Just until the cum does its thing.”

Tweek snorted at the word choice, but he moved slowly onto the towel to settle his head against the pillow. Craig returned a moment later with a water bottle for each of them, Tweek mumbling a ‘ _thanks_ ’ as he took it. He heard Craig curse under his breath, ducking down to pick something up.

            “You okay?”

Craig lifted the discarded condom from the ground, Tweek giggling as Craig tossed it into the trashcan before crawling into bed with him. Both men raised the water bottles to their faces, pressing the cool bottle to their cheeks. It made Tweek smile, a giggle escaping his lips once more as he rolled on his side to face Craig. Craig was smiling back at him, hand coming up to brush the hair that was sticking to Tweek’s forehead out of the way.

            “Now I’m okay.” Craig whispered, the sentence making Tweek’s face flush red again.

            “You…you don’t regret it at all?”

Craig scoffed, letting his arm drop to rest on Tweek’s waist in an effort to get him closer. “Absolutely _not_ ,” Craig murmured, pressing a little peck to Tweek’s lips. “Do you?”

Tweek shook his head quickly, curls bouncing with his movement. “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ for extra emphasis, the sound making Craig laugh quietly. Setting his water aside, Craig pulled the water from Tweek’s hand and set that aside too before wrapping his arms tight around him. They didn’t talk for a little while, just enjoying the comfort that each man brought to the other. But it was Craig who spoke first.

            “Tweek.” It wasn’t a question, Tweek noted, the blonde lifting his head to look at Craig.

            “Yeah?”

Craig was smiling at him, the sight making Tweek’s own face break into a grin.

            “C’mere.” Craig whispered, hand tangling into Tweek’s hair to bring their lips together. It was soft, not intense like the one they shared before they came. Every movement was meant to memorize, meant to analyze the lips pressed against the other. They spent what felt like forever pressed together like that, Tweek sighing as he brought his hand up to cup Craig’s jaw. He could feel scruff there, fingers curling to scratch along the facial hair that was starting to poke through after a long day of work.

Pulling back slowly, Tweek let his hand rest against Craig’s jaw still, noses brushing against one another as Tweek smiled.

            “Hey Craig?” Craig hummed in his throat as a response, Tweek giggling quietly as he rolled so he was on top of Craig. Their chests were pressed together, foreheads resting like they do on instinct each and every time their faces are close to one another. “Got a smoke?”

Craig chuckled at the request but nodded as Tweek slid to his side so he could reach his lighter and carton of cigarettes on his night stand. He watched as Craig put one between his lips, inhaling as he brought the flame to him. As he exhaled slowly, Craig passed the cigarette over to Tweek. The blonde sat up a little bit, Craig following suit as he leaned against the cushioned backing of the bed. He couldn’t seem to stop watching Tweek as he took a few puffs of the cigarette, noticing how he coughed a few times after each puff.

            “Have you ever smoked?”

            “Once,” Tweek coughed, passing it over to Craig. “In like high school at a party.”

Craig laughed, tucking the cigarette between his lips before lifting his arm to invite Tweek to curl into his side. The blonde next to him happily obliged, giggling as he shifted over so he could rest his arm across Craig’s stomach and his head against his chest. Craig’s tan hand ran up and down Tweek’s spine gently, other hand lifting and lowering the cigarette to and from his mouth. They didn’t talk much during this time, Craig putting the cigarette out so he could really focus on holding Tweek now. He shifted a little lower, turning on his side to wrap both arms around Tweek. Tweek’s arm that rested across his stomach shifted to rest on his waist, his fingers dancing up and down Craig’s spine.

            “What am I going to do with you?” Craig eventually muttered, lips pressing to Tweek’s forehead. Tweek thought for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion started to consume him. Did he want to fuck with Craig more? Of course. But his body was spent.

Besides, they had four more days in Paris. That’s plenty of time for new and exciting things for them to try together.

            “Want to know what you’re gonna do with me?” Tweek whispered. He could feel Craig’s heart rate rise against his cheek, the sensation making Tweek laugh quietly.

            “…what am I going to do _with you_?” Craig asked, teasing tone dripping from his voice.

            “You’re going to fuck me as many times as you want from here on out. Slap me, pull my hair, touch me everywhere. Just as long as you’ll allow it, I’ll let you fuck me every day for the _rest of my life_.”

The words left Craig breathless and horny, but just like Tweek, his body was exhausted from just how _mind numbing_ and _passionate_ that sex was.

But he was able to answer Tweek.

_That_ he could definitely do.

            “Oh, abso-fucking-lutely, kitten.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu  
> YAYYY IT HAPPENED!!   
> it's what you've all been waiting for!!!   
> Hope you enjoyed this ~sensual chapter~!   
> Also, check out the spotify playlist I made containing all the songs I've used to name the chapters (including the one the fic is named after!!)   
> They're in order according to the chapters in the playlist, so pop some headphones in and enjoy!   
> My username on spotify is "craigtuckeradvocate" so the same as here!  
> Thanks for reading and any and all feedback is appreciated!!


	13. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!! A little warning for this chapter! There's some mentions of past drug use, so if you're sensitive to that kind of talk, please read carefully!!! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

The morning sun was warm on his face, making Tweek squint as he blinked his eyes open. He grimaced to himself, swearing as he turned to roll away from the sun shining into his eyes. But something was behind him…no, _someone_. His face met Craig’s chest, eyes blinking in surprise as he tilted his head up to stare at the man holding him. Tweek couldn’t help the smile that slowly moved across his face, listening to how Craig quietly snored into the pillow. His face was squished up from how he was sleeping, and his hair was a mess, but…Tweek has never seen Craig like this. Seen him so…unprofessional. It was really, _really_ nice in an odd way. Unable to help himself, Tweek reached up and ran his hand over the scruff on Craig’s jaw, a giggle coming from his lips as Craig rolled onto his back when his hand met his face.

            “Craig?” He whispered, moving up so they were face to face. Tweek nuzzled his nose into Craig’s cheek, hand still scratching lightly at his jaw. “Craig, wake up.”

The raven-haired man groaned quietly, rolling again so his back was to Tweek now. Tweek couldn’t tell if he was genuinely asleep still or if he was just being stubborn, so he moved closer until his chest was pressed to Craig’s back. His hand rested on his chest now, thumb running through his chest hair in an effort to gently coax him awake. It took a few minutes, a few kisses to the back of his neck, and a few squeezes of his side, but Craig eventually blinked his eyes open. He whined low in his throat, rolling onto his stomach so his face was in the pillow.

            “I w’nna sleep.”

Tweek giggled quietly, moving so he was half on top of Craig.

            “I know, but you have a day off! Don’t you wanna spend it together?”

Craig’s head lifted slightly at the proposition, inhaling slowly through his nose as he brought his hands up to his face. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Craig nodded slowly as he propped himself on his elbows and turned his head into Tweek’s neck.

            “Yeah…yeah, I do.” He grumbled. Craning his neck a little more, Craig lightly attached his lips to Tweek’s neck, humming as he sucked lightly against the tender skin.

            “C-Craig,” Tweek breathed out, yelping quietly as Craig nudged him so he fell onto his back. Craig never let his lips leave Tweek’s neck though, the blonde feeling him smile against his skin. “You’re gonna leave a hickey!”

            “That’s the plan.” Craig chuckled, voice still low from sleep. It made Tweek shiver, but he knew he needed to save this all for later. Shoving Craig back, Tweek gave him a playful glare as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

            “Save it for later!” He laughed, looking over his shoulder in time to see Craig flop onto his back in exasperation.

            “I don’t wanna save it for later, kitten!”

Tweek hummed in thought, turning the water on to fill the big bath tub. He hasn’t gotten to use it yet, so maybe a morning wake-up bubble bath with a dash of making out can be how they christen it. He hummed quietly to himself as the tub filled, rummaging through the few bottles of bubbles he picked up while he was out shopping yesterday.

            “Lavender or cocoa scented bubbles?”

            “What, like cocoa butter scented, or something?” Craig shouted from the bedroom, Tweek hearing the bed shift under his weight as he stood. He leaned back to peek in on Craig, watching as he stretched his arms above his head. Tweek quickly turned his attention back to the bath as he popped the cap on the cocoa scented bubbles, face tinted pink as he bit his lip to stop his giggling.

            “Yes exactly! It’ll be moisturizing, too, so let’s use that one.”

Craig hummed as he wandered into the bathroom, staring at Tweek for a moment as he watched the blonde mix the bubbles into the tub with his hand. To do that, Tweek had to lean over a little bit, which gave Craig the perfect opportunity to smack his ass as he walked past. The sound and feeling of Craig’s hand on him made Tweek yelp, glaring at Craig as he continued to walk past over to the toilet.

            “Am I allowed to join you in this bath?” Craig asked, Tweek staring at his boss as he heard him _piss_.

            “I dunno. You think it’s okay to just _piss_ while I’m in the room?” Tweek asked, baffled. It wasn’t gross to Tweek, he just couldn’t believe Craig felt that _comfortable_ with him to pee while he was in the room. Craig gave a shrug of his shoulder, sniffling a bit as he looked over to watch Tweek get into the tub.

            “Need I remind you I was _inside of you_ last night.” He teased, flushing the toilet before walking over and climbing into the tub with Tweek.

            “Do you… _not_ wash your hands after peeing?”

Craig blinked, staring at Tweek.

            “I got in the tub I’m sitting in water.”

            “Now your piss is in here.”

            “Wh-that’s not how that works!” Craig snickered, Tweek grinning slowly as he shifted over to put a knee on either side of Craig’s thighs.

            “I know,” He murmured, leaning their foreheads together. “I just like teasing you.” Craig hummed quietly as he ran his hands up Tweek’s thighs, rounding behind and gripping at his ass.

            “I just like touching you.” He admitted, eyes closing as Tweek ran his fingers over his jaw again.

            “I can tell. You’re awfully keen on running your hands _everywhere_.” Tweek giggled, lips ducking down to kiss at Craig’s jaw and throat lightly. As time passed, Tweek didn’t mind that the gentle kisses didn’t turn into anything other than that. In fact, Tweek decided to take the gentleness and calmness of the situation to just… _talk_.

            “Do you take baths often?”

Craig hummed in his throat as Tweek nuzzled his face into his neck, eyes closing as he reveled in the sensation of feeling another man pressed against him.

            “At times. When I’m really stressed and just…everything in my body hurts…what about you?”

            “Bebe and I don’t have a bathtub. But when I’m home I try to take them every now and then. They just…I find them relaxing.”

            “Why is that?” Craig asked, hand coming up to play with Tweek’s hair.

            “Well…I have a lot of anxieties. But they don’t feel as intense and overwhelming when I’m in water, if that makes sense. The sensation of being surrounded, almost hugged, by water makes me feel so calm. It’s always why I liked swimming, I think.” Tweek explained. Craig nodded along as he spoke, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought.

            “I used to…take a lot of baths when I was in rehab.”

Craig wasn’t sure why he wanted to admit it, wanted to tell Tweek everything, but he felt like he _had_ to. He tried to ignore the shifting of Tweek’s weight, ignore the feeling of his head leaving his shoulder, but he couldn’t. Blinking his eyes open, Craig looked over at Tweek, noticing the confused and melancholy look on his face.

            “… _rehab?”_

Craig swallowed hard, using it as an excuse to wet his mouth.

            “When I was…in college…you already know I was a rebel…but…I got _mixed_ with a bad crowd towards the end of my junior year. I was doing anything in everything to rebel: sex, drinking, and even drugs. But, not long after I got arrested on my twenty first…it… _got bad_. My dad was on my ass about everything and anything after my arrest, saying that even though I’m not the direct face of the family, I still represent us in public. Still have an image to uphold. I fucking _hated_ being told I had to act a certain way, look a specific look. So…I started doing a harder drug since I was able to easily get it, for some reason.”

Tweek swallowed hard, hand coming up and resting on the side of Craig’s throat. He frowned as Craig winced, as if he wasn’t deserving of Tweek’s gentle touch, but Tweek knew he was.

            “What…what did you take?”

            “…coke.”

Tweek winced, slowly dropping his head back down to Craig’s shoulder.

            “When did you decide to go to rehab?”

            “Well… _I_ didn’t make the decision. It had been getting worse and worse over the year after I graduate college, and eventually, my mom found me in my room doing it. I thought she was going to beat my fucking ass but…even in my delirious state of mind…I knew what the sound of my mom crying sounded like. She basically started begging me to stop, begging me to get help…and that night I agreed. I don’t remember agreeing, but I knew I needed help. Knew I needed to…well, for a lack of better words, grow up.

            So, at the end of that week, I checked myself into rehab to get better. I stopped talking to those friends I got myself mixed up with, started writing music as a way to cope whenever I felt the desire to do drugs, took baths as a way to _feel_ something. Honestly…my four months in rehab were the biggest wake-up call of my life. I scared _a lot_ of people in my life: Clyde, my parents, Tricia, Token, Jimmy. Everyone who was trying _so hard_ to get me to snap out of it, to get me to stop being such a fucking… _ass_. When I got out, I started working as a temp for my dad, just as a way to keep myself busy. After that…I just started to naturally work my way up the ladder within the company. I didn’t want any favors after the shit I put my family through. I just…wanted to work and make an honest name for myself.

            My parents did a lot of work to make sure that it didn’t get out into the news that I was in rehab. Said they didn’t want me to feel pressured by the public and media to do anything I didn’t want to after that. They wanted me to focus on myself and nothing else, so any time someone _did_ get word of me being in rehab…they’d pay them off. They…really cared about me…and thinking back…I dunno if I’ve ever…really thanked them or told them how much I appreciated them for that.”

Tweek listened to Craig’s voice trail off at the end, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

            “Hey,” Tweek lifted his head, nuzzling his nose into Craig’s cheek. “Thank you for telling me,” He placed a light kiss to the cheek he was pressed against. “I really… _really_ appreciate you telling me. I think your parents know how much you care and appreciate them for what they’ve done.”

            “Yeah?” Craig breathed out, voice hopeful.

            “Yeah,” Tweek placed another kiss to his cheek, noticing Craig’s eyes closing as he let his shoulders relax. “You’re thanking them by carrying on the family business. By letting it grow and-and flourish even more. I think they’re pretty proud of the man you’ve become, and I’ve only met them one or two times now.” The blonde smiled against Craig’s face, the older man letting out a shaky breath as he dropped his face into Tweek’s shoulder.

            “… _thank you_.”

            “For what?”

            “I’ve…been trying to figure out how to tell you that for a long time…and I was always so afraid you’d hate me for what I’ve done.”

            “Craig,” Tweek tilted his chin up, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He could hear the quiet hum from Craig’s throat as he took his face in his hands, both tilting their heads slightly to deepen the kiss. “I just think it makes you stronger for being able to know when you needed help.”

Craig’s body moved before his brain could register it, bringing Tweek back down for a deep kiss. He tugged him closer by his ass, letting out a soft groan as he just tried to do everything in his power to get Tweek closer to him. There is nothing in this world that will take this man away from Craig because Craig is willing to do anything and everything to keep Tweek in his life. It wasn’t because he had an obsession (even though he was head over heels for this kid), but it was because Tweek…he’s so _comfortable_ with Tweek.

Tweek was his sunshine.

Tweek was warm.

Tweek was… _everything_.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day wandering around Paris hand in hand. Not because they had to, but because they could. Tweek took Craig into every store he wanted to go in to and Craig would follow. Again, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Their dinner was going to be at a nice restaurant, but Tweek suggested getting the food to go and eating at the hotel. He figured it could be a nice, relaxing evening of eating some high-end food in bed while watching a movie together. Craig agreed, mind continuously thinking about how domestic everything was. He couldn’t stop thinking about how domestic everything was as they ate their food, he thought about it as Tweek fed him a piece of his dinner because “I think you’d like this!”, thought about it as Tweek laid between his legs with his back to his chest while they watched their movie, thought about it as Tweek played with his hands and would lace and unlace their fingers.

Everything about the night…filled Craig’s heart with absolute _joy_. They fell asleep after laughing and talking amongst themselves in the darkness of their room, legs tangled together as Craig held the blonde tightly to him in fear he’d leave in the middle of the night. The next morning, however, Craig had to reluctantly peel himself away from Tweek when his alarm went off, biting back a laugh as Tweek whined.

            “Don’t go.” He heard him say, Craig leaning down and pressing a sleepy kiss to Tweek’s lips.

            “I don’t want to go, but I’ll be back around four today.”

Tweek rolled onto his back, pouting up at Craig as he nodded. He could barely keep his eyes open, Craig tucking the blankets up around him.

            “M’kay.” He mumbled, rolling back into the pillow where Craig once was. After he finished getting ready for the day, which involved showering, shaving, and getting yet another suit on, Craig leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tweek’s forehead.

            “I left my card on the table.”

Tweek opened one eye, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

            “Thanks, daddy.” He teased, Craig grinning as he pushed back to leave. Tweek had another idea, however, grabbing his tie and tugging him down for one last kiss before Craig left for the day. The kiss was so gentle, yet so needy, Craig moaning low in his throat as he reached down to give Tweek’s ass a squeeze through the blankets.

            “Don’t get me all riled up, kitten.” He muttered against Tweek’s lips, the blonde giggling quietly between them.

            “I won’t, handsome.”

The little nickname made Craig’s stomach flip, the raven-haired man straightening his back with a small smile on his face. He ran a finger along Tweek’s jaw, the blonde humming as Craig tilted his chin up to look at him.

            “Get some more sleep, baby, it’s early.”

As luck would have it, the day felt like it was going by as slow as it could possibly go. Craig wanted nothing more than to just be back at the hotel with Tweek or out shopping with him and just offering up his opinion on outfits Tweek was unsure about. Around one pm, however, Craig received a text message while he was in his meeting that made him contemplate how important this meeting actually was.

            _I got something today I think you’re gonna like and I can’t wait for you to see it ;)_

Craig knew Tweek was teasing him, trying to get him riled up so that when he gets home, he’s fully prepared to fuck Tweek into the mattress. But he stayed strong… _barely_. Because by the time four o’clock came around, Craig was bouncing his leg impatiently in the back of the car while his driver took him back to the hotel. He stared out the window as he tried to keep the ryhthm of his heart under control. He wasn’t sure what Tweek could possibly be so excited to show him, but Craig had his guesses. Once he was _finally_ at the hotel, Craig tried not to run across the lobby, quickly texting Tweek as he turned the key on the elevator.

            **I’m coming up and you better be ready for me**

Not even ten seconds passed before Craig’s phone buzzed in his hand.

            _I’ve been ready since two o’clock for you_

Craig wasn’t sure what noise came out of his throat when he read the message, but when the elevator dinged to signal he was at the room, Craig moved as soon as he could fit through the opening doors.

            “Craig?”

 _God_ , his voice had such a sing-song quality to it.

            “Yeah, it’s me, baby.” He called out, tossing his bag onto the couch as he followed the sound of Tweek’s voice. _Bedroom. Check_. Nudging the cracked door open, Craig froze when he entered the room, eyes widening slightly.

There, smack dab in the middle of the bed, was Tweek with his legs crossed in front of him and leaning back on the palms of his hands. He wore a light pink silk robe that reached his knees that had fur surrounding the collar and cuffs of the sleeves. There was something else underneath of the robe, but Craig couldn’t see what it was. Tweek sat up a little straighter as he saw Craig, eyes darting up and down his body.

            “It’s about time you got home,” Craig dumbly nodded, fingers coming up to work on untying his tie. “Uh uh,” Tweek raised a finger at him, Craig nodding once more as he let his hands drop. “How was your day, big guy?”

Craig gave a small shrug, clearing his throat as he kicked his shoes to the side.

            “It was…it was _fine_.” His voice was breathy and strained, Tweek giggling quietly as he gently started to tug on the little silk tie that held his robe closed.

            “Yeah? You have a long day of meetings?”

Craig’s eyes watched Tweek’s fingers move, breath catching as the robe slid to the sides and a little down Tweek’s arms. Underneath, Tweek wore matching pink lingerie. It was a transparent set that had little red and pink roses all over it, Tweek opting to pair it with white stockings that attached to the pink garter belts that were connected to the bottom half of the lingerie. It had frills along the waist band and there were two pieces of fabric that dropped onto Tweek’s biceps on the top half, the same frills lining his arms that were on the waistband. The sight made Craig drop to his knees, chest heaving as he nodded once more.

            “Yeah.” He breathed out, noticing as he followed Tweek’s legs that he wore fuzzy pink slippers that also went with the outfit he was wearing. It was better than anything Craig has ever seen on the god damn internet. He knew his money bought this outfit, but _god_ he was so glad it did.

            “What are you doing all the way over there then, daddy?” Tweek giggled, biting his lip as he watched Craig slowly crawl on his _god damn hands in knees_ over to the bed. He grabbed Tweek’s ankles first, tugging him closer to the edge of the bed as he settled on his knees by the bed side.

            “How…how are you _real_?”

The words tumbled out of Craig’s mouth like word vomit, but he meant them. How _was_ Tweek real? Sure, he was _incredibly hard_ in his dress pants right now, but that could wait. Tweek has managed to make Craig weak at the knees and has got him so worked up that his chest physically hurt, but all Craig wants to do right this moment is worship every square inch on his secretary’s body.

The question made Tweek blush, face hot as he ran a hand through Craig’s well put together hair slowly.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You know what I mean, baby,” Craig whispered, placing a light kiss to his ankle before slowly moving his way up. “I don’t understand how you’re fucking here with me right now. How you look like this in front of me. How you look like a fucking _god_ and I’m here at your fucking _mercy_.”

Tweek let out a breathless whine, hand in Craig’s hair coming down to run along his jaw.

            “You-you’re just saying that.”

Craig shook his head as he reached Tweek’s thighs, hands coming up to squeeze Tweek’s hips lightly.

            “No,” His voice was stern, body hunching over Tweek’s exposed stomach as he continued to move further up. “Never.”

Tweek wasn’t expecting the intensity in Craig’s voice, but he let himself fall quiet after that, eyes closing as Craig continued to worship every square inch of Tweek’s body. Eventually, Tweek reached up and gently undid Craig’s tie, fingers working slow as Craig looked at him. Setting the tie aside, Tweek couldn’t help but smile as he continued to move his fingers, working on getting Craig’s shirt unbuttoned.

            “Why do you…think so highly of me?” He finally asked, voice quiet as Craig sat back to shrug his suit jacket and shirt off. Once he settled back down on top of Tweek, he sighed quietly as he thought for a moment.

            “Because…I grew up watching my dad worship my mom…and I always thought that that’s how one should treat their partner. You should…lift one another up, but I feel more of a responsibility to lift you.”

Tweek felt his cheeks flush as they shifted into the middle of the bed a little more, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

            “But… _why_? I’m just…your secretary. I’m your secretary and-and a foodie who can’t seem to shut his mouth when he sees delicious food and-”

            “That.”

            “W-What?”

            “That’s why,” Craig stroked a hand lightly through Tweek’s hair, other hand resting on his hip. “Because you’re _not_ just my secretary. Not to me. You’re my-” Craig paused, sucking in a breath as he felt his heart pound against his ribs. _Just say it._ “Sunshine. You’re my sunshine on a cloudy day and-and you’re one of my best friends because I feel like I can tell you things I can’t tell my best friends of _twenty-seven years_. And-and you’re _not_ just a foodie. Your weight doesn’t fucking define how I feel about you, Tweek. It’s just some fucking number. It’s the same way my age is just a number. It doesn’t define me the way society wants it to, and that’s why-that’s why I’m so fucking _adamant_ about showing you just how much I find you attractive and-and sexy. I just-I don’t know how to explain it, but I do know what I _want_ , and _I_ _want you_.”

Tweek stared up at Craig with wide eyes, Craig staring back down at him with similarly wide eyes. It was a big admittance on Craig’s part, but Tweek wasn’t surprised. Of course, he wants Craig too, but…he didn’t think Craig would have so much to say. Typically quiet, stoic, and cold Craig just turned into an expressive, bumbling idiot, but Tweek…Tweek didn’t care.

How could he?

Craig just said he _wanted_ him.

So why were there tears falling down his cheeks under his glasses?

He must’ve caused concern for Craig, the taller man’s eyebrows furrowing as he saw the two wet streaks on his face.

            “I…I want _you_ , _too_.” Tweek breathed out, arms tugging Craig down to press their lips together. Everything about the moment was warm, welcoming, and something both men have desired for far too long. They shared those three words over and over _and over_ again as they continued to undress one another, lips breaking long enough to whisper them. It was difficult to tell where one man started and the other ended, but that’s just how they wanted it. They wanted to be close, wanted to feel each other’s heartbeat under their fingertips. Each brush of Tweek’s hand lit a fire under Craig’s skin, each squeeze from Craig made Tweek’s body explode with sparks, and every movement of their bodies made the other man squirm with desire.

But Craig knew one thing: he’d be thanking every star in the galaxy, thanking God, thanking the Tweak’s when he got an opportunity to meet them for the man under him right this moment. He’d crawl to the ends of the Earth to be able to get Tweek to understand just how mad he drives him, but Craig was starting to hope that Tweek could sense that about him. That he knew Craig was more than willing to do anything for him.

Craig knew that Tweek understood just how much he wanted him when the blonde managed to draw the Hallelujah from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different pace for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Sorry for the delay on this one, but chapters will more than likely start to be more spread out once more as I try to figure out the next handful of chapters and what should go in them!  
> But, regardless, I hope you all liked it, and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	14. Head Over Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Leaving Paris was one of the hardest things Tweek ever had to do, and he had to come out of the closet.

The eight-hour flight home wasn’t enough time with Craig. Sure, they just spent the past week together, but Tweek needed as much time as possible with Craig in order to catch up on months of what he feels is _lost_ time.

All those months of sexual tension, those months of longing to be with Craig, those were months Tweek could’ve spent at Craig’s side. In a way, he did spend it at Craig’s side, but not in the way he wants to be.

Their week was filled to the brim with food, wine, sightseeing, relaxation, and _sex_. God, the _sex_.

Does he tell Bebe about this?

_Should_ he tell Bebe about this?

The abrupt stop of Craig’s car snapped him out of his daze, looking up to realize that they were outside his apartment. Tweek wasn’t quite sure what to say, considering everything that transpired this week wasn’t nothing. In fact, it was absolutely _everything_ to Tweek and he knew it meant just as much to Craig.

            “Craig, I-” Tweek gasped as he was cut off, lips pressing gently to his. He found his tense shoulders relaxing, Tweek slowly allowing himself to melt into the kiss.

            “Thank you.” Craig mumbled between them. The words surprised Tweek, the blonde blushing as he pulled back enough to look at Craig.

            “You’re thanking me?”

            “Yeah. Should I…not have?”

            “Well, I should be thanking _you_!”

Craig snorted, hand resting on Tweek’s cheek lightly as he let his thumb brush over the tinted skin.

            “You know it was my pleasure, kitten. Besides, it was worth every penny.”

            “…Craig, you are aware that I went to Europe with one suitcase and came back with two.”

Craig hummed at the statement, letting his hand slide so it rested under Tweek’s chin.

            “I’m aware.”

Tweek grinned up at the man across from him, Craig shooting a smile back before pressing a few more gentle pecks to his lips.

            “I should get going.” Tweek muttered.

            “Mhm.” Craig hummed, but made no effort to stop pressing kisses to Tweek’s lips. Finally, Tweek knew he had to rip the band-aid off and gently pulled away.

            “Bye Craig.” He found himself whispering, blushing hard as he opened the door.

            “Bye Tweek.” Craig said between soft laughter, leaning back in his seat as he waited for Tweek to get his bags out of the trunk. A knock on the window got his attention, mismatched eyes rolling as he rolled it down so Tweek could talk.

            “Can I um…say anything about _us_ to Bebe and my parents?”

Craig blinked.

He hadn’t considered that, seeing that the past week had just been Tweek and himself.

Craig had forgotten he had a world outside of Tweek.

            “Hmm,” He ran a hand down his face, his lower lip tugging down with the movement of his hand as he thought. Letting it snap back into place, Craig looked over towards Tweek. “Well…she’s gonna find out anyways…and of course tell your parents.”

            “Okay! And _ah_ … _fuck_ , never mind.”

            “Wait, what-?”

            “Have a safe New Year’s Eve!” Tweek quickly shouted over his shoulder, shuffling over into the apartment complex with his suitcases. Leaning against the main door, Tweek waited until he heard Craig’s car drive off before moving. He couldn’t seem to settle his heart as he made his way to the beat-up service elevator, chest constricted as he slid the little gate shut.

_You couldn’t have just asked him. God dammit, Tweek! It was so fucking simple! You couldn’t do it!_ The little _ding_ of the service elevator made Tweek gasp, hands gripping onto the luggage handles after tugging the gate back open and closed. Everything about the past week was so magical, so… _unreal_ that Tweek was almost happy to be back home. Although the Eiffel Tower wasn’t there to greet him, there was always-

            “Tweek!”

Bebe’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, both blondes grinning as they were finally, _finally_ back together.

            “Hi my love!”

            “Oh my _god_ I missed you so much! How was your fucking holiday?! How was PARIS?! _Fuck_ , there’s so much we need to catch up on!” Bebe rambled. Tweek let out a laugh, nodding down to the two bags in his hands.

            “Let me set my things down first and get a shower, I feel so gross from the flight.”

Bebe blinked as he grabbed one of the bags, quickly grabbing his wrist and looking more closely at the bag.

            “I didn’t know you had a Burberry suitcase.”

Tweek blushed as he was _already_ discovered by Bebe. He should’ve expected it honestly, but he didn’t think she’d be _this_ good at figuring him out.

            “I um…I didn’t. Got it in Paris.”

            “Why?”

The excitement was about to burst out of him at this rate, Tweek rocking on his heels as he pursed his lips.

            “Um… _Craig_ got it for me.” He let out an _oof!_ as Bebe slapped his arm hard, Tweek’s eyes widening.

            “ _Shut up!_ You’re kidding!”

            “And, um…well, c’mere,” He breathed out, nodding towards his room. Once they were in his bedroom, Tweek placed the Burberry suitcase on his bed, unzipping it slowly. “He also…bought me all of _this_.”

With a flick of his wrist, the suitcase fell open, Bebe practically stumbling backwards at the sight. Designer shoes, bags, shirts, pants, jackets, _and WAIT-_

            “ _LINGERIE_?!” Bebe practically screamed, grabbing hold of the delicate pink robe and set beside it. Tweek couldn’t help the laughter that started tumbling from his lips, hands coming up to hide his face as Bebe grabbed onto his wrists.

            “Bebe, this past week was _incredible_.” Tweek said breathlessly. Bebe moved his hands away, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

            “Did…did you two-?”

            “ _Yes_.”

Bebe blinked, eyes widening as she grinned.

            “Tweek, oh my _god_.”

The words made Tweek smile, eyes lingering over towards the suitcase filled to the brim with items he’s always _dreamed_ of owning. Craig didn’t have to buy him anything, didn’t have to give him his fucking credit card each day before he left for meetings, but he did.

Craig Tucker royally spoiled him for the past week both inside and outside of the bedroom and Tweek couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that seemed to linger from his body. Not that he wanted to. This sensation of being treated like a goddamn king has been the most incredible feeling and Tweek wasn’t ready to let it go.

            “I…Bebe, the way he treated me…I didn’t think I’d ever get that.” Tweek admitted quietly. Bebe blinked as she looked up from looking through some of the clothes in the suitcase, her lips turning up into a small smile.

            “You deserve everything, you know. You work hard and deserve to have a rich boyfriend to buy you things every now and then and show you just how sexy you are.”

_Boyfriend_.

That’s the big question Tweek didn’t get to ask Craig. He wouldn’t tell Bebe that for now, but he just smiled and nodded for now. But the question still lingered in the back of Tweek’s mind for the rest of the evening:

_Is Craig his boyfriend?_

* * *

His last few days off consisted of catching up on sleep and trying to kick this jet lag, but Tweek enjoyed his time off work, nonetheless. Sitting with Bebe and telling her everything (and he does mean _everything_ ) about Paris was how he spent most of his first full day back, but the second day he decided to give his parents a call in between naps to catch them up on everything (but he doesn’t mean _everything_ ). They were happy that Craig and him decided to try a new kind of relationship between them, but Tweek didn’t have the heart to tell them he wasn’t quite sure what his current relationship status with Craig _actually_ was.

The question bounced around his brain on his final day off, Tweek wanting so desperately to call Craig and just ask him if they were exclusive or not, but he didn’t. He’d see him the next day anyways and he wasn’t sure if Craig was with his family or not, so he opted to wait.

But his first day back?

Tweek found himself sitting at his desk before Craig arrived, as per usual, but when his boss arrived…there was a new addition to their routine.

One that almost made Tweek drop dead on the spot.

As Craig rounded the corner around nine, Tweek gave him a big smile since the mere sight of Craig now was enough to make his stomach jump to his throat.

            “Good morning, s- _mmph!”_

Craig ducked his head down, cutting Tweek off midsentence with a kiss. It wasn’t just a light kiss, there was some intensity behind it, and boy, did Tweek nearly melt into a puddle at Craig’s feet. Sighing into the kiss, Tweek let his body relax as a hand came up and cupped his cheek, their lips parting with an audible _smack_.

            “Morning.” Craig muttered, brushing his nose past Tweek’s before heading into his office. The intensity of the not-so-simple good morning kiss left Tweek breathless, staring at the spot where Craig’s face just was with wide eyes. _Well…I could get used to that_. Running his hands down his face, Tweek stood and went down the hall to get Craig’s first cup of coffee, returning a few minutes later with said mug in hand. He gently knocked on the door before pushing it open a crack, the blonde blushing as Craig was sitting at his desk already.

            “I got your coffee, sir.”

Craig gave him a small smile, chuckle rumbling in his chest.

            “You can just call me Craig now, you know.”

            “Oh! Are…are you sure?” Tweek asked, setting the coffee mug on Craig’s desk. Suddenly, warm hands were on his hips, Tweek gasping quietly as he was tugged closer by Craig. His boss guided him gently until he was leaning against the desk between his legs, Tweek finding himself smiling as Craig let his hands run up and under the sweater he was wearing.

His thumbs rubbed small circles into Tweek’s hips, the blonde humming in content at the contact.

            “Of course, Tweek. You…do remember that I was _inside of you_ , right?”

Tweek felt his face heat up at the words, swatting at Craig’s shoulder. “ _Craig_ …”

            “Just double checking.” The raven-haired man chuckled, leaning forward so his forehead rested against Tweek’s chest. Tweek couldn’t help but let his fingers play with the hairs at the base of Craig’s neck, listening to him sigh in content at the touch.

            “You have a few meetings today, but they’re pretty much all internal. Cartman and Kyle are coming in at three.” Tweek said quietly. Craig gave a nod, tilting his head up so his chin now rested on Tweek’s chest.

            “Clear your schedule at two then.”

            “Why?”

Tweek yelped as Craig’s hands slid down to his ass, giving a firm squeeze.

            “I need _some_ sort of release before dealing with Eric Cartman for who knows how long.”

* * *

Greeting Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski after a not so quickie that involved him bent over Craig’s desk was…not ideal. Sure, the sex was great, but he knew his disheveled hair and red cheeks gave away what he was doing just moments prior. Kyle also gave him a knowing look and a wink, which left Tweek feeling hot and embarrassed for about ten minutes at his desk after they entered their meeting.

At around six, Craig emerged from his office about an hour after his last meeting, jacket and bag in hand.

            “Come on.” He said abruptly, making Tweek jump.

            “What?”

            “Come on.”

            “I don’t-”

            “Let’s go to my place.”

Tweek blinked, standing slowly as he nodded. He quickly finished up the email he was typing, figuring he could always type the last few he needed to send for the day on his phone. As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, Tweek glanced down at their hands, blushing as he slowly linked his pinky finger with Craig’s, hearing the man besides him chuckle. Gently, Craig walked his fingers across Tweek’s palm until their fingers lined up, lacing them just as slowly as Tweek took his finger. The little interaction left Tweek breathless and giddy, both men smiling as they left the elevator and walked towards the entrance. There was a man outside, Tweek noting that he kind of looked like Craig but paler, and he gave them a big smile.

            “This is unexpected.” The man laughed, Craig rolling his eyes as they approached the car.

            “Stan this is Tweek, Tweek this is Stan. He’s my driver… _unfortunately_.”

            “Need I remind you that you’re the one who _hired me_.” Stan grumbled, tugging the back door open for Craig. Tweek blinked at the action, not expecting someone to open the car door, but he gave Stan a smile before ducking into the car.

            “Nice to meet you!”

Stan snorted quietly, elbowing Craig’s side before he got in the car. Craig gave him a look, eyebrows furrowed as he mouthed “ _what?”_. Stan wiggled his eyebrows, nodding his head towards the direction the blonde just went.

            “You’re infuriating.” Craig said slowly, ducking into the car as he ignored Stan’s laughter. Tweek blinked, watching Stan move around to the driver’s side. This…wasn’t the car that Craig picked him up in to go to the airport.

            “Craig?”

            “Mm.”

            “How…many cars do you have?” Tweek asked slowly. Craig snickered besides him, holding up three fingers. “Why.” It wasn’t even a question at this point, because _what singular person needs three cars?_

Craig gave a shrug of his shoulder, looking over at Tweek. “Just cause.”

            “Why do you _need_ three cars?”

            “I don’t. I just do. One for me to drive, one for Stan to drive me around in that’s a little more inconspicuous, and one that’s bigger so I can drive my family and friends around in.”

            “Or have _me_ drive you all around.” Stan added, Tweek smiling at the comment.

            “I don’t even know where you live.” Tweek muttered to Craig.

            “Oh, he hasn’t told you?” Stan asked. Craig glared at the back of his head.

            “No, Staniel, I haven’t.”

            “That’s not my-!”

            “I live at the Juniper Residences, alright?”

Tweek blinked, turning in his seat to face Craig. “ _Excuse me_?” Craig blinked, looking away from the email he was typing.

            “What?”

            “Craig, that’s like…the most expensive apartment building in New York.”

Craig thought for a moment, shrugging.

            “I own my apartment so it’s not that bad.”

            “You own-you know what, I should’ve expected that at this point.” Tweek breathed out, Craig smiling at just how insane this seemed to be for Tweek. Sometimes Craig forgets that Tweek isn’t from the same socioeconomic class as him, so of _course_ this is all so crazy to him. It was wonderful to watch, if he was being honest. Craig doesn’t have much to get excited over nowadays.

Well, he gets excited when Tweek is involved, but that’s about it.

Thankfully, traffic wasn’t too bad, so they were able to get to Craig’s within a half an hour, Stan rolling down the window as they exited the car.

            “You gonna need me anymore tonight?”

Craig thought a moment, hand moving to rest on the small of Tweek’s back. The notion seemed so natural, and to Tweek, it meant so much to him. Those butterflies that hatched in Paris were going crazy in his stomach.

            “No, you can head home,” He passed over a fifty between his index and middle finger, Stan blinking before taking it. “Thanks Stan.” Craig said with a small smile. Stan gave a breathless laugh and a nod, motioning to the car.

            “Need me to-?”

            “I’ll tell the concierge to have valet take care of it.” He said, taking the keys from Stan as he held them out. With a nod and a wave, Stan turned away from them.

            “Have a good night, boys!” He called out, Craig snorting a bit as he guided Tweek towards the entrance.

            “You’ve been quiet.” Craig remarked, glancing down towards Tweek.

            “Taking it all in.” He said slowly. Craig laughed, moving them towards the desk to their left.

            “Evening Mr. Tucker.” The concierge said with a smile, Tweek glancing down towards her nametag. _Violet_.

            “Hey Violet. Here are the keys to the car out front. Can valet put it in one of my spots?”

            “Yup! I’ll give them a call.”

            “Perfect. Oh! And this is Tweek,” The blonde gave a small smile and a wave. “He’ll be coming around a lot more, so can you add him to my list of people who are just allowed to come up?”

            “Can do!”

            “I’ll probably get him a key made if that’s cool.”

            “Don’t see why not. I can put in a maintenance request for you if you wanted.” She chuckled, Craig smiling.

            “Sounds great. Have a good night.” He said. Tweek waved over his shoulder to her, Violet grinning and waving back as they walked to the elevator. As they entered, Tweek watched as Craig pressed the twentieth floor.

            “Only floor twenty?” Tweek teased. Craig gasped, feigning hurt as he put a hand on his chest.

            “ _Only_ floor twenty?! I’ll have you know that when I bought the place there were only twenty floors. They added fifteen more before I could move in.”         

            “Have you thought about moving within the building?”

Craig thought a moment as the elevator dinged, leading Tweek down the hall to 20J.

            “Not really. I feel like it’s a lot of work. Besides,” Pushing the door open after unlocking it, Craig smirked as he heard Tweek gasp. “I like the fact I’m in the penthouse.”

Tweek walked in with an open mouth, slowly spinning on his heels as he tried to take in everything around him. The color scheme was similar to the lobby of the office with blues and grays, but there was some gold mixed in which made Tweek’s heart soar. Floor to ceiling windows along the entire living space which consisted of a comfortable looking couch, television, fireplace, and bookshelves that were filled with a collection of worn-down books, a record player, and photos. Simple art decorated the walls with some family photos tossed into the mix, Tweke smiling as he saw one that must’ve been from a family trip to Peru. A bar, huge island countertop, duel ovens, the latest and greatest refrigerator, and so many _cabinets_.

            “This…this is-I don’t-I can’t even _describe this_!” Tweek laughed, Craig smiling as he set his bag on the island.

            “I figured you’d like it.”

            “Like it?! Craig, I _love_ your place!” Turning once more, Tweek blinked as he saw a piano, blushing as he slowly walked over. It was navy blue with gold trimming, Craig’s initials near the keys on the side of the piano. “Oh wow.” Tweek found himself whispering, running his fingertips gently over the top.

            “You said you play, didn’t you?” Craig asked. Tweek looked up as he saw him out of the corner of his eyes, blushing as he sputtered over his words.

            “Well-well, _yeah_ , but I haven’t-”

            “Play for me?”

The request was so gentle, so simple, it made Tweek feel weak at the knees. Swallowing hard, Tweek gave a small nod as he moved past Craig to sit at the bench, smiling as he felt Craig’s thigh soon press against his. Wracking his mind as to what he could possibly play, Tweek felt his throat constrict slightly as a certain song in his repertoire came to the forefront. He let his fingers settle over the keys, closing his eyes for a moment before his fingers moved. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Craig, knowing he’d feel too embarrassed, but nonetheless, with his eyes closed in concentration, Tweek opened his mouth.

            “ _On my own_

_Pretending he’s besides me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me.”_

Craig watched in awe as he let his eyes focus on Tweek’s face, noticing the concentration and small smile starting to cross his lips. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting here with this _fucking beautiful man_ , couldn’t believe he got to listen to him gasp and moan in his office earlier in the day, couldn’t believe he was the one he got to wake up next to for an entire week, couldn’t believe he was listening to him play piano and _sing_ like a beautiful creature crafted by Jesus Christ himself.  

What if…he got to wake up next to Tweek _everyday?_ What if Tweek spent the night tonight and they got to go to work together in the morning? What if Tweek eventually lived here?

The thoughts running through his mind made Craig’s stomach lurch with excitement for the future, a breathless laugh of disbelief passing his lips as Tweek approached the end of the song. He barely noticed the song getting ready to end he was so entranced by his thoughts, mind one hundred and fifty percent consumed by _Tweek._ Once that final note left his lips, Craig leaned over and pressed his lips to Tweek’s, enjoying the way he always seems caught off guard by every kiss. But this time? This time they weren’t at work.

They didn’t have to pull away this time.

Didn’t have to stop.

Craig could kiss Tweek all night if he wanted to.

He felt the blonde smile against his lips, Craig standing slowly and bringing Tweek up with him. Wrapping his arms around his thighs, he gently lifted the shorter man so he could take him to bed for the second time that day. As Tweek’s legs wrapped around his waist, Craig couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of his lips.

            “You don’t have to be on your own anymore.”

Tweek blinked, pulling away just enough to look Craig in the eyes. His hands rested on his cheeks, thumbs running over Craig’s cheek bones.

            “W-What do you mean?”

            “…You’re welcome here whenever you want, ya know.”

Tweek blushed, face slowly breaking out into a grin.

            “ _Really_?”

            “Of course, kitten. I’m already getting a key made for you, am I not?” Craig teased, kicking his bedroom door open.

            “I mean, _yeah_ , but-oh my _GOD!_ ” Tweek gasped, taking in the bedroom around him. Craig couldn’t help but laugh, the sound making Tweek’s heart burst out of his chest and all over the walls around them. Craig gently set him down, Tweek kicking his shoes off finally and rushing around the room, into the walk-in closet, the bathroom. “Your bathtub is big enough to fit _ten people!”_

“It can comfortably fit four adult men, thank you very much.”

            “Do I even want to know how you know that information?”

Craig snorted. “The guys and I got drunk one night to celebrate a good quarter and we got a bubble bath to relax.”

Tweek let out a laugh at the image, Craig biting his lip as he listened to him. Tweek looked over, blushing as he made his way towards Craig. Without a word, he leaned up on his tip toes and tugged Craig down by his tie, a grin on his face as their lips met once more. It was gentle, much gentler than the one this morning, but Craig couldn’t seem to hold back. Adding more pressure to the kiss, Tweek parted his lips gently as he felt Craig’s tongue lightly prod against them. The sensation made him whine quietly, Craig lifting him once more to carry him over towards the bed. As his back met the (fucking _incredibly_ comfortable) bed, Tweek pulled back enough to speak.

            “Craig?”

            “Yeah?”

Tweek grinned slowly as he started undoing Craig’s tie, heels digging into his ass to push their hips together. It caught Craig off guard, making him grunt quietly in his throat. Tweek moved close enough so their lips brushed together, making sure Craig felt the shape of each and every word Tweek said against his lips.

            “I’m _so_ fucking glad you hired me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I OOP cause HELLO. Ya know how at the end of last chapter I said expect some delays between chapters? Welp...guess who ran herself into a rut!! I just,,,couldn't bring myself to sit down and write for the past two months. But! I have been home in the states from studying abroad for over a month, I've got a great new job/internship that I love (even though I work 3-11pm), and I had plenty of time to plan this fic out! So once I feel EXTRA motivated again, it's over for y'all hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!! 
> 
> Song:   
> On My Own-Les Miserables: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EOla4fbRFM


	15. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “His birthday is next week.”

            “Who, Craig’s?”

            “Mhm.”          

Tweek took a sip from his iced coffee, leaning back in the recliner he was perched in.

            “Are you guys doing anything special?” Bebe asked. She was currently sitting on the floor doing her evening yoga, using it as a way to decompress after work. Tweek thought about joining her…but watching seemed more fun than getting sweaty.

            “We haven’t talked about anything yet. I wouldn’t mind surprising him at work with something.” The words were sort of Tweek’s inner thoughts, but he was hoping Bebe had some suggestions.

            “A surprise, huh? What, like sucking his dick under his desk?”

Sputtering around his straw, Tweek started coughing as he damn near choked on his coffee at the suggestion. However, he wouldn’t lie…

            “I’ve…thought about it.”

Bebe raised an eyebrow, smirk crossing her face.

            “Oh, I have no doubt you have. But the question is: will you go through with it?”

            “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

            “Well, sometimes you have this… _tendency_ to get super confident about something and then bail on the idea at the last second.”

Tweek blinked, feeling his face heat up.

            “I don’t do that!”

            “What ever happened to that outfit for college graduation? The one where you’d wear a skirt and button up with fishnets underneath and ridiculously high heels?”

Tweek slumped in his chair, puffing his cheeks out.

            “Okay…that’s only _one_ instance-”

            “Or the time we were at the bar and this guy was practically eye-fucking you across the room the entire night and you said you were going to go over to him, and then when you _did_ walk over to him, you walked right past him and out the door! You called me from outside and said, ‘ _I panicked_ ’.”

Tweek threw a pillow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “Fine, you made your point! But…I dunno…everything is just different with Craig. Everything doesn’t seem so scary, doesn’t seem so intimidating. This is all an adjustment for him too, ya know.”

            “I know, which is why I think you should suck his dick under his desk after your lunch break on his birthday. That way later in the evening you can give him a physical gift if you wanted. Or just have sex with him. Or both. Whatever you want, really.”

            “You’re the epitome of helpfulness.” Tweek’s voice dripped with sarcasm, Bebe laughing at his tone.

            “That’s me: Bebe Helpfulness Stevens.”

Smiling, Tweek rolled his eyes before stretching his legs out, but blinked as his phone started buzzing in his hand.

            “Speaking of…”

Bebe gasped, going into the downward facing dog position.

            “Is it Craig?!”

            “ _Yes_ , now shut _up_ ,” Tweek hissed between his teeth, clearing his throat before answering the phone. “Hello?”

            “ _Is this a bad time?”_

“No, I’m sitting in my living room with Bebe-”

            “Hi Craig!”

            “-She said hi.”

            “ _I heard. Tell her hello._ ” Tweek let out a soft laugh, moving the phone away from his lips for a moment.

            “He said hi.”

            “ _Go to your window.”_

Tweek furrowed his brows, standing slowly.

            “Which window: bedroom or living room?”

            “ _Bedroom_.”

Making his way into his room, Tweek kicked his discarded work clothes out of his way before tossing the window open, blinking as he looked down.

            “I’m going to murder you if that’s you sitting in the red Ferrari.”

            “ _What, I can’t buy myself a birthday present?”_

“Craig, you already have three cars!”

            “ _I wanted a fourth_.”

            “Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?!”

Tweek could practically feel Craig’s smile against his face, Bebe’s footsteps rushing up behind him before he was shoved aside.

            “Wait, that’s Craig’s car?!”

            “Bebe, don’t-!”          

            “ _Oh, see? Bebe likes my car.”_

Before Tweek could say anything, Bebe grabbed his phone from his hand, a grin on her face.

            “Dude, can you take us for a drive?!”

Tweek’s eyes widened at the suggestion, the thought not even crossing his mind. It was…kind of fun sounding, but now?! In the middle of January while he was in his pajamas and Bebe was in her work out clothes?! The sudden thrust of Bebe’s hands snapped him out of his thoughts, Tweek fumbling to catch his phone.

            “Wha-?!”

            “C’mon! Grab your jacket, your boy is taking us for a ride!”

The use of the terminology ‘ _your boy_ ’ made Tweek nearly vomit. Not that it was a bad term, but he still just wasn’t used to the fact that he’s practically dating _the richest and most attractive man in Manhattan_. Yes: they _still_ hadn’t discussed the status of their relationship other than the fact they both are very attracted to one another and down to fuck. But…honestly, at this point, Tweek realized he didn’t _need_ that label. As long as Craig still calls him at the end of each day to talk casually, to see if he wanted to meet up for something to eat, or to even see if he wanted to come over…Tweek was okay with whatever was happening between them.

Sliding on his slippers that he bought in Paris, Tweek grabbed his parka and tugged on a hat before following Bebe down the stairs. It felt weird in a way rushing down the stairs to meet up with Craig. Tweek’s never had a guy show up at his house announced before, so this experience was foreign and exciting to him. Bebe’s laughter cut into his thoughts suddenly, breath catching as she rushed forward.

The red Ferrari stuck out like a sore thumb in the snow and dimly lit street. Craig stuck out too, considering he definitely didn’t belong in this part of New York City.

            “Blondes.”

            “Old man.” Bebe snorted. Craig gave a quizzical hum, tugging the passenger door open and pushing the seat out of the way for Bebe.

            “For that, you’re in the back.”

            “Oh, boo hoo, the back seat of a Ferrari. How will I _ever_ cope?!” The blonde woman scoffed before clambering into the back seat. Craig rolled his eyes, pushing the seat back into place. However, he shut the door before Tweek could get in the car, which caused him to furrow his brows.

            “What are you-?” Tweek clamped his mouth shut, shivering as he felt Craig’s hand grab at his hip. Squeezing lightly, Craig tilted Tweek’s chin up with his other hand, giving a small hum as he looked his face up and down.

            “Can’t you give daddy a kiss before you get into his car?”

The little whimper left his lips before he could catch himself, Tweek dumbly nodding as he leaned up on his tip toes. Craig met him half way, the kiss light and barely there. It took all of Tweek’s power not to toss himself against Craig, wanting to melt into the man holding him so gently and treating him so wonderfully. But…they weren’t alone.

            “You really bought a convertible in the middle of January?” Tweek muttered against Craig’s lips. The question made Craig laugh quietly, placing one last peck to Tweek’s lips before pulling back.

            “Like I said kitten, it’s my birthday gift to myself.”

Tweek rolled his eyes as Craig opened the door for him.

            “You’re a gazillionaire, you don’t get those anymore.”

Craig smiled, looking down at his feet as Tweek got into the car. Closing the car door, Craig pushed up off the car and rounded the front to get to the driver’s side. He was speaking to nobody in particular, but he was speaking to Tweek in his mind.

            “That’s what you think, kitten.”

* * *

His mom called him first.

Then his dad called him because he said Laura was making him call early so he could be one of the first to wish him a happy birthday.

Craig didn’t get to talk to them since they called while he was in the shower, but the voicemails left him smiling regardless.

He talked to them on his ride in, Stan being the third person to wish him a happy birthday. His friends don’t usually text him on his birthday since most, if not all, of his friends work at the office. So, once they pulled up to the office building, Craig mentally prepared himself for the bombardment of ‘ _happy birthdays’_ that were about to come his way. He didn’t mind it, but it always made it more difficult to get up to his office where it was quiet. Craig has found that the older he got, the less of a fuss he wanted about his birthday.

He was thirty-eight today.

What’s there to talk about? Everyone always asks him if he had any plans for the day, if he was going to take some time off since he’s been working so hard over the past few years, how long he was planning on running the company.

Craig was still twenty some years away from retirement and people are already asking him if he’s ready for it. He never really will be. He likes being busy, likes having something to do. He doesn’t want to even _think_ about retirement, let alone have someone ask him the question about it, because that just insinuates he’s _old_.

As predicted, Tricia and Jimmy greeted him with open arms and a cheerful ‘ _happy birthday!’_ Then, he passed Clyde in the elevator, which always turns into a long and winded conversation about how ‘ _age is just a number, dude, and you’re still hot!’_

This birthday…it was different.

In fact, the thing that made it different was sitting upstairs waiting for him and made all the small talk worth it. As Craig rounded the corner once up on the thirty-second floor, arms were wrapping around his middle as laughter met his ears.

            “Happy birthday, handsome!”

Feeling Tweek against him and wishing him ‘ _happy birthday_ ’ in the sweetest of voices made Craig’s throat tighten up.

He let his bag slide down his arm and onto the floor, arms wrapping tightly around Tweek’s waist before lifting him up.

            “Oh, why _thank you_ , kitten” Craig cooed out, pressing kiss after kiss to Tweek’s soft cheeks. He felt him smile, which only made Craig’s chest constrict with emotion now, too. This birthday was incredible, it was absolutely amazing, there was absolutely nothing that could top this birthday ever.

            “I managed to pull some strings…” Tweek said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Craig furrowed his brows, putting Tweek back on the ground with a small smile on his face.

            “What does _that_ mean?” He chuckled, leaning down to pick up his bag.

            “Well…you had _a lot_ of meetings scheduled for today. So…I might have called some of the clients you had meetings with and got them to reschedule until tomorrow and got some to even do phone calls with you today, so you don’t have to leave your office.” The blonde said as he swayed side to side. Craig nearly dropped his back again, letting out a breathless laugh as he grabbed Tweek’s face in his hands.

            “ _God, c’mere.”_

The kiss was so sweet, yet so intense at the same time. There were a lot of emotions being poured into this kiss: gratitude, adoration, excitement, relief, and, dare he say… _love_. Tweek pulled back with an audible smack of their lips, grinning as he let out a laugh.

            “Get in there, you’re first call is at nine thirty!” He laughed, but Craig kept kissing him between words, making it difficult to get the sentence out. “ _Craig!_ ”

            “I just can’t help it, you’re just the _best_ secretary in the world.” Craig whispered. There was disbelief in his voice, Tweek blushing as Craig leaned their foreheads together.

            “Well…I try.”

Craig chuckled quietly before pulling away, Tweek yelling out in surprise as a hand came down on his ass.

            “Where’s our cups of coffee, kitten?”

Tweek bit down on his lip to keep from grinning too wide, rolling his eyes as he silently walked down the hall to get their first cups of coffee for the day.

If Craig was this ecstatic about having some meetings moved around, Tweek was _dying_ to know how he would react to his actual birthday surprise.

* * *

            “Okay, no, I get _that_ , but we literally just agreed to sixty bottles last week, did we not?”

In retrospect, phone call meetings were just as bad as regular meetings. It’s nice because Craig can make a bunch of stupid faces and gestures whenever the client says something farfetched or just flat out _wrong_ , but they’re still meetings, nonetheless. As the client went on and on about how ‘ _yes we agreed to sixty, but can we get eighty for the same price_ ’, Craig pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the incoming headache he was getting.

The door clicked open slowly, the sound making Craig look up from his desk. Tweek gave him a small smile, Craig relaxing a bit as he saw him. _Thank god, he’s back from lunch_. But…Tweek didn’t just give his usual wave to let Craig know he was back from lunch. Instead, he stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. Craig furrowed his brows, giving Tweek a confused look.

But there was no confusing the sound of the lock clicking behind Tweek.

Craig felt his breath hitch in his throat, watching as Tweek slowly made his way over to his desk.

            “Bebe told you everything in your meeting with her last week, so I don’t get why it’s so _puzzling_ to you that you’re not getting eighty bottles.” Craig sighed into the phone, remembering that he was still on the phone with a client. Fingertips ran over his thighs, Craig watching them settle on the arm of his desk chair. Slowly, Tweek pushed Craig’s chair back until he could squeeze between him and the desk, a mischievous grin on his face as he just stood there for a moment. In a way, Tweek kind of liked having the power over the situation, but he was in no way a dominant personality. Nevertheless, he gave Craig a few bats of his eyelashes before slowly getting on his knees. He noticed the way Craig’s breath caught as he spoke, but, being the professional he is, Craig barely skipped a beat.

_Oh, this is going to be fun_.

Tweek let his fingertips wander over Craig’s thighs once more, trailing them up a little further this time and over the outline of his hardening cock already forming in his pants. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help but close his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed light, open mouthed kisses to the outline, couldn’t help but hum quietly as Craig cleared his throat above him to mask a soft groan. He had to have been doing _something_ good since Craig tangled a hand into his hair, hips bucking up as Tweek let his teeth graze lightly over the fabric. The sounds Craig were silently trying to make only fueled Tweek more, grin permanently spread across his face as he gently worked on undoing Craig’s belt.

            “How-how did we get from you wanting sixty bottles, to eighty bottles, to now one hundred bottles for the same pr- _iiice_?” Craig gritted out, fist slamming down on his arm chair as Tweek tugged his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to finally be free. Tweek couldn’t help but giggle quietly as he lightly ran his nose along the vein on the underside, eyes closing as he lightly ran his fingertips over the sides. Every touch was clearly driving Craig up a fucking wall, his jaw tensing and untensing, fingers trying to find something to do on his unoccupied hand, and eyes struggling to stay open with each gentle touch. His fingers settled to go back to Tweek’s hair, but this time, he dug his fingernails gently into his scalp. It made Tweek whimper as he started to lightly mouth at the length of Craig’s cock, one hand wrapped the base while the other continued to run up and down Craig’s thigh. He let his mind go blank as his fingers and mouth got to work. Tweek wasn’t sure what really made Craig tic when it came to blowjobs, but now was a perfect time as any to find out, right? He started with lightly letting his tongue dart out, the sensation replacing the kisses he’s been so desperately giving. That move was a winner, considering Craig’s legs spread a little more and he slumped a bit in his chair.

            “ _Listen_ , we just started a n- _nnngh-ew_ quarter. You-you’re asking us to practically give prod- _aaaaa_ -uct away for free when we barely have numbers in. We-I can’t give you _one hundred bottles_ for the price of **sixTY**!” Craig’s leg kicked out into his desk as Tweek lightly licked at the most sensitive part on his cock. He hated that it was the most obvious spot, seeing that a little below the head and the rest of his dick were two different colors from when he was circumcised when younger. That little line that separates the two skin tones… _that fucking separation._ Tweek was doing fucking magic with his mouth and of course he just _knew_ where the most sensitive part was.

His mouth.

_Fuck,_ his mouth.

It happened so quickly that Craig nearly fell out of his chair.

Tweek gently wrapped his lips around the head of Craig’s cock, head bobbing lightly as he slowly started to ease more and more of Craig’s length into his mouth. To know that Craig was falling apart above him and unable to truly express the pleasure running up and down his body was…definitely a turn on to Tweek. Craig has put him in this position now more than once; like just last week before Cartman and Kyle came in and someone called Craig’s office phone and he made Tweek answer it…all while he was being fucked over the edge of Craig’s desk.

_Karma has its kiss for you, handsome._

            “I-I can’t spend all day arguing the _semantics_ , but you’re not getting eighty or one hundred bottles for the price of sixty. You’re getting the sixty for the price of sixty and that’s th- _aaaah!_ -at!” Craig groaned out. Thankfully the groan made sense in context for the client, whereas on his side of the phone, it was all because his fucking secretary was on his knees between his legs sucking the _life_ out of cock. Not that he was complaining. It was just absolute agony that Craig couldn’t do everything and anything he wanted so badly to do to Tweek. His ears perked up as the client on the other line begrudgingly muttered a ‘ _whatever, you cheapass’_ , Craig choking out a forced goodbye before tossing his cellphone onto his desk. At the sound of his phone hitting the wood of his desk, Tweek hummed as he pulled off slowly. His lips were red and swollen already, spit running down his chin as he bit down on his lip.

            “Mmm don’t get too comfortable.” Tweek teased, chest heaving as he kissed up and down Craig’s length once more. Craig let out the moan he’s been so desperately holding in, eyes screwing shut as he bucked his hips up into Tweek’s grip.

            “Wh-what? Why?”

            “You have another call in about…hmmm…five minutes.” Craig followed Tweek’s gaze over towards the wall, noticing that he did, in fact, only have five minutes until the next client he had a meeting with was scheduled to call.

            “ _F-Fuck_ , you-you had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Craig gritted out, fingers working on getting his tie undone. He was too hot, sweat forming at his brow the longer the phone call went on. All this teasing, all the sensations of Tweek’s hands and mouth. It was _agony_ not being able to make the noises he wanted to, not being able to tell Tweek just how _good_ he was being.

            “Of course, daddy. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday, after all.” The blonde cooed out. Craig sighed as he finally got his tie off and shirt fanned open, noticing how Tweek’s eyes darkened at the sight of his torso. _Cute_. Leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, Craig hummed as he gently took Tweek’s face in his hand, thumb slowly collecting the spit on his chin.

Tightening his grip, Craig smirked slowly. “You’re making a mess of yourself, kitten.”

            “There-there’s just _so much cock_ , daddy. I-I can’t get it all in my mouth.”

            “Oh, but you can try.”  

Without much warning, Craig slid his hand into Tweek’s hair and bucked his hips forward, Tweek gasping at the cock pushing past his lips. Whining in his throat, Tweek tried to relax the muscles in his mouth and throat in order to accommodate the fucking _size_ of Craig’s dick, hand coming up to grab the base of Craig’s cock after a while. As much as he’d like to, Tweek can’t take it all, so in order to _not_ die, he has to create a stopper with his hand. He looked up at Craig with watery eyes, gasping hard as Craig suddenly pulled his head back and off his cock, Tweek whimpering at the grip on his hair. _God_ , he was literally being paid right now and he was _sucking dick._

_“M-More?_ ” Tweek whispered, adjusting his glasses on his face with a stupid smile on his face.

            “ _More_? You want _more_ right before daddy has to go on a business call?” Craig cooed, watching how Tweek tried to take his cock in his mouth once more as it brushed past his lips.

            “Yes-Yes, _please_ , daddy. I’ve-I’ve already been a good boy for you.”

            “And what does that mean?”

            “I-I’ve been stretching myself. Just for you. With-with a plug.” Tweek got out quickly, scrambling off of his knees with a grin as he settled himself onto Craig’s lap. Craig shivered at the words, but Tweek’s fingers started tracing over his stomach. They went further up, tentatively touching his chest before grazing a thumb over his nipple. It made him hiss, the piercings, after all this time, making him so fucking sensitive there.

            “I’ll tell you what,” Craig quickly tugged down the zipper of Tweek’s skirt, listening to the blonde gasp. Tweek discarded the skirt to the side, moving to take the stockings he had off.

But Craig didn’t have time to wait.

Grabbing at Tweek’s hips, he tugged him back down onto his lap, finding the seam of his stockings and tugging quickly. The ripping sound made Tweek cry out in surprise, but hands were groping at his ass, finding the base of the plug and pushing against it gently. “You’re going to ride my cock while I’m on this phone call. If you so much as make one noise to distract me, I will _not_ cum in you. Understand me?” Craig growled out, fingers moving Tweek’s underwear aside until he could grab the plug.

Tweek’s thighs were already shaking. Giving a small nod, he swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry mouth. “Y-Yes, daddy.”

            “Good,” Craig pressed a light kiss to Tweek’s lips, leaning to the side to open his desk drawer and tug the small bottle of lube out. As he settled back into his seat, his phone started ringing, Craig smirking as he grabbed it. “Now get yourself ready, kitten, daddy has to take this.”

Tweek whined at the words, but clamped his mouth shut as Craig shot him a dirty look. _God, this is way better than anything I could’ve come up with. I just wanted to suck his dick but now? Sex? While he’s on the phone?_  

Slowly, Tweek moved off of Craig’s lap after squirting some lube into his hand, gently stroking it up at down Craig’s length as he spoke. Tweek wasn’t sure how long this call was supposed to take, but _God_ , he was begging that it ended sooner rather than later. He desperately wants to kiss Craig, whisper to him that this is all for him, tell him just how much he loves him.

_Whoa._

Blinking, Tweek tried not to faulter in his movements as he gently tugged the plug out of himself, biting down on his lip.

_Do I…love Craig?_

_No no! We-we just started all of this; it’s only been like…three weeks of screwing around!_

_But…is this…more than that? Are we…anything at all?_

_...How can you love someone if you don’t even know if they’re officially yours or not?_

Tweek inhaled sharply as his hips lowered onto Craig’s cock, hand coming up to cover his mouth as his eyes screwed shut. A hand gently rested on his hip, helping him steady himself as he continued to ease himself down. He let his eyes open after a while, gaze softening as he saw Craig staring at him. Even when he was busy with a phone call, Craig still had that calming effect on him.

Tweek’s eyes nearly disappeared into his head, however, as Craig slowly mouthed two simple words to him once his ass rested on top of Craig’s thighs: “ _Good boy.”_ The blonde bit back a whimper, remembering what Craig said to him about not making a sound. He let his hand drop to Craig’s shoulder, letting his other hand rest on the arm rest. His legs were still cramped up, making it hard for him to move.

But Craig was already moving his hips, shallow thrusts making Tweek’s insides fill with sparks as he tried to figure out the best way to move himself. Finally, he decided to stick his legs through the space between the arm rests and base of the chair, planting his tip toes on the floor to leverage himself. Craig suddenly put his phone on speaker, Tweek’s eyes widening as the chair turned so Craig was a little closer to the desk now in order to talk. Both of his hands gripped at Tweek’s hips, a mischievous grin on Craig’s face as he lifted Tweek up just enough for him to comfortably thrust upwards.

_Oh FUCK_.

Tweek’s mouth fell open at the first thrust, head lulling back as his body started to melt under Craig’s grip. How was Craig able to have a coherent conversation with a _client_ of all people and Tweek was over here falling apart at the seams? Each grip on his hips and ass, each movement from Craig, each little look that sent a paralyzing jolt up his spine. He wasn’t sure how Craig was conducting business right now, but it was just more of a turn on to Tweek more than anything. Suddenly, a realization hit him like a truck, stomach flipping as he swallowed the emotions making his throat constrict.

_You love him. You love him so fucking much. You love him so fucking much that it’s killing you, it’s making you see stars, it’s making you want to explode all over this office. You’d do anything for this man and he’d do anything for you, but you love that about him. You love that about him **so much.**_

Tweek found himself smiling dumbly, sigh passing his lips as he fell forward against Craig’s chest. He couldn’t support himself, couldn’t ride his cock like he wanted, but Tweek was still there, still pressing light kisses to Craig’s neck as he quietly whispered, “ _I’m yours_.”

Craig’s eyes fluttered shut at the statement, movement slowing as he heard the client say some half assed goodbye before hanging up.

They were left in silence.

His arms moved slowly to wrap around Tweek, wanting to make sure he didn’t get away.

            “ _You fucking-”_ Craig cut himself off, gritting his teeth as he stood suddenly. He was careful of Tweek’s legs of course, but thankfully they left the gap they were in pretty easily. Shoving his keyboard aside, Craig pressed his lips hard against Tweek’s, hearing Tweek cry out into his mouth as his back hit the desk. He couldn’t stop his hips anymore, couldn’t hold back as he gripped at the edge of the desk above Tweek’s head as a tightness filled his chest. As they kissed, Craig had thoughts running rampant through his mind, thoughts he hasn’t had _ever_ about anyone. It didn’t take much longer until Tweek reached his climax, head tossing back as he sobbed out Craig’s name into the office. The sound grabbed at Craig’s stomach, taking his guts in its’ hand and twisting them around. It made Craig’s eyes screw shut, teeth gritting as he croaked out Tweek’s name as he came suddenly, the blonde’s back arching as Craig came deep inside of him.

The raven-haired man made sure to open his eyes as he heard Tweek gasp, wanting to memorize the way he looked as he was being filled with cum.

It was something Craig would never forget.

And as he slowly pulled himself out of the blonde, he quickly replaced his cock with the butt plug to make sure not a single drop of his cum fell out.

At this point, the thoughts causing mayhem in Craig’s mind were consuming him; but he didn’t mind.

It’s how he truly felt, so why should he continue to fight them?

_You love him. You love him so fucking much. You love him so fucking much that it’s killing you, it’s making you see stars, it’s making you want to explode all over this office. You’d do anything for this man and he’d do anything for you, but you love that about him. You love that about him **so much.**_

* * *

Tweek spent the rest of the day feeling dirty and disheveled, but _fuck_ , it was absolutely glorious. Come five o’clock, Craig walked out with his jacket and bag in hand, ducking down to press a light kiss to Tweek’s lips.

            “Come over for dinner.” He whispered, Tweek grinning slowly.

            “You know I was planning on it.”

Craig chuckled, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling back to let Tweek finish up his email and grab his things. The ride home was relatively quiet, Craig enjoying the gentle feeling of Tweek tracing shapes into the palm of his hand. They bid Stan goodnight once at the residences, Craig wrapping an arm around Tweek’s waist as they walked inside.

            “Do you want to shower?” Craig asked Tweek, the blonde sighing quietly.

            “Yes please, if you don’t mind?”

            “Not at all, kitten,” Craig kissed his forehead as they got in the elevator. “I’ll lay some old clothes out for you.”

            “They’ll be ginormous on me but thank you.”

Craig laughed quietly as he opened the door for them once upstairs, tossing his bag aside before grabbing his phone out of his jacket.

            “Go shower and I’ll order the Chinese food.”

Tweek shot him a smile before moving towards the hallway, Craig calling to place their order after a few minutes. As he poured himself a drink, Craig hummed quietly as he thought to himself to pass the time. _You haven’t checked the mailbox in a while…_

Shrugging, Craig grabbed his keys once he heard the water running in the shower, carrying his drink with him as he headed back downstairs to check his mailbox. Sure enough, there was a big stack of mail, Craig seeing mostly birthday cards from the looks of it and a few magazines he’s yet to unsubscribe from. He didn’t bother looking through it right now since he had full hands, but he had time to kill still once upstairs since Tweek was definitely not done his shower yet. He kicked his door shut behind him once back in his unit, a sigh passing his lips as he set his drink down. As predicted, there were a plethora of birthday cards from aunts and uncles in Peru, his aunt who lived in London, cousins he hasn’t spoken to in years, but…the last envelope wasn’t a birthday card. Craig blinked as he realized what it was, letting out a laugh of disbelief as he carried it with him to his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers to find an old sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants for Tweek, the blonde wandering out with a towel around him.

            “What kinda food did you order?”

            “Lo mein, some sweet and sour chicken, and rice…but…huh.”

            “What’s wrong?”

            “They’re doing it early this year.” Craig muttered, turning the invitation in his hand over to look at it once more. Tweek walked over, grabbing the sweatshirt that was set aside for him.

            “Doing what early?”

            “The Met Gala.”

Tweek froze, eyes widening under the sweatshirt. Tugging it the rest of his way over his head, Tweek stared at Craig with big eyes, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

            “You…you got…a-an invitation?”

            “I do every year. The whole family does. I never go because I never-” Craig cut himself off, looking at Tweek. “…Never have…anyone to go with.”

Tweek’s eyes had to have been comically large at this point, a shaky breath passing his lips as he slowly smiled.

            “Craig…are-are you-?”

A yelp passed his lips as Craig grabbed him by his waist, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

This was Craig’s opportunity.

This was Craig’s time and place to finally show all of New York that he has finally lost that fucking label they gave him.

Craig Tucker was no longer the most eligible bachelor in all of New York, and the Met Gala being held in a month was the perfect opportunity to prove it.

            “Do you want to go to the Met Gala with me?”

            “A-As-As like you’re date? Because yes! O-Of course I-!”

            “As my boyfriend.”

Tweek froze, staring up at Craig once more.

            “As…what?”

Craig smiled at the disbelief dripping from his voice, leaning their foreheads together. Tweek managed to catch him off guard today, so now it was his turn.

            “Not just as my date, Tweek…as my boyfriend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrnnnng hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
> Next chapter will be a lil bit of a time skip to get to the Met Gala, but the Met Gala...is the start of a major plot point my friends.  
> So get ready for the Met Gala cause it's gonna start getting juicy!!  
> Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!!


	16. Da(mie)niel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

* * *

The theme was horror.

They had only a month and a half to perfect their looks, but it was-for Tweek, at least-a lot of fun. Tweek and Craig wanted to create a look that indicated that they were, in fact, a couple. So, after discussing some ideas with Laura’s designers, they had their outfits.

As their first public outing together, the pair would be creating their own version of Gomez and Morticia Addams.

            “He’s the perfect lover.” Craig muttered to his reflection, but Tweek was nearby listening as he sat in the make-up chair. It was now the day of and Tweek was _so thrilled_. He spoke briefly with Bebe about the night, but she wanted his outfit to be a surprise. That way she can see the completed look with Craig’s the way it was intended to be seen.

            “Who, Gomez?” Tweek replied after the make-up artist finished touching up his red lipstick. It was the _Met Gala_ , so of _course_ Tweek was going all out with his look. He has _dreamed_ of attending this event ever since he really started to dedicate himself to the fashion world, so he was in no way half assing this.

            “Who else would I be talking about?”

            “I don’t know, you?” Tweek scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit to try and stop himself from smiling.

            “I’m flattered you think of me that way, but no. I’m talking about Gomez.” Tweek heard Craig laugh to himself as he continued to get ready, the sound making him officially smile. Once the make-up artist sprayed on some setting spray, Tweek thanked her quietly before turning to look at Craig.

            “Tell me again why you chose that suit?”

Craig hummed, snapping his suspenders into place. “Because,” He turned and hummed as he saw Tweek, biting his lip as he gave him a quick up and down look. “I’m representing Latinos.”

            “Aren’t you doing that by recreating Gomez’s iconic striped suit?”

            “Yes, but this,” Craig motioned to his outfit. “Is called a zoot suit.”

            “Terrible name, don’tcha think?” Tweek pondered.

Craig snorted quietly as he turned back to the mirror, putting some gel onto his fingers before combing them through his hair. Tweek couldn’t help but watch.

            “I’ll give you that. But! Latino men wore these suits in the fifties and sixties, and the police pretty much told people that if you saw people wearing these kinds of clothes that they were criminals.”

Tweek blinked, standing and walking over slowly to stand besides Craig.

            “I didn’t know there was that much history to it.”

            “Not too many people do. It’s more of a subtle nod to the Latino community.” Craig muttered. Tweek hummed, running his hands up and under Craig’s suspenders.

            “You do look sexy with everything put together.” He whispered, Craig bringing his hand up to lightly run along Tweek’s cheek.

            “You look stunning already.”

Even under all the makeup, Craig could still make out the faint color blooming on Tweek’s face. They had been together now for almost two months and Tweek’s sensitivity to embarrassment and flattery was still so endearing.

            “You think so?” His boyfriend breathed out. It made Craig smiled, ducking down to press a gentle kiss to those ruby red lips. They matched those Louboutin shoes Tweek couldn’t seem to stop wearing, but Craig didn’t mind.

At least he knew his money was going to go use.

They parted with a smack of their lips, Tweek grinning slowly as Craig spoke.

            “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

* * *

To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement.

As they pulled up to the red carpet, Tweek couldn’t help but shoot a nervous look to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend gave him a smile, kissing his forehead and giving his thigh a squeeze.

            “I’ll get out first, okay?” He muttered against Tweek’s skin, the blonde nodding slowly as he felt himself relax slightly at Craig’s voice.

            “Okay…they only care about you anyways.”

            “None of that, kitten,” Craig whispered, tilting Tweek’s chin up. “You’re just as important tonight. You’ve seen the tabloids. They’re suspicious of the fact I have a boyfriend…and I do. I get to show _you_ off. Can you believe that?”

Face heating up, Tweek felt a sheepish smile spreading across his lips as he gave a small nod.

            “I mean… _yeah_.” He muttered. Craig pressed a light kiss to his lips, Tweek sighing as he looked over Craig’s shoulder towards the hustle and bustle outside as they parted.

            “See anyone interesting?”

            “Your sister.”

Craig hummed, turning to look over his shoulder. Tricia-as Tweek said-looked interesting indeed. Her red hair was slicked back so it all ran down her back, clearly having put in hair extensions since her usual slightly longer than shoulder length hair was down to her waist. A golden crown of thorns rested on her forehead and into her hair, fake blood running down her face as if she had been pierced by the crown. Her make-up was fierce-much like her outfit-which was a red latex dress that had a black harness over top of it to accentuate her features. To put it lightly: his sister looked interesting, yet stunning.

            “Well then…should we join her?”

Tweek felt the wind leave his body as the door opened, the sounds and sights that met him overwhelming and exciting all at once. The flashes of the photographers, the sound of Craig’s name being called as people realized who he was, the slight pause in people’s voices as they saw Tweek emerge from the car behind him. The weight and warmth of Craig’s hand brought Tweek back down from the slight high he was riding on, but the blonde couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at Craig. This…was a dream come true.

Tweek, with his lace black jumpsuit that had a matching lace train attached to his hips, felt unstoppable. He had a smoky eyeshadow look to show off his green eyes and highlight his pale skin, ruby red lips bold to match the highlight on his cheeks and nose. His hair was slicked back, a few curls pinned to shape his face and give it a more elegant look. That and the addition of the choker with an antique pendant on it with a woman’s face carved into the marble…Tweek felt confident.

Then there was Craig. Craig, who was effortlessly handsome in this zoot suit of his with Gomez’s classic pinstripe print and black wide brim hat. Only Tweek knew of the black suspenders stretched taught under his suit jacket-which was such a treat-and the chain that hung from his hip almost down to his ankle. He was the epitome of class and sex and Tweek felt his breath catch as Craig effortlessly shifted into crowd-pleasing mode.

The Tucker’s heard Craig’s name being called, the family grinning slowly as the couple slowly approached them.

            “Tweek!” Tricia laughed, wrapping her arms around him. She towered over him in her heels, and _he_ was even wearing heels.

            “Tricia, you look _incredible!”_ He laughed, both pulling away and cupping each other’s faces. Laura looked just as stunning, her look not as extravagant, but extravagant enough for the gala. She wore a flowy dress, her hair slicked back similarly to Tricia’s, but without the extensions. The dress was white at the top and blended into a red, sparkly fabric at the bottom. Thomas opted to wear just a simple suit, Tweek not expecting much from him, but he still did some make-up to create almost like a sunken eye look.

            “I can say the same about _you!”_ Tricia laughed. “What do you think so far?!”

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, looking around.

            “Overwhelming,” A pause. “But a dream come true.”

Craig couldn’t help but smile as he heard Tweek, ducking down to press a kiss to his forehead. Tweek could’ve sworn that there were more flashes from the cameras as his lips met his skin, but it could’ve just been his imagination. They kept the conversation at a minimum as they made their way down the red carpet, Tweek trying out a few poses with Craig guiding him. It was more fun than anything now that he was used to the energy of the room, but…there was a couple that caught Tweek’s attention about ten minutes into walking towards the building.

He was tall…taller than Craig, he was pretty sure.

And his partner was short-shorter than Tweek-which was really saying something.

But Tweek couldn’t deny one thing: they were beautiful.

The taller man wore a red suit and black button up shirt, hair wild with untamed curls. It looked as if he was wearing prosthetics on his ears to make them pointed, Tweek only noticing that after following the edges of his red statement sunglasses.

The blonde next to him wore a sparkly white jumpsuit, but his was much more skin tight than Tweek’s. A pair of broken angel wings hung off his back, jeweled tears resting near his eyes. His makeup…was beautiful. Red eyeshadow and lips popped out due to his all white outfit, blonde shoulder length hair slicked back like Laura’s in a way.

            “What’s caught your eye?” Craig chuckled, noticing Tweek staring off into the distance.

            “That couple…they’re beautiful together, don’tcha think?”

Craig followed his gaze, feeling his stomach drop to his feet as he met the gaze of the taller man.

            “ _Fuck_.”

            “What-?”

            “Don’t look at them.” He hissed between his teeth, hand on Tweek’s back guiding him towards the building faster.

            “Wait-wait! Craig-you-!”

            “I cannot _stand_ them, and you don’t want to get wrapped up in them!” Craig quickly explained as they moved. Tweek paused as he looked over his shoulder, stopping his movements as he noticed the couple following. “Tweek-!”

            “I want to meet them.”

            “No-no you don’t want to-”

Tricia quickly rushed up, grabbing Craig’s wrist and tugging on it lightly. The tug made Craig forget about Tweek momentarily, his eyes meeting his sister’s.

They were filled with worry.

            “Craig…?” She whispered. But Craig gave her a weak smile.

            “It’ll be okay, chiquitita.” He whispered back. It was a nickname seldom used anymore, but it still made Tricia relax as she walked off with a similarly weak smile. As Craig turned his attention forward, he felt his breath hitch as he met the fiery eyes of the man he absolutely loathed.

            “Well,” Tweek stood upright at the man’s voice, shivers running down his spine. “Fancy meeting you here, Tucker.”

            “Cut the shit, Thorn.”

            “Mmm. You haven’t changed much, have you?”

            “Can say the same about you,” Craig’s eyes darted towards the man looping arms with Damien. “Pirrup.”

            “Hello, Craig.” Pip practically purred, Tweek feeling his cheeks heat up at the accent tinging his words. Tweek took another look at his outfit, suddenly feeling a tinge of self-consciousness wash over him. Pip…was thin. Tweek? Tweek…was not.

            “Are we done?” Craig sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need about twelve drinks after this encounter.”

            “You’re so harsh,” Damien gasped, feigning hurt as he held Pip closer to him. “You haven’t seen me in years, and _this_ is how you’re going to start things up again?”

            “I don’t want to start _anything_ , Damien,” Craig hissed between his teeth. “Now good-”

            “And who’s this blonde on your arm?” Damien interjected, eyes slowly moving up and down Tweek’s frame. The blonde stiffened, snuggling into Craig’s side more as he cleared his throat. There was something about this Damien…he was intimidating.

            “I’m-I’m Tweek.”

            “ _Tweek_ ,” He purred. “Quite an interesting name.”

            “Well…yeah.”

            “You’d get along great with my darling.”

            “Your darling?” Tweek squeaked out, a hand being thrusted forward.

            “Me! I’m his darling. Phillip, but my nickname is Pip. Pleasure to meet you!” The man next to Damien giggled. Tweek couldn’t help but grin, taking Pip’s hand in his.

            “Pleasure to meet you, too!”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Craig sighed.

            “Yeah. This is Damien, he has daddy issues. And that’s Pip, who also has daddy issues.” Craig muttered to Tweek, though he said it loud enough that the couple caught wind of it. Tweek flushed at the harsh comment, but Pip seemed to brush it off just fine.

            “Come! Why don’t we run ahead and let these boys catch up?”

Craig blinked at the words, sputtering as he felt Tweek’s body leave the palm of his hand.

            “Hey, whoa-Pip!- _fucking_ -!”

            “Don’t worry, Tucker,” Damien chuckled, shoving him forward towards the building. “You know he’ll take good care of him.”

* * *

Tweek wasn’t sure when he got separated from Craig, but he found himself at the bar with Pip and wanting nothing more than to talk to this man more.

            “So…Pip.”

            “That’s me!”

His enthusiasm was infectious.

            “How-How long have you and…uh-”

            “Damie. Oh! Well…Damien to you, love.”

Tweek hummed, grabbing his glass of wine as it was slid over to him.

            “Right. Damien. Um…how long have you two been together?”

            “Oh…about five years now. We met when I was twenty-seven and he was thirty-three.”

Tweek nodded as he sipped at his wine, dabbing at his lipstick with his finger as he cleared his throat after swallowing.

            “So, he’s about Craig’s age?”

Pip paused, turning to face Tweek as he gave his face a look up and down.

            “Craig doesn’t mention us?”

This caught Tweek off guard. _Was_ he supposed to know about Damien and Pip?

            “I…no, I don’t recall.” Tweek breathed out. Pip gave a small nod, heading towards the direction of the tables. Due to seating arrangements-as luck would have it-Tucker and Thorn with their plus ones were stuck side by side at the same table near the side of the room. Tweek could see Craig talking wildly with his family, who were seated a few tables away from theirs. Spanish met his ears over the hustle and bustle of the crowd around them, but he wasn’t worried about it. Sure, Craig was acting… _bizarre_ in regard to this Damien Thorn guy, but Tweek didn’t want to press right this moment. He was just enjoying talking to Pip so much so far! He hasn’t really met anyone in this crazy upper-class world he’s suddenly been tossed into that seemed so… _genuine_. That… _no,_ no that’s not the wording! He’s met some very nice people that are in Craig’s life, but he just hasn’t…clicked with anyone the way he seems to be clicking with Pip.

            “Well-” Pip’s voice cut into his thoughts, Tweek settling down next to him at the table. “Damie here is…Craig’s competitor of the sorts.”

            “Competitor?”

            “I own a brewery as well,” Damien cut in. “Dante’s Inferno.”

            “You…you’re the CEO for Dante’s Inferno?” Tweek found himself whispering in disbelief.

            “ _Unfortunately_.” It was Craig, who was now settling into the seat next to Tweek.

            “Oh! Done talking to mommy?” Damien sneered. The word choice made Craig roll his eyes, tossing his arm around Tweek’s shoulders to hold him closer.

            “Sí, idiota…”

            “English for everyone else, please.” The teasing tone that dripped from Damien’s voice made Tweek shiver, his hand resting on Craig’s thigh lightly.

            “Breathe, handsome.” Tweek reminded, noticing Craig’s face tinging red from the anger bubbling up inside of him.

            “How-How did you two meet?” Said Pip. It was a way to change the conversation, obviously, but Tweek wasn’t sure if-

            “He’s my secretary.”

Oh…well. _I guess Craig doesn’t care if people know_ ,

            “Typical of you.” Damien muttered, Craig giving his drink resting on the table a squeeze.

            “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

            “Oh! Nothing. You just…clearly have a type and you’re just… _so predictable_.”

Craig hummed low in his throat, bringing his drink to his lips to stop himself from barking out another comment. His mother raised him better than to act like this.

            “Is this your first outing as a couple? I don’t remember seeing you two at previous events!” Pip exclaimed. Tweek gave a smile, turning to look at Craig with adoring eyes.

            “It is, yes! We figured it was a good as time as any to make ourselves known to the public.

            “And Craig can finally get rid of that God-awful title the pages gave him.” Pip chuckled, Craig rolling his eyes.

            “Mm.”

Tweek gave him a look out of the corner of his eyes. He was starting to grow…really worried about Craig. He’s never seen him act like this around anybody! There was obviously something that Craig hasn’t told him, and he was pretty sure he purposely left this information regarding this mysterious couple out of his topics of conversation for a reason. The forced conversation came to an end as the first course of the meal was served, everyone falling quiet as they slowly poked at their dishes. Tweek’s eyes only averted away from his plate when Damien stood suddenly, kissing Pip’s hair before walking off somewhere. As his aura slowly left the table, Tweek heard Craig audibly sigh next to him. The blonde reached up, lightly playing with the hairs at the base of Craig’s next.

            “Are you okay?” Tweek finally asked.

            “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Craig gave a quick, toothless smile.

            “Craig…you’ve been acting…so unlike you ever since we got here. Is-did I do something-?”

            “What?! No-No no no, kitten!” Craig set his fork down, turning and taking Tweek’s hands in his. “I just…,” He paused, glancing over towards Pip. “Damien and I…we…have a complicated past.”

This was news.

            “What kind of past? What do you mean?”

            “We…Damien and I were best friends. He was practically…like my brother. We just…as time went on, we changed, and with changes came us growing apart. I just…I _loathe_ him now and…I don’t know. It-It’s hard to explain our relationship without getting into weird parts about my past I’m just…not ready to talk about yet.”

Pale fingers lightly danced over Craig’s cheek, Tweek giving him the gentlest smile as he pressed a light kiss to his lips. It was exactly what Craig needed to calm his nerves. As they parted, Tweek giggled and lightly wiped a little bit of lipstick off of Craig’s lips.

            “Craig, I understand. Take your time. Don’t feel like you have to tell me everything all at once just because we’re dating. We all have our demons.”

Craig snorted quietly at the play on words, though he was pretty sure Tweek didn’t quite get it due to his little knowledge on Damien. With one last little peck to the blonde’s lips, Craig stood as he gave a tender smile.

            “I’ll be back, kitten.”

            “Bathroom break?”

Craig chuckled once more at the word choice. “Yes. I’ll be back.”

As Craig wandered off, the faint conversation of Pip and Tweek carried him off to the restroom. What he wasn’t prepared for was the intensity of the air that hit him as he entered the room.

To see Damien there, laughing with other men who decided to rendezvous by the sinks. Those seemingly red eyes met his, Craig feeling his stomach tie into a knot as he stared at him.

It was such a quiet offer that Craig barely caught it.

He should say no. Absolutely say no. This wasn’t like him. He just spent a solid hour bitching and complaining about his presence at the table! He couldn’t say yes!

But…how could he say no to such an offer from Damien?

* * *

 

            “Were they friends when you two started dating?”

            “Craig and Damien?” Tweek nodded. “Oh no no! They hadn’t been friends for about six years at that point.”

            “How did you…meet Craig, then?” Pip took a long, slow drink from his glass. Tweek heard the hum low in his throat. “You-You don’t have to tell me!”

            “No, it’s quite alright,” Pip chuckled. “We met in school. I was twelve and he was about to graduate. To put it lightly…he was my bully.”

Tweek felt his face drop, head spinning at the words.

            “He-w-wait-what?”

            “Craig…wasn’t very nice in school. Well, no one was really. We went to an all-boys school, and it was a big mish-mash of boys. He just…had his issues.”

            “Issues?”

            “He didn’t get very pretty until senior year,” Pip sipped at his wine once more. “Braces came off, acne cleared, got a decent haircut, grew a foot vertically _and_ horizontally, if you know what I mean,” Pip winked, giggling quietly. “But…I forgive him! It wasn’t Craig’s fault, really. He was just in the wrong crowd and an angry boy, is all.”

Tweek frowned, sad smile crossing his face. “I’m sorry…for how he-”

            “No no, none of that now!” Pip laughed, taking Tweek’s hand in his. “The past is the past! Besides, I have Damie now. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been!”

The words made Tweek smile, Pip’s happiness seeping into his pores and spreading through his body.

            “You never got to share how you two met after we said how we met.” Tweek teased. Pip let out a laugh, setting his glass of wine aside as he moved closer to Tweek.

            “Oh, it’s simply wonderful! I was working as a temp at a company that Damien was trying to partner up with to get his business even bigger. It was just a day job while I was trying to get my modeling career off the ground, and he just came in the offices and swept me away! He couldn’t stop flirting, the _dog!_ Damien stopped by my little desk on his way out and chatted my ear off for thirty minutes, maybe even more! I don’t remember. I _do_ remember him giving me the sweetest little kiss on the cheek as he slid me his phone number. We met up every night that week while he was in town, and a few months after, I moved to New York as a modeling agency picked me up!”

Tweek found himself grinning from ear to ear as he listened to Pip gush about Damien, their fingers lacing as they giggled amongst themselves.

            “So, you’re a model? Figures, since you’re just…so beautiful.” Tweek admitted. Pip _was_ a beautiful man. His body was slim and his face symmetrical and just so so soft to the naked eye. But a sense of sadness washed over Pip, Tweek sensing it as his grip on his hand suddenly tightened for a moment.

            “Ah…well…about that.”

            “What-what’s wrong?”

            “It’s just…it’s funny, is all,” A pause. “I’m envious of your body.”

Tweek’s back slowly straightened, face suddenly hot as he looked at Pip’s face. _He can’t be serious…can he?_

“W-What?” He breathed out.

            “I’ve always wanted curves. Well…I had them a while ago…but the relapse…you know…”

Tweek slid his other hand onto Pip’s thigh, frowning as he gave a knowing nod. It doesn’t take an idiot to know what he’s talking about. It wasn’t an unknown secret that the modeling industry was filled with eating disorders, but Tweek didn’t want to push Pip to talk more about it if it was a sore subject.

            “I understand. You don’t have to talk about it.” Tweek assured. The wash of relief that cross Pip’s face was sad in a way, but it made Tweek’s smile return to his face.

            “Thank you, love…you’re a good one, you know.”

It was a comment that made Tweek let out a laugh, but he suddenly gasped as Craig and Damien returned from where ever they ran off to. The oddest part of it all was they opted to push Tweek and Pip apart and sit next to one another.

            “Hey, you okay?” Tweek giggled, hand rubbing up and down Craig’s thigh. The wine was going to his head now, body tingling as he leaned into Craig’s side. Sniffling quietly, Craig looked over at Tweek with a grin.

            “Yeah-Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “You were gone for quite some time. Thought you had fallen in or something.” Tweek teased. Craig let out a laugh, sniffling once more after and quickly ducking down to kiss his cheek.

            “I’m wonderful, kitten.”

* * *

Two more glasses of wine later, Tweek found himself comfortably tipsy as some music played throughout the hall while people ate the second course of their meal. Pip and him continued to chat around the two men separating them, Damien humming as he glanced over at Craig.

            “They became fast friends.” Damien mumbled. Craig gave a nod, leg bouncing under the table as he continued to eat.

            “I figured they would. They have a lot in common.” He muttered back. Tweek eventually stood from his chair, kissing Craig’s hair as he passed before plopping himself into the now empty chair that was next to Pip.

            “ _Y̷o̸u̵ ̵t̴w̸o̵ ̴a̶r̷e̴n̵'̵t̵ ̸g̵o̵i̴n̸g̵ ̴t̴o̸ ̸l̶a̴s̵t̸.̸.”_

Craig felt his breath catch, blinking his eyes a few times as he focused on Damien.

            “Excuse me?”

Damien blinked, furrowing his brows.

            “I said you two haven’t been together long, have you?”

Craig let out the breath he was holding, nodding at what Damien said.

            “Oh…yeah-yeah. Only about a month and half. Almost two months.”

Damien gave another nod, arms crossing over his chest. Craig felt like his heart was going to hammer right out of his chest, sniffling as he shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth.

            “ _Y̵o̴u̶'̴r̴e̸ ̶l̷o̸s̶i̶n̸g̸ ̴i̴t̴,̸ ̵T̸u̷c̶k̴e̶r̴.̴ ̵G̶e̷t̷ ̸i̵t̶ ̶t̵o̷g̸e̷t̸h̷e̴r̵.̶ ̸L̶o̵o̸k̶ ̶a̴t̵ ̵y̷o̵u̴.̵ ̶Y̵o̷u̶'̶r̵e̸ ̸a̴ ̶d̴i̸s̵g̴r̶a̶c̶e̶.̴"̸.”_

Craig felt the anger boiling inside of him, pushing his plate forward slowly as he looked at Damien.

            “What did you say?”

Damien gave him a confused look again.

            “I didn’t fucking say nothing, you idiot.” He scoffed, turning his head away. Craig continued to nod his head, suddenly setting his hat lightly on the table besides his plate.

            “ _HeyDamienguesswhat?”_

It was sudden.

As Damien turned his head, he let out a shout of surprise and pain as Craig’s fist hit his cheek. Pip and Tweek jumped, both staring over at the two as if what had actually happened _didn’t_ actually happen.

Damien stared at Craig.

Craig stared at Damien.

Damien’s face twitched slightly, as if to ask: “ _Are we really doing this?”_

To which Craig’s raising arm replied: “ _Yes we fucking are.”_

The second punch was harder than the first, Damien retaliating by grabbing the back of Craig’s collar. He pulled _hard_ , Craig gasping as the fabric dug into his throat. Tumbling back with the chair, Craig reached out and grabbed a fist full of Damien’s shirt. In retrospect, it wasn’t his best idea seeing that Damien now had him pinned. But nevertheless, Craig was able to get another shot in before Damien officially had him pinned.

            “What the fuck are you-?!”

            “Just like old times, _huh Damie_? Look at what you’ve made of me.” Craig growled between his teeth, Damien’s eyes flashing red as his fist came down onto Craig’s cheek. He managed to get one more hit in before Craig elbowed his stomach, Damien gasping as he tumbled to the side. He grabbed Craig’s shirt, the sound of fabric ripping and buttons popping filling the air around the table.

            “You fucking _dumbass_! I didn’t do _anything_ to you!” Damien coughed. Their fists continued to land blow after blow, neither doing a very good job of blocking the onslaught of punches. They stumbled to their knees after a minute, Craig’s shirt hanging loosely off his shoulder.

            “This shirt was _custom made!_ ” Craig hissed, hand yanking roughly at Damien’s shirt. The fabric gave way easily, Damien growling in his throat as his hand wrapped around Craig’s throat.

            “ _This_ shirt was _ALSO_ custom made, _fucking asshole!_ ” Damien growled back. They both gasped as their hands ended up around each other’s throats, both losing their balance and falling into the side of the table. Craig wanted to cry out as his head caught the edge of the table, the sound of the legs scraping against the floor ringing in his ears as he gasped for air. There was another set of hands on both of them-possibly two-with Tweek’s voice nearby.

            “Stop it! Stop it, you’re both _idiots!_ ” He cried out.

            “Damien, let _go_! You’re making a _mess_!” Said Pip.

But then the sound of fast approaching heels cut through all the noise.

And Craig knew it could only be one person.

            “ _We’re fucked_.” He rasped out.

            “Ustedes dos están actuando como niños!” Laura shouted suddenly, her heeled foot stepping between their bodies as she smacked them both upside the head. As they both released their grip on each other, both men gasped _hard_ as air met their lungs once more. Was Craig prepared to die at the Met Gala in order to kill Damien Thorn?

Probably. Who was gonna charge him for murder? He’d be dead too.

But this?

Craig was really dead now.

            “Mama, I-!”

            “No! No excuses!” Laura quickly turned to Damien, grabbing him by the jaw. “ _You_. What do you think you are doing?”

            “Hello Mrs. Tucker,” He chuckled, Thomas and Tricia slowly making their way over. The commotion was far enough to the side that it didn’t disrupt the actual flow of the event, but it was enough to get the attention of the family whose son was choking someone while being choked by said someone. “Fancy seeing you here. How’s Mr. Tucker? What about chiquitita?”

The use of the nickname made Tricia cover her mouth, stomach filled with what felt like lead as she tried not to be sick.

            “ _Tricia_ is fine. But you don’t get to ask that,” Grabbing Craig’s hat, Laura passed it to Tweek with a harsh thrust of her arm. “Get him home. He’s a fucking mess.” Tweek swallowed hard, whimpering as he took a good look at Craig. His eye was swelling up, nose bleeding onto a split open lip. There were cuts up along his cheek and jaw with fingertip shaped bruises beginning to form on his neck. He noticed the bruises when Craig scratched at his neck, which also brought attention to his cut up knuckles.

Damien was pretty fucked up too, but Craig definitely got hit harder.

Silently, Tweek gave a nod as he looked at Pip before placing a hand on Craig’s back.

            “ _Call you?”_ Pip mouthed, which made Tweek smile slightly as he gave a curt nod. How was Tweek supposed to take care of Craig now? He was drunk! That’s why him and Pip barely registered the fight starting! Were there people taking pictures? Or was it lightning? It wasn’t supposed to rain! _It was probably pictures then, Tweek!_ Craig let out a few coughs, Tweek swallowing hard as he found Craig’s car where the driver said he’d meet them. It wasn’t Stan since he couldn’t make it, but in a way, Tweek was glad it wasn’t Stan.

Less explaining for him to do.

            “C-C’mon Craig, get in.” Tweek breathed out. His legs were shaky as he made his way around to his side of the car, slowly climbing in and tugging the train of his outfit in before closing the door. They sat silent for a few, Craig letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes.

            “’m sorry…”

Tweek reached out, grabbing Craig’s hand and bringing the cut-up knuckles to his lips. Each kiss sent sparks up Craig’s arm, the raven-haired man sighing in content.

            “It’s okay. I-I don’t know what started it, but know I adore you.”

            “Yeah?” Craig whispered, dropping his face to Tweek’s shoulder. The blonde nodded, running his fingers through Craig’s hair.

            “Of course,” A light kiss was pressed to Craig’s forehead. “I think you’re so so wonderful. So sexy. I think you’re talented and generous. _Y̶o̴u̸'̵r̴e̴ ̸a̶l̷s̵o̵ ̸a̷ ̵f̸a̶i̸l̸u̶r̵e̵.̵”_

Craig blinked his eyes open slowly (well, the best he could). Furrowing his brows, he looked at Tweek as he lifted his head.

            “What-what was that last part?” He mumbled.

Tweek blinked, face hot as he cleared his throat. “I said that you’re also a really great boyfriend.”

Nodding slowly as realization settled in, Craig let himself relax and succumb to Tweek running his fingers through his hair. The quiet ride home was just what he needed after an evening spent with Damien Thorn.

He lightly brought a hand up to dab at his bloody nose, sniffling quietly as he dabbed at it once more.

Craig doesn’t remember getting punched in the nose during the fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey  
> So this chapter I've had planned forEVER but I've been so busy with my online classes/work that whenever I have free time, I don't want to write.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless ;)  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!!  
> (Ps: I hope you get the title lol but the song is Daniel by Elton John! I suggest giving it a listen cause it'll give you some buddy buddy Craig/Damien feels)


	17. Glory Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

It was the longest night of his life.

Tweek expected it to be long in the sense that Craig and him would get home at around two or three am after an extravagant night of fashion and stolen kisses until they were left breathless and forced to wait for more.

But that more never came.

In a sense it did, but not in the way Tweek was expecting.

The more wasn’t sex, but a busted lip, black eye, bruised and cut up knuckles, and a blood trail that can’t seem to stop from Craig’s nose.

It took all of Tweek’s strength to try and support Craig as they made their way to the elevator once back at the Juniper Residences, but he managed.

         “Come on, big guy.” He would whisper as Craig’s body would slump. The little nickname seemed to energize Craig just enough that it relieved the pain in Tweek’s arms from practically holding him upright, but not enough to get him through the door.

Something was off, and Tweek couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of him.

Craig nearly collapsed onto the island counter top as they stumbled into the apartment, knuckles white as he gripped the ledge to hold himself up. His cheek was pressed to the marble counter top, soft little noises of content coming from him as the coolness of the surface felt nice against his flushed skin.

         “Water…please.” He croaked, Tweek already making his way over to the fridge. Raking his fingers through Craig’s hair, Tweek passed over the glass as he sat up off the counter just enough to drink.

His hair gel was barely intact at this point.

         “You need to lie down,” Tweek whispered. “And I need to clean up your face.”

Craig set the now empty glass aside, pushing his face forward and resting it against the side of Tweek’s neck. The shakiness of his breath was tickling Tweek, but it was comforting to know Craig was there.

         “Are you going to stay?”

Tweek gave a small nod, voice caught in his throat. If he was being honest, Craig’s behavior tonight was scary. He didn’t know Craig could act in such a way. Maybe this Damien guy was just a trigger, but why would Craig willingly continue to interact with him if he saw it getting aggressive between them? Things weren’t adding up, he was missing information.

But he was too tired to figure out the mystery.

He just wanted to get Craig safely in bed.

Wrapping an arm around Craig’s waist, Tweek turned so Craig was forced out of his neck.

         “Come on.” His voice was shaky itself, Tweek’s own emotions starting to get to him.

         “Hey,” Craig tried to look at him, but Tweek couldn’t seem to bring himself to look back. “Are you okay?”

Setting Craig down on the edge of the bed, Tweek looked at his boyfriend finally.

His eye was officially swelled shut and his other was struggling to stay open as his head nodded. Craig was fighting the exhaustion taking over him to make sure Tweek was okay. Sniffling, Tweek gave a weak smile and nodded.

         “Y-Yeah…yeah-just…overwhelmed.” It wasn’t a lie.

         “About what?”

         “What do you mean about _what?_ Craig, you got in a _fist fight_ at _The Met Gala!”_

There it was. The inevitable snap. Tweek was worried he’d do this.

“I-I know this-this _guy_ and you have some history or whatever, but that doesn’t mean you just-you just up and _punch him_ at a charity event! An event that I have _dreamed_ of going to and I had to leave early b-because _you_ _punched a guy!_ ”

Tweek saw his boyfriend wince out of the corner of his eye as he turned to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He kicked his heels off as he walked out, sob escaping his lips as he tossed a leg on either side of Craig’s lap.

“A-And now your pretty face is all marked up…you’re such an idiot.” Tweek sobbed, knowing full well the makeup on his face was being destroyed. All those hours of work…gone in one emotional outburst. Dabbing lightly at Craig’s lip, he could see that blue eye searching Tweek’s face. Said lips turned up slightly into a sad smile as a pair of arms wrapped around Tweek’s waist.

         “I’ll make it up to you.”

         “What were you thinking when you hit him?” Tweek barely registered Craig’s statement, but he could tell Craig heard his. Biting down on his lip and then wincing, Craig let out a quiet sigh as Tweek moved to clean up the blood on his chin and nose.

         “…I wasn’t thinking…”

         “What’s your history with this guy anyways? W-Why do you hate him so much?”

A hitch in Craig’s breath made Tweek pause as he stared at him.

         “…You…want the truth?”

Tweek blinked.

         “Please.”

Craig ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, sighing quietly before closing his eye.

         “Get changed first…I have to collect my thoughts…”

Tweek gave a nod despite Craig’s eyes being closed, kissing his forehead before moving to rinse off quickly in the shower. It took a bit of scrubbing, but his makeup came off pretty quickly and the hair gel rinsed out easily. But by the time Tweek was in his pajamas, Craig had only gotten his pants off before he fell asleep. With a defeated sigh, Tweek unbuttoned his shirt before carefully maneuvering his arms out and setting the shirt aside.

It would have to wait for another day, but the question still stood: what was Craig’s past with Damien?

* * *

 

         “One or two pancakes, my love?”

         “Two please.”

Of course Bebe was going to take advantage of having the apartment all to herself. With Tweek staying at Craig’s more often than not lately, Wendy has been spending the night here at Casa del Twebe. Her place was being fumigated this weekend anyways, so it worked out perfectly. Bebe shot her a smile as she placed two pancakes on a plate for her with a side of bacon.

         “Here you are.”

         “Don’t I get a side of kisses?”

Bebe snickered, setting the spatula aside before rolling her eyes.

         “Of course, how could I forget?”

They both giggled quietly as their lips met, humming as the syrup from their first round of pancakes lingered on their tongues.

Suddenly, the door flew open, both jumping back as they stared at Tweek.

         “Oh.” Was all her roommate could say.

         “Dude, don’t you knock?!” Bebe sputtered out. Tweek blinked, letting his bag drop from his shoulder.

         “Bebe, I live here. This is the living room and kitchen.”

_Dammit_.

He had a point.

         “I-well- _hnng_ -still! Courtesy knock! What if-what if I was naked?!”

         “I’ve seen you naked before? Like…countless times, to be exact,” A pause. “When did…you two happen?”

Wendy found herself unable to stop from smiling, Bebe’s tactics to try and thwart Tweek falling useless. It was cute to say the least, but it was obvious the jig was up.

         “Last December.” She said, sipping at her coffee.

         “Like…not this past December, the one I went to Paris December,” Wendy shook her head. “ _Oh wow.”_

Bebe ducked her head down, a sudden lump of anxiety in her chest.

         “Are you mad?”

         “Why would I be mad?”

She blinked, looking at her best friend in the eyes for the first time since he’s walked into the room.

         “I…well, I’ve kept my girlfriend a secret now for…over a year…”

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, shrugging.

         “Bebe, you weren’t ready to share. I can’t hold that against you. You’re talking to the kid who cried the entire time he came out to his parents when he was fourteen.”

The thought alone was enough for the anxiety to melt away, Bebe giving a thankful smile as she nodded her head a few times.

         “ _Thank you_.”

Tweek wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he giggled into her neck.

         “You don’t have to thank me, silly. Besides, maybe the four of us could double date sometime. That is, whenever you’re ready.”

The four of them.

Craig, Tweek, Wendy, and herself.

That…sounded really nice.

         “Speaking of the missing fourth person,” Wendy interjected. “You’re back early. I’m surprised you two aren’t still asleep.”

Bebe could feel Tweek’s body tense before he slipped his arms back to his sides, throat clearing before he moved to grab his bag off the floor.

         “Oh! Ah…he was still sleeping when I left so…”

This was news.

         “Are you two okay? What’s going on?” Bebe’s protective instincts started to kick in because this was _so unlike_ Tweek to just leave a boyfriend’s place before they woke. Not that he’s had many while they were friends, but still!

He fiddled with the strap of his bag, biting on his lip before letting out a sigh.

         “Craig got in a fist fight with some guy at the Gala…”

         “He _what?!”_ The girls shouted at the same time.

         “It-It’s some guy he has history with or something. Damien Thorn, I think his name is. We saw each other on the red carpet and we ended up sitting at the table together since Tucker and Thorn are so close to one another in name.”

         “Pause,” Wendy said. “They have history? Like what? I know of Damien because of him being our competitor, but I didn’t know they had history!”

         “Well,” Tweek thought a moment. “I talked to Damien’s husband about it. Pip is his name. Well…it’s his nickname, but anyways! They used to be best friends way back when, but something happened along the way while they were growing up and now they just…hate one another.”

Bebe pursed her lips as she thought. “You don’t just up and punch a guy though. I hate a lot of people but I’m not getting into fist fights with them.”

         “Exactly!” Tweek said. “And he was going to tell me the truth, but something…something happened during the event. Somewhere along the line something happened because he was acting _so weird_ up before the fight.”

         “Weird how?” Wendy asked.

         “He just…seemed paranoid in a way. Kept looking around as if someone was looking for him, kept mishearing things people were saying, couldn’t seem to sit still. And then once we got home, he could barely keep himself awake and standing. I got a ten-minute shower to get ready for bed and he was sound asleep by the time I got out and changed into my pajamas!”

Chewing on her lip, Wendy gave a nod as she used the side of her fork to cut into her cooling pancakes.

         “Keep an eye on him…I will too, but…you see him more often than us.”

Tweek let out a shaky sigh before nodding his head, yawn jumping up from his throat and catching him by surprise. He covered his mouth and then sighed a little heavier after the yawn escaped his body, shooting the girls across from him a tired smile.

         “I need to lie down…I just need to be on my own for a bit.”

         “Understandable. I’ll make you a plate of pancakes for later, alright?” Bebe kissed his cheek as he walked past, Tweek giving her a small smile back as an answer before entering his room and shutting the door.

Silence…this is what he needed.

However, it didn’t last long as his phone buzzed in his hand.

It was from someone he didn’t expect to hear from this early, but he was glad it was him.

         _Hello love! Hope you two got home safely last night! So glad we exchanged numbers before all that commotion. Would you want to get lunch later today? You and me? Let me know and I’ll pick a scrumptious place for us to try! -xoxo Phillip/Pip_

* * *

 

         “I didn’t expect you to actually come today.”

         “I had nothing else to do and Craig still hasn’t contacted me. I’m not waiting around for him to call.”

The little boutique café was absolutely adorable and Tweek has passed it more times than he can count, but he’s just never thought about walking in and actually eating here.

         “Good for you, love,” Pip laughed, sipping at the wine he had ordered while waiting for Tweek. “Hopefully he wasn’t too difficult getting home.”

         “He…he was a _mess_ ,” Tweek admitted. _He_ was also a mess, but for a different reason than Craig. “Has-Has Damien ever gotten like that?”

Pip raised his eyebrow as he sipped at his wine, pursing his lips as he lowered the glass.

         “On…on occasion. Never quite like Craig got, but on occasion.”

         “God, I felt so fucking _helpless!_ Something was off I just-I couldn’t figure out what it was!” Tweek let his head drop to his hands, fingers twisting into blonde curls as he tried to relax his brain. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about last night, about Craig’s behavior. It was haunting him, and all he wanted were some answers.

         “I wish I could help you, love…Damie was off, too…it-the behavior was familiar, but I can’t seem to figure out why…”

Tweek gave a small nod, letting out a quiet sigh as their food arrived.

         “I hope Damien’s face is okay…Craigs’ is pretty beat up…”

         “I do apologize for Damien’s behavior! It all happened-”

         “So quickly. Don’t worry, Craig threw the first punch. I should be apologizing.”

         “Well,” Pip hummed. “If anyone should be apologizing, it should be my husband and your boyfriend.”

The comment made Tweek laugh quietly, nodding as he took a bite of his food.

         “You’re absolutely correct.”

         “Who needs boys anyways?” Pip teased, Tweek letting himself actually laugh this time around.

It was nice getting to spend time with someone like Pip.

         “Hey, question for you.”

         “Mm.”

         “Craig mentioned last night that Damien and him had a past together…I know you told me they were friends, but has Damien ever-”

         “Mentioned anything more?” Pip interjected, Tweek nodding as he finished. “…Yes.”

         “Yes?”

         “Yes,” A pause. “They dated for a while. At least, that’s what Damien has told me.”

Tweek blinked, sipping at his water.

         “For how long?”

         “On and off for about four or five years.”

_Oh_.

So…it was a serious relationship then…

         “How old were they?”

         “Early twenties. I think it was sometime in college. They were separated for a few years by the time Damien met me.”

Tweek tried not to let his mind wander over the fact Pip said ‘ _sometime in college_ ’.

         “Do you know why they broke up?”

         “They fought a lot towards the end of their relationship. I think it just…turned sour and that’s why they don’t like each other so much…wouldn’t it be nice if they reconciled? Double dates sound fun and we’ve never gone on one.”

         “That does sound nice, huh?”

Tweek found himself forcing a smile for the sake of Pip, because he didn’t do anything wrong.

Oh no, Pip gave Tweek all the information he’s been dying to get from Craig for the past sixteen hours.

But a conversation with Craig came rushing back to him all at once, a conversation that happened _months_ ago now.

          “ _When I was…in college…you already know I was a rebel…but…I got mixed with a bad crowd towards the end of my junior year. I was doing anything in everything to rebel: sex, drinking, and even drugs. But, not long after I got arrested on my twenty first…it…got bad. My dad was on my ass about everything and anything after my arrest, saying that even though I’m not the direct face of the family, I still represent us in public. Still have an image to uphold. I fucking hated being told I had to act a certain way, look a specific look. So…I started doing a harder drug since I was able to easily get it, for some reason.”_

Tweek thinks he might’ve figured out what the ‘ _for some reason_ ’ actually is.

* * *

It’s been almost a week since the Met Gala now and Tweek has been keeping the most careful of eyes on his boyfriend. He’s been trying to see if he can spot any of those behaviors that made their appearance at the Gala, but there hasn’t been any. It was Friday afternoon and Tweek was eating his lunch at his desk since Craig’s business call was going late. Typically, Tweek just sits with Craig while he eats his lunch and chats with him while he writes emails.

But maybe the silence will do him good today.

Afterall, a question has been lodged in his throat all week and it might jump out at any minute if he sees Craig.

         “What’re you doing?”

Tweek gasped as Craig’s voice cut into his thoughts, the blonde blushing as he looked up at him. He was only poking his head out of his office enough to look at Tweek.

         “Eating lunch.”

         “Why didn’t you come in?”

         “You were on the phone; I didn’t want to interrupt.”

         “I wouldn’t have minded,” Craig chuckled, walking out of his office. “Besides, seeing you walk in would’ve been such a nice surprise.” His hand was warm against Tweek’s face, or was Tweek’s face just warm?

Either way, the little comment made Tweek blush as he looked at his lap.

         “Oh,” A pause. “Sorry.”

Craig furrowed his brows, hand sliding under Tweek’s chin to tilt his chin up.

         “Something’s wrong.”

         “Nothing’s wrong.”

         “Tweek.”

The tone of voice made his back straighten, throat bobbing before that damn question finally broke free.

         “Why didn’t you tell me you and Damien dated?”

Tweek was hoping it would come out sounding more stern, but it was so quiet that he barely heard himself say it.

He was tired.

He was tired of keeping this little secret about Craig _from_ Craig and he needed an explanation as to why Craig didn’t tell him this.

He wasn’t mad…he was just tired.

Craig looked Tweek’s face up and down a few times, sighing finally before nodding towards his office.

         “C’mon,” He had a small smile on his face, which worried Tweek for some reason instead of calming him down. “Let’s talk.”

The hand under his chin slid down to his own hand, giving it a squeeze before tugging him up onto his feet. Closing the door, Craig tugged Tweek over towards the couch in his office. After he sat himself down, he lightly pulled Tweek down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

It was enough to calm his own nerves.

         “You’re shaking,” Tweek whispered, wrapping his own arms around Craig. “You don’t have to-”

         “No,” Tweek heard Craig swallow hard. “I need…to tell you this…it’s not fair to keep it from you.” The words seemed caught in his throat; Craig’s eyes fluttering shut as he felt Tweek’s lips against his throat.

         “Take your time.” He heard his boyfriend whisper, Craig letting out a quiet sigh as he held onto him a little tighter.

         “We…started dating when we were twenty. Like you know from Pip…we were friends for _years_ prior to that. We met when we were like…six or seven. We reconnected after I moved back to the states from London, which…is where I met Pip, coincidentally. But…I ended up at the same college as Damien. We had some classes together and a few years later…we got drunk and it just…went from there.

         He was there the night I got arrested on my twenty first. He picked me up from the holding cell the next morning and took me out to lunch. We…we were inseparable. Nothing really changed between us because it was just our friendship with the addition of sex! He…Damien always made me feel safe, and I know I made him feel the same way. There was something about him and something about _me_ and it was…always so amazing.

         But…something happened. We just…things started to not feel so good. Started to become unpleasant. We fought more, the nights together were becoming less and less, and we just…couldn’t stand one another by the time we were twenty-five. I tried to make it work with him but…with my rehab came the realization that he wasn’t good for me…and I haven’t…really dated since. Sure, I went on dates and slept with some guys but…haven’t really had a serious relationship since.”

Tweek had closed his eyes somewhere along the way, swallowing hard as he let out a shaky breath.

         “Something happened.”       

         “Hmm?”

He lifted his head from Craig’s shoulder.

         “You said something happened…what happened?”

Craig opened and closed his mouth, closing his eyes as he tangled a hand into Tweek’s hair.

         “He cheated on me.”

Tweek felt his breath catch as he looked at Craig’s face.

         “What?”

         “He cheated on me with-with some guy. And I was dumb enough to try and make it work but…it wasn’t working. I was just…an idiot, I guess. An-an idiot in love with his best friend-” Craig cut himself off, looking at Tweek with tired eyes before pressing their lips together. Both inhaled at the contact, not having had the time or energy this past week to be intimate with one another. Tweek understood why Craig kissed him, understood his deep-seeded hatred for Damien now. It all made sense, and Tweek was wrong to assume anything about Craig the way he did the day Pip and him were at lunch.

But Craig?

Craig couldn’t seem to shake the guilt from the fact he was still lying to his boyfriend.

______________

Leg bouncing rapidly under his desk, Craig sat there with his phone pressed to his ear.

It was nine pm.

Tweek had left about three hours ago and Craig said he’d call him when he was on his way home.

But instead he was calling someone else as he prepared to leave for the day.

         “ _Didn’t think I’d hear from you again. Especially after-”_

“I need more.”

There was a pause on the other end, a chuckle meeting his ears.

         “ _You and me both.”_

         “Look…I-don’t have Pip fucking go and flap his gums to Tweek, alright? He already spilled about us dating to him.”

         “ _He would’ve found out sooner rather than later, Tucker. You’re not doing this entire boyfriend thing very well.”_ Damien sneered. Craig rolled his eyes; super thankful Damien couldn’t see him.

         “Yeah, got it, I’m a shitty boyfriend. Now can I _get some more_?”

         “ _Depends…comes at a price.”_

“Money isn’t an issue here, you know that.”

There was a quiet hum on the other end.

         “ _I can be outside your apartment building in fifteen.”_

“I can be there in ten.”

         “ _It’s a deal. Pleasure doing business with you, Craig.”_

There was something about hearing Damien say his name that made Craig shiver, throat bobbing as he thought back to a conversation he hasn’t thought about in years.

         _“Damien.”_

_“Yeah?”  
         “We’ll be best friends always, right?” _

_Damien’s eyes widened a bit, a smile on his face as he nodded and rolled onto his side to face Craig._

_“Of course! Why wouldn’t we?”_

_“I dunno…sometimes I think you’ll find a better best friend.”_

_“That’s impossible! You’ll be my best friend forever and ever!”_

_Craig found himself smiling as he rolled to face Damien in their pillow fort, their feet bumping against one another under the blanket they shared._

_“You promise, Damien?”_

_“Promise, Craig.”_

As he looked at his reflection in his black computer screen, Craig pushed his hair out of the way to reveal a tattoo behind his ear. It’s why he grew his hair longer, so he could hide the reminder of what once was between him and Damien. It was nothing spectacular, just a little snake that twisted around another snake. Damien had a matching one in the same place. With a quiet sigh, Craig pushed his hair back into place and grabbed his jacket and bag, turning the lights off before heading towards the elevator. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about that conversation.

         _“You promise, Damien?”_

_“Promise, Craig.”_

Craig has always secretly hoped he could go back in time and tell his seven year old self to get out while he could.  

        

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I apologize for my absence! My job, despite hiring me part time, has been having me work full time hours more often than not and my summer classes have been taking up a lot of free time! But! My classes end this week (in a few days to be exact!) and then classes don't start for another three weeks! I just moved into my apartment yesterday and I had a sudden burst of inspiration and I hope you guys are still interested in this story!!! ;-; Hope you enjoyed this chapter (since more has been revealed) and any and all feedback is appreciated!!


	18. One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavy. This chapter isn't fun. This chapter is all over the place.  
> But the hard part is over.   
> (TW for mention of rape/revoking of consent)
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> twitter.com/craigorytucker

         “You never called last night.”

The voice caused Craig to look up from his phone, eyes blinking a few times to adjust to Tweek’s face.

         “I know and I’m-”

         “You’re sorry, I know,” Tweek sighed. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting really odd this past week.”

         “Odd how?” Craig furrowed his brows as he straightened his back, sipping at his cup of coffee.

         “I just…you’ve been real distant! You-You just…you say you’re going to call and then you don’t, or your conversations with me are a real minimum. The most I got out of you this past week was yesterday when you told me about Damien and you! I just…look, if you don’t want to be with me anymore-”

         “ _What?”_ Craig hissed between his teeth, eyes widening slightly. “Tweek, get that thought of your head _now_ because I _want you_.”

Tweek pursed his lips, arms crossing over his chest as he tried to force a small smile.

         “You’ve just…had a funny way of showing it lately…”

Craig opened his mouth to talk, but he quickly let it close as he set his coffee on his desk.

         “…Do you trust me?”

Tweek finally looked up from the spot on the carpet he’s been staring at since he started talking. He searched Craig’s face, swallowing hard as he slowly shook his head.

         “Not right now I don’t…if-if I’m being honest…”

Craig could’ve sworn his heart tumbled onto the floor of his office right then and there, but then again…he can’t _blame_ Tweek at all for feeling like that. He has been rather distant lately and hasn’t been entirely truthful either…but that didn’t mean he didn’t worship the very ground his secretary and boyfriend stood on.

         “What if I made it up to you somehow?”

This seemed to pique Tweek’s interest.

         “…Make it up how?” His voice was so quiet as he took a few steps forward towards his boss, but Tweek wanted to rekindle the dulling flame so badly.

Well…dulling wasn’t quite the word, but the same initial spark that was there months ago wasn’t there anymore, and if Tweek was being honest: he was scared of losing Craig right now.

         “Tomorrow is Friday,” Craig started, fingers gently curling around Tweek’s wrists. “And what if we went out on the town? Just you,” He lightly tugged Tweek onto his thighs, smile crossing his face as he lightly nuzzled his nose into Tweek’s throat. “Me,” A kiss to the reddening skin. “And a quiet, romantic restaurant.”

Tweek made a quiet little hum in his throat, Craig feeling it against the tip of his nose.

         “That…that sounds nice.”

         “Then I’ll take you to a cute little pastry shop. Let you pick out something for dessert that we can take home. Get you all full before I fuck you. How does that sound?”

Hearing that little whimper and feeling Tweek shift in his lap was everything to Craig, a smile on his face as he pulled back to look at Tweek. His face was dusted bright pink and he was trying his best not to smile, but it was no use. A little giggle came from his throat, curls bouncing as he nodded.

         “Okay…okay, yeah. That-we can do that.”

Craig grinned as he pressed a kiss to Tweek’s lips, both humming quietly at the little sparks tingling their lips. As they parted, Craig brushed his lips lightly past Tweek’s before he spoke.

         “I still want you, Tweek. Stop thinking so negatively.”

The words sunk into every pore of Tweek’s body, the blonde sighing in content at the words before he dropped his head to Craig’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything because there was nothing to say. He just reveled in the moment and enjoyed the quietness of Craig’s office before their busy morning.

Afterall, there was plenty to catch up on over dinner tomorrow.

* * *

_I need more_

**That’s the second time this week**

**What does your little boyfriend think of all this?**

_He doesn’t know and it’s going to stay that way_

**Not a good way to start out your relationship, Tucker**

_Are you going to give me more or not??_

**Sure**

**Same price as last time**

_Perfect_

* * *

Craig cancelled their date night.

Then he had to reschedule their rescheduled date night due to a business call.

Tweek was starting to lose hope in ever having this date night.

But the following Wednesday, Craig showed up to work acting…strange.

Usually as he passes Tweek’s desk, Craig will say a quiet “good morning” or give Tweek a kiss on the cheek.

But today?

As Tweek lifted his head to greet Craig with his usual smile, fingers roughly wrapped around his bicep and tugged him to his feet.

         “Cra-?!”

         “Shh it’s okay.”

Tweek felt a pang of fear settle into his gut.

He shouldn’t really because this was Craig- _his Craig_ -but something seemed off as Craig dragged him into his office and locked the door behind them. Suddenly, Craig roughly thrusted Tweek up against the wall, the blonde gasping at the sudden movement and _thud_ of his back.

         “What are you doing?!”

His legs tingled as Craig seemed to push him up the wall with such ease, their foreheads leaning together as Craig worked on getting his belt off.

         “What’s wrong? Opposed to a little morning sex?”

Tweek swallowed hard, because _God_ he really wasn’t opposed to it. They haven’t been intimate in almost _three weeks_ and Tweek was _desperate_ to get any time like this with Craig. The words were stuck in his throat, but he was able to nod his head as he pressed his lips against Craig’s. His kisses and hands were so rough, Tweek knowing full well there were going to be bruises on his hips and even his biceps where Craig had tugged him up. As Craig managed to get his pants down and around his ankles, Tweek was still struggling to get his skirt unzipped, Craig grunting as he tugged _hard_ on the fabric until it ripped.

         “ _Craig!”_

“I’ll buy another.” He grumbled out, reaching into his work bag to grab for the bottle of lube he coincidentally brought along. Tweek went to protest, but Craig was moving so quickly. As he opened his mouth to speak, a lubed-up finger was already tracing his entrance, Tweek snapping his jaw shut as his head tilted back against the wall. Craig’s lips were there, pressing rough kisses to his newly exposed neck as he wasted no time in pushing two fingers in. A cry left Tweek’s mouth at the roughness, Craig rushing to cover his mouth with his.

         “ _Cr’g!”_ Tweek sobbed. “ _Cr-”_

 _“_ Shhh.” Craig cooed, eyes looking up and down Tweek’s face as he continued to stretch him open. Tweek wanted to tell him to slow down, tell him that it hurt a little bit since they haven’t done this in so long.

But then Craig was there.

He was there, pushing inside Tweek, and the blonde couldn’t stop from screaming as he was nowhere near being stretched enough. It wasn’t entirely painful. He just wasn’t sure as to why Craig was rushing through this. Did he just want to get it over with? Or was he trying to get inside Tweek quickly since he was so fucking horny?

Tweek was hoping it was the latter.

         “You-You’re rushing into this.” Tweek choked out, mouth dry as he tried to focus on Craig’s face. His legs were numb as Craig adjusted his grip, fingertips digging into his thighs even harder as Craig bottomed out.

         “Don’t want to take up too much of our time, now do we?”

         “We just-we haven’t had sex in-in weeks and it just- _aaa!-_ it seems like you want to get it over with.”

Tweek wasn’t sure how he got that long of a sentence out, considering each and every time Craig’s inside of him his brain turns to mush.

         “I don’t want this to end, kitten. You know I love burying myself in you.” Craig chuckled by his ear. He wanted to continue this conversation, but the sound of skin slapping against skin made Tweek’s brain officially shut off for the time being. He managed to turn his head enough to kiss Craig, however, his brain knowing full well that he wanted at least that from Craig. Arms wrapping around his boss’ neck, Tweek let himself melt against him as he gave into the roughness of it all. It wasn’t painful anymore, but by _God_ , it was new and-dare he say, after the initial shock-it was kind of exciting.

But his orgasm came quickly and unexpectedly, the blonde crying out his lover’s name into his mouth to muffle the sound.

Craig wasn’t letting up his pace.

Tweek ripped his lips away as he started to come down from the orgasmic high, swallowing his dry mouth as a dull pain started to reappear. He was so sensitive from cumming and Craig really showed no signs of slowing down.

         “C-Craig-Craig you have to s-slow-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by the large hand sliding over his mouth, Tweek’s eyes widening at the sudden shift in Craig’s behavior. He winced as he cried out again under his hand, but it wasn’t a pleasure filled scream like he just did a minute ago.

This was a painful shout.

         “C-Craig, knock it-knock it off! It hurts now!”

A rough hand tugged on his hair, Tweek hissing as he looked at Craig through blurred vision.

He didn’t realize he had started crying, but it didn’t surprise him that he was considering the amount of pain he was in now.

         “I’m _close_.”

It wasn’t a warning. It was almost as if Craig was just telling him. There wasn’t much emotion to his voice now, the excitement long gone as it was replaced with a heavy and unsettling air around the pair.

His orgasm was unceremonious, Craig grunting once as he filled Tweek up with his cum. And as he slowly pulled himself out and settled Tweek to the ground, the blonde quickly tried to hide himself.

He didn’t feel good anymore.

He felt violated, used, even abused in a way.

Tweek consented to the sex, yes, but he didn’t particularly consent to the roughness of it all. He wouldn’t go as far as to call it _rape_ , but Tweek would _definitely_ need to talk to Craig later. Now? Tweek just needed to get some air and a new skirt or pants or anything to cover himself. He tugged his ripped one on in the meantime to get himself down to the twenty seventh floor to see Bebe, Tweek not even knocking as he tumbled into her office. Wendy was there, both women staring at Tweek with wide eyes.

         “Tweek, oh my _god_.”

It was Bebe who spoke first, breaking the silence between the three of them. Her best friend’s look gave it all away: hair askew, lips red and swollen, tears on his cheeks, ripped clothing, and blood staining the stockings on the inside of his thighs. He didn’t have to explain himself, but he knew one thing for certain:

         “…Something’s wrong with Craig.”

* * *

Tweek couldn’t bring himself to look at Craig the rest of the day.

He wanted to, he really did, but not after the morning.

As he grabbed his bag to leave for the evening, he felt a sudden urge to at least check up on Craig. He’s been hiding in his office more often than usual and it wasn’t _that_ busy today when it came to meetings and phone calls. So, being the bigger person, Tweek knocked lightly on Craig’s door.

There was no answer.

         “Craig?”

Another knock, and the results were the same.

Trying the knob, Tweek found it unlocked.

Craig was staring at the door with wide, afraid eyes when he entered. He visibly relaxed as he saw it was Tweek.

         “ _Oh_.”

         “What do you mean _oh?_ ”

         “I just-nothing-I don’t know,” A pause. “You leaving?”

         “Yes,” Tweek swallowed hard. “I’m mad at you.”

Craig grimaced.

         “For this morning?”

         “Yes, for this morning,” He shut the door behind him, leaning against it with a slight wince. He was still sore. “Craig, what you did was fucking _disgusting.”_

“I-I know and-and I’m so _fucking sorry_. I just-I don’t know what happened. I like…I just didn’t _hear you_ and-and I know that’s not an excuse but it’s the truth! I-I want to make it up to you,” He stood quickly, Tweek jumping as his chair nearly toppled over. Craig was there once more and touching Tweek’s sides lightly.

It was the total opposite of this morning.

“Let me make up for the cancelled date last week. Tomorrow night. Same date planned as last time, okay?” His voice was so full of hope and dripping with sincerity that Tweek couldn’t say no.

         “…Okay,” He gave a few nods of his head before repeating himself even quieter. “ _Okay_.”

Craig gave him a hopeful smile before pressing their lips together, humming at the contact. As they parted, Tweek gave Craig a tired smile before finding the knob behind him.

         “Get home safe?” Craig spoke so softly now that Tweek barely heard it.

         “I will,” One last kiss for good measures. “I’ll talk to you later. Don’t stay too late.”

But Craig stayed past ten that night.

Damien even showed up around nine.

* * *

He was late for work now.

Tweek wasn’t, oh no. He was early as usual.

Craig was late.

An hour late, to be exact.

It was almost time for his first meeting of the day, and he was nowhere to be found! He wasn’t answering his phone and he sure as hell wasn’t going to return his texts if he wouldn’t answer his calls!

Suddenly, rapid footsteps came from down the hall, Craig rounding it with unkempt hair and an askew tie.

         “ _I know I’m late!”_ He cried out as he shoved himself against the door before stumbling into his office, Tweek fighting the urge to smile. It was cute in a way to see Craig so unprofessional in the work place, but this? Tweek was begging it wasn’t another episode like yesterday morning.

         “Your first meeting is in twenty minutes!”

         “I know I know! It’s with Kyle and Eric, right?!” Tweek stood in the doorway with the list of meetings in hand, Craig scarfing down a bagel with cream cheese as he tried to fix his hair.

         “Yes, and then your meeting with Token is immediately after at noon.”

         “Okay-okay, that’s doable.” Craig muttered to his reflection.

Tweek watched him with careful eyes, still wary of the potential shift in mood.

         “Are we…are we still on for our date tonight?”

Craig tugged the bagel from his mouth, dabbing the cream cheese away before walking over and kissing Tweek. His cheeks were full of food, but it made Tweek laugh for the first time in a few days. As he pulled away (and swallowed), Craig shot him a toothless smile.

         “Of course, kitten. Reservations are for eight pm.”

         “Do I get to know where we’re going?”

         “It’s a surprise.”

Tweek smiled as he adjusted Craig’s tie for him, soft giggle falling from his lips.

         “How did I know you’d say that?”

         “Because you’ve been around me too much,” Their lips pressed together once more, Craig pulling back just enough to speak. “Let me get my shit together before this meeting.”

Tweek couldn’t help himself now, laughing as he gave a nod of his head. His phone buzzed in his hand, anyways.

         “Have a good meeting.”

As he left the office, Tweek looked down at his phone to see who had texted him this early considering all his friends were mostly here in the office.

Well…all except Pip.

**Is now a good time to talk?**

Tweek blinked, staring at the message for a moment.

_I can text but can’t really call_

**That’s fine, love**

**You trust me, right?**

_Of course!_

_Why, what’s going on?_

**…Craig was late for work today, wasn’t he?**

Tweek felt his heart drop to his stomach.

_How did you know?_

**Because he was here at Damien’s office**

He had to read the message once.

Twice.

Then one final time as Tweek tried to comprehend what he was reading.

_He was what?_

_What do you mean?_

_I thought they hated one another!_

**I did too! At least, I thought so.**

**I had just gotten off the elevator to visit Damie when he left the office**

**I just wanted to give you the heads up. I know you said he’s been acting weird and well…**

**This is odd behavior in a way**

It was odd for Craig to be _visiting_ the man he supposedly loathed.

The man that cheated on him way back when.

_Thank you for telling me, Pip_

_He seemed fine when he came in, just in a rush_

_But…I’ll keep my eye on him_

**He mentioned you two had a date night tonight! That’s so exciting**

_We haven’t been on a date in forever, so I am so excited!_

_Restaurant choice is a surprise, however_

**Oh, he told me!**

**I won’t tell you, of course, but you are going to die!**

Tweek hoped Pip was telling the truth.

* * *

The plan was to meet outside of Craig’s apartment building at around seven thirty so Stan can drive them over before going home for the evening. Tweek arrived a little early, however, wanting to just sit and talk with Craig for a little bit while he finished getting ready. He liked the domestic parts of their relationship, wanting nothing more than for this relationship to turn into some sort of future.

Tweek loved Craig.

He loved Craig with every fiber in his body, and despite the setbacks these past few weeks with his sudden shift in behavior, Tweek still loves Craig.

Sure, he hasn’t told him that yet, but maybe tonight he will.

Maybe tonight Tweek can finally say the words ‘ _I love you, Craig_ ’ and Craig can respond with ‘ _I love you more_ ’.

His mind was on auto pilot as he waved to the concierges, the girls waving back with big smiles. The elevator ride to the twentieth floor seemed to fly by, Tweek floating as he made sure to wear one of his favorite outfits for this date. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was the outfit Tweek wore on the first day of work: brown suede skirt, black turtle neck, and a pair of knee-high boots. Rushing down the hall to 20J, Tweek knocked on the door and waited for some sort of response.

There was none.

He must be in the shower still. He was a half an hour early, after all, and Craig got home about forty-five minutes ago and had some emails to finish up.

Thankfully, Tweek had a key that Craig had given him when they made it official, the blonde twisting the knob and entering the beautiful penthouse apartment he’s missed so much.

But something was off.

It wasn’t as clean as he had last seen it, dirty dishes everywhere and Craig’s work bag tossed haphazardly on the counter top. Tweek closed the door behind him, eyebrows furrowed as he tucked his key back into his bag.

         “Craig?!” He called out, swearing he heard the apartment say the name back to him. It was quiet, come from the mumbled voice near the back in the bedroom. Walking towards the sound, Tweek noticed how Craig’s work clothes created a trail to the bedroom.

His heart was hurting his ribs it was pounding so hard, Pip’s word ringing in his ears.

         _Because he was here at Damien’s office._

Craig wouldn’t cheat.

Craig wouldn’t cheat on Tweek with a man that cheated on him years ago.

His tongue felt heavy as he pushed the cracked bedroom door open, the room even messier than the living area. Clothes were tossed everywhere, cash tossed randomly on the bedspread along with a pocket knife nearby on the nightstand. Looking towards the adjacent bathroom, Tweek found the source of the noise.

There, in nothing but his underwear, stood Craig.

He was hunched over the sink, Tweek’s stomach lurching as he heard the drawn-out _sniff_ coming from his boyfriend.

He suddenly knew why Craig was at Damien’s office.

         “… _C-Craig?”_

His boyfriend lifted his head so fast he was afraid he’d get whiplash. His eyes were wild, a grin sprawling across his face as the remnants of the line he just snorted were so prominent against his skin.

         “Kitten! What-what are you doing here so early?!”

He was happy.

         “I…I-I wanted to surprise you…” Tweek couldn’t step further into the room, knees shaking as he watched Craig duck down and do another line he had set up.

That sound would probably resonate with Tweek for the rest of his life.

         “This- _yes_ -date night! We-my _god_ -we have a date night!” Craig laughed, stumbling into the bathroom door as he tangled his hands into his hair. “And look at _you!_ _Fuck!_ I’m the luckiest fucking guy in all of Manhattan!” His voice was so jovial, almost like a happy little song.

Tweek finally found the strength to move, feet feeling far away as he crossed the threshold into the bathroom. His bottom lip trembled as he cupped Craig’s face in his hands.

This…this was why he fought Damien. This is why he could barely walk once they got home from the Met Gala. This is why he’s been cancelling dates and ignoring his texts and calls and everything in between. This was why he was so aggressive yesterday.

Because Craig relapsed on his cocaine addiction.

         “I…I could’ve helped you,” Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat. “I-I could’ve helped you, you _fucking asshole_. I could’ve _helped you!_ ” His voice got louder and louder, sobs starting to wrack his body as he gripped at Craig’s jaw tighter. “ _I could’ve helped! I could’ve helped you!”_ The words kept flowing out, Tweek’s emotions consuming him as he let his arms fall and wrap around Craig’s torso to ground himself. He was floating and drowning at the same time, Tweek unable to catch his breath as he pulled himself away to finally look Craig in the eyes.

All he saw was terror.

Slowly, Craig lifted his hands to cover Tweek’s, which were now back on his face. The gravity of the situation seemed to settle all at once for Craig, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Then the pace increased, eyes darting around as he tried to focus on something, anything.

They landed on Tweek.

Tweek.

The man with wild sunshine curls, bright green eyes, beautiful body, and all the love in the world to give…and he was being selfish.

He’s been lying, hiding this for two weeks now as he binged as much cocaine as he could get from Damien.

And here he was caught with his hands in the air and nothing to say.

He was a fucking bastard.

Tweek noticed his lip trembling first, followed by the quiet sound of panic that jumped from his throat. The sounds got louder and louder as Craig’s eyes landed on the lines he had set up, lurching forward as he pushed the white powder into the sink.

         “ _Fuck,”_ The bag was next, Craig shoving the toilet seat up and dropping to his knees. “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,”_ Shaky fingers dumped the contents of the ziplock bag into the water, forcefully flushing the toilet over and over despite knowing full well one flush would do the job. “ _Oh god, oh god-fuck!”_ His chest heaved. He felt sick. Craig didn’t know what to do anymore. He felt a trail of blood run down his nose and onto his lip, hand covering his mouth as he stumbled to his knees and stared at Tweek with wide, terrified, and tear-filled eyes.

         “Hey-Hey,” Tweek ran the water in the sink to wash the contents away, splashing some up onto the counter top to get any stragglers off. They could clean the mess up later. This mess was more important. Gathering a bundle of toilet paper, Tweek moved Craig’s hand away from his mouth and lightly dabbed at his bloody nose, Tweek giving a light smile in an effort to calm Craig down. “I’m right here. I-I’m right here.” Craig needed to know he was there, because he was. He’d always be there.

And then something happened, something Tweek didn’t even know was possible.

As his nose scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed, and the first sob escaped his lips, Craig-for once in his life-looked smaller than Tweek.

         “ _I need help. I need help. I need help.”_ The mantra kept leaving his lips as he sobbed, Tweek’s own eyes filling with tears as he nodded to show Craig that he was listening.

Craig did need help, but for right now, Tweek was more worried about getting him to lie down.

         “Shhh, it’s okay. I-It’s gonna be okay,” Tweek cooed, arm wrapping around Craig’s waist to guide him towards the bed. Craig collapsed forward once he saw he could, Tweek tugging his boots off and then his clothes before climbing into bed with him. Skin on skin often calms him down, so maybe it will calm Craig down. He just held him, rubbing small circles in his back as Craig cried into his chest. “I-I’m right here.” Tweek eventually choked out, sniffling as his own tears silently rolled down his cheeks. It took some time, but Craig’s sobs slowed down enough that his breathing returned to a normal pace.

But Tweek could feel him looking for something behind him, a soft little triumphant sound coming from his boyfriend as he pulled back enough to look at his phone. A slight sense of panic filled Tweek, fearing that he was calling Damien up and asking for another supply since he just flushed his in a paranoid high.

He proved Tweek wrong, however, as one simple name left Craig’s lips. It made him close his eyes to stop from crying.

         “ _M-Mom?”_

Because Laura Tucker was the one who discovered Craig’s addiction in the first place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're all thinking: why couldn't he have just been cheating with Damien?  
> The answer? Because that's mean.  
> Just like this is really fucking mean!  
> But I promise this is the heaviest chapter of this story and it's all up hill from here.  
> Sorry it's so jumbled also. I was trying to make it seem so hectic since cocaine highs are very quick (they last only 30 minutes and hit you within 1 minute after snorting. I did a lot of research).  
> I hope you enjoyed and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
